Longue Sera La Route
by Nat2
Summary: Suite de Souvenirs d'Enfance. ObiWan Kenobi est toujours à la recherche de QuiGon Jinn et d'Anakin Skywalker...
1. Bienvenue sur Cynele III

LONGUE SERA LA ROUTE 

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RATING: PG

RESUME: Suite de Souvenirs d'Enfance. Obi-Wan Kenobi est chargé de retrouver Qui-Gon Jinn et Anakin Skywalker, devenus fugitifs. Mais plus qu'une simple mission de recherche, il s'agit aussi pour lui de découvrir quel est son destin.

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Toujours aussi AU que la première fic de ce qui sera sans doute une trilogie. Il n'est pas absolument *nécessaire* d'avoir lu Souvenirs d'Enfance pour comprendre cette histoire, mais je pense qu'il serait quand même utile d'en connaître les grandes lignes. Ca pourrait aider. ) 

Et pour répondre à nana (merci pour tes reviews, d'ailleurs), la voilà, la suite !

__________________________________________________________________________________

_"Car il est dit qu'en ces temps viendra le Gardien, _

_guidé par son seul dévouement, choisi pour sa loyauté._

_Pèlerin de la vérité, l'honneur sera son manteau, la foi sa pitance, l'espoir son unique bagage, la ténacité sa meilleure arme._

_Les jours sombres seront inévitables, déversant leur accablante désolation par-delà les cieux et les étoiles, embrasés par la peur, attisés par la cupidité de créatures sordides tapies dans l'ombre qui un jour ressurgiront, entraînant avec elles les fléaux oubliés d'un temps révolu._

_Au cœur de ces affres il se dressera, noble et pur, une promesse de soutien, méconnu de tous. Dissimulé par un voile de secrets, victime clandestine d'un sacrifice essentiel à la pérennité de la vie, _

_il sera un rempart inflexible face aux appels de la lassitude, aux attraits de la désertion._

_Il sera un guide et le protecteur de la lumière, une flamme, lueur rassurante transperçant la nuit, écrasée par le poids de l'adversité, mais qui ne s'éteindra jamais._

_Il sera avant tout un lien_

_entre le passé et l'avenir_

_entre la fin et le commencement_

_entre la nuit et l'aube."_

_-Jedi Holocron, _

_     Annus Exordium, VI-CX_

~*~

      Tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit comme les autres sur Cynele III. Le lointain soleil venait de disparaître derrière les sommets du Benicas, que la brume avait commencé à envelopper plusieurs heures plus tôt. Les premières étoiles avaient rapidement été recouvertes par une épaisse nappe de nuages sombres gorgés d'eau, et une pluie fine et tiède s'était mise à tomber d'abord sur les flancs de l'immense montagne puis, poussée par un vent froid, sur la large vallée et enfin Biha, une ville provinciale de cette troisième lune de Cynele, la seule habitable. Les commerces ne fermaient pas, mais les clients se faisaient plus rares à la tombée de la nuit, préférant la chaleur réconfortante de leur foyer ou les bras d'une femme aux rayons froids et peu accueillants des magasins. Tout n'était que paix et calme – mis à part les délires bruyants de quelque ivrogne prématuré – du moins en surface. Mais en grattant la couche de bienséance adoptée par la planète, comme toutes celles qui attendaient d'entrer dans la République Galactique, il n'était pas difficile de trouver une dose de corruption, de décadence et de vice digne des bas-fonds de Coruscant.

   En effet, cette nuit aurait pu être tout à fait banale, si trois appareils bien particuliers n'avaient pénétré l'atmosphère de la lune – d'habitude peu fréquentée –  presque en même temps, et presque au même endroit. Le premier était une navette rouillée et mal en point, qui avait sans doute connu de meilleurs jours quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt. Cinq hangars plus loin, c'est un starfighter crasseux qui coupait ses rétro-propulseurs et dont le cockpit s'ouvrait déjà, laissant son occupant descendre sur la terre ferme. Enfin, tout près du chasseur, un vaisseau sombre amorçait discrètement son atterrissage.

   L'astroport était totalement désert, à l'exception des quelques autres bâtiments qui attendaient le retour de leurs propriétaires, sans doute des habitants de la lune. Cynele III ne se trouvait sur aucune route commerciale, n'avait pas vraiment de denrées ni de matières premières bien utiles, et c'était pour ces raisons qu'elle postulait depuis déjà bien cinquante ans pour faire partie de la puissante République, sans jamais obtenir de réponse favorable. Peu de voyageurs y faisaient escale, aussi la présence de ces étrangers inattendus aurait pu troubler les éventuels témoins de leur arrivée.

   Le premier des nouveaux venus, bien isolé dans le modeste astroport par rapport aux deux autres, se dégagea comme il put du siège trop étroit de sa navette et descendit jusqu'au sol de béton par une petite passerelle grinçante. Seule une lampe clignotante éclairait le petit hangar où il se trouvait, n'aidant que très peu à chasser l'obscurité qui en envahissait chaque recoin. Pas particulièrement encouragé par les gouttes de pluie qu'il entendait déjà tomber de là où il se trouvait, il se décida malgré tout à se diriger vers la sortie, grand rectangle gris se découpant légèrement au centre du mur noir.

   C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Retenant sa respiration et accélérant son allure, il tenta de semer les intrus sur la courte distance, mais de grosses tentacules se refermèrent rapidement sur ses épaules et ses bras, l'immobilisant avec efficacité en à peine quelques secondes. Il put ensuite sentir le canon dur et froid d'un blaster pressé sous sa mâchoire, et la joue moite de l'un de ses agresseurs contre la sienne.

-Qui deviez-vous contacter ? demanda une voix bourrue.

   Il secoua rapidement la tête. Autant jouer l'incompréhension.

-Son nom ! rugit la créature en resserrant ses appendices visqueux autour du captif.

-A quoi ça vous avancerait ? demanda-t-il. Cette personne pourrait vous régler votre compte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

   Son agresseur amphibien émit un caquètement grave qui devait sans doute être l'équivalent d'un rire et recula d'un pas.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, sourit-il, révélant des gencives grises ornées de petites dents pointues. Ses jours sont comptés… 

   Il redirigea son blaster vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Les vôtres ne le sont plus, finit-il.

   Il tira un seul coup, et regarda sa victime tomber lourdement au sol, le trou au milieu de son front encore fumant.

~*~

      Il faisait décidément très frais sur Cynele III, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La dernière planète où il s'était arrêté avait été Zentrix, connue pour son climat caniculaire tout au long de l'année. Son teint rendu bien mat par l'exposition au soleil peu clément de la planète, et qui accentuait davantage la clarté de ses yeux et les mèches flamboyantes de ses cheveux, en était le témoin. A présent, il se laissait volontiers aller à la brise de plus en plus fraîche qui s'engouffrait dans son épais manteau, et leva la tête vers le ciel noir, laissant les fines gouttelettes froides ruisseler un instant sur son visage. Il finit tout de même par remettre sa capuche, refusant de s'attarder bien qu'il ne sût ni où aller, ni quoi faire d'autre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il voyageait et cherchait sans relâche, et il semblait depuis avoir oublié comment apprécier l'instant présent, écouter les bruits de la nature ou observer son entourage. Chaque jour qui passait ne faisait que le blaser davantage et le transformer en automate à l'idée fixe, comme un droïde dont seul un programme marchait toujours. Il se désensibilisait, et il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à moitié. Il leva une main d'un air absent et se frotta la tempe du bout des doigts, espérant chasser ces maux de tête qui battaient régulièrement contre son crâne et qui, il le savait, ne le quitteraient plus. Il avait fini par s'y faire, comme on oublie une démangeaison que l'on gratte une fois de temps en temps quand elle se manifeste plus que d'habitude. Ce n'était qu'une séquelle de plus à ajouter aux autres…

   Il avança dans la rue qui menait de l'astroport au centre-ville, observant d'un œil distrait les façades grises éclairées par des néons colorés aux noms plus ou moins recherchés. Rares étaient les véhicules qui circulaient une fois la nuit tombée, mais les intempéries ne semblaient pas rebuter les nombreux piétons qui entraient et sortaient des cantinas – entraient souvent seuls, mais ressortaient quasiment toujours accompagnés. 

   Ses yeux furent attirés par une enseigne pourtant pas particulièrement voyante, mais qui l'intrigua contre toute logique. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis se décida à entrer dans le "Hyspace Club" avant que la jeune femme vêtue de presque rien qui l'avait repéré n'ait le temps de s'approcher de lui. L'intérieur de ce qui s'avéra être effectivement un night club était éclairé par des lampes murales diffusant indirectement une lumière tamisée sur la petite salle où quelques dizaines de tables étaient arrangées. Des tableaux aux traits phosphorescents sur les murs, des gadgets en fibre optique et quelques lampes plasma sous forme de globes ou de colonnes d'éclairs ornaient la pièce étonnamment propre et ordonnée. Au centre se trouvait un bar en forme de cercle où trônaient bouteilles en tout genre et de toutes les couleurs, verres et autres chopes, ainsi que des appareils à pression archaïques datant peut-être d'avant la République. Enfin, dans le coin droit, tout au fond, un orchestre de jazz jouait quelques morceaux en sourdine sur une petite estrade.

   Il survola du regard les personnes attablées afin de se faire une idée du genre de clientèle de l'établissement. A sa gauche, deux Trandoshans discutaient autour d'un whisky avec un Bothan, tandis qu'un peu plus loin un humain était en pleine conversation avec un Gran. A sa droite, juste à côté de lui, un homme aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains était assis seul, le dos tourné, et deux tables plus loin trois autres humains buvaient et s'écriaient en chœur devant une retransmission de catch sur l'écran mural. En somme, bien peu de monde, et certes rien d'inquiétant. 

-Bonsoir beau gosse, je vous sers quelque chose ?

   Il sursauta, puis grimaça. Il n'avait pas vu arriver la jeune serveuse qui se tenait à présent devant lui, une main sur la hanche et un plateau dans l'autre. Ses cheveux d'un blond artificiel étaient ramenés en un chignon et retenus par la petite toque au sigle du club.

-Oh eh bien je…, commença-t-il.

-Ce sera un cocktail de juri, l'interrompit une voix masculine. Avec un doigt de sirop de muja, quelques pincées de piment noir, une cuillérée de rhum blanc, un bâtonnet de poca caramélisé et pour finir une rondelle de kati encore vert.

   Le jeune homme dont les cheveux tombaient jusqu'aux épaules se retourna alors, tout sourire, et finit sa tirade.

-Et tu pourras lui amener tout ça à ma table, Lou.

-Garen ! s'exclama le nouvel arrivant.

   Le jeune homme se leva alors et enlaça brièvement l'autre dans une accolade fraternelle.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Obi-Wan. 

-Toi aussi, frérot, rit le Jedi. Tu t'es encore laissé pousser les cheveux ?

-Non, ça fait juste longtemps qu'on ne s'est vus !

   Garen Muln était l'un des meilleurs amis d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, ils avaient grandi tous deux au temple Jedi et avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Depuis le début de leurs apprentissages respectifs ils s'étaient vus peu souvent, mais étaient restés très proches.

-Allons, assieds-toi, fit Garen en reprenant place à sa table.

   Tout comme Obi-Wan, Muln était un jeune homme très séduisant, et si lui-aussi s'en rendait compte, il n'hésitait pas à en tirer parti, à la grande différence de son ami. Son sourire était d'ailleurs son principal atout. Des fossettes se dessinaient alors sur ses joues, lui conférant un air délicieusement effronté et mutin, et ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas bleus comme ceux de son compagnon, mais tout aussi variables – parfois aussi noirs que l'espace, et l'instant d'après teintés d'une couleur plus claire et noisette – révélaient même quelques paillettes dorées. D'un an le cadet d'Obi-Wan, il était très certainement le plus enfantin des deux, et la Force seule savait le nombre de cœurs brisés que ces compères avaient inconsciemment laissés dans leur sillage. Mais Garen était surtout quelqu'un de foncièrement bienveillant, ce qui faisait de lui un ami irremplaçable dans la vie de Kenobi.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans un monde reculé comme celui-ci ? demanda Garen.

-Je suis toujours à la recherche de Qui-Gon…

   Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

-Mais ça fait plus d'un an ! souffla-t-il.

   Obi-Wan pinça les lèvres, de toute évidence contrarié, puis prit une courte inspiration avant de changer de sujet.

-Et toi ? Je te retourne la question.

-Je suis en vacances, répondit son ami, ayant retrouvé son humeur joyeuse.

-Vraiment ? Voilà qui explique ton attirail très non-Jedi…

   Garen jeta un œil à ses vêtements et haussa les épaules. Il avait en effet troqué sa tunique contre une chemise d'un gris bleuté et une veste en cuir ainsi qu'un pantalon, noirs tous deux.

-J'avais envie de changer de style, pour une fois, fit-il. Tu es un sacré farceur toi, hein ?

   Obi-Wan haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas senti arriver. Si tu voulais me surprendre, c'est réussi !

   Kenobi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis renonça. Comment pouvait-il lui dire que lui non plus n'avait pas senti sa présence alors que leur lien – un lien d'amitié, parmi les plus forts qui puissent exister – leur permettait d'habitude d'échanger leurs émotions à des kilomètres de distance ? Ce bouclier mental qui l'avait empêché de prévoir sa rencontre avec Garen n'avait rien de volontaire, mais il ne pouvait le lui avouer. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement qu'Obi-Wan lui cachait quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger, la serveuse, Lou, revint avec la boisson.

-Et voilà pour vous, beau gosse ! dit-elle en déposant le grand verre sur la table.

   Obi-Wan la remercia d'un simple hochement de tête, et elle adressa un regard amusé à Garen.

-Vois-tu, Lou, intervint celui-ci d'une voix suave. Notre Obi-Wan est un véritable manipulateur. Il aime jouer les timides et, quand on s'y attend le moins, il se lâche et on ne le reconnaît plus !

   Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de cocktail, puis plissa les yeux.

-Mieux vaut ça que l'inverse, répliqua-t-il. Certains parlent beaucoup, et au moment où ça devient intéressant on s'aperçoit que ce n'est effectivement que des paroles en l'air…

-Un point pour le beau gosse ! s'exclama Lou en riant.

   Garen, pas fâché pour un sou, se tourna vers elle et la gratifia de son sourire à trois mille watts inimitable.

-Lequel ?

   La serveuse leva les yeux au ciel, puis se décida à tendre un carton à Obi-Wan.

-Tenez, voici pour quand vous aurez fini votre cocktail. La carte des meilleures boissons.

-Eh ! s'offusqua Garen Muln. Je n'y ai jamais eu droit, moi, à la carte !

   Lou lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'il arrachait le carton des mains de Kenobi.

-Voyons… Oh tout ça m'a l'air intéressant ! Je me laisserais bien tenter par le mélange explosif…

-Il y a du brandy vallustéen, l'avertit Obi-Wan. Crois-moi, je te le déconseille.

-On ne vit qu'une fois, rétorqua Garen. Mets-moi un mélange explosif, Lou.

-Comme tu veux, chéri. Mais donne les crédits à l'avance. Après, je ne suis pas sûre que tu arrives encore à les compter.

   Plus emballé qu'effrayé par l'insinuation, le jeune homme déposa l'argent sur le plateau et lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette sombre qui s'attarda à l'entrée du club, pour ensuite reculer dans les ombres nocturnes de la rue. Mais Obi-Wan, lui, avait toujours surveillé la porte du coin de l'œil, aux aguets. Il reposa lentement son verre et ferma les yeux un instant. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais…

-Garen, tu as toujours ton vaisseau, non ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Quel hangar ?

-Quoi ? fit Garen, troublé par l'empressement soudain de son ami.

-Dans quel hangar est-il ? répéta Kenobi.

-H-24, répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. 

-Je t'y retrouverai demain.

-Tu pars déjà ? Obi-Wan que se passe-t-il ?

   Le chevalier pouvait voir que son ami était déjà prêt à le suivre où qu'il aille.

-Reste ici, Garen. Je t'expliquerai demain, d'accord ? Et quand tu arriveras à te souvenir de ton nom, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu auras pensé de ce mélange explosif, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

   Puis, sans un mot de plus ni un regard, il disparut.

~*~

      L'obscurité ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, c'était la nuit qu'il avait le plus de chances de l'apercevoir, car il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir le jour. Peut-être ignorait-il que peu importait l'heure ou le temps, Obi-Wan s'était bien aperçu qu'il était traqué depuis plusieurs mois. Quelqu'un le suivait constamment, où qu'il aille, comme son ombre ou un double qui ne se manifestait que dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Il ne connaissait pas ses intentions, et se demandait s'il les connaîtrait un jour, sans doute parce qu'à chaque fois que son poursuivant paraissait prêt à faire un geste vers lui, il s'était senti découvert et avait pris la fuite. Mais quelle que fût la raison de sa présence, Obi-Wan savait aussi qu'elle n'avait rien d'amical. Cette fois peut-être, avec de la chance, il arriverait à l'intercepter.

   Le jeune homme renifla avec cynisme. Il aurait bien besoin de chance, puisque la Force ne lui était d'aucune aide. Le peu qu'il arrivait à maîtriser était inlassablement utilisé soit pour réduire ses migraines, soit pour essayer de localiser Qui-Gon. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à sentir la signature de Garen dans la Force l'inquiétait tout de même un peu. Les liens qu'il avait avec lui et ses deux autres compagnons de crèche, Bant et Reeft, étaient toujours très solides, s'étant formés non pas par nécessité comme ceux qui existaient entre un maître et son apprenti, mais par affection. Un lien d'amitié ne se commandait pas, se formait sans qu'on le sache et était très dur à détruire. Le seul type de lien supérieur au lien d'amitié était celui auquel un Jedi n'avait théoriquement pas droit. Une image apparut devant les yeux d'Obi-Wan et il secoua la tête, cherchant à s'en débarrasser. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis longtemps et ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour s'attarder sur cette vision du passé. Pourtant, cela faisait plus de dix ans, et ses sentiments pour Cerasi étaient toujours aussi forts.

   Il serra les dents et se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur de pierre de la petite allée menant au "Hyspace Club", essayant de faire le vide en lui. Il scanna de nouveau les environs, à la recherche du moindre mouvement, mais son inaptitude à sentir la Force vitale des êtres autour de lui ne faisait que lui rappeler douloureusement ce qu'il perdait chaque jour un peu plus, et ce qui risquait de lui arriver si les choses continuaient d'évoluer dans cette direction. Ses frayeurs et ses doutes récents lui revinrent à l'esprit. Etait-ce possible pour un Jedi de perdre totalement et définitivement son usage de la Force ? Et si oui, pouvait-il rester un Jedi ? Le conseil considérait qu'il était le plus apte à retrouver Qui-Gon, mais une fois sa mission accomplie – si jamais il y parvenait – serait-ce sa dernière ? Et dans ce cas, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Il avait consacré toute sa vie à l'Ordre et ne savait s'il était capable d'autre chose…

   Un bruit au coin de la ruelle le tira de ses pensées. Quelqu'un approchait lentement. Une ombre longue se déplaça sur le pavé de la route et avança dans sa direction. Encore quelques pas, puis la personne s'arrêta. Les yeux rivés sur cette trace sombre, Obi-Wan décrocha silencieusement son sabre de sa ceinture. Le poids du cylindre froid se fit rassurant dans sa main alors qu'il posait délicatement son pouce sur le bouton d'activation. L'ombre oscilla un instant, comme indécise, puis reprit sa progression lente et hasardeuse. Un froissement de tissu. Un claquement de talon sur le sol. L'extrémité d'une botte et… Obi-Wan attrapa l'individu par le col, le fit tournoyer et le pressa violemment contre le mur avant d'activer son sabre et de le lui placer à la gorge, le tout en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Que me voulez-vous ? grogna le Jedi, excédé.

   Son regard remonta vers le visage de son captif, et il hoqueta de stupeur. Les yeux un peu trop brillants et alarmés de Garen le fixaient intensément. Il le relâcha aussitôt et désactiva son sabre.

-Par tous les Sith ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! cria-t-il, la frayeur se mêlant au soulagement et à la colère.

   Son ami resta immobile pendant encore quelques instants, incrédule, puis se détendit.

-F… faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu viens d'ess… essayer de faire, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

   Obi-Wan grimaça, puis un sourire amusé se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je t'avais dit que le brandy vallustéen était fort.

-Bof, je suis juste un peu éméché… 

   Kenobi haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es ivre mort, oui ! rit-il.

-V-voilà ! Tout de s-suite les grands mots ! fit Garen avec un geste ample de la main, pour se rattraper in-extremis au mur.

   Obi-Wan se précipita en avant et passa un bras de son ami autour de ses épaules afin de l'aider à garder l'équilibre. Celui-ci gémit puis baissa la tête.

-Je crois que je vais être malade, souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.

-Ooh non ! La dernière fois que tu as dit ça j'ai bien cru que tu allais vomir tes tripes !

   Garen leva difficilement la tête vers Obi-Wan et lui sourit comme il put.

-Ne désespère pas, c'est peut-être pour cette fois…

-Bon occupe-toi juste de mettre un pied devant l'autre, je nous ramène à ton vaisseau.

   Les deux hommes commencèrent à avancer, l'un titubant de façon relativement évidente, l'autre essayant de le soutenir au mieux mais sans grand succès. Toutefois au bout de quelques minutes, l'alcool et sans doute un peu de fatigue finirent par avoir raison de Garen Muln, qui tomba comme une masse. Obi-Wan le réceptionna laborieusement, et rejoignit le hangar avec son ami ronflant dans ses bras.

~*~

-Comment va la tête ?

   Garen Muln grimaça puis répondit :

-Elle a vu pire, mais mieux aussi. Tu pourrais éviter de parler si fort ?

-Désolé, sourit Obi-Wan.

   Les deux hommes, qui s'étaient levés relativement tôt, marchaient dans les rues de la banlieue de Biha sous un ciel encombré – ce qui n'était pas inhabituel – et échangeaient les dernières nouvelles les concernant afin de rattraper le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre, presque un an plus tôt.

-Enfin bref, finit Kenobi. Je n'ai vraiment rien de particulier à t'apprendre, j'ai beau avoir vu de nouvelles planètes depuis, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de bien les connaître. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de perdre la trace de Qui-G…

-Qui-Gon, oui, on finira par savoir, le coupa Garen. Quand tu le retrouveras, il n'y a pas qu'au conseil qu'il devra faire des excuses.

   Obi-Wan s'arrêta et lança un regard interrogateur à son ami, qui secoua tristement la tête.

-Laisse tomber, je crois que c'est un concept que tu auras toujours du mal à saisir. Continue.

-Eh bien c'est tout ce que j'avais à raconter, reprit le chevalier après un temps en emboîtant le pas à Garen. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas chômé, de ton côté. Il paraît que tu sors d'une mission difficile.

-Relativement, oui. J'ai dû passer quatre semaines en convalescence au temple à l'issue d'une divergence d'opinion entre un criminel et moi qui s'est terminée en un corps à corps plus ou moins violent. Je crois qu'il est toujours à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Mais c'est lui qui l'a cherché…

-Quatre semaines en convalescence… Ca a dû être terrible pour un hyperactif comme toi.

   Garen hocha la tête avec véhémence.

-Et je ne parle même pas de la dizaine de praticiens que tu as dû rendre fous par la même occasion, plaisanta Obi-Wan avec un sourire en coin.

   Son ami leva les yeux au ciel avant de le guider à travers le grand boulevard, pour prendre une rue sur la gauche.

-Où nous emmènes-tu, au fait ? demanda Kenobi.

-A l'usine de FrameCorp, j'ai un ami là-bas. Il a quelque chose à me donner pour sa sœur. Parce que c'est chez elle que nous irons ensuite.

-Je vois, fit Obi-Wan avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce que tu crois !

-Bien sûr que non, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement d'un ton moqueur.

-Je t'assure !

-Mais oui, mais oui…

   Tout en s'asticotant gentiment à tour de rôle, les deux Jedi arrivèrent rapidement à un grand complexe imposant qui s'élevait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et s'étendait sur un bon kilomètre de longueur. La façade grise et luisante semblait être faite de duracier résistant, et l'architecture sobre mais très stylisée laissait à supposer que le bâtiment n'avait été construit que très récemment. En grandes lettres argentées, le nom FrameCorp était lisible. Les deux Jedi s'arrêtèrent quelques instants et contemplèrent l'énorme édifice.

-FrameCorp… Ca ne me dit rien. C'est une entreprise locale ? demanda Obi-Wan.

-Pas exactement. C'est une nouvelle chaîne dont plusieurs annexes ont été construites ces six derniers mois. Elles se multiplient un peu partout, en particulier sur les planètes pauvres et isolées comme celle-ci qui traversent une crise de l'emploi. Stratégiquement c'est compréhensible : l'entreprise gagne de la main d'œuvre pour un moindre salaire.

-Et que fabrique-t-elle ?

-Il suffit d'entrer, tu verras par toi-même, répondit Garen avec un sourire en précédant son ami.

-Ils laissent entrer n'importe qui comme ça ? s'étonna Obi-Wan en passant par la grande ouverture en verre qui servait d'accès.

-L'usine est récente, la sécurité n'est pas encore au point, se contenta de répondre son compagnon.

   L'intérieur était encore plus vaste qu'une vue depuis l'extérieur avait pu suggérer. La ligne de production commençait à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée et serpentait à perte de vue jusqu'à l'autre bout de la bâtisse. Des centaines, peut-être même des milliers d'hommes et femmes s'activaient autour des grosses pièces en métal tandis que d'impressionnants bras mécaniques se chargeaient des tâches les plus physiques au milieu de pluies d'étincelles. De lourdes presses tombaient bruyamment et remontaient en rythme de part et d'autre de la ligne, découpant et façonnant les morceaux d'acier. De longs néons nouvellement installés éclairaient parfaitement tous les ateliers, même si le toit – qui se trouvait à une hauteur considérable – laissait entrer la lumière du jour par des panneaux coulissants. 

   L'agitation continue et les bruits répétitifs relancèrent les maux de tête d'Obi-Wan, qui grimaça malgré lui en suivant son ami le long d'un chemin tracé au sol jusqu'à ce qui sembla être une maison d'équipe.

-Treb ! appela Garen en faisant signe à un jeune Zabrak occupé à fixer une conduite au mur.

   Celui-ci se retourna et sourit en apercevant le Jedi, puis posa l'outil qu'il tenait en mains avant de le rejoindre.

-Muln, tu as pu venir finalement, constata-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Je te présente le chevalier Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-Maître Kenobi, salua Treb tandis que le Jedi lui faisait un signe de tête en retour.

-On m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose pour moi, reprit Garen.

-Oui…

   Le Zabrak alla fouiller au fond de la sacoche en cuir bourrée d'outils qu'il portait à sa ceinture, et finit par en sortir une petite datacarte qu'il tendit au chevalier.

-Je crois que c'est ce que cherchait Neema. Tu pourras le lui apporter ? dit-il.

-Oui, je prévoyais d'aller au culte ce soir. J'y emmène Obi-Wan, expliqua Garen.

   Kenobi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un mot de la conversation, mais préféra ne pas intervenir. Il hocha simplement la tête quand le regard de Treb se posa sur lui. Puis il se retourna, surpris par le calme soudain. Les machines venaient toutes de s'arrêter. Garen, lui, leva les yeux vers le toit, et retint un cri d'effroi en voyant une des passerelles supérieures encore en construction perdre une première attache, puis une deuxième, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. D'un coup de coude, il catapulta Treb jusque dans la maison d'équipe, où il serait à l'abri, tout en envoyant un message mental bref, mais très clair, à Obi-Wan :

//COURS !//

   Il se retourna et s'aperçut avec horreur que son ami lui tournait toujours le dos et n'avait apparemment pas entendu son avertissement. L'attention d'Obi-Wan fut enfin attirée par le vacarme que fit la troisième attache de la passerelle en cédant à son tour, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper car Garen se jeta sur lui et l'entraîna en avant au moment même où l'ensemble métallique s'écroula brutalement à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Les deux hommes tombèrent violemment au sol, et attendirent un instant que la poussière soulevée par l'accident se dissipe. Des cris paniqués couvrirent le silence, et Obi-Wan se releva lentement, encore un peu secoué.

-D'accord. Je confirme. C'est loin d'être au point, fit-il.

   Il fut troublé par l'absence de réponse de Garen qui s'était également levé et époussetait sa veste noire. Des agents de sécurité arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux, suivis par le jeune Treb, qui observa les dégâts d'un air effaré.

-Heureusement pas de victimes, lâcha brièvement l'un des gardes dans un comlink avant de s'approcher des deux Jedi. Et vous êtes ?

-Venus voir quelqu'un, compléta calmement Garen en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner directement le nom de son ami Zabrak.

   L'agent les dévisagea, puis émit une sorte de grognement.

-C'est bon, sortez d'ici. Et que je ne vous y revoie plus.

   Garen hocha la tête, lança un coup d'œil furtif mais amical en direction de Treb, puis tourna les talons sans un mot, montrant clairement à Obi-Wan qu'il ne comptait pas fournir davantage d'explications. Kenobi lui emboîta le pas, mais ne chercha pas à dissimuler son incompréhension.

-C'est tout ? fit-il une fois dans la rue. Pas d'interrogatoire quant à notre présence ? Rien ?

   Son ami continuait de marcher silencieusement.

-Garen ! l'interpella-t-il.

   Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, plongeant ses yeux foncés dans ceux d'Obi-Wan, qui fut surpris d'y voir tourbillonner incrédulité, peine et ressentiment. Garen Muln regarda son ami avec l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il lui cachait. Le lien mental qu'ils partageaient, leur lien d'amitié, avait été altéré, il venait juste de le réaliser. Il voulait demander à Obi-Wan s'il allait bien, pourquoi il refusait de lui parler, lui offrir son aide, mais face à l'expression ingénue qu'il avait adoptée, il se résolut à garder le silence. Pour le moment du moins.

-Ils ne nous ont pas gardés parce que nous ne leur servons à rien, dit-il enfin. Accident ou non ils ont déjà tout trouvé leurs coupables.

-C'est à dire ? continua Obi-Wan, soulagé de constater que son compagnon n'allait pas lui poser de questions. Des groupes terroristes ?

-Oh oui… C'est bien comme ça qu'ils les appellent.

-Et ils savent de qui il s'agit ?

-Tout le monde le sait, lui apprit Garen avec un haussement d'épaules. Et c'est eux que nous allons voir ce soir. Viens. Il faut que je passe chez Lou avant de partir. 

~*~

      Les deux Jedi allèrent à pied jusqu'au centre-ville qui se trouvait à bien cinq kilomètres de l'usine, sachant qu'en prenant les transports urbains au trafic sans cesse perturbé par d'éternels embouteillages et de fréquents accidents, le trajet leur aurait aisément pris deux heures de plus.

   Le cœur de Biha était singulièrement compact pour une ville aussi récente, les immeubles aux façades noircies par la pollution étroitement collés les uns aux autres et les rues mal entretenues se ressemblant toutes, petites et mornes. Les seules choses qui auraient pu permettre de les différencier auraient été les publicités en couleur placardées à tout va sur les vitrines des magasins, les portes et parfois même des fenêtres condamnées situées au rez-de-chaussée.

   Obi-Wan suivit son compagnon à travers un dédale de ruelles dont l'aspect délabré était sans doute amplifié par le ciel gris et le brouillard qui peinait à se dissiper. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte noire au métal rayé et abîmé par plusieurs graffitis, qui se trouvait être la seule entrée du grand immeuble dont on ne pouvait voir que peu de fenêtres depuis la rue. Garen tapa un code puis pressa un bouton au plastique fondu, et obtint rapidement une réponse dans le petit haut-parleur grésillant.

-Oui ? fit une voix féminine.

-C'est moi, dit simplement le jeune homme.

   La porte s'ouvrit, et Garen invita Obi-Wan à le suivre le long d'un petit couloir modeste mais accueillant jusqu'à un turbolift en excellent état qui les emmena au vingt-deuxième étage. Au fond d'un nouveau couloir se trouvait l'appartement de la jeune serveuse. Muln y entra tranquillement, pour ensuite abandonner Obi-Wan dans le salon.

-Je reviens tout de suite, lui assura-t-il avant de s'éclipser dans une pièce voisine.

   Kenobi approuva d'un hochement de tête et en profita pour observer les alentours. Le logement était relativement petit, proportionnel au maigre salaire d'une serveuse, mais bien meublé, clair et aéré par une grande fenêtre coulissante qui donnait non pas sur la rue bruyante, mais une cour intérieure. La peinture des murs venait d'être refaite et le sol était minutieusement carrelé.

-On ne dirait pas, depuis dehors, hein ?

   Le chevalier se retourna vivement. Elle avait l'art de l'interpeller au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

-Non en effet, admit-il. On n'imagine pas un tel confort en regardant la façade.

   Lou sourit en s'asseyant paresseusement dans un fauteuil rembourré et croisa les jambes, dévoilant un mollet fin par un pan du peignoir qu'elle portait. Elle venait de se laver les cheveux dont les mèches humides et raides allaient frôler sa nuque. Obi-Wan constata que sans maquillage ni bijoux, son visage resplendissant était contre toute attente digne des plus beaux tableaux de l'Age d'Or de la République. Elle attrapa un grain de poussière entre ses ongles et le fit tomber d'un air absent en reprenant la parole.

-Ils parlent de rénover tout ça depuis des lustres, mais je serai centenaire avant d'en voir le bout.

-Comme partout, approuva-t-il avec un petit rire.

-Il faut dire que ces attaques ne font pas accélérer les choses…

   La voix de Garen leur parvint depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement.

-Lou ! Tu es sûre qu'elle est sur une étagère ?

-C'est toi qui l'as oubliée ici, à toi de voir ! rétorqua celle-ci sans se lever. Essaie sous le lit !

   Obi-Wan détourna son attention vers quelques bibelots, refusant de chercher à comprendre de quoi parlaient les deux jeunes gens. Puis, après un moment de silence suffisamment long, il se racla la gorge et alla s'asseoir en face de Lou.

-Vous parliez d'attaques… Quel genre d'attaque ?

-Rien de meurtrier jusqu'à présent. Des incendies, quelques sabotages dans des bureaux la nuit, aux heures où tout le personnel est absent. De l'intimidation en somme.

-Mais… Qui cherche à intimider qui ? demanda Obi-Wan, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

   Lou attrapa une brosse sur la petite table proche et entreprit de se coiffer méticuleusement tout en réfléchissant par où commencer.

-Depuis quelque temps… Cinq ou six ans, je dirais, des usines ont été construites sur notre lune. Ca a bien relancé notre économie et fait baisser le taux de chômage. Ca n'a pas été du goût de tout le monde.

   Garen reparut sur le seuil de la pièce et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte derrière Lou, intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Chaque société a ses énergumènes, continua-t-elle calmement tout en prenant soin de sa chevelure blonde. Eh bien nous avons nous-aussi nos marginaux.

-Vraiment ? fit Obi-Wan.

-Un groupe – grandissant – d'illuminés qui se prendraient presque pour des Jedi, expliqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils vouent une espèce de "rituel sacré" aux énergies bénéfiques, ils aiment la nature, le ciel bleu et les petits oiseaux.

   Garen pinça les lèvres face au ton sarcastique qu'elle avait adopté. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et dirigea ses yeux bleu clair vers Obi-Wan.

-Or il y a deux ans une manufacture d'armes a été ouverte à quelques kilomètres de leur village, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve ce genre de commerce, clarifia Lou. Mais quand le tiers de l'usine est parti en flammes, provoquant sa fermeture temporaire et un nombre énorme d'arrêts de travail, avouez qu'il y avait de quoi voir rouge.

-Il n'a jamais été prouvé que le culte était à l'origine de cet incendie, intervint Garen en entrant dans le salon.

-Trouver des preuves est le travail des autorités. Personne à part le culte n'aurait pu profiter de la destruction de cette manufacture, renchérit-elle.

-Ils sont pacifiques, jamais ils n'auraient eu recours à la violence.

   Lou reposa brutalement sa brosse, attendit un instant puis soupira avant de se lever et d'avancer vers le chevalier avec une démarche langoureuse.

-Je ne suis pas foncièrement contre eux, dit-elle doucement en se collant à lui. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont les traitent les citadins. Mais réfléchis, chéri. Principe de base dans la nature : quand une espèce est menacée, aussi douce soit-elle, elle finit toujours par sortir les griffes pour se défendre.

   La jeune femme s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds afin de se mettre au niveau du visage de Garen qui la dominait du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, mais avant de pouvoir entreprendre quoi que ce fût, son comlink se mit à biper. Elle lui planta un vif baiser dépourvu de toute sensualité sur le bout du nez et s'en alla prendre l'appel sans un regard. D'après l'exclamation ravie de la serveuse et la position confortable qu'elle prit juste après, Garen déduisit qu'elle en aurait pour un moment et suggéra à son ami d'écourter leur visite.

   Une fois dans le couloir froid que le propriétaire avait décidé de ne pas chauffer, Obi-Wan resserra son manteau et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une telle tension entre les habitants de Cynele…

-Et encore… Lou est du genre tolérant d'habitude. Le reste de la population se montre moins impartial, déplora Garen en appelant le turbolift.

   Ils y grimpèrent tous deux, et alors que la porte automatique se refermait sur eux en un chuintement, Obi-Wan lança un regard amusé à son compagnon.

-Comment tu te débrouilles, Gar' ? Bientôt tu auras une copine sur chaque planète de cette galaxie.

-Lou n'est PAS ma…

   Le reste de la réponse exaspérée fut avalé par le silence que le turbolift laissa derrière lui en ramenant doucement les deux Jedi vers le rez-de-chaussée.

~*~


	2. Refuge aux ames perdues

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.  
  


Merci à nana et Ewan241 ! Voilà la suite :

~*~

      Après être repassés à leurs vaisseaux respectifs pour y chercher les quelques affaires dont ils auraient besoin, les deux chevaliers Jedi étaient directement repartis à pied à la mi-journée, et avaient entrepris l'ascension du mont Benicas à la demande de Garen, qui n'avait pas voulu se justifier mais semblait avoir ses raisons. Il avait été établi qu'ils ne passeraient pas par le sommet, bien trop élevé, mais par le versant ouest. Lorsque Obi-Wan avait demandé pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas simplement contourné en speeder, Garen n'avait fait que lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable et avait vaguement répondu que depuis un speeder ils auraient manqué le meilleur.

   Le sol spongieux était uniquement constitué de mousse épaisse recouverte par endroits d'épines tombées des hauts résineux fins qui poussaient essentiellement en bas de la montagne. Au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes grimpaient, les arbres cédèrent la place à de grands buissons, puis à de la bruyère brune émergeant vaillamment entre les rocailles hostiles. Le ciel s'était obscurci et un vent froid s'était de nouveau levé, faisant frémir les petites branches sèches de la végétation, quand Garen arrêta son ami d'une main posée sur l'épaule.

-Maintenant regarde pourquoi nous sommes passés par ici, lui murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

   Obi-Wan tourna la tête et fut estomaqué par la scène qui se présenta à eux. Juste devant lui, à l'ouest du Benicas, les nuages oranges et dorés s'écartèrent, poussés par l'air frais, et révélèrent le soleil jaune foncé bien rond et flamboyant, qui répandit soudain ses rayons ardents sur l'ensemble du paysage. Ils allèrent lécher la surface du grand lac au pied de la montagne, qui se teinta progressivement d'une couleur ambrée, comme changé en un breuvage divin dans lequel miroitait le ciel, tandis que les pousses de bruyère rougeoyante, touchées à leur tour, furent comme enflammées, prenant elles-aussi part à ce spectacle enivrant et presque chimérique. 

   Sans jamais détacher son regard de ce tableau stupéfiant, ébloui par cette nature qui recelait tant de joyaux, Obi-Wan s'assit lentement à son tour. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris le temps de simplement observer le monde autour de lui, s'abandonner à la contemplation, partie intégrante de la philosophie Jedi ?

-Merci, souffla-t-il, ses paroles emportées par le vent.

   Garen sourit, lui-aussi fasciné.

-C'est comme ça tous les jours, chuchota-t-il. Et personne n'y prête même plus attention.

   Il observa l'eau onduler silencieusement sous la caresse d'un léger coup de vent, troublant les couleurs chaudes du soir qui allaient s'y refléter, écouta le bruissement lointain des arbres et les derniers chants des oiseaux diurnes.

-Personne sauf ceux que nous allons voir, continua-t-il, son sourire grandissant. Allez viens. Il faut traverser le bois avant la nuit, on s'y perdrait.

   Ils se relevèrent donc et se remirent en marche, l'astre au déclin illuminant toujours leur route alors qu'ils descendaient de l'autre côté du versant, vers la forêt d'épineux, se frayant un chemin entre les broussailles et les gros cailloux normalement blancs mais jaunis par le soleil. Une fois passés sur le versant nord, à l'opposé de Biha, ils furent heureux de ne plus entendre les bruits de la ville, bloqués par la masse imposante qu'était le Benicas. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche, les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent, laissant la clarté blanche de la lune les relayer pour éclairer les deux Jedi qui continuaient de progresser à pas réguliers dans la forêt où les conifères avaient été remplacés par des arbres bien feuillus. Leurs yeux étant encore moins fiables dans cette obscurité que de jour, ils prêtèrent instinctivement plus attention aux sons autour d'eux, concentrés sur le moindre craquement de branche sous leurs bottes, ou le cri distant d'animaux sauvages. Au-dessus d'eux, entre les feuilles sombres agitées par le vent frais, brillaient les constellations dans un ciel autrement noir. 

   Même s'il avait du mal à comprendre l'utilité d'une telle randonnée nocturne et s'il considérait ce détour comme une véritable perte de temps malgré le magnifique coucher de soleil auquel il avait assisté, Obi-Wan se força à garder le silence et fit de son mieux pour apprécier l'instant présent, lui qui depuis plus d'un an n'avait jamais pensé qu'au lendemain. Il se rappela que quelques années plus tôt il aurait été au moins un peu excité à l'idée d'une excursion improvisée comme celle-ci, mais alors qu'il suivait son ami d'enfance à travers les bois sombres, il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il ne ressentait rien. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir, pas la moindre émotion, et ce vide qui s'était sournoisement installé en lui depuis des mois mais qu'il ne découvrit qu'à cet instant le fit paniquer. Il s'arrêta net, médusé par l'incompréhension. Garen, surpris, fit de même et le regarda d'un air inquiet. Obi-Wan ne put que lever les yeux vers lui, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qui lui arrivait, et surtout bien conscient que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour remettre en question sa perception des choses ou faire part de ses états d'âme.

-Obi ? demanda Garen en s'approchant de lui, les sourcils froncés.

   Il chercha encore vainement le lien qui était sensé l'unir à son ami, mais comme précédemment il ne trouva rien à part de solides boucliers psychiques totalement insurmontables. Pourquoi refusait-il de partager ses émotions ? 

   Kenobi de son côté, se demandait pourquoi son inconscient avait choisi cet instant précis pour s'exprimer avec tant de virulence et, englouti dans cette ignorance effrayante, il voulut chercher un appui dans les yeux inquiets mais pleins de chaleur de son camarade, y trouvant plus encore, une stabilité et une patience qui l'encouragèrent à parler. Mais juste au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, son regard fut attiré vers la gauche par une lueur verte. Il se ressaisit immédiatement, enfouissant bien ses émotions à l'abri dans un coin inaccessible de son esprit, et dépassa Garen, son visage – qui à peine quelques secondes plus tôt avait laissé transparaître tant de désarroi – à présent figé en un masque inexpressif, presque glacial. Muln serra les dents et ferma brièvement les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'obtenir les confessions d'Obi-Wan, mais que cette opportunité perdue, il aurait désormais peu de chances de les entendre. 

-Que se passe-t-il ? finit-il par demander en le rejoignant.

-Chh…, fit Obi-Wan, un doigt levé pour le faire taire.

   Il contourna un arbre, puis se dissimula derrière un buisson, rapidement suivi par son compagnon. Une autre lumière, bleue cette fois, apparut pendant une seconde un peu plus loin, accompagnée d'un murmure grave.

-Là, chuchota vivement Obi-Wan.

   Garen se releva et sourit.

-C'est un feu-follet, dit-il. Ceux-là sont inhabituels, je te l'accorde, parce qu'on ne peut en trouver que sur cette lune. Ils sont à base de phosphogène, gaz très rare.

   Kenobi, embarrassé, se leva à son tour.

-Combustion spontanée, déduisit-il.

-Et totalement inoffensif, confirma Garen avec un hochement de tête.

   Ils sursautèrent en même temps lorsqu'une nouvelle émanation s'enflamma juste derrière eux en un petit nuage vaporeux. Garen passa lentement la main à travers sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Obi-Wan.

-C'est froid, on ne risque rien, le rassura le Jedi.

   Kenobi haussa un sourcil sceptique puis plissa le nez.

-Tu sens cette odeur ?

-C'est le phosphogène, expliqua Garen en reniflant à son tour. Prépare-toi à un chouette spectacle son et lumière.

   A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un peu partout autour d'eux surgirent des feux-follets l'un après l'autre et se succédèrent de plus en plus vite, illuminant la clairière où ils se trouvaient comme en plein jour. Les vapeurs jaunes, bleues, roses, vertes et rouges vibraient comme des torches naturelles expirées par la mousse aux pieds des Jedi jusque haut dans les airs.

-Ca se produit environ toutes les deux semaines, quand les sources rejettent le surplus de gaz.

-Tu en connais des choses sur cette lune, remarqua Obi-Wan avec un regard qui aurait été qualifiable de soupçonneux. 

   Garen se crispa pendant à peine une seconde avant de reprendre un air détaché, et si n'importe qui n'aurait pas pu déceler cette brève réaction, Obi-Wan ne fut pas dupe. Cependant il ne l'interrogea pas davantage, peut-être par crainte que Garen n'exige lui-aussi des explications à son tour.

-J'ai effectué une mission ici par le passé, confia Muln. J'ai eu trois mois pour apprendre à me familiariser avec tout ça.

   Obi-Wan accepta la réponse pour ce qu'elle était, c'est à dire une justification suffisante mais qui ne révélait de loin pas toute la vérité. Il se demanda avec une pointe de nostalgie quand ils avaient cessé de tout se raconter et s'étaient vraisemblablement éloignés, alors que les clairs feux-follets de toutes les couleurs continuaient de danser à travers la clairière. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les émanations se firent moins nombreuses, puis stoppèrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencé.

-Bon, remettons-nous en route, proposa Garen, rompant le silence. Nous y sommes presque.

-Tu me réserves encore beaucoup de surprises de ce genre ? s'enquit Obi-Wan en reprenant la marche.

-Quelques-unes. D'ailleurs…, commença Muln en tournant la tête vers la droite, comme ayant entendu quelque chose. Ecoute.

   Les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent, tendirent l'oreille. Et Obi-Wan comprit qu'ils étaient en effet arrivés. Au loin, plus bas, des chants distants s'élevèrent. Une mélodie douce et sibylline parvint jusqu'à eux entre les branchages, avec une telle harmonie qu'elle sembla provenir d'une seule et même voix. Ils étaient encore bien trop loin pour en entendre les paroles, mais la sérénité et la paix imprégnées dans la musique suffirent à toucher les deux amis, qui attendirent silencieusement quelques minutes avant de se décider à approcher de l'origine de ces quantiques nocturnes. Obi-Wan, qui suivait toujours Garen, s'aperçut que les enjambées de ce dernier devenaient de plus en plus amples et rapides, pour finir par se transformer en petit pas de course. Le jeune homme déduisit de par l'empressement de son compagnon que ce qui devait les attendre à moins d'un kilomètre était sans doute à la hauteur de la beauté des chants qui parcouraient toujours ce versant du Benicas. 

   Ils atteignirent enfin l'orée de la forêt, qui se trouvait délimitée par de larges rochers de granit hauts de plus de quatre mètres. Haletants, les Jedi firent le tour de celui qui se trouvait devant eux, et arrivèrent en face d'une procession composée d'une cinquantaine d'individus en toge blanche ou bleue qui avançaient en file indienne sur deux colonnes, puis se séparèrent pour former un cercle au centre d'une grande structure monolithique dont les chevaliers venaient de contourner l'un des blocs.

   Obi-Wan voulut faire demi-tour, hésitant à s'introduire de force dans un rituel qui lui était étranger, mais Garen le retint et fit signe à quelques personnes qui lui répondirent avec un sourire tout en continuant de chanter. La mélodie arriva progressivement à son terme, le rythme ralentissant et les voix fondant davantage l'une dans l'autre sur une note neutre, mais sans perdre de leur vitalité. A ce moment précis, alors que tous les participants se donnèrent la main, comme pris dans une incroyable osmose, le vent cessa de souffler, tout sembla s'immobiliser, et une vive lumière bleue entoura la foule réunie, grandissant petit à petit jusqu'à aller toucher les Jedi.

   Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de la Force. Une manifestation brute, libre et sauvage comme il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais étrangement revigorante. Ces gens n'étaient pas des Jedi, individuellement ils ne possédaient sans doute pas assez de midi-chloriens pour en avoir le potentiel, et pourtant la Force avait répondu à leur appel et s'était montrée à eux primitive et inaltérée, dans un état que peu de Jedi connaissaient, car totalement incontrôlée et incontrôlable.

   Sans même le vouloir, sans l'avoir invitée, l'énergie si pure qu'elle en était inquiétante passa au travers d'Obi-Wan et l'envahit contre son gré avec une puissance inégalée mais sans malice, sans violence, comme profitant de cette occasion pour étreindre quelqu'un qui lui aurait manqué et lui rappeler qu'elle était encore là. Ce fut en tout cas ainsi qu'Obi-Wan comprit cette caresse impétueuse qui ne dura qu'un instant, et le quitta une nouvelle fois lorsque les membres de cette étrange confrérie rompirent le contact, laissant la Force se dissiper autour d'eux.

   Obi-Wan se sentit alors complètement épuisé, vidé par ce départ subit de l'énergie qui l'abandonnait encore. Garen posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui dit :

-Je sais, la fin du rituel est assez éprouvante. Mais bon sang, ça vaut le coup, non ?

-Oui, répondit Obi-Wan avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Enfin je crois. Je n'en suis pas sûr.

   Garen resserra un peu sa main en lui rendant son sourire, puis le relâcha après une tape amicale. Ils se redressèrent tous deux et reprirent une expression plus sobre tandis qu'une jeune femme s'approchait d'eux, ses cheveux ondulés et châtains tombant sur ses épaules fines et ses yeux noirs fixés sur eux. Elle se planta devant les Jedi et sourit.

-Bonsoir, Garen. Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt.

-Comment vas-tu, Onice ? s'enquit le jeune homme en l'embrassant brièvement sur la joue.

-Bien, merci. Je vois que tu nous as ramené un ami…

   L'aîné des deux chevaliers entreprit donc de se présenter.

-Obi-Wan Kenobi, déclara-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

-Enchantée. Nous ferez-vous le plaisir de rester parmi nous pour un temps ?

   Garen envoya un regard approbateur à son ami, qui poursuivit chaleureusement.

-Ce sera un honneur, dit-il de sa voix douce et distinguée qui parvint à faire rosir les joues de la jeune femme.

-Dans ce cas venez avec moi, reprit-elle avec un regard sensuel, déjà conquise par le charme de ce jeune Jedi aux yeux aquatiques. Le rituel ne finira pas avant quelques heures encore, et vous devez être fatigués par la longue marche.

   Elle se retourna et leur fit signe de l'accompagner, puis ils traversèrent ensemble le lieu sacré où s'était agenouillé le groupe, plongé dans des incantations vagues et mystérieuses qui suivirent Obi-Wan le long du chemin en terre battue qu'ils avaient emprunté, encore bien longtemps après que les voix ne se soient tues. 

~*~

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur notre lune, si loin de la République ?

   Obi-Wan marchait à côté d'Onice qui les guidait d'un pas sûr à travers bois et champs, et lui répondit tout en essayant de discerner ce qui les attendait au bout de la route.

-Je suis en mission. Je cherche quelqu'un.

-Je vois, sourit la jeune femme, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas en révéler davantage. Tout Jedi est le bienvenu parmi nous, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira.

-Merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

-Oh c'est bien naturel, lui dit-elle en l'observant discrètement du coin de l'œil. Ca fait partie de nos règles de vie : notre porte est ouverte à tout voyageur en quête d'un toit.

   Obi-Wan se retourna, étonné par le silence prolongé de son ami qui les suivait tranquillement, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa longue veste en cuir. D'un petit hochement de tête, Garen lui fit signe de regarder devant lui, un sourire se dessinant aux coins de sa bouche. Kenobi obéit, pour apercevoir au loin de minuscules points blancs parsemant l'obscurité, tels des lucioles. Au fur et à mesure que les trois jeunes gens avançaient les lumières se firent plus précises, et des bâtiments se découpèrent sur le ciel étoilé.

-Bienvenue à Calaghin, chevalier Kenobi, déclara leur hôtesse.

   Au moment où ils atteignirent l'entrée du village, les quelques arbres qui bordaient le chemin furent remplacés par de nouveaux blocs de pierre où des lampes bleutées avaient été incrustées, dégageant non seulement une lumière diffuse, mais aussi une noblesse impressionnante, comme si à travers les siècles ces monolithes s'étaient attribué le rôle de gardiens de la petite cité, jugeant la valeur des visiteurs passant sous leurs yeux pour y faire étape.

   Les habitations, qui possédaient pour la plupart moins de deux étages, étaient nichées dans le creux d'une colline boisée en face du Benicas et s'échelonnaient sur toute la hauteur, sillonnées par de petites rues pavées abruptes. Teinté de gris et de noir, le paysage était dur à distinguer et ne pouvait révéler toute sa splendeur, mais par une simple observation de l'entretien des bâtiments et de la végétation, Obi-Wan put se faire une petite idée de ce qu'il trouverait une fois le soleil levé. Les seuls sons qui côtoyèrent les nouveaux arrivants furent le souffle du vent, le grincement d'insectes, et le murmure proche d'une petite cascade naturelle.

   Onice mena les Jedi à une grande maison aux murs parcourus de lierre et de vigne, et ouvrit la porte, révélant une pièce chaude et bien éclairée, meublée de tables et de bancs, ainsi que d'un comptoir en métal sombre.

-Nous sommes chez mon oncle, Wyhare, apprit la jeune femme à Obi-Wan. Je vais vous installer dans une des chambres. Garen, tu sais où aller, je suppose.

-Oui, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche. Merci beaucoup, Onice. Obi-Wan, je te revois demain matin… Bonne nuit !

-A demain, répondit Kenobi.

   Onice passa par un couloir qui menait au cœur de la maison, et attendit patiemment que le chevalier la rejoigne avant de monter des escaliers.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger votre oncle, chuchota-t-il, un peu embarrassé d'arriver à l'improviste.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il sera ravi de vous avoir chez lui. De plus, il sait que vous êtes là, il était à la cérémonie et il m'a vue vous emmener avec moi. Vous verrez il est merveilleux.

   La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte fermée et fit face à son invité.

-Voilà. Ce sera votre chambre. Tout y est déjà : draps, couvertures, serviettes, et la salle de bains est juste ici, dit-elle en désignant une pièce à leur gauche.

   Il se tourna vers elle à son tour, plongeant ses yeux bleu-vert dans les siens, et sourit.

-Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Etonnant, pour un Jedi, se força-t-elle à rire pour ne pas laisser paraître le trouble qu'elle ressentait sous le poids d'un tel regard. C'est vous, les rois de la négociation, non ?

-Oui c'est vrai, approuva-t-il d'un ton léger. Bien… Alors bonne nuit…

-Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

   Il entra, et quand la porte se referma, le visage figé de la jeune femme se détendit et elle s'y appuya avec presque un sifflement élogieux. Puis elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête et soupira :

-Waw…

~*~

      La pluie qui s'était mise à tomber au milieu de la nuit n'avait duré que quelques heures, et au petit matin, lorsque le soleil se leva sur la province Vunatienne de Cynele III où se trouvaient les villes de Biha et Calaghin, pas un nuage ne l'empêcha de répandre sa lumière pastel, réchauffant la terre et séchant les gouttes de rosée. Vunaa se situant entre deux grandes mers parcourues de courants impétueux, le temps était constamment sujet à des changements aussi brutaux qu'imprévus, et une journée débutant sous une terrible tempête pouvait s'achever sous un ciel bleu dégagé, et vice-versa.

   Des nuages gris clairs commençaient déjà à se rassembler au sommet du Benicas, et le vent frais diffusait une odeur de pluie. Un courant d'air passa brièvement par une fenêtre ouverte pour aller caresser le visage paisible du jeune homme qui dormait toujours, et se retourna en rabattant un peu plus les couvertures sur lui. Une porte claqua à l'étage, finissant de le réveiller.

   Obi-Wan se força à ouvrir les yeux et cligna rapidement des paupières face au soleil éblouissant qui baignait la chambre. Dehors le clapotis de la petite rivière et le chant des oiseaux créaient un bruit de fond où venaient s'ajouter des voix qui conversaient tranquillement et riaient. Avec un peu d'imagination, le chevalier pouvait se voir au temple, dans le jardin des Mille Fontaines qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il se rappelait d'abord de l'entrée, banale, comme toute autre entrée de salle au temple, une grande porte en métal argenté bien poli et sans le moindre défaut. Le sas s'ouvrait automatiquement lorsqu'on s'en approchait, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Suivait un couloir en verre transparent par lequel on pouvait entrevoir les premiers arbustes dont les feuilles étalaient toute une palette de différentes teintes de vert, du plus clair et lumineux au plus sombre. Au bout du couloir, Obi-Wan se voyait mettre pied sur un tapis émeraude de mousse et d'herbe courte soyeuse au toucher, et toutes sortes de sensations l'assaillaient en même temps. Le parfum subtil de centaines de fleurs rares entretenues par quelque Jedi féru de jardinage et qui poussaient en de magnifiques massifs, l'odeur épicée des arbres exotiques situés de part et d'autre de l'allée soigneusement aménagée en infinies circonvolutions, les couleurs tantôt vives, tantôt pâles, toutes plus belles et insolites les unes que les autres, au point que l'œil ne savait où regarder. Et alors qu'il progressait le long du chemin sillonnant à travers un bois totalement recréé dans cette bâtisse si froide et austère depuis l'extérieur, après avoir découvert merveille après merveille dans la végétation luxuriante mais mystérieuse, le visiteur arrivait à des cascades que l'ont jurerait naturelles, jaillissant de rochers élevés, scintillant sous une reproduction en trompe l'œil d'un ciel éclatant. Le murmure de l'eau claire, le gazouillement discret des oiseaux sauvages, cette tranquillité, partie inhérente du temple qui renfermait tant de vie. Il se revoyait, jeune initié, nageant dans le flot lent et régulier en compagnie de Bant Eerin entre deux leçons, il se souvenait de leur hâte pour se sécher tout en courant pieds nus dans le jardin, craignant d'arriver en retard…

   Obi-Wan garda les yeux fermement clos et serra son oreiller contre lui comme un enfant pris d'une vague inexplicable de mélancolie et cherchant le réconfort dans le contact tendre de l'objet impersonnel.

   Il entendit en bas des bruits de pas et de casserole, et sachant qu'il avait suffisamment dormi, il poussa un long et profond soupir, se débarrassa encore une fois de ces sentiments que son entraînement Jedi lui avait appris à mépriser, signes de faiblesse, et il se leva. Puis il alla prendre une douche rapide et veilla à être assez présentable pour rencontrer le maître de maison qui devait être déjà debout. Il descendit les escaliers, repassa par le couloir, et entra enfin dans la salle à manger, accueilli par une bonne odeur de cuisine.

-Tiens ! Bonjour !

   Onice entra par une autre porte, tenant dans les mains un plat qu'elle s'empressa de poser sur l'une des cinq grandes tables de la pièce.

-Bien dormi ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire en cherchant assiettes et couverts dans un placard.

-Oui, incroyablement bien, merci, répondit Obi-Wan en l'aidant à mettre la table.

-Nous allons prendre un gros petit déjeuner, expliqua la jeune femme lorsqu'elle remarqua la façon dont le Jedi fixait l'énorme plat. Garen et moi aurons pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas si nous trouverons le temps de manger avant ce soir.

-En parlant de Garen, il dort encore ?

-Non, il est parti avec mon oncle tôt ce matin. Ils ne devraient plus tarder…

   Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta un œil sur la rue étroite qui zigzaguait vers le bas du village.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais : les voilà.

   Quelques instants plus tard la porte d'entrée coulissa et le jeune chevalier aux yeux sombres mais rieurs fit jovialement irruption, un sac à la main, précédant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années dont le visage ridé semblait n'exprimer que douceur et sagesse. Il portait une moustache et un bouc poivre et sel, avait un front lisse dégarni, et les cheveux qui lui restaient étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Ses yeux vifs et intelligents se posèrent immédiatement sur Obi-Wan, qui avança à sa rencontre.

-Mes respects, monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité.

   L'homme fit signe à Muln de poser son sac sur un banc, puis sourit à Kenobi.

-C'est moi qui suis honoré de ta présence, mon jeune ami. Et c'est Wyhare. Oublie le "monsieur", rit-il.

   Il souleva le couvercle du plat posé sur la table et huma la vapeur qui s'en échappa.

-Eh bien, chère petite nièce, tu as l'air de t'être donné de la peine ! Mais j'aurais pu m'en occuper à mon retour, tu sais.

   Onice leva les yeux au ciel en débarrassant son oncle de son gros manteau.

-Installe-toi donc à table, lui lança-t-elle. Tu travailles déjà assez comme ça.

-Et tes bonnes manières ? Tous nos hôtes ne sont pas encore là…

   Ceci attira l'attention d'Obi-Wan, qui adressa un regard interrogateur à Garen, mais lui-aussi semblait troublé. Une voix d'enfant résonna dans le couloir et Onice prit un air victorieux en forçant le vieil homme à prendre place sur un banc.

-Tu peux t'asseoir sans crainte, mon oncle, ils sont là.

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et retint sa respiration alors que la jeune voix retentit encore.

-Bonjour Oni…, avait commencé à crier un jeune garçon blond en entrant dans la salle à manger.

   Il se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis il se jeta en avant vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les chevaliers.

-Obi-Wan ! Ca alors ! Maître !!

   Le jeune homme attendit de retrouver sa voix avant de s'adresser au garçon.

-Bonjour, Anakin.

-Que se passe-t-il, Ani ? demanda le dernier des invités.

   Qui-Gon Jinn entra dans la pièce, et Obi-Wan fut à nouveau stupéfait par la prestance de celui qui l'avait élevé pendant plus de douze ans. Le maître Jedi avait une stature imposante et un maintien altier qui lui donnaient un air de roi. Les épaules droites, la tête haute, sa démarche posée et mesurée, tout en lui ne respirait que noblesse et fierté. Son visage était calme et serein, ne laissant paraître aucune nervosité ou incertitude, et si Obi-Wan n'avait pas été au courant de la situation, jamais il n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait en face de lui un fugitif, un homme qui avait préféré fuir que d'affronter ses supérieurs. Et pourtant, son comportement ne pouvait suggérer qu'une chose : cet homme n'avait aucune faille. Avait-il donc vu ou compris quelque vérité que le conseil n'avait pu déceler ? En observant son ancien mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi fut certain d'au moins un point : jamais il n'arriverait à être son égal.

   Jinn repéra Anakin à l'autre bout de la salle à manger et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire si affectueux qu'Obi-Wan eut un pincement au cœur. Puis son regard remonta vers le visage des étrangers qui venaient d'arriver, et il faillit hoqueter de stupeur en les reconnaissant.

-Maître Jinn, salua rapidement Garen avant de s'éloigner, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il voulait voir.

   Le maître Jedi hocha bêtement la tête dans sa direction sans jamais quitter des yeux ce visage magnifique qui lui avait tellement manqué que les premiers mois il avait eu l'impression de le voir à chaque fois qu'il s'était retourné.

-Bonjour Qui-Gon, manqua de bégayer Kenobi.

   Le jeune homme fut pris au dépourvu lorsque son ancien maître l'attrapa vivement et l'enserra dans une accolade énergique.

-Obi-Wan ! s'écria-t-il. C'est bon de te revoir.

   Il recula et le dévisagea d'un air réjoui.

-Mais que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Eh bien, hésita le chevalier. J'ai été envoyé par le conseil pour…

-Vraiment ? le coupa involontairement Qui-Gon, transporté de joie à la vue de son ancien apprenti. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils se soient rendus compte que le culte avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour rétablir le dialogue avec les citadins. Mais je suis tout de même étonné que le Sénat ait accepté de se mêler des affaires d'une planète qui ne fait pas partie de la République. Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là, évidemment…

   Les mots sortaient à toute vitesse de la bouche du maître Jedi, trop emporté par son allégresse pour se rendre compte que le visage d'Obi-Wan semblait s'assombrir de seconde en seconde. Le jeune homme tenta de l'interrompre pour éclaircir le malentendu, mais il ne put totalement s'y résoudre, craignant la réaction de son aîné. Garen, qui avait pour sa part saisi l'embarras de son ami, décida de lui accorder un sursis en intervenant sans la moindre finesse et d'une voix assez forte pour attirer l'attention de Jinn.

-Je suis le seul à avoir faim, ici ? fit-il distinctement en s'asseyant à table.

   Qui-Gon se tut instantanément, étonné par le franc parler inhabituel du garçon qu'il avait appris à bien connaître au fil des années par l'intermédiaire d'Obi-Wan. Un léger sentiment de malaise s'installa dans la pièce alors que le maître Jedi s'aperçut enfin que son ancien padawan n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un bon moment. Cette tension ne dura que quelques secondes, car Anakin, probablement le seul à ne s'être aperçu de rien, épousa avec plaisir la cause du chevalier Muln et poussa une exclamation avant de le rejoindre.

-Non, moi aussi ! Je suis affamé ! dit-il.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? continua Onice d'un ton à peine trop enjoué.

   Elle prit Qui-Gon par les épaules et l'attira avec douceur vers la table où elle le fit asseoir, le gratifiant d'un grand sourire aimable. Elle retira le couvercle du plat et commença à servir le petit groupe pendant que Wyhare lançait une conversation qui captiva rapidement le maître Jedi et mit fin à l'atmosphère pesante. La jeune femme alla s'installer à côté d'Obi-Wan, et même si elle ne savait pas précisément ce qui venait de se passer, elle éprouva le besoin irrationnel de lui adresser un regard chaleureux et amical. Le jeune homme fut alors surpris de constater à quel point il l'avait trouvé réconfortant. Un simple regard sans réelle motivation, alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui, et elle lui avait accordé sa compassion sans chercher plus loin.

   Au plus grand soulagement du chevalier, Wyhare avait continué de parler de choses et d'autres tout au long du repas, lui permettant ainsi de garder le silence et d'éviter de s'expliquer avec son ancien maître. Il savait qu'il aurait à le faire, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait absurdement repousser l'échéance au maximum. Obi-Wan essaya de se concentrer sur sa nourriture, ou sur les récits pourtant passionnants du vieil homme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le visage de Qui-Gon, se demandant s'il était le seul à éprouver une telle confusion. Pendant un an, il l'avait cherché, non, _traqué_, suivant un à un les indices qu'il avait laissés derrière lui, il les avait analysés, s'était employé à le localiser au mieux. Et petit à petit, son objectif, sa cible, avait perdu toute identité et était devenu un hors-la-loi comme un autre, et non plus l'homme qui lui avait servi de père et de professeur pendant plus de douze longues années. 

   Maintenant, il se trouvait à la même table que lui, comme cela avait été si souvent le cas au long de cette période inoubliable d'apprentissage, il l'avait en face de lui, calme et majestueux, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais tout avait changé, justement. Obi-Wan avait l'impression de subir une punition qui consisterait à lui montrer à quoi pourrait ressembler sa vie, assis là avec son maître et partageant des moments complices dans la plus grande tranquillité autour d'un repas entre amis, tout en sachant qu'en vérité, ces instants-là étaient révolus. A cette minute précise, le jeune homme pouvait goûter à cette paix et cette convivialité qu'il recherchait tant, mais qui étaient à présent hors de portée. Il était très heureux de son indépendance de chevalier, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette solitude. Pendant un an, il avait été tellement préoccupé par sa mission qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il endurait inconsciemment, et maintenant qu'il avait devant les yeux ce qui lui manquait cruellement, il ne ressentait cet isolement que davantage. Ses yeux clairs disséquaient chacun des gestes et des regards de Qui-Gon, sans jamais détecter un centième de la confusion qu'il ressentait, et il ne sut s'il devait s'en réjouir pour son mentor ou non. Jinn riait aux plaisanteries de Wyhare, mangeait avec enthousiasme tout en prenant le temps d'offrir quelque commentaire instructif à son nouvel apprenti, et parfois même envoyait des coups d'œil aimables en direction d'Obi-Wan, qui s'efforçait de maintenir une façade neutre malgré les questions qu'il se posait.

   Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, Garen Muln se tourna vers Obi-Wan et changea subitement de sujet de conversation.

-Onice et moi allons à Hunserh aujourd'hui. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-C'est une réserve animalière dont je m'occupe avec une amie, lui expliqua la jeune femme.

   Kenobi hésita. Il venait de retrouver Qui-Gon, et son devoir était de le ramener au temple dans les plus brefs délais. Il était impératif qu'il lui parle rapidement, avant qu'il ne parte de nouveau avec Anakin pour une destination inconnue. Le cas échéant, il n'aurait plus qu'à reprendre ses recherches à zéro.

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici ? se risqua-t-il à demander à son ancien mentor.

-Rien n'est encore décidé, mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre et à moins de déranger Wyhare, nous sommes installés pour encore quelques semaines, répondit Jinn avec un petit sourire chaleureux. Nous pourrions même vous accompagner à Hunserh…

-Maître ! intervint Anakin sur un ton violemment contrarié. Vous m'aviez promis un tour en mer aujourd'hui pour voir les Deseawhas !

   Qui-Gon se redressa et prit soin d'éliminer toute trace de sourire de son visage, comme s'il s'était senti coupable d'avoir osé montrer un semblant d'affection à quelqu'un d'autre que son apprenti actuel. Il se détourna du jeune chevalier et attrapa la courte natte d'Anakin pour tirer doucement dessus, geste tendre autrefois destiné à Obi-Wan, et qu'il semblait reproduire sans la moindre difficulté avec un autre.

-Pardonne-moi, padawan, j'avais oublié. Une promesse est une promesse.

   Anakin eut un sourire victorieux, puis descendit du banc.

-Alors je vais me préparer, dit-il avant de sortir joyeusement de la pièce.

-Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille l'aider, bredouilla Qui-Gon. Il serait capable de tout emmener sauf ce dont nous avons besoin.

   Il se leva, immédiatement imité par Obi-Wan. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans savoir quoi se dire, autant mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre dans cette situation trop étrange où deux hommes qui s'étaient parfaitement connus étaient tout à coup devenus de véritables étrangers. Qui-Gon Jinn perdit son assurance quasi-inébranlable pendant quelques secondes, puis se ressaisit et adressa un hochement de tête à son ancien apprenti. Il se retira à son tour, laissant un Obi-Wan figé et troublé qui finit par se rasseoir en silence, sentant sur lui le poids des regards gênés mais décents des trois personnes qui restaient encore.

   Si Obi-Wan avait cru pendant un an que rattraper Qui-Gon allait être l'étape la plus dure, il venait de changer radicalement d'avis.

~*~

-Ca va aller ?

   Obi-Wan Kenobi finit d'enfiler son lourd manteau sombre et se retourna, le regard interrogateur. Onice se tenait en face de lui, l'air compatissant mais un rien sévère.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, fit-elle, sûre d'elle. J'ai vu comme tout le monde ce qui s'est passé au repas, il n'y a aucune raison de prétendre le contraire, mais je ne vous demande pas d'en parler. Seulement si vous préférez rester ici avec mon oncle et attendre le retour de Qui-Gon Jinn, ça ne pose aucun problème.

   Elle haussa un sourcil et observa sa réaction en toute simplicité. Le chevalier fut abasourdi par la franchise presque excessive de la jeune femme, qui pour sa part ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son léger manque de tact. Mais alors qu'il la dévisageait avec incrédulité, il perçut une pointe d'ironie dans ses grands yeux noirs qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. De toute évidence, elle ne craignait pas de dire les choses de but en blanc et ne se souciait guère de paraître un peu trop abrupte. Et étrangement, il en fut plus amusé qu'ennuyé.

-Je ne vais pas les accompagner, raisonna-t-il. Alors autant voir du pays…

   Onice sourit, apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Dans ce cas allons rejoindre notre ami Muln dans le garage. Il va falloir prendre les speeders.

   Elle referma sa veste brune qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille, tira une dernière fois sur chacune de ses hautes bottes en cuir clair, puis guida Obi-Wan vers l'extérieur tout en finissant de nouer sa longue natte de cheveux châtains. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue pavée et étroite qu'Obi-Wan n'avait empruntée que de nuit jusque là. Elle partait de la base de la colline et sillonnait entre les quelques dizaines d'habitations couleur de terre, puis tournait au coin de la maison de Wyhare pour disparaître à côté de la cascade dont le Jedi ne devinait l'existence que par le chuchotement continu de l'eau et l'écume qui filtrait entre les arbres à sa droite. Le torrent continuait sa course paisible de l'autre côté de la route, légèrement en contrebas, les cailloux polis par son passage brillant au soleil sous la surface de l'eau vive.

   Sur une place, une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas, se tenait un vieux puits en pierre orné de fleurs rouges et jaunes aux pétales courts mais nombreux. Du puits sortait une pompe à l'aspect encore plus antique, mais dont le métal avait été récemment repeint en noir. Le tout ne servait évidemment plus, mais était toujours entretenu et faisait office de jolie décoration. A la fenêtre de l'une des maisons qui entouraient la place, une mère appelait son enfant qui s'amusait à grimper sur l'énorme instrument avec un petit groupe d'amis, tandis qu'une vieille femme assise sur un banc au soleil souriait avec indulgence au bambin, se rappelant sans doute que bien des années plus tôt, elle-aussi s'était mise à califourchon sur la pompe que d'autres enfants avaient actionnée comme une balançoire.

   Obi-Wan se surprit à sourire aussi, gagné par la quiétude et l'insouciance environnantes, et inspira avec plaisir l'air frais chargé d'humidité. Puis il se retourna vers Onice qui avait ouvert la porte électronique du garage et y avait disparu. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un grand speeder au toit transparent, et une dizaine de speeder bikes que Garen Muln était en train d'examiner un par un.

-Ce sont les mêmes que la dernière fois tu sais, lança Onice en le poussant plus ou moins délicatement de celui qu'elle comptait prendre.

-Oui mais Wyhare a fait des modifications sur le JK-P6 du fond, rétorqua le chevalier. D'ailleurs je suis bien tenté de prendre celui-là. D'un autre côté, je craque toujours autant pour la ligne de mon petit JF-2. Dur choix.

   Onice leva les yeux au ciel en activant le petit moniteur de son speeder d'un léger revers du pouce.

-Vous savez vous servir d'un speeder bike ? demanda-t-elle à Obi-Wan.

-Bien sûr, dit-il.

-Alors prenez celui que vous voulez et allons-y. Le temps que Monsieur Pilote d'Elite ait choisi son bolide on sera déjà à Hunserh ! railla-t-elle.

   Obi-Wan lâcha un petit rire et enfourcha le premier bike qu'il trouva pendant que Garen se décidait pour le JK-P6 avec une moue renfrognée. Ils lancèrent leurs propulseurs, et moins d'une minute plus tard, ils avait déjà quitté Calaghin.

   Ils traversèrent la rivière qui partait du cœur de la colline pour se jeter dans le lac Ovetin et atteignirent la vaste plaine qui s'étendait au-delà, couverte d'herbe haute et bien verte. Au loin, sur la droite, il était possible de discerner un trait fin de lumière miroitante, annonçant la présence relativement proche de la mer. Le lac devait faire une vingtaine de kilomètres de long, son rivage quelque peu abrupte formé de gros cailloux rouge sombre et sa surface lisse rendue presque noire par le reflet des pins verts qui l'encerclaient, et que les trois speeder bikes dépassèrent rapidement. Au-delà de l'Ovetin, une route partait vers la mer, et une autre montait le long d'un haut plateau couvert de bois ainsi que de ruisseaux et de cascades. Les nuages de pluie menaçants n'avaient pas bougé depuis le matin et enserraient toujours le Benicas tels un poing sombre et compact, laissant le reste du ciel totalement dégagé et d'un bleu profond, le soleil éclatant. Entre deux collines au loin, des brumes discrètes s'élevaient encore des suites de l'averse nocturne, et enveloppaient la végétation dans un voile blanc vaporeux, immatériel.

   L'air était calme mais lourd, le vent ne s'était pas levé, et si Obi-Wan n'était pas un natif de la lune, il n'eut cependant aucun mal à comprendre que cet apaisement n'était que temporaire et que les éléments ne tarderaient pas à reprendre possession de l'île. Il espérait juste qu'ils seraient rentrés à Calaghin avant que ça n'arrive. Mais Onice devait être habituée à ces caprices climatiques, et elle ne les aurait pas fait sortir s'il y avait eu un danger. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite et l'observa un instant. Elle filait à toute allure, esquivant les moindres obstacles avec efficacité, prouvant qu'elle avait son engin bien en main, tout en libérant son visage des mèches de cheveux qui s'obstinaient à lui boucher la vue. 

   Elle finit par remarquer les coups d'œil répétés du Jedi et lui adressa un sourire. Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car à ce même instant un choc violent sur sa gauche le força à se redresser afin de rétablir l'équilibre de son engin, les mains crispées sur le guidon. Il balança tout son poids de l'autre côté, puis se cambra afin de redresser son bike qui avait commencé à piquer du nez. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne risquait plus de partir en vrille il se retourna, prêt à répondre à toute menace. Et alors il la vit. Cette petite fossette, à peine visible à cette distance, mais suffisamment pour trahir son propriétaire qui tenta une fraction de seconde trop tard de dissimuler la malice dans son regard. Obi-Wan plissa les yeux, sur ses gardes, et sachant bien qu'il allait regretter les prochaines minutes. Garen se décida enfin à s'approcher de lui, ralentissant un peu son allure, et lui cria :

-Tu vois cet arbre tordu ?

   Kenobi finit par distinguer un point vague légèrement sinueux à l'horizon, au sommet du plateau, par-dessus une épaisse forêt de conifères. Il hocha la tête, préférant ne pas répondre à haute voix.

-Le dernier arrivé paye un verre à l'autre ! lança Garen Muln en faisant rugir ses propulseurs qui envoyèrent un petit nuage de fumée d'échappement à son compagnon.

   Obi-Wan pinça les lèvres, mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

-S'il le prend comme ça…, murmura-t-il. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

   Une seconde plus tard, il donnait un puissant coup de pied à la pédale droite et abattait le guidon à fond, poussant son speeder bike à une vitesse foudroyante. Onice, restée sagement en arrière, regarda les deux chevaliers Jedi, nobles individus sensés et raisonnables, faire des embardées à tour de rôle le long d'une route indéterminée, et soupira.

-Les hommes…

   Pendant ce temps, insouciants et hilares, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Garen Muln filaient comme deux tornades impétueuses, tournant, zigzagant, libres comme l'air. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la forêt, et les rochers ne furent rapidement plus leur unique préoccupation. Ils se faufilaient adroitement entre les hauts troncs, accélérant de seconde en seconde, chacun cherchant à gagner du terrain sur son adversaire. Les grandes feuilles vertes de fougères faisaient pour la plupart plus de deux mètres de haut et allaient battre régulièrement le visage des deux hommes, leur dissimulant par la même occasion toutes sortes d'obstacles qu'ils ne pouvaient découvrir que quelques secondes à l'avance.

   Obi-Wan se pencha vers la gauche, évitant de justesse un arbre que la foudre avait séparé en deux et dont une moitié s'était inclinée très bas. Il rétablit facilement l'équilibre de son speeder et chercha son compagnon du regard. Il le trouva devant lui, à bien cent mètres, et décida de rattraper son retard. Il poussa un peu plus ses propulseurs, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il était de nouveau côte à côte avec Garen. Il y était même parvenu étrangement vite. Il se risqua à jeter un œil vers lui, et réalisa que comme il l'avait deviné, cette course n'était qu'un jeu. Garen, de loin le meilleur pilote de l'Ordre, n'essayait même pas de le semer. Il était parfaitement à l'aise sur son speeder, et avait l'air de passer un moment agréable. L'enjeu n'était qu'un prétexte pour se lâcher, rejeter les règles et s'amuser. "Typiquement Garenien", aurait dit Reeft, se fût-il trouvé là. Son éternel sourire illuminait toujours le visage du jeune chevalier qui rayonnait littéralement. La vitesse, le danger, l'ivresse de l'imprévu, voilà ce qui le rendait vivant, même si Yoda n'avait jamais cessé de lui répéter qu'un Jedi ne devait pas rechercher de telles choses. 

   En observant son ami d'enfance, Obi-Wan oublia un instant l'avenir qui lui avait paru si sombre et savoura le présent, retrouvant la tendre naïveté qu'il avait connue pendant ses années dorées au temple. Perdu dans cette vitesse aveuglante, il laissa le reste du monde derrière lui, abandonna ses responsabilités, et se sentit léger, affranchi de toute barrière, sa migraine ne le dérangeait presque plus. A bien y réfléchir, il était même sans doute heureux.

   Ils contournèrent ensemble un énorme rocher sur lequel un arbre gigantesque avait trouvé le moyen de prendre racine, et le nouvel obstacle qui se présenta alors à eux ramena instantanément Obi-Wan à la dure réalité où force lui était d'admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas tout puissants, et que s'ils tenaient à la vie ils auraient intérêt à stopper le plus tôt possible. Il fut atterré de constater que Muln ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et comptait continuer à tout allure en direction de l'imposante cascade aux eaux tumultueuses qui se dressait à moins de six cents mètres.

-Garen ! appela-t-il.

   Mais le chevalier était totalement conscient du danger, et d'un simple signe de main il invita Obi-Wan à le suivre.

"Il est fou. Complètement fou", se répéta Kenobi. "Et le pire c'est que je l'écoute. Je suis fou. Complètement fou…"

   Leurs propulseurs rugissant, leurs manteaux battant l'air et le vent giflant leur visage, ils se lancèrent à une vitesse effarante vers la cascade qui s'approchait, s'approchait. Très vite, les embruns vinrent les tremper, et la distance qui restait entre le mur bouillonnant et eux ne leur permit plus de s'arrêter. Puis, en même temps, au moment même où le nez de leurs bikes touchait l'eau, ils prirent une grande inspiration… pour la relâcher en un hurlement de soulagement et de jubilation en s'apercevant qu'ils l'avaient traversée et se trouvaient de l'autre côté. La caverne avait une deuxième large ouverture à l'autre bout par laquelle ils sortirent, et ils arrêtèrent leurs engins sur l'herbe haute qui avait de nouveau succédé aux arbres. Les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber à terre, riant aux éclats au point de se faire monter les larmes aux yeux et restèrent là un moment avant de se relever, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant leur souffle.

-C'était dingue ! s'exclama Obi-Wan.

   La petite étincelle dorée dans les yeux de son ami était toujours là.

-Tu le savais, c'est ça ? comprit Kenobi. Tu savais qu'on pouvait passer !

-Oui mais si tu avais vu ta tête ! s'esclaffa Muln.

-Espèce de…, rit Obi-Wan en lui sautant dessus.

   Ils s'engagèrent dans un combat entre amis comme ils en avaient eu souvent, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'une voix arriva jusqu'à eux.

-Quand vous aurez fini vos rituels masculins on pourrait peut-être envisager d'aller jusqu'à Hunserh ?

   Ils relevèrent la tête et virent Onice qui les attendait posément un peu plus loin avec un grand sourire. Ils se remirent sur pieds et firent mine d'arranger leurs vêtements en regagnant leurs bikes.

-Au fait, je crois que vous me devez tous les deux un verre maintenant, fit-elle en tapotant affectueusement le grand arbre tortueux sur lequel elle s'était appuyée.

   Obi-Wan et Garen échangèrent un regard amusé et démarrèrent à nouveau, détendus, prêts à affronter le reste de la journée.

~*~

      Le temps allait se gâter, c'était l'une des quelques certitudes que l'on pouvait avoir ce jour-là. La mer était grise, sombre, tout comme le ciel nuageux à l'horizon, où la limite entre l'air et l'eau avait disparu, brouillée dans le mélange inquiétant de ces couleurs noires. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'atmosphère pesante, et les oiseaux marins au cri strident ne volaient déjà plus. L'eau était trop foncée pour être belle, et son calme apparent la rendait menaçante, sournoise. Une grosse ombre noire passa un instant sous sa surface, puis disparut dans les profondeurs.

-Là ! J'en ai vu une !

-Alors nous avons de la chance. D'autres la rejoindront, répondit doucement Qui-Gon Jinn à son élève qui se penchait un peu trop à son goût par-dessus le pont de leur wavespeeder. Sois prudent, Anakin.

   Le jeune garçon se redressa et lui envoya un sourire hésitant avant de retourner à la contemplation de la vaste étendue. Il n'avait jamais vu de Deseawhas, et il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir discerner plus que la simple silhouette des mammifères marins. Ces derniers mois il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de découvrir grand chose, et il espérait de tout son cœur que cela changerait bientôt. Ils avaient voyagé clandestinement de planète en planète, sans même qu'il en connaisse la raison, et les fonds de cale, entrepôts et quelques gîtes où ils étaient restés plus d'une fois avaient été de bien tristes expériences pour l'esclave affranchi qui ne rêvait que d'aventure, de pays exotiques et de jardins luxuriants. Il ne voulait pas se montrer exigeant, ou faire preuve d'ingratitude envers Qui-Gon, à qui il devait tant, mais ce n'était pas la vie qu'il pensait avoir en tant que Jedi. Il faisait des efforts, mais il se sentait seul. Trop seul. Il essayait de rester brave, de se montrer digne des sacrifices de Qui-Gon, tout en sachant qu'à la nuit tombée, dans son lit, à l'abri des regards, il n'était pas rare qu'il pleure en suppliant la Force de le rendre à sa vie d'avant, auprès de sa mère. Au petit matin les larmes étaient toujours oubliées, et il continuait d'espérer, comme seul un enfant en a la faculté, que la nouvelle journée serait totalement différente des précédentes.

   Qui-Gon n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi ils passaient tellement de temps loin de Coruscant, et Anakin se demandait si tous les Jedi étaient un jour passés par une période aussi floue que celle qu'il traversait, sans but apparent, et sans explication. Quelque part il savait pertinemment la réponse à cette question. Rien qu'en observant les yeux las du vieux maître. Sur Tatooine, ils avaient été chaleureux, malins et confiants. Sur Coruscant et après la bataille de Naboo une nuance de fatigue s'y était ajoutée. Depuis le voyage d'Obi-Wan sur Panescan, le regard du grand Jedi s'était fait distant, incertain, et un peu triste.

   Pendant longtemps il s'était dit que le jeune chevalier, dernier apprenti de son maître, avait été la cause de la distance qui le séparait de Qui-Gon. Il pensait que cette réserve, cette gêne étrange qu'il n'avait pas ressenties sur Tatooine étaient les conséquences de ce lien que les deux hommes avaient dû partager. Un lien si fort, aujourd'hui brisé, qui empêchait Qui-Gon de le renouveler avec un autre élève. Mais Anakin savait maintenant qu'il n'en était rien. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Obi-Wan, ni même la sienne, ou du moins pas directement.

   Deux autres grandes ombres passèrent sous leur speeder, provoquant quelques remous, et Anakin s'appuya sur la barre de fer de l'appareil en les regardant s'effacer sous les quelques vagues discrètes.

-Tu les as vues ? lui demanda Qui-Gon.

-Oui ! fit-il, essayant d'introduire un peu d'enthousiasme dans le ton de sa voix.

   Jinn ne dit rien de plus, et Anakin crut comprendre que lui-aussi s'était forcé à prendre cet air faussement jovial et détaché quand il avait très clairement l'esprit ailleurs. Maître Qui-Gon avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Quelle avait été sa relation avec Obi-Wan ?

   Anakin ne cessait de s'étonner à chaque fois qu'il pensait au chevalier. Comment quelqu'un qu'il avait si peu connu pouvait exercer tant d'influence sur lui ? Et pourtant Obi-Wan avait toujours été avec lui, comme un voile au-dessus de sa tête. Il le suivait, le rattrapait où qu'il aille. Son essence, sa présence étaient palpables, même à ce moment-là, comme si quelque chose les liait indépendamment de leur volonté. Sa propre réaction quand Obi-Wan était arrivé à Calaghin l'avait surpris. Mais il avait été réellement content de le voir. Comme si en étant dans la même pièce que lui, cette petite masse froide et angoissée qui lui pesait parfois sur l'estomac avait un peu fondu et s'était adoucie. Cela ne lui semblait pas effrayant, ni même vraiment agréable. C'était tout bonnement étrange.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	3. Un pas en avant, deux en arriere

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

Juste une chose : quand j'arrive sur la page SW en français du site, ça indique un nombre de 5 reviews pour cette histoire. Or je ne peux en voir que deux, alors je ne sais pas si c'est un bug ou si quelqu'un m'a effectivement laissé une remarque. Dans le dernier cas, merci aux éventuels lecteurs. )

La suite sans plus tarder :

~*~

      La réserve animalière d'Hunserh s'étendait au pied du plateau, gardée à l'abri des vents par deux petites collines de chaque côté. Une construction aux airs de ferme avait été édifiée à l'orée d'une forêt qui devait en réalité appartenir à l'ensemble de la propriété, et était accessible par une route que les Jedi et leur compagne n'avaient probablement pas empruntée en raison de ses nombreux détours. La grande maison ne disposait que d'un étage dont les balcons de bois étaient parcourus de plantes sauvages, et la multitude d'oiseaux de toutes sortes perchés sur les poutres révélait déjà la nature du bâtiment. L'entrée n'était barrée par aucune clôture, et il était difficile de savoir si les petits mammifères qui gambadaient près de la route faisaient partie des résidents protégés ou s'il s'agissait de natifs de la lune qui tentaient d'amadouer les propriétaires, en quête d'un repas facilement obtenu.

   Les trois visiteurs stoppèrent leurs speeder bikes à quelque distance d'un garage sur la gauche et mirent pied à terre, mais n'eurent pas le temps de se dégourdir les jambes bien longtemps, car un grognement guttural leur parvint depuis la porte d'une étable près d'eux, suivi du bruit très distinctif d'un frottement de griffes sur du béton. Le grognement s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir comme un roulement de tonnerre. Et tout d'un coup la bête sortit de l'ombre et se rua sur les Jedi, ses pattes martelant le sol. C'était un énorme Tusk-Cat adulte au pelage bleu-gris dont les yeux fixaient Garen Muln sans faillir. Obi-Wan réalisa avec étonnement qu'il ne faisait même pas attention aux longs crocs tranchants qui sortaient de la gueule de l'animal, ou même aux grosses pattes griffues, mais au contraire semblait fasciné par les muscles terrifiants de puissance qui ondulaient sur le dos en boule du félin, toujours lancé à toute vitesse vers eux.

   Le chevalier posa sa main sur son sabre, attendant le moment propice pour se défendre, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas la proie que le prédateur avait choisie. Il fit un pas en direction de Garen. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Obi-Wan connaissait la tendance un peu trop m'as-tu-vu de son ami, mais il ne comprenait pas sa témérité exagérée à ce moment-là. Le Tusk-Cat s'arrêta en un dérapage juste devant le plus jeune des deux Jedi, puis leva les deux pattes avant haut dans les airs, pour les abattre sur le torse du jeune homme, qui tomba au sol avec l'animal.

   Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, incrédule. Tout s'était passé trop vite, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Garen n'avait pas réagi, il n'avait même pas fait mine de prendre son arme. C'était impossible, un accident trop absurde… Et pourtant la bête était là, penchée sur le corps de son ami d'enfance qui gesticulait encore et… riait ?!

-Arrête, Punam ! Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles ! pouffait Garen, ne se débattant qu'à moitié.

   En regardant de plus près, Kenobi se rendit compte qu'au lieu de le dévorer, le félin s'était mis à lécher affectueusement le visage hilare du Jedi, ronronnant de plaisir. Il pinça les lèvres, frustré par son ignorance des lieux, les surprises pas toutes agréables qu'il avait eues depuis son arrivée, et sincèrement irrité par les jeux d'acteur répétés de Garen. Il avait déjà eu trop de frayeurs en une seule matinée. 

   Derrière lui, il entendit Onice rire doucement, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa colère ne s'envole en un clin d'œil. Après tout y avait-il vraiment de quoi s'énerver ? Tout le monde allait bien, et il n'avait qu'une envie, passer une journée agréable avec des amis. Obi-Wan eut un petit sourire en constatant que le Tusk-Cat s'était assis de tout son poids sur les jambes de Garen et avait entrepris de poursuivre méthodiquement la toilette de son ami humain.

-Non ! P-pas le ve-eentre ! gloussait celui-ci malgré lui.

-Punam ! retentit une voix féminine. Au pied !

   Le félin, pas contrariant, envoya un dernier coup de langue à Garen, puis se releva, passa près d'Onice qui lui donna une petite tape sur la tête, et rejoignit la jeune Zabrak qui était sortie de la maison. Elle le caressa brièvement derrière les oreilles et alla à la rencontre des visiteurs.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez venus par ce temps, dit-elle en embrassant Onice. Ca va se dégrader avant ce soir.

-Oui, mais Garen et moi avions besoin de consulter le terminal. On repartira en fin d'après-midi. Tu rentres avec nous ?

-Je pense, oui.

   La Zabrak tourna la tête vers les Jedi, un peu surprise, et Onice se chargea des présentations.

-Bon, tu connais Garen… Et voici Obi-Wan Kenobi, chevalier Jedi. Obi-Wan, Neema Mirteki, gérante d'Hunserh.

-Enchanté, sourit le jeune homme en serrant la main de la Zabrak.

-Eh bien, fit celle-ci d'un ton aguicheur. Nous en avons de la chance, dernièrement !

-J'espère que tu parles de moi, s'interposa Garen tout en rajustant la chemise légère et moulante à souhait que le Tusk-Cat avait sortie de son pantalon.

-Oh toi tu n'as pas besoin d'éloges, ton fan-club ne va pas tarder, rétorqua Neema.

-Mon Jedi ! cria effectivement une voix aiguë.

   Une petite fille arborant les mêmes minuscules cornes que Neema se rua hors de la maison et sauta sans crier gare au cou du chevalier, qui faillit en tomber à la renverse.

-Mais qui vois-je ? déclama-t-il en rajustant sa prise sur elle. Serait-ce Kina, la petite perle de ces contrées ? Joyau aux yeux de braise, ma douce et gentille princesse ?

   L'enfant gloussa de plaisir en attrapant une longue mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de la queue de cheval de Garen.

-Oui ! rit-elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as tellement grandi ! Je suis sûr que tous les garçons à l'école sont fous de toi.

   Obi-Wan sourit et s'émerveilla encore du don que possédait son ami avec les enfants.

-Mais si, mais si, continuait celui-ci. Bientôt tu auras tellement de soupirants que tu ne voudras plus voir un pauvre vieux Jedi comme moi.

-Si ! gloussait-elle.

   Kina toujours dans ses bras, il mena la marche vers la ferme, suivi des trois autres adultes.

-Avec des cheveux blancs, des rides… Et 'ans plus au'une dent ! baragouina Garen, provoquant un fou-rire chez la fillette.

   Il finit par la reposer par terre et sortit la datacarte que Treb lui avait confiée.

-Tiens, dit-il à Neema. Il l'a retrouvée.

   La jeune Zabrak soupira de soulagement.

-Il était temps ! Je vais m'en occuper. Merci.

   Onice, qui était restée en retrait avec Obi-Wan, s'approcha de Garen.

-On devrait s'y mettre maintenant, dit-elle. Sinon on ne finira jamais avant ce soir.

   Il hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Kenobi, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait lui proposer de faire en attendant, mais Neema avait apparemment déjà sa petite idée.

-Que diriez-vous d'une petite visite guidée ? lui proposa-t-elle.

-Oh oui, avec plaisir, sourit le jeune homme.

-Bon alors c'est réglé, conclut Garen. On se retrouve plus tard.

   Il s'éloigna ensuite en compagnie d'Onice, laissant Obi-Wan avec la jeune Zabrak qui le guida vers le bâtiment principal.

-Quand je serai grande…, commença Kina, en pleine réflexion. Je me marierai avec un Jedi.

-Vraiment ? sourit Obi-Wan. Et pourquoi un tel choix ?

-Ben parce que tous les Jedi sont beaux comme Garen et toi !

   Le jeune chevalier haussa un sourcil et Neema éclata de rire.

-Ca c'est bien ma petite sœur, je reconnais les gènes ! Chérie, je ne pense pas que la beauté soit l'un des critères de sélection pour devenir Jedi.

   La petite fille parut incrédule, puis un brin déçue, mais se consola vite en prenant la main d'Obi-Wan dans la sienne, apparemment pas intimidée par le statut particulier du jeune homme, qui se laissa faire. Tous trois passèrent par une grande porte cochère en bois et entrèrent non pas dans une maison, mais dans une cour intérieure carrée au sol de terre, encerclée de quatre hauts murs. Des balcons très travaillés semblables à ceux qui donnaient sur l'extérieur les surplombaient.

-Nous sommes ici dans ce que nous appelons "la ferme", expliqua Neema. Dans chaque partie de ce bâtiment se trouvent des animaux d'élevage de toutes sortes, mais que nous n'exploitons pas. Ils sont nourris et abrités le temps d'être rapatriés. 

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête en observant les quelques bêtes qui se déplaçaient tranquillement au rez-de-chaussée derrière de petites portes à barreaux ou sur les balcons. Il s'élevait de la cour une forte odeur animale qui allait piquer les narines du chevalier, mélangée à celle du foin et de la paille, alors que résonnaient les grognements pacifiques et les cris aigus des occupants.

   Neema traversa le grand espace clos et ouvrit la porte du fond. Obi-Wan sentit une présence derrière lui, puis un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, et il se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le grand Tusk-Cat gris-bleu.

-Ne vous en faites pas, lui dit Neema. Il est très doux. Allez Punam, en avant !

   Le félin poussa un miaulement grave aux airs de rugissement et dépassa Obi-Wan, qui avait gardé un œil attentif sur ses crocs impressionnants.

-C'est ça, minou, fit-il à voix basse. Après toi, je préfère.

   Il suivit Kina hors de la cour et retint une grimace d'inquiétude au moment où la fillette grimpa sur le dos du Tusk-Cat, s'agrippant si fort aux poils soyeux qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui envoie un coup de patte pour se défendre. Il fut toutefois surpris de voir l'animal s'accroupir pour lui permettre de bien s'installer et se relever avec mille précautions, soucieux de la garder en équilibre.

-Sur beaucoup de planètes les Tusk-Cats sont utilisés comme montures. C'est un réflexe naturel chez eux, lui apprit Neema en tapotant le front plat de Punam. Ils ont aussi une affection instinctive pour les enfants.

-C'est rassurant, lança Obi-Wan d'un ton légèrement ironique.

   Tout en surveillant le félin du coin de l'œil, prêt à secourir la petite fille au moindre geste ou grognement suspect, il regarda les alentours. Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'orée de la forêt, sur un chemin de gravier qui longeait une série de très grandes cages protégées par des lasers bleus.

-Et voici la volière. Si nous étions un zoo, je serais presque fière de la variété de nos espèces.

   En effet, perchés sur des branches d'arbres, des centaines d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs et de toute taille chantaient, sifflaient et criaient. La plupart étaient des espèces exotiques, et Obi-Wan en reconnut certaines qui étaient soit protégées, soit en voie de disparition, comme le toumati rouge qui se secouait frénétiquement dans une mare, ou l'aratèque doré qui alternait caquètements et puissants cris rauques. Au milieu de cette cacophonie, la migraine continue du Jedi se manifesta de nouveau et il grimaça brièvement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Mais… pardonnez ma question, commença-t-il. De quel type de réserve s'agit-il exactement ?

-Nous faisons partie d'une organisation bénévole qui a été créée pour contrer le commerce d'animaux rares. Chaque année, plus de deux mille convois de trafiquants sont interceptés partout dans la galaxie. C'est un marché juteux en plein essor, beaucoup de braconniers font fortune en capturant des espèces entières pour les ramener sur d'autres planètes sans tenir compte du fait que la majorité est incapable de s'adapter à un nouvel environnement.

-Il ne sont pas les seuls en cause, évidemment, raisonna Obi-Wan.

-Tant qu'il y aura de la demande, il y aura du trafic. Coruscant est d'ailleurs en tête de liste. Si vous saviez le nombre de sénateurs qui payent des sommes astronomiques pour obtenir un animal insolite pour faire fureur dans un de leurs banquets huppés…

   La jeune Zabrak continuait d'avancer d'un pas qui semblait posé, mais ses poings serrés et son ton rageur révélaient sa colère.

-Et on vous amène les animaux provenant des convois saisis, poursuivit Obi-Wan.

-Oui. On les identifie un par un, on les bague et on essaie de les renvoyer sur leur planète d'origine. Mais on n'a pas assez de moyens, ni pour tous les nourrir convenablement, ni pour payer le transport. D'où l'importance de la datacarte de mon frère : une des ses connaissances a trouvé des investisseurs pour financer un peu notre réserve. Leurs coordonnées y sont répertoriées.

   Neema tendit la main et caressa le Tusk-Cat qui s'était assis devant elle, ronronnant avec force tandis que Kina, allongée sur son dos, s'amusait à le gratter derrière les oreilles.

-Punam vient de l'un de ces convois, déduisit le Jedi.

-On n'a pas eu le cœur de le renvoyer. Il était bébé quand on l'a eu, et il s'est autant attaché à nous que nous à lui.

   Le félin lui lécha la main et elle sourit.

-Vous saviez qu'il va être papa ?

   Obi-Wan secoua la tête en lui rendant son sourire, et Neema le guida vers une cage plus loin, là où étaient regroupées les races de prédateurs. Le Tusk-Cat miaula à nouveau et se planta d'un air content devant les lasers. De l'autre côté de la protection dormait une femelle de son espèce au pelage argenté et au ventre bien rond.

-C'est Palla, sa compagne. On la garde enfermée pour l'instant parce qu'elle est devenue agressive au début de sa grossesse. Elle devrait mettre bas dans moins de deux semaines.

   Kenobi sentit un petit sourire se former sur son visage alors qu'il remarquait le regard chaleureux et fier que Punam portait sur Palla. Les animaux aussi, il le savait, éprouvaient la joie de la paternité, et il se sentit étrangement humble devant la magie de l'union de ces deux Tusk-Cats.

-Vous avez dû vivre des moments incroyables, murmura-t-il.

-Oui. Quelques-uns, répondit Neema d'un air sobre. Mais en ce moment, que ce soit à Hunserh ou à Calaghin, ces moments se font rares.

~*~

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui, je l'ai cherchée chez Lou, répondit Garen en entrant dans une petite pièce de la maison située près de la ferme. J'espère que cette fois c'est la bonne.

-Eh bien on va voir ça, fit Onice en s'asseyant confortablement.

   Garen prit place à côté d'elle alors qu'elle allumait un imposant terminal de données. Elle prit la datacarte qui lui était tendue, l'inséra dans l'appareil et lança la lecture. Des dizaines de lignes de code se mirent à défiler.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de changer grand chose, constata Garen en fixant l'écran dont la luminosité éclairait leur visage.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle avait réussi à les décrypter avant que…

   Elle s'interrompit, préférant ne pas lui rappeler les événements à voix haute. Celui-ci, affichant une expression trop neutre pour être naturelle, hocha la tête.

-C'est ce que le rapport disait. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le vérifier.

   Comme en réponse à sa remarque, les lignes de code s'arrêtèrent et, après avoir ramené l'écran au début, commencèrent à se transformer. Les symboles devinrent des lettres, qui elles-mêmes formèrent des mots, et bientôt un texte complet apparut, agrémenté de plusieurs schémas. 

-Je crois que c'est gagné ! s'exclama Garen avec un grand sourire.

   Onice quant à elle préféra réserver son jugement et étudiait déjà les données.

-Regarde, dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le terminal. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il se trouve sur cette lune même.

-Je croyais qu'il était reparti sur Xiria, ou un de ses satellites…

-Impossible, fit-elle en secouant la tête. A l'époque, Xiria avait été victime d'une catastrophe naturelle qui aurait rendu le voyage trop périlleux. De plus, la zone était étroitement surveillée par la République. Et là, sur cette épée…

   Elle effectua un zoom avant sur une image.

-Une feuille de pin greanus, qui a été l'emblème de Cynele pendant le règne de Bathara Premier. Les artisans du roi frappaient toujours ses armes de ce symbole. La tradition s'est perdue plus tard.

   Onice se tourna vers Garen, qui l'observait attentivement.

-Tout coïncide. Le lieu, l'époque…

-Et tu penses trouver une description précise du lieu en question ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Il va falloir que je finisse de lire tout ça. Et une fois que ce sera fait, il y aura des recoupements à faire avec les documents antérieurs, les archives. Nous aurons besoin de revenir ici souvent.

   Garen fronça les sourcils. C'était lors de moments comme celui-ci, où son visage se faisait si grave et préoccupé, qu'Onice réalisait pleinement que sous ses dehors insouciants et beau-parleur, Garen était un vrai chevalier Jedi capable du plus grand sérieux.

-Justement non, dit-il. Il ne vaut mieux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens de Qoo-Tyi ?

   Onice commença à hocher la tête, mais lorsqu'elle comprit la signification du regard du jeune homme, elle dut plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un petit cri.

-Non…

-Ca devient trop dangereux, continua Garen. Je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention sur Hunserh. Mais… J'ai besoin de tes talents d'historienne.

   La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha calmement de la fenêtre en entortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, puis reposa son regard déterminé sur le terminal.

-On va emprunter un speeder à Neema, et on va ramener tout le matériel à Calaghin. Là-bas on sera tranquilles.

-Je ne te force pas à continuer, voulut lui faire comprendre Garen Muln.

-Pas de soucis, je le fais autant pour toi que pour moi.

-Et Wyhare…, ajouta le Jedi.

-C'est très important pour lui. D'ailleurs tu as pu récupérer sa clé ?

-Non. Pas encore. Mais je sais qui l'a prise et je ne compte pas la leur laisser.

   Onice alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. La forêt n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance. Seuls les chants des oiseaux captifs avaient varié au fil des années.

-Tu as une drôle de définition des vacances, toi, dit-elle doucement avec un petit rire.

-Va dire ça au conseil…

   Elle poussa un profond soupir, puis retourna s'asseoir auprès du Jedi.

-Bon. Autant s'y remettre. On n'a pas fini de chercher.

   Les deux jeunes gens se replongèrent dans la lecture des données tandis que les cris des animaux sauvages, portés par le vent frais, leur parvenaient toujours, inlassablement.

~*~

      Le port de Biha était situé à l'embouchure du delta du fleuve, et s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, le long de la côte caillouteuse et bordée de quelques épineux. Les appareils amarrés étaient pour la plupart des speeder-ferries, des remorqueurs couverts de rouille, des paquebots ou des jets de la sécurité maritime mais quelques wavespeeders appartenant aux Vunatiens les plus fortunés s'alignaient également à côté des gros bateaux. Les vagues lentes et régulières allaient heurter les pontons en béton avec un clapotis sourd, amenant des algues collantes qui y restaient souvent bien accrochées, ainsi qu'une odeur de sel et de poisson.

   Il ne faisait jamais très chaud sur Cynele, ni très froid d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas plus d'hiver que d'été, et pourtant les commerces allaient au rythme de ces saisons, avec des périodes extrêmement fructueuses et d'autres plus creuses. Les cantinas fermaient alors de temps à autre, les propriétaires profitant de la baisse du chiffre d'affaire pour prendre congé, la plupart des bateaux restait au port, et l'humeur générale devenait sensiblement plus maussade. Rien ne semblait justifier une telle rechute, le tourisme inexistant encore moins que le reste. Mais ce moment de l'année fade et morose était bel et bien arrivé, entraînant avec lui son lot de grisaille et de mines renfrognées. 

   Qui-Gon Jinn s'approcha du port à vive allure avant de décélérer avec finesse, puis amarra son wavespeeder à côté d'une frégate militaire qu'il contempla d'un air intrigué. Elle devait faire bien trois cents mètres de long pour huit mille tonnes et était surmontée d'une tour de contrôle haute et menaçante. D'imposants canons étincelants ornaient ses flancs, prêts à défendre cette véritable forteresse maritime. 

   Jinn fronça les sourcils, puis mit pied à terre d'un bond et fit signe à son élève de le suivre. Anakin, impressionné par les ombres géantes qui les surplombaient de chaque côté, le suivit silencieusement. Les deux Jedi avaient eu l'intention de faire escale à Biha avant de rentrer à Calaghin afin d'acheter un vaporisateur cyclique pour remplacer celui qu'Anakin avait cassé trois jours plus tôt, par accident selon ses dires. Qui-Gon n'aurait bien sûr jamais mis sa parole en doute, mais s'il avait pris le temps de se montrer plus vigilant aux besoins de son apprenti, il aurait peut-être remarqué que son manque d'attention à son égard avait provoqué plus d'une fois de courtes crises de violente colère.

   Cependant il avait du mal à trouver le temps de discuter des frustrations de son élève, car bien souvent il était trop occupé à dénicher de quoi les faire vivre ou à échapper aux divers dangers que représentait une galaxie si vaste. Evidemment, pensa-t-il en s'assurant qu'Anakin le suivait bien le long du quai, si le conseil n'avait pas été si obtus et impitoyable, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'Ordre avait bien changé. La quête d'illumination avait été évincée par les nombreuses missions diplomatiques que l'on attribuait à padawans, chevaliers et maîtres, missions qui tournaient de plus en plus en affrontements pour défendre à tort ou à raison les principes de la République qu'ils servaient. Le conseil ne se laissait plus guider par la Force, il en était convaincu, mais par la pression constante du Sénat et de ses délégués cupides. Les Jedi n'étaient plus des gardiens de la justice, mais une arme puissante que les sénateurs brandissaient à tout bout de champ pour contrer la moindre querelle, faisant ainsi perdre à l'Ordre toute sa valeur symbolique.

   Qui-Gon soupira et continua d'avancer à grands pas en silence, sans se douter qu'il ne faisait que rajouter à la solitude croissante d'Anakin. Jinn avait remarqué la dégradation de l'Ordre au cours de sa carrière bien remplie, mais il avait espéré ne pas avoir à témoigner de sa chute totale de son vivant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir garder la fierté qu'il éprouvait en appartenant aux Jedi de l'Age d'Or, il aurait aimé rejoindre ses prédécesseurs dans le glorieux mémorial du temple. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il se demandait s'il voulait réellement retourner sur Coruscant un jour, tout en sachant pertinemment que même si l'occasion se présentait, il refuserait de rejoindre de nouveau les rangs de ceux qui lui avaient accordé si peu de confiance. La cité monde ne lui avait de toute façon jamais paru particulièrement accueillante. Il préférait de loin les petites planètes forestières isolées telles que celle-ci. Il s'y sentait plus en phase avec la Force vitale qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être dans la capitale fourmillant d'activité tapageuse. Quel réconfort pourrait-il trouver au temple à présent ? Rien ou presque ne le retenait là-bas. Certainement pas ses membres les plus éminents en tout cas.

   Il formerait Anakin, seul, loin des nouveaux principes peu louables de l'Ordre, et lorsque son précieux Elu serait en âge de prouver sa valeur, il serait à ses côtés pour le voir rétablir un véritable équilibre par-dessus les tristes restes du Code des Jedi. A ce moment-là, tous ceux qui avaient douté de lui et de ses capacités à former un élève ne pourraient que lui présenter leurs excuses. Son échec avec Xanatos serait loin derrière lui. Il n'y aurait alors qu'une seule ombre au tableau, se dit-il tristement. Obi-Wan. Son ancien apprenti ne méritait pas d'être séparé de lui aussi durement. Il était jeune et un peu naïf, il croyait encore que le conseil était d'une sagesse incontestable, mais même s'il lui avait souvent fait part de son désaccord, il lui était toujours resté loyal et l'avait soutenu quand il en avait eu besoin.

   Oui, Qui-Gon aurait du mal à rester loin de lui, son noble et brave apprenti padawan. Le revoir à Calaghin lui avait rappelé à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ne pas pouvoir être avec lui pendant ses premières années en tant que chevalier, lui qui avait tant attendu ces instants, serait très dur. Mais ses propres convictions et l'éducation d'Anakin importaient plus que tout.

-Je me demande si nous trouverons une boutique ouverte…

   La remarque chuchotée par Anakin sortit Qui-Gon de ses pensées et le força à observer plus attentivement les alentours. Le maître Jedi avait tellement eu envie de calme que le manque d'activité dans les rues du port ne l'avait pas choqué. Mais morte saison ou non, tout était trop désert pour paraître normal. L'avenue qu'ils longeaient était vide de passants et de véhicules, et l'absence inhabituelle de brouillard ne faisait ressortir que trop les façades grises, austères et monotones. Au loin derrière eux, là où l'on pouvait encore voir la mer et les agglomérats de nuages noirs, il était possible discerner un grondement sourd provenant du souffle du vent qui faisait rage à des kilomètres de distance, mais qui gagnait du terrain, inéluctablement. La tempête était proche. Jinn resserra son manteau et croisa les bras.

-Allons vers le centre-ville, dit-il. Nous aurons plus de chances de trouver ce que nous cherchons.

   Ils continuèrent de marcher, mais le silence omniprésent devint vite trop pesant pour le jeune garçon qui ne put se contenir davantage.

-Où sont-ils tous ? demanda-t-il.

   Et juste à ce moment-là, il ressentit une terrible appréhension, comme il en avait eu sur Tatooine avant qu'un client ne s'énerve dans la boutique de Watto et n'essaie de s'en prendre à lui ou à sa mère. Pour Anakin, c'était comme si l'air se réchauffait et se mettait à tourbillonner autour de sa tête pendant quelques secondes. Puis sa bouche se tétanisait, et ce picotement désagréable finissait par descendre le long de ses bras jusque dans ses doigts. Lorsque ces brèves sensations disparaissaient, il arrivait à percevoir une vague excitation dans l'atmosphère, et son réflexe avait souvent été de s'éloigner prudemment de la source. 

   Qui-Gon grimaça presque imperceptiblement et lui fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait précisément découvrir l'origine de cette soudaine perturbation dans la Force. Une clameur se fit entendre, puis des voix résonnèrent dans de puissants haut-parleurs à quelque distance de là. Ils contournèrent un pâté de maisons et arrivèrent au bout d'une très grande place dont chaque centimètre carré était occupé par une foule bruyante et agitée. La moitié de la ville devait être rassemblée. Une estrade avait été installée devant une imposante sculpture sensée représenter un vieux pin greanus, et sur l'estrade se trouvait un homme grand et mince qui criait dans un micro fixé sur un pupitre. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, coupés courts, son visage ridé et son expression sévère, mais ses gestes amples et furieux étaient plus impressionnants que tout le reste de son physique. De hauts écrans holographiques retransmettaient son image tout autour de la place.

-Sommes-nous aveugles ? lança-t-il.

   La foule lui répondit d'une seule voix, hypnotisée par le charisme effrayant du politicien.

-Non ! approuva-t-il. Sommes-nous stupides ? Non !

   Anakin plissa les yeux et déchiffra ce qui était écrit sur l'affiche à son effigie. "Une Cynele Unie A bas la Secte Ennemie". Il serra les dents, étouffant un cri de protestation.

-Sommes-nous trop magnanimes ? OUI ! cria l'homme en frappant le pupitre avec la paume de sa main. Ces gens ABUSENT de notre tolérance ! Ils bénéficient de nos droits ! De nos assurances ! Mais ils refusent de se plier à nos lois ! Est-ce normal ?

-NON ! répondit encore la foule, poings levés.

-Combien de temps allons-nous le tolérer ?!

-Mais c'est faux ! s'écria Anakin, sa voix couverte par les exclamations. Ils respectent les lois !

   Qui-Gon posa une main sur son épaule afin de l'apaiser.

-Personne ne t'entendra ici, padawan. Nous par contre, nous avons beaucoup à apprendre en écoutant ce qui se dit.

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser leur bourrer le crâne avec de fausses accusations !

-Il est un temps pour l'action, et un autre pour l'observation, insista Jinn calmement.

-Hier encore…, recommença le politicien. Hier encore c'est l'usine de FrameCorp qui a été victime d'un attentat !

   Certaines personnes, déjà au courant, se contentèrent de crier leur indignation, mais d'autres se turent soudain, choquées. Un murmure se répandit parmi les Vunatiens rassemblés, puis se transforma en grondement de colère.

-Oui, mes amis ! Ces marginaux refusent l'expansion industrielle, soit ! Mais qu'ils ne viennent pas DETRUIRE notre travail ! Risquer la vie de nos FAMILLES !

   Qui-Gon haussa un sourcil. Cet homme était un bon orateur, qui accentuait ses phrases avec beaucoup d'habileté et économisait ses gestes pour les rendre plus passionnés. Mais soit il était mal informé et manipulé par le reste de son parti, soit il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et mettait en cause le culte de Calaghin sans se soucier de la vérité, exploitant les problèmes de Biha pour les rejeter sur eux. C'était une technique élémentaire : le meilleur moyen de souder une population rongée par les difficultés était de trouver un bouc-émissaire. Le temps que la supposée menace soit éliminée, l'union serait inébranlable. Cette solution ne durerait qu'un temps, évidemment, rien ne serait résolu, mais les élections auraient peut-être eu lieu entre-temps, et c'était bien tout ce qui leur importait.

-Est-on sûr que c'est le culte qui a organisé le coup ? osa demander une femme quand les cris se furent calmés.

-De quelles preuves supplémentaires avons-nous besoin, ma chère concitoyenne ? contre-carra l'homme sur le podium. De quelle autre preuve ? Alors que l'incident s'est produit deux jours seulement après l'arrivée de l'inspecteur républicain venu ici pour déterminer notre aptitude à entrer dans la République Galactique ! Il est clair qu'ils veulent nous DISCREDITER !

   Les hurlements de rage reprirent.

-Non seulement ils refusent l'implantation d'entreprises, mais EN PLUS ils veulent nous EMPECHER de nous joindre à la grande République !

   Qui-Gon Jinn soupira. Les tracas de ce monde, les mensonges et les manipulations commençaient à devenir de trop pour lui. Lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui, où qu'il aille dans la galaxie, il ne voyait que fourberie, haine et cupidité. Il espérait que la situation n'était pas encore trop grave sur Cynele pour trouver un terrain d'entente entre les deux communautés. La foule qui continuait à s'agiter et à huer ce qu'ils commençaient à appeler la "secte" ne laissait cependant que peu d'espoir.

   Le maître Jedi finit par attirer son apprenti contrarié hors de la place, ayant décidé qu'il en avait assez vu, et ils se mirent en quête d'un magasin ouvert. Une fois l'article acheté, ils ne s'attardèrent pas à Biha plus longtemps et rejoignirent le port, tandis que les premières grosses gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber sur la mer.

~*~

A suivre…


	4. Il n'y a pas d'emotion, il y a la paix

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

Merci de continuer à suivre, £wan421 ! Voilà la suite :

~*~

      Le ciel était noir. Le mont Benicas avait totalement disparu, englouti par les ténèbres vaporeuses qui glissaient lentement le long de ses versants et s'étendaient invariablement sur la vallée entière. De rapides éclairs de lumière attisaient brièvement le cœur de la masse dense, mais trop loin encore pour être discernables. Les nuages congestionnés d'eau avaient peu à peu envahi toute la province et établirent leur siège, s'immobilisant par-dessus collines et plaines, sans jamais déverser une goutte ailleurs que sur les eaux trop calmes, rassemblant toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulée, remplissant l'air d'électricité statique, prêts à frapper, comme dans l'attente d'un signal de départ.

   Partout dans Calaghin, les lampadaires parcourant les petites rues avaient déjà été allumés, bien que la nuit n'aurait dû tomber que des heures plus tard à cette époque de l'année. Pas un courant d'air, pas un bruissement de feuille, pas un sifflement d'oiseau. Même le murmure continu de la cascade était étrangement assourdi, se pliant au silence anxieux des environs. Depuis une fenêtre de la plus haute maison de la colline, Wyhare scrutait la route qui venait du lac, plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir un quelconque mouvement, mais il n'y avait rien. Il sentit un soupir se former dans sa poitrine, mais avant qu'il ne pût le relâcher, il entendit enfin la plainte aiguë produite par les propulseurs des speeder bikes. Les traits de son visage se détendirent et il descendit au garage pour accueillir les trois jeunes gens qui étaient enfin de retour. Garen fut le premier à arriver, aux commandes d'un landspeeder, suivi de près par Obi-Wan et enfin Onice, qui se garèrent tranquillement contre le mur.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent de vous voir, commença le vieil homme.

-Te serais-tu fait du soucis ? sourit Onice en lui prenant la main.

-L'orage ne va pas tarder, se justifia-t-il.

   La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui et aida Garen à sortir le terminal de données du landspeeder.

-On a dû déménager la console, l'éclaira-t-elle. Ca nous a pris pas mal de temps, et ensuite on s'est arrêtés chez les parents de Neema. Elle est rentrée avec nous.

   Garen Muln souleva l'unité centrale puis attrapa les câbles que lui tendit Obi-Wan.

-Nous avions dans l'idée d'installer tout ça dans le débarras, dit le chevalier.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai, promit Onice. Mais d'abord on va effectuer les branchements avant que l'orage n'éclate.

-Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Obi-Wan, cherchant désespérément à se rendre utile.

-Non, ça va aller, refusa Garen en avançant à l'aveuglette vers les escaliers qui donnaient à l'intérieur de la maison. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps.

   Les bras chargés de cartons remplis de datacartes, Onice le suivit, laissant Obi-Wan et Wyhare seuls ensemble.

-Eh bien il semble que nous sommes condamnés à ne rien faire à part attendre le retour de maître Jinn et du jeune Anakin, rit l'ancien en entraînant Kenobi jusqu'à un petit salon coquet éclairé par un feu de cheminée. Ils devraient bientôt arriver, ils m'ont appelé depuis le wavespeeder.

   Wyhare fit asseoir le chevalier sur une grande chaise en bois, dont le dossier était sculpté en de belles et fines enluminures, et raviva doucement le feu avec un tisonnier.

-Je te proposerais bien une tasse de thé, mais nous dînerons sûrement bientôt, sourit-il aimablement. Qu'as-tu pensé d'Hunserh ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à une réserve aussi vaste, répondit Obi-Wan en contemplant une figurine représentant une petite danseuse qui trônait sur un bahut sombre à côté de lui.

   Elle avait la jambe gauche levée, les bras gracieusement déployés de chaque côté, et la tête tournée vers le ciel. Son petit visage était taillé de façon si précise qu'il était possible de distinguer son expression à la fois sage et rêveuse. Wyhare s'assit à son tour en face du jeune Jedi et l'observa avec attention pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

   Le vieil homme avait déjà vu beaucoup de Jedi, il en avait rencontré plus d'une fois et pouvait se flatter de les connaître plutôt bien, mais en regardant Obi-Wan, il réalisa que jamais personne n'avait atteint le degré de perfection qu'il avait à présent devant les yeux. Physiquement, et en toute honnêteté, il était saisissant. Ni petit, ni très grand, il était mince et svelte, mais harmonieusement musclé. Son élégance et la précision innée de ses gestes laissaient deviner une efficacité foudroyante tempérée par l'incroyable douceur de son regard clair et les sourires parfois candides qu'il semblait offrir si facilement. Wyhare était sûr que même dans l'endroit le plus sombre, ses yeux pourraient trouver le moyen de refléter le peu de lumière disponible et de la renvoyer avec une force décuplée tout autour de lui. Le fait que le jeune homme fût parfaitement inconscient de son rayonnement intérieur ne le rendait que plus fabuleux.

   Pourtant, dans le regard un peu perdu qui n'avait pas quitté la petite danseuse de bois et dans les traits légèrement tirés autour de ses lèvres, il y avait quelque chose de troublant, et Wyhare fit appel à la maigre connexion qu'il avait avec la Force pour comprendre ce qui le dérangeait dans ce tableau autrement irréprochable. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit que ce qu'il identifia comme étant la marque psychique du Jedi était altérée. Non pas corrompue ou discordante, mais abîmée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il tenta d'approfondir sa recherche et voulut éprouver les boucliers mentaux érigés par le chevalier, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui se produisit à peine une seconde plus tard.

   Obi-Wan sursauta et fit volte-face, les yeux paniqués, renversant la figurine en bois qui alla se rompre en deux sur le sol. Il bondit hors de sa chaise, blanc comme un linge et cria.

-NON !

   Il envoya une telle poussée de Force autour de lui que Wyhare fut jeté à terre, et tout ce qui était fait de verre dans la petite pièce se brisa en mille morceaux. Le jeune homme recula, haletant, jusqu'à ce que son dos aille heurter le mur, l'arrêtant dans sa fuite. Pendant un instant il se tint là, immobile, incrédule, son cœur battant furieusement. Puis Wyhare se releva et se tourna vers lui, l'air abasourdi mais affligé. Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, prit une petite inspiration et s'efforça de se ressaisir.

-Oh Force…, bredouilla-t-il. Je… je suis désolé.

   Il se baissa et ramassa les deux morceaux de la danseuse d'une main tremblante, espérant que les dégâts étaient réparables. Wyhare s'approcha de lui et le força à s'asseoir.

-Pardonne-moi, mon garçon, dit-il à son tour en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Non ! Non, c'est moi, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

   Le vieil homme le prit délicatement par les épaules, comme si Obi-Wan n'était autre que son propre fils, et interrompit sans même dire un mot le flot de paroles confuses. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le jeune homme était de nouveau maître de lui-même et apte à l'écouter, il le relâcha et attira sa chaise jusqu'à lui afin de pouvoir s'asseoir tout près.

-Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de m'introduire ainsi dans ton esprit, et je te présente mes excuses. C'était un geste déplacé de ma part.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, répondit Obi-Wan en baissant la tête. Jamais je n'aurais réagi de la sorte si…

-Si ?

-Si les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont.

   Wyhare récupéra doucement les restes de la danseuse que le jeune homme essayait vainement de rassembler à nouveau et les déposa sur le bahut sans y prêter davantage d'attention. 

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

   Kenobi releva les yeux vers lui, et il vit dans le regard posé de son hôte que s'il était prêt à l'écouter, il ne le forçait en aucun cas à répondre. Il vit également qu'il ne parlait pas de ce qui venait de se produire, mais de l'origine même de son comportement, un événement qui le rongeait depuis des mois et qu'il gardait enfoui au fond de lui, avec l'espoir que s'il n'en parlait pas, il l'oublierait, et pourrait peut-être même se convaincre que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, cette méthode ne marchait pas, et ce qu'il venait de faire était intolérable. Il fallait qu'il crève l'abcès avant qu'il ne risque de devenir un danger pour autrui, ou pour lui-même.

-Il y a… un an…, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, mais à l'accent toujours aussi musical qu'à son habitude. 

-Une mission a mal tourné ? essaya de deviner Wyhare.

   Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

-J'ai dû affronter une créature dont les pouvoirs psychiques… dépassaient tout ce que j'avais jamais pu rencontrer. Le Omyn…

   Il s'arrêta le temps d'organiser ses pensées, de trouver le moyen de dire en des mots simples l'horreur qu'il avait vécue et qu'il avait cru pouvoir surmonter pendant si longtemps.

-Il s'est insinué dans mon esprit et m'a… Il a eu accès à tous mes souvenirs, à toutes mes pensées. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite de l'ampleur de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Pendant des semaines j'y ai pensé, et tout d'un coup j'ai réalisé et j'ai compris que…

   Wyhare fronça les sourcils en une expression peinée.

-Tu penses qu'il t'a volé ce que tu étais…, devina-t-il.

-Plus rien de ce que je suis n'est à moi.

   La déclaration du chevalier était catégorique, radicale et définitive. Wyhare en frémit d'effroi. Quel individu avait pu être assez abjecte pour ternir brutalement une âme aussi brillante que celle de ce Jedi ? Obi-Wan avait subi ni plus ni moins qu'un terrible viol, et il ne pouvait obtenir aucune réparation.

   Le jeune chevalier soupira discrètement, comme légèrement apaisé par sa confession inattendue, mais sentant la migraine – autre présent que sa confrontation avec le Omyn lui avait laissé – reprendre possession de lui. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'utiliser une trop grande quantité de Force, le mal revenait, inlassablement. L'exploit qu'il avait accompli face au Omyn lui avait coûté beaucoup, et il en payait encore le prix.

-Je suppose que j'ai eu peur de reperdre le peu que j'avais réussi à reconstruire de moi-même tout à l'heure. Ca n'excuse pas la violence de ma réaction bien sûr, mais ça la justifie peut-être…

   Il se leva et entreprit de ramasser les gros bouts de verre qui étaient tombés sur l'épais tapis.

-Je vous dédommagerai pour tout cela, assura-t-il.

   Wyhare, malgré la sagesse qu'il avait accumulée tout au long de sa vie, se sentit dévasté par le triste spectacle de ce jeune homme qui avait déjà tant vécu en si peu d'années. Il ne le connaissait peut-être pas encore très bien, mais son instinct – qui ne l'avait encore jamais trompé – lui disait très clairement qu'il méritait toute sa confiance et plus encore.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, sourit doucement Obi-Wan en posant les débris sur un petit guéridon. Je me suis toujours relevé quoi qu'il arrive, je me relèverai encore.

~*~

      L'orage s'était enfin décidé à éclater, et maintenant que les nuages s'autorisaient à laisser libre cours à toute leur fureur, la force des éléments était impressionnante. C'est sous une pluie torrentielle que Qui-Gon Jinn suivit son apprenti jusque dans la maison de Wyhare, et les quelques secondes qu'ils avaient passées à découvert avaient suffi pour les tremper de la tête aux pieds. Le vent soufflait en puissantes rafales, faisant déferler de gros grêlons et des paquets de feuilles mortes. De longs éclairs tordus déchiraient violemment le ciel de part en part, illuminant par intermittence le spectacle terrible qu'offrait la tempête, révélant les arbres pliés et secoués par la bourrasque comme des mannequins, les rivières bouillonnantes qui sortaient petit à petit de leur lit. Le tonnerre assourdissant roulait continuellement, lâchant de temps à autre une détonation un peu plus forte que les autres, couvrant le cri sifflant du vent.

   A cet instant, Qui-Gon fut réellement heureux d'avoir trouvé Wyhare et le culte de Calaghin, qui lui avaient ouvert leur porte sans chercher à savoir d'où il venait ou combien de temps il allait rester. La chaleur de cette maison et sa tranquillité étaient apaisantes pour le Jedi, comme un rempart non seulement contre les forces de la nature qui se déchaînaient à l'extérieur, mais aussi contre la turpitude du reste de la galaxie. Mais ce refuge était désormais en danger, et n'existerait peut-être plus longtemps…

-Va te changer, dit-il à Anakin en retirant son manteau mouillé. Enfile des vêtements chauds et ensuite va aider Wyhare à remonter le vaporisateur.

-D'accord…

   Il regarda le jeune garçon s'éloigner avec un sourire affectueux, puis partit dans la direction opposée, vers sa chambre. Il passa devant la porte ouverte du petit salon puis s'arrêta, et revint en arrière pour observer la pièce. Obi-Wan était assis près de la fenêtre, ignorant totalement l'orage dehors, occupé à recoller ce qui ressemblait à une statuette en bois.

-Bonsoir, dit Qui-Gon avant d'entrer.

   Obi-Wan tourna la tête et se leva.

-Bonsoir, Qui-Gon. Comment était votre promenade en mer ?

-Agréable.

-Je commençais à me demander pourquoi vous ne rentriez pas, sourit le jeune homme.

-Depuis quand avons-nous inversé les rôles ? fit Qui-Gon d'un ton léger en s'approchant de lui. C'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Déjà quand je n'étais que votre apprenti je me souciais de votre bien-être. Pourquoi les choses seraient-elles différentes maintenant ?

   Qui-Gon eut un petit rire et fit signe à Obi-Wan de s'asseoir avant d'en faire autant. Il remarqua qu'il manquait quelques bibelots en verre sur les meubles mais n'y accorda pas d'intérêt. Il reporta son attention sur son ancien padawan, dont le regard franc cherchait le sien. Jinn fut pris d'un élan d'affection envers lui et fut tenté pendant une seconde de le prendre encore dans ses bras, mais il se retint. Ils avaient à discuter de choses plus sérieuses.

-Obi-Wan, j'ai à te parler au sujet de ta mission.

   Le jeune homme se tendit sensiblement et avala sa salive avec nervosité. Sans prêter attention à sa réaction, Qui-Gon poursuivit :

-Je ne veux pas le dire devant Wyhare pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais Anakin et moi sommes allés à Biha aujourd'hui et nous avons été témoins d'une manifestation à l'encontre de Calaghin. La situation s'aggrave en ville et je crains qu'ils ne commencent à envisager d'intervenir de façon moins pacifique…

   Obi-Wan détourna le regard et soupira.

-Es-tu sûr que les négociations n'ont pas été annulées ? demanda Qui-Gon.

   Le jeune Jedi leva de nouveau ses yeux bleu-vert et prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je n'ai jamais été envoyé pour prendre part à des négociations, avoua-t-il.

-Comment ça ? Tu travailles sous couverture ?

   Obi-Wan tourna et retourna la figurine entre ses doigts, puis finit par la poser sur la table. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de chasser le désarroi de son visage, sans y parvenir.

-Quand vous êtes parti, commença-t-il lentement. Le conseil a… chargé quelqu'un de vous retrouver pour vous ramener au temple…

-Oui, je sais, révéla Qui-Gon. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le semer, il est très doué, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Mais tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour me prévenir, si ? D'ailleurs comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

   Obi-Wan ne tenait plus. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Il attrapa la main de son ancien maître et la tint dans les siennes, puis le regarda intensément.

-Qui-Gon vous ne m'écoutez pas. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous prévenir.

   Il bloqua sa respiration un instant puis serra la main de son aîné.

-Je _suis_ le Jedi envoyé pour vous retrouver.

   Qui-Gon Jinn écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, incapable d'émettre un son. De l'incompréhension vint se mêler à la surprise dans son regard, puis ces émotions firent place à une expression de dégoût intense, et Obi-Wan eut peur. Peur d'avoir perdu à cet instant la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

-Comment le conseil a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? siffla Qui-Gon. Te demander à _toi_ de partir à notre recherche… C'était te proposer ouvertement de leur désobéir…

-Leur désobéir ? ne comprit pas le jeune homme.

   Qui-Gon retira lentement sa main de celles d'Obi-Wan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me forcer à retourner sur Coruscant ?

-Je me doute que c'est dur à accepter, mais telle est ma mission, répondit le chevalier.

   Le maître se leva, son visage une mer de déception. La mâchoire serrée, les lèvres pincées, les yeux anéantis.

-Me l'aurait-on dit que je ne l'aurais pas cru, dit-il en lui tournant le dos. Que tu puisses me trahir de la sorte… Pourtant ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. J'aurais dû comprendre sur Melida/Daan que cela devait se reproduire.

   Le regard perdu dans les violents éclairs qui illuminaient toujours le ciel noir, il ne vit pas la brève grimace de chagrin d'Obi-Wan.

-Je suis désolé, dit celui-ci. Mais mon devoir est d'obéir à l'Ordre. J'ai fait serment d'allégeance. 

-Jusqu'à ce que tu le trahisses aussi, railla Qui-Gon sous le coup de la colère. C'est tout ce que tu sembles savoir faire.

   La gorge nouée, Obi-Wan regarda le dos toujours tourné de son ancien maître.

-Me suivrez-vous de votre plein gré ou serai-je obligé de recommencer à parcourir la galaxie derrière vous ?

   Qui-Gon soupira. Il savait que si le jeune chevalier décidait de mener sa tâche à bien, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il ne renoncerait jamais. Et lui était piégé. Ce n'était que logique bien sûr, car le conseil ne pouvait laisser filer l'Elu entre ses doigts. Qui-Gon n'avait aucun réel intérêt à leur yeux, mais Anakin était une toute autre histoire. S'il parvenait à échapper à Obi-Wan, d'autres Jedi seraient infatigablement lancés à leurs trousses et rien ne servait de continuer à courir si tout ce qu'il arriverait à faire serait de prolonger l'échéance. Mais il y avait des questions plus urgentes à régler.

-Très bien. Je retournerai au temple, accepta-t-il. Mais à une condition : que tu trouves une solution aux problèmes de Calaghin. Tout le monde ici attend que tu les aides maintenant.

   Obi-Wan se leva.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, s'indigna-t-il.

   Qui-Gon se retourna un instant, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

-Tu m'as trompé moi, mais je n'admettrai pas que tu trompes ces gens !

   Le jeune Jedi leva les mains pour l'apaiser et reprit plus calmement.

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre. La situation pourrait prendre des années pour évoluer, et je ne peux permettre un tel délai. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais nous partirons quand je le déciderai.

-C'est d'accord, répondit sèchement Jinn en se détournant encore de lui.

-Qui-Gon, hésita le chevalier. Il y a peut-être une dernière chose que vous devriez savoir. Il y a près d'un an, le nombre de Jedi Egarés est passé à vingt.

   Jinn se raidit. Le conseil le considérait déjà comme un renégat ?

-Explique-toi, demanda-t-il.

-Maître Dooku en fait maintenant partie, déclara Obi-Wan d'un trait.

   Il vit la grande silhouette majestueuse de son ancien maître vaciller pendant une seconde, et lorsque Qui-Gon reprit la parole, sa voix véhiculait nettement moins d'assurance qu'une minute plus tôt.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

-Apparemment à ses yeux votre départ a été une raison suffisante pour quitter l'Ordre à son tour.

   Obi-Wan avait tenté de mettre le plus de douceur possible dans ses mots, mais comment apprendre à un Jedi de façon moins brutale que son propre maître avait tourné le dos à l'Ordre ? Ce genre de chose n'était pas facile à entendre, et le jeune chevalier était bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait passé toute une année à la recherche de Qui-Gon, qui l'avait quitté sans un mot, mais il savait que s'il était resté au temple pendant cette période, les regards charitables et peut-être même dédaigneux des autres Jedi n'auraient pas été rares. Les actes de son maître auraient toujours des répercussions sur lui, et même si cela lui était égal, c'était néanmoins un fait.

   Une partie de lui-même s'était dit pendant un temps que le départ inattendu du grand maître Dooku ne serait que justice. Qui-Gon éprouverait ce qu'il avait, lui, ressenti pendant tout ce temps. Mais Obi-Wan ne parvint même pas à en tirer satisfaction. Derrière l'amertume que provoquait la nouvelle, il n'y avait que peine et compassion.

-Que se passera-t-il lorsque nous serons de retour ? s'enquit Qui-Gon en faisant face à Obi-Wan.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Anakin sera-t-il formé ? voulut-il savoir.

-J'ignore ce que le conseil a prévu, Qui-Gon, répondit tristement le chevalier. Mais vous devez savoir que techniquement, il n'est plus votre apprenti…

   Le maître pinça les lèvres, enragé par le calme d'Obi-Wan. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre dans une telle situation ? Qu'était-il arrivé au garçon enthousiaste et loyal qu'il avait entraîné pendant douze ans ? Il ne restait devant ses yeux qu'un étranger.

-Soit, lâcha-t-il. Je te rappelle donc que _techniquement_, ce sera "Maître Jinn" pour toi.

   Il lui décocha un regard méprisant et eut la grâce de ne pas le bousculer en quittant la pièce à grandes enjambées. De nouveau seul, Obi-Wan combattit la désolation qui s'empara de lui et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

   Dehors, l'orage grondait toujours.

~*~

-Oui, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, c'est certain. Si tu avais vu ça…

   Onice posa les mains sur l'holocom et s'y appuya, abattue.

-Combien étaient-ils ? se força-t-elle à demander.

   L'image holographique de Treb Mirteki grésilla, brouillée par les dernières perturbations causées par un reste de tempête.

-Très nombreux. Au moins le tiers de Biha. Onice… Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait avertir Wyhare ?

-Non, refusa-t-elle immédiatement en baissant la tête. Il se fait assez de soucis comme ça. De plus, il n'est pas aveugle. Il fait mine de ne pas savoir, mais il est parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passe.

   Treb hocha la tête tristement.

-J'aurais aimé t'annoncer de meilleures nouvelles.

-Je sais.

-Il faut que je te laisse, conclut-il. Prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi.

   La jeune femme coupa la communication de son côté avec un soupir. La situation s'aggravait, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son impuissance, ce manque d'action l'irritaient plus que tout. Depuis la mort tragique de ses parents et de ses jeunes frères, elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à bien calculer chacun de ses gestes, ne jamais rien laisser au hasard et ne rien reporter au lendemain. Le contrôle. C'était ce qui la rassurait, et elle ne pouvait s'en passer. La situation de Calaghin et les rapports du culte avec la ville qui se dégradaient de jour en jour n'avaient rien de rassurant. Elle savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose au plus vite afin d'éviter un conflit imminent, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi. Onice voulait bien se charger d'aller dialoguer avec les citadins, après tout elle les avait côtoyés pendant des années et si elle n'était pas d'accord avec eux, elle comprenait néanmoins leur point de vue et était à même de se faire écouter. Mais que dire de plus que ce qui avait déjà été répété des centaines de fois ? Et puis elle ne pouvait se permettre de parler au nom de Calaghin quand ses habitants n'avaient pas encore réussi à se rassembler pour réfléchir et décider de la marche à suivre. Tout le monde était bien trop plongé dans la vie quotidienne et ses corvées, ou dans les travaux agricoles. Onice, elle, n'était pas plus avancée.

   Elle passa un léger châle autour de ses épaules en soupirant et se dirigea vers la véranda, en quête d'un peu d'air frais et de quiétude. Elle longea le couloir, puis passa par une arche à sa droite et y arriva. Elle faillit lâcher un grognement de contrariété en s'apercevant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà, mais lorsqu'elle reconnut Obi-Wan Kenobi, elle se ravisa instantanément. Il se tenait debout, appuyé contre l'une des petites colonnes, les bras étroitement croisés et le regard absorbé dans la contemplation du jardin dont une pluie fine et calme finissait d'abreuver la végétation. De là où elle se trouvait, Onice se rendait bien compte qu'il ne devait même pas voir ce qui se trouvait devant lui, mais était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées qui ne le réjouissaient pas, de tout évidence, et elle s'en sentit attristée. Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment pour signaler sa présence et entra dans la véranda.

-On ne vous a pas vu au dîner ce soir.

   Obi-Wan se redressa immédiatement et la salua en s'inclinant, puis se décala pour lui laisser de la place devant l'arcade qui menait au jardin.

-Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir que je ne viendrais pas, dit-il d'un ton tellement détaché qu'elle aurait presque pu croire que tout allait bien dans sa vie.

   Mais les yeux bleu-vert limpides qui la regardaient révélaient sa tourmente malgré lui.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave. Votre part vous attend toujours dans la cuisine au cas où l'appétit vous reviendrait plus tard.

   Elle s'appuya sur l'un des piliers qui formaient l'arcade, et Obi-Wan fit de même, reprenant sa posture de quelques instants plus tôt.

-On dirait que l'orage s'est enfin dissipé, commença-t-elle en le dévisageant. Mais apparemment pas partout…

   Il fronça les sourcils mais ne se tourna pas vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire en réalité.

-Ou plutôt pas pour tout le monde, finit-elle.

   Obi-Wan se surprit à sourire, amusé – et sans doute même soulagé – par son aisance à dire ce qu'elle pensait, sans aucune gêne. Soulagé parce qu'en abordant le sujet de manière si franche, elle le rendait subitement moins grave, moins important. Ce qu'il aimait dans son comportement était qu'elle en disait suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à son écoute, mais pas assez pour avoir l'air de demander des explications à tout prix.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut toujours quand on n'a pas le moral au beau fixe ? se résolut-il à dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours quand on n'a pas le moral au beau fixe qu'on remarque qu'il pleut ? rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

   Il eut un petit rire et elle reprit d'un ton léger :

-Ici il pleut un jour sur deux. Heureusement que ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tout le monde déprime si souvent ! Et puis c'est agréable, la pluie !

   Cette fois-ci il tourna la tête vers elle, incrédule.

-Eh bien quoi ? se défendit-elle. Il ne pleut jamais sur Coruscant ?

-De temps à autre. Plutôt rarement, en fait. Le climat est plus ou moins contrôlé et…

-Contrôle du climat ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix volontairement outrée. C'est sans doute une des choses les plus stupides que j'aie jamais entendues !

   Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

-Ah ces gens des mondes du noyau, continua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ne connaissent rien à la vie. Venez, que je vous montre ce qu'est de la pluie !

   Elle le tira doucement derrière elle par l'arcade jusqu'au milieu du jardin où ils se tinrent debout, face à face. L'herbe regorgeait d'eau et formait un tapis sous leurs pieds, mais la mousse absorbait chaque goutte de pluie avec grande efficacité. Le réflexe d'Obi-Wan fut de se couvrir avec sa capuche, mais Onice l'arrêta dans son geste en lui prenant la main.

-Première leçon, dit-elle. Sur Cynele III, la pluie est rarement froide à cette époque de l'année.

   Elle rabattit de nouveau la capuche d'Obi-Wan, puis lui retira lentement son manteau, permettant aux gouttes d'eau de tomber directement sur sa tunique, qui commença petit à petit à lui coller à la peau. Il s'aperçut que l'humidité qui arrivait à lui ne provenait pas uniquement de la pluie et il tourna la tête vers la gauche, clignant des yeux pour chasser l'eau qui y coulait régulièrement. La cascade était là. Cette cascade mystérieuse qu'il n'avait pas trouvée jusque là mais dont la présence s'était manifestée en permanence. Elle n'était pas très haute, sept mètres au plus, mais réellement magnifique. L'eau pure et claire, grossie par l'averse du soir, tombait le long de pierres grises brillantes entre des pousses vertes et des fleurs sauvages émergeant de la roche, à flanc de colline.

   Les embruns vinrent caresser son visage et il ferma les yeux, envoûté par la tiédeur surprenante de l'eau qui avait fini par traverser toutes ses couches de vêtements. Il réalisa alors que les mains d'Onice n'avaient pas bougé de son dos depuis qu'elle lui avait enlevé sa bure. Il rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Elle aussi observait la cascade, mais il fut choqué de voir des larmes se mêler aux gouttes de pluie sur son charmant visage.

   Il leva une main et effaça doucement les traces humides sur sa joue, attirant son attention.

-C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il en un murmure.

-Non… C'est cette sensation écrasante de bien-être que je ne pensais pas trouver.

   Il se figea, ne sachant comment interpréter ces paroles, et Onice, poussée par quelque chose d'irrésistible qu'elle ne comprit pas, planta un baiser court mais intense sur ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta lentement, jugeant sa réaction. Obi-Wan aurait peut-être dû se dégager, ramasser son manteau et se retirer en s'excusant, il savait que ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire en tant que Jedi et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller, céder à ses pulsions cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait toujours appris. _"Un Jedi ne doit agir que lorsqu'il est en paix avec la Force"_. Les leçons qu'on lui avait répétées au temple tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, et d'habitude, même quand il avait fini par s'autoriser une brève aventure sans lendemain, il avait toujours réussi à garder les idées claires.

   Mais la douce pression des mains d'Onice, fines et pleines d'assurance, et la sensation brûlante de ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient encore trop présentes, trop réelles pour qu'il parvienne à les relativiser. A ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il voulait était y goûter encore et encore.

   La jeune femme attendait, lui laissant le choix, et Obi-Wan, les yeux rivés sur son visage ruisselant de pluie, sa bouche parfaite, son nez fin, et enfin ses yeux magnifiques si noirs, se força à reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de lui-même pour lui murmurer :

-Je ne peux pas…

   Il combattit une plainte gutturale en sentant ses mains délicates se déplacer légèrement dans son dos.

-Ce n'est pas que… que je ne veux pas, oh Force, c'est…

   Il avala fébrilement sa salive, sentant son sang-froid lui échapper et sa respiration s'accélérer. 

-Je suis un Jedi, ma vie appartient à l'Ordre et je ne pourrai jamais l'offrir à qui que ce soit d'autre, essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre. Il m'est impossible de m'engager dans une véritable relation amoureuse.

   Elle s'approcha encore un peu de lui et sourit tendrement, émue par sa prévenance, son soucis de ne rien lui cacher, ne pas la bercer d'illusions. Elle n'en avait pourtant pas besoin.

-Je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose, le rassura-t-elle en le sentant se tendre sous ses doigts.

-Et en quoi croyez-vous ? souffla-t-il, prêt à succomber.

-Seulement en des occasions à saisir.

   A ces mots, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois et ils s'abandonnèrent totalement dans ce baiser qui fut d'abord très doux, expérimental, mais qui s'intensifia progressivement et les entraîna dans une étreinte passionnée où ils oublièrent tous deux l'univers qui les entourait, son agitation, sa violence, son manque de compassion. Pour eux, ne serait-ce que pendant un moment, il n'y aurait que tendresse et sensualité.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	5. Menaces dans l'ombre

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

Comme toujours, merci à Ewan421, et coucou à Sandra ! Merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour l'attente, ça ne devrait plus se reproduire. )

~*~

      Au centre de Biha, la petite tempête avait efficacement vidé les rues que l'eau de pluie faisait luire de nouveau sous les timides rayons de lune qui perçaient entre les derniers nuages chassés par le vent. Bientôt le ciel serait parfaitement dégagé et laisserait présager une journée radieuse. En attendant, pas une âme n'errait dans les avenues, les cantinas étaient désertes, et presque tout le monde dormait déjà du sommeil du juste.

   Cependant, au trente-huitième étage d'un grand hôtel, trois personnes veillaient toujours dans la semi-obscurité d'une suite de luxe faiblement éclairée par des lampes murales. Un homme en costume brodé se leva de son confortable fauteuil et éteignit l'holocom. 

-Bien. Ca me semble assez clair, dit-il d'une voix grave et posée.

   Il jeta un œil dédaigneux aux deux autres occupants de la pièce.

-J'ose espérer que je peux vous laisser seuls cette nuit. Tâchez de ne pas faire de bruit. J'ai besoin de mes sept heures de sommeil.

   Il se retira alors vers l'autre bout de la suite où se trouvait sa chambre spacieuse. La porte se referma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me taper sur le système, maugréa l'homme qui était resté affalé sur le canapé. A faire son petit chef pendant que nous on fait tout le boulot.

-Arrête de râler, Swal. Tu deviens presque aussi lourd que lui. Et on n'est pas sensés être ses assistants pour rien, répondit l'autre en révélant ses dents pointues.

-"Sensés" étant le mot-clé ! fit Swal en jetant un gâteau apéritif en l'air pour le rattraper avec la bouche. Mabroumfchmmuumoumoulot…

-On t'a jamais dit de pas parler la bouche pleine ?

   Le deuxième assistant se tourna vers l'holocom éteint en faisant gesticuler les tentacules qui ornaient son crâne gris.

-C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, moi, continua-t-il pendant que Swal finissait le paquet de biscuits. C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais je me demande comment on va arriver à faire tout ce qu'il demande en plus de retrouver ce que tu sais et _qui_ tu sais, en aussi peu de temps.

-Salut les filles !

   Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond et se tournèrent vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Une ombre noire se démarqua de la fenêtre et s'approcha d'eux. Aussitôt, deux blasters furent sortis de leur étui et dirigés sur elle. Il y eut alors un éclair de lumière, un claquement, et les armes furent arrachées des mains des assistants. L'individu rengaina ce dont il s'était servi, mais trop vite pour qu'ils ne puissent voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Allons, pas de ça entre nous. On peut bien avoir une conversation entre gens civilisés, non ?

   Swal regarda son compagnon, indécis.

-Et vous êtes qui ? fit l'amphibien en essayant de rester digne malgré sa mine déconfite devant l'efficacité du nouvel arrivant.

   L'homme s'avança dans la lumière, révélant son armure de chasseur de prime, compacte, puissante et impeccablement ajustée.

-Un confrère, si je ne m'abuse, répondit-il. Mais appelez-moi Boki, si vous voulez. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le jongleur d'apéritifs est Swal, et vous Tusyl.

   Le chasseur de prime ramassa les deux blasters et les renvoya à leurs propriétaires, sachant qu'un tel geste jouerait en sa faveur. Les deux assistants semblèrent réfléchir et envisager de faire bon usage de leurs armes, pour finir par les ranger effectivement. Entre mercenaires, les relations passaient forcément mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda l'amphibien d'une voix dure. Et comment vous nous connaissez ?

-Si on s'asseyait pour ça ? suggéra Boki.

   Une fois installés, le chasseur de prime reprit.

-Pour le comment, il se trouve que je suis arrivé ici il y a peu. Cette nuit-là, je suis tranquillement sorti de mon vaisseau, j'ai traversé quelques hangars, et je suis tombé sur ce qui a eu l'air d'un règlement de compte. L'un des trois types a fini avec un trou dans la tête. Mais ça vous le saviez…

   Il croisa nonchalamment les jambes.

-Sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'attarder, j'avais des affaires plus pressantes. Mais nos routes se sont recroisées, et il faut dire ce qui est, vous avez beau prendre l'identité d'assistants d'inspecteur républicain, vous ressortez comme le nez au milieu du visage. Je me suis renseigné par-ci par-là, et j'ai plus ou moins deviné la raison de votre présence. Votre manque de discrétion a fait le reste.

   Les deux autres mercenaires ne savaient quoi penser d'un homme qui avait appris tant de choses sur eux sans qu'ils ne se soient aperçus de sa présence une seule fois.

-Ne vous sentez pas rabaissés par mon talent, comprit Boki.

   Un lourd casque dissimulait son visage, mais Swal et Tusyl arrivèrent à deviner son sourire.

-Il se trouve que ma cible est quelqu'un de très sensible et observateur, expliqua le chasseur de prime. J'ai appris à me perfectionner.

-D'accord, et pourquoi vous nous dites tout ça ?

   Boki décroisa les jambes et se redressa, la lumière jouant sur la visière lisse de son casque.

-Parce que la personne que vous cherchez est similaire à celle que je pourchasse.

-On sait même pas qui on est sensés retrouver, fit l'amphibien. On n'a qu'une image floue. Comment _vous_ le sauriez ?

-J'ai des atouts dont vous manquez.

-Et l'idée c'est quoi ? demanda Swal.

-Une alliance. Vous m'aidez à piéger le mien, et je vous aide à finir votre travail dans les temps.

   Le chasseur de prime désigna l'holocom d'un geste du pouce.

-Votre patron a l'air au moins aussi exigent que le mien.

   L'homme et l'amphibien se renfoncèrent dans leur siège, sceptiques.

-Faites voir votre visage, dit enfin Swal. Je fais pas d'arrangement avec quelqu'un que j'ai jamais vu.

   Boki, décontracté, porta les mains à son casque, pressa sur les boutons d'ouverture qui chuintèrent, et le retira lentement. Les deux mercenaires poussèrent une petite exclamation.

-C'est une blague ?!

~*~

      La maison de Wyhare était plongée dans un calme absolu. Les grillons avaient recommencé à chanter quand la pluie avait cessé quelques heures plus tôt, et un oiseau nocturne était allé se percher sur la branche d'un arbre dans le jardin, sifflant sans relâche une mélodie douce, légère, indolente et mélancolique, peut-être en quête d'une compagne qui n'arrivait pas. Les longues stridulations aiguës se perdaient dans le chuchotement de la cascade et le bruissement des feuilles doucement agitées par une petite brise. L'air était calme, léger, complètement libéré de la folie destructrice qui s'était emparée des environs en début de soirée et qu'une harmonie apaisante était venue remplacer.

   Cet oiseau solitaire souffrait-il de son isolement, de ce manque d'attention ? Obi-Wan Kenobi se tourna sur son côté gauche et regarda en direction de la fenêtre, où le vent faisait danser sans bruit le rideau léger. Des bribes de ce chant nocturne lui parvenaient depuis le jardin plus bas et il écouta un peu tristement l'animal ignoré qui continuait à appeler malgré l'indifférence du monde autour de lui. Le jeune chevalier se demanda ce qui pouvait pousser un être vivant à persévérer de cette manière, à attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, sa gorge se serra. Il avait sa réponse devant lui, baignée d'un rayon de lune blanc et pur, recouverte d'un drap fin immaculé. 

   Onice était allongée à ses côtés, son visage paisible entouré de mèches bouclées et soyeuses qui tombaient sur ses épaules nues. Il observa la courbe légère de ses sourcils fins, ses paupières bordées de cils noirs épais, ses joues pales, son cou. Elle s'étira, levant les bras par-dessus sa tête et soupira dans son sommeil en se tournant inconsciemment vers lui, glissant une jambe élancée et parfaite hors du drap. A cet instant, devant sa beauté et le souvenir tendre de chacun de ses gestes, il aurait pu déposer sa vie entière sur un autel à ses pieds. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont il avait envie. Tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il savait que rien de ce qui venait de se passer ne pouvait prendre davantage d'importance, et il souffrait déjà de devoir faire mine de s'en moquer. Elle n'attendait rien de plus de leur relation, et bien que ce fût ce qu'il avait voulu au départ, il s'en sentait attristé.

   Le chant dehors s'arrêta. Il y eut un battement d'ailes, une branche bougea devant la fenêtre. Le sifflement reprit, plus fort, comme si comprenant le tourment du Jedi, l'oiseau était venu partager sa peine, et l'invitait à tirer parti de la nuit pour se laisser aller à sa mélancolie. Chaque note semblait creuser une entaille plus profonde dans le cœur du chevalier qui s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer avec toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait. Elle fondit instinctivement dans son étreinte sans se réveiller, et il profita de son sommeil pour prétendre que tout cela allait durer, qu'il pourrait rester auprès d'elle, sentir encore la douceur de son corps contre le sien, s'autoriser pour une fois dans sa vie à réellement aimer, et non pas se contenter d'un simple plaisir passager. Mais pour un Jedi viendrait nécessairement la peine en contrepartie, rapidement suivie par le doute, puis une souffrance plus grande encore, et enfin peut-être même de la colère face à ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une injustice. Obi-Wan frémit à cette pensée.

   Il ne se laisserait pas aller à l'amour, sa vie en dépendait. Et même si ces sentiments si forts et si réconfortants commençaient déjà à naître en lui, il ferait de son mieux pour les nier et les combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un souvenir lointain doux-amer. Il se resserra tout de même contre Onice pour s'imaginer encore un peu ce que pourrait être son existence avec elle, avant d'y renoncer totalement. Au petit matin il redeviendrait un chevalier Jedi, oubliant l'homme solitaire qu'il était, et se concentrerait sur sa mission.

   Il baissa la tête pour la poser contre celle de la jeune femme, perdu dans la douceur de ses cheveux de soie et son parfum enivrant. Il ne pourrait jamais rester à Calaghin pour veiller sur elle, mais il trouverait au moins le moyen de lui assurer un avenir plus brillant que celui qui s'annonçait. Son unique certitude était qu'il utiliserait au mieux tout ce que le Code lui permettait pour défendre cette petite communauté qui comptait déjà tellement à ses yeux.

   Obi-Wan la serra de nouveau brièvement avant de s'écarter, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis descendit du lit. Il valait mieux éviter qu'ils se réveillent côte à côte, comme un véritable couple. Il enfila donc son pantalon et sa légère sous-tunique blanche, puis sortit de la chambre sans un regard de plus en direction de la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement, de peur que la voir encore ne lui fasse changer d'avis. L'oiseau dehors s'arrêta de chanter et s'envola.

   Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune Jedi soupira, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait pas dormi jusque là, et il était persuadé que même s'il décidait d'aller rejoindre sa chambre il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ne voyant pas où aller à part dans la véranda, il s'y rendit donc avec l'espoir d'y regagner suffisamment de quiétude pour tenter une petite méditation. Ses pas le guidèrent aisément vers la grande pièce qui offrait un passage vers le jardin. Les petites colonnes étaient parcourues de vigne dont les fleurs mauves étaient refermées pour la nuit, et Obi-Wan allait s'asseoir dans la pénombre sur le petit banc en osier entouré de plantes pour observer la nature, lorsqu'il vit dépasser une botte par l'arcade. Il s'en approcha, entrant dans le jardin, et trouva Garen Muln assis par terre contre le mur, le visage relevé vers le ciel.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda doucement Obi-Wan.

   Garen inspira et interrompit sa contemplation des étoiles, clignant des yeux.

-Oui bien sûr, fit-il en se passant la main sur la joue d'un air absent.

   Obi-Wan s'installa. Il crut remarquer une trace d'humidité sur le visage de son ami, mais finit par se dire que ça n'avait été qu'un effet de lumière.

-Tu ne dormais pas ? s'enquit-il.

-Si, mais j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser alors je me suis levé.

-Tu as envie d'en parler ?

-Oh ce n'est rien de vraiment terrible, le rassura Garen avec un sourire. Mais pourquoi pas…

   Il se redressa un peu de sa position avachie et revit les images défiler dans sa tête.

-J'étais à l'entrée de ce qui avait l'air d'un zoo. Le couloir était étroit, carrelé. Il était en même temps comme… aseptisé et… sale. J'ai avancé. Sur ma droite il y avait une pancarte comme on en trouve dans les zoos, tu sais, où on t'explique quelles sont les espèces dans les cages. Il y avait là toutes sortes de poissons décrits, mais uniquement des espèces éteintes… Derrière la vitre, il n'y avait que des fossiles.

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils.

-C'était un musée alors, déduisit-il.

-Apparemment, oui. En tout cas c'est ce que je me suis dit sur le coup. J'étais mal à l'aise, comme si je n'avais pas ma place, là. Mais j'ai continué à avancer. C'était comme un dédale sombre et glauque. Et puis j'ai fini par tomber sur quelqu'un. Un homme avec un uniforme se tenait au milieu du couloir, les mains croisées, souriant. J'ai tout de suite pensé que ce devait être un guide, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Il t'a parlé ?

-Il m'a juste dit "Bienvenue". Alors j'ai regardé à ma gauche. Il y avait une grande vitre et je pouvais voir qu'il y avait une pièce. A l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs autres vitrines exposant divers objets. J'ai regardé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? le poussa un peu Obi-Wan.

   Garen haussa les épaules.

-Des outils, un peu n'importe quoi. Des comlinks, des holoblocs, des datacartes.

   Il avala sa salive.

-Il y avait aussi des sondes d'entraînement, des tuniques bien pliées et des sabres lasers.

   Obi-Wan pinça les lèvres, intrigué.

-Alors j'ai eu peur, continua Garen. J'ai reculé, horrifié, et j'ai regardé le guide. Il ne souriait plus, et il avait attrapé son comlink. Il a donné des ordres à quelqu'un, disant qu'il fallait m'arrêter et que je ne pouvais pas sortir de là. Je me suis retourné et je me suis mis à courir vers la sortie. De l'eau montait dans les couloirs carrelés, je pataugeais. Toutes les portes se fermaient une à une mais je les dépassais à temps. J'ai réussi à sortir, mais même à ce moment-là je n'étais pas à l'air libre mais au cœur d'une grande usine. Il y avait des gardes partout et je savais qu'ils m'avaient repéré. Je commençais à me dire que jamais je n'arriverais à m'enfuir quand je me suis réveillé.

   Il y eut un silence, puis Obi-Wan murmura :

-Un musée sur les Jedi ?

-Insensé, je sais.

-Et ce n'était pas une vision…

-Non, heureusement, fit Garen. Mais rien que d'imaginer les Jedi comme une espèce éteinte m'a… troublé, c'est le moins que je puisse dire.

   Obi-Wan remarqua que son ami passait inconsciemment les doigts sur l'épais bracelet en cuir qui ornait son poignet gauche. Il se souvint qu'il s'agissait du tout premier cadeau que lui avait offert son maître, Clee Rhara, avant de le prendre comme apprenti. Garen lui avait dit que Clee portait le même elle-aussi, et Obi-Wan revoyait la joie illuminer le visage de son compagnon quand il le lui avait montré pour la première fois.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait arriver un jour ?

   La question posée par Garen le ramena à la réalité.

-Un musée en notre honneur ? sourit Obi-Wan. Pourquoi pas ! Mais plus sérieusement, l'extinction de l'Ordre…

   Il soupira.

-J'espère que non. Tu étais aux cours de Yoda avec moi : "Toujours en mouvement est l'avenir".

-Oui… mais quand je vois ce qui arrive à Calaghin, ce manque de tolérance pour quelque chose d'inconnu… Je me dis qu'il y a des soucis à se faire.

-Tiens en parlant de ça, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, reprit Obi-Wan, préférant oublier les problèmes de l'Ordre pour un temps. Tu connais bien Cynele. Tu dois savoir à quel moment cette animosité a commencé…

-Elle a toujours été plus ou moins là. Mais je crois que ça a vraiment dégénéré il y a environ cinq ans, avec le nouveau gouvernement. C'est un réformateur qui est à la tête en ce moment, et il a tout le cabinet derrière lui.

-Et qu'a-t-il contre Calaghin ?

-A la base, rien. Mais depuis l'arrivée de FrameCorp et de quelques autres grosses compagnies, Calaghin a eu l'air de le déranger plus que d'habitude. Le culte est perçu comme une entrave au progrès.

-Dans quel sens ? Ils ont pourtant toutes les dernières technologies, tenta de comprendre Obi-Wan.

-Ce n'est pas une question de technologie, mais de philosophie. Le culte est une communauté tout de même très isolée, et si on ne compte pas les marchés qu'ils tiennent dans les villes voisines, on peut dire qu'ils vivent plus ou moins en autarcie. Et ça pose un problème au régent. A son avis, Cynele III n'a pas encore été acceptée par la République parce que la population n'est pas assez homogène. Calaghin par contre se moque pas mal d'entrer ou non dans les bonnes grâces du Sénat Républicain.

-Donc ils sont prêts à suivre le mouvement tant que ça n'implique pas un changement radical dans leur façon de vivre, raisonna Kenobi.

-En gros, oui. Mais il ne faut pas oublier le fait que malgré son apparence simple et très "nature", Calaghin a un certain poids. Le terrain que possède le culte s'étend sur le tiers de l'île.

-Je vois…

-En tout cas, si tu veux mon avis, c'est dans les bureaux de FrameCorp que tu devrais commencer.

   Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil.

-Et comment tu me suggères de procéder pour obtenir un accès dans leurs fichiers ? En le demandant poliment au directeur ?

-Non, répondit Garen avec son sourire lumineux. C'est à Treb qu'il faut le demander poliment. Il est responsable d'unité chez FrameCorp, et il pourrait facilement emprunter un passe, surtout avec le niveau de surveillance actuel. Demain matin, on va à l'usine, et on a le passe.

   Obi-Wan tourna la tête vers son ami, troublé.

-Demain matin ?

-Je suis au courant pour ton accord avec Qui-Gon. Treb a appelé un peu après le dîner et je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait nous procurer une carte d'accès.

   Garen s'aperçut qu'Obi-Wan l'observait toujours aussi fixement et son expression se fit compatissante.

-Les murs ne sont pas épais dans cette maison. J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation. Je me suis dit que je pourrais te donner un coup de main…

   Kenobi détourna le regard, embarrassé. Il aurait préféré que Garen ne témoigne pas de cette scène dont lui-même ne s'était pas encore bien remis. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Ils retournèrent tous les deux à la contemplation du ciel.

-Obi-Wan ? demanda Garen au bout de quelques minutes.

-Mmh ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Pour qui m'as-tu pris dans la ruelle quand tu as manqué de me décapiter ?

   Obi-Wan grimaça en y repensant.

-Quelqu'un me suit depuis quelques mois, avoua-t-il. Je l'avais vu depuis l'intérieur du club et j'ai essayé de mettre la main sur lui. Je me suis trompé.

-Oh…

   Le jeune Jedi soupira et regarda un paquet de nuages cotonneux passer rapidement dans le ciel, révélant la lune une nouvelle fois. L'astre était toujours voilé, et la brume lui donnait une couleur étrangement plus rougeoyante que précédemment.

-Il y a du sang sur la lune, dit Obi-Wan sans réfléchir.

   Garen la regarda à son tour.

-Du sang sur la lune, perdu, sans marque aucune, continua-t-il.

   Obi-Wan sourit. C'était un poème qu'ils avaient appris lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux des initiés.

-Vent froid porte le glas, fin du combat, reprit-il, creusant dans ses souvenirs.

-Du sang sur la lune, révèle infortunes…

-De la lutte pas de succès, le pacte coûtera à jamais.

-Deuil et destruction, maigres consolations, pas d'absolution, récita Garen.

-Nuit peuplée de regrets, dans la victoire quel intérêt ?

-Ce sang sur la lune s'efface dans la brume…

-…Mais reste sur mes mains, reste dans mon cœur.

-Ce sang sur la lune me suivra où j'irai, c'est mon fardeau, c'est ma plaie…

   Ils marquèrent une petite pause puis prononcèrent la dernière phrase ensemble.

-Et je sais qui je suis, la lune me l'a appris.

   Les deux amis écoutèrent le silence, imprégnés par le sens du petit poème. Ce texte avait été écrit il y avait plus de trois mille cinq cents ans par un Jedi nommé Kia-Sumte Piletak à l'issue d'une bataille qui avait opposé un groupe de chevaliers à un grand ennemi qui avait été terrassé au prix de nombreuses pertes civiles. Obi-Wan, Garen et Reeft avaient dû écrire une petite analyse de plusieurs pages comme projet pour leur cours de "Philosophie des Origines".

-C'était un sacré dossier qu'on avait monté à l'époque, fit Garen. Tu te souviens ? Pour notre âge on s'était bien débrouillés.

-Oui… Mais… Tu te rends compte qu'ils font apprendre ça à des gamins de huit ans ? Et après on s'étonne du nombre de Jedi qui cèdent au côté obscur. Ca a de quoi traumatiser…

   Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard faussement affligé, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-On en a fait de belles quand même, sourit Garen.

-On était terribles, oui. Tu te rappelles de la fois où on a essayé de faire léviter maître Rancisis jusqu'au onzième niveau de la salle d'entraînement ?

-Ou celle où on a réussi à couper toutes les canalisations de l'aile sud du temple ? lança Garen, riant aux larmes.

-On avait quel âge, déjà ?

-Quatre et cinq ans ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

   Les rires francs des deux jeunes Jedi résonnèrent légèrement dans le grand jardin. En ces temps qui devenaient bien sombres, leur amitié était un élément indispensable où ils espéraient pouvoir continuer à puiser l'énergie suffisante pour affronter ce que le destin avait en réserve. Chacun était en tout cas heureux de la présence de l'autre, qui suffisait à alléger ses soucis, et sur qui il était sûr de pouvoir compter.

~*~

      Sur Coruscant, la journée ne s'était écoulée qu'à moitié, et l'activité perpétuelle avait atteint une heure plus tôt son point culminant. Aux réunions imprégnées d'intrigue, d'hypocrisie et de querelles sournoises commençaient à succéder les déjeuners d'affaire sensés marquer une petite pause dans la vie tellement stressante des malheureux – mais au nombre néanmoins grandissant – politiciens. Une petite pause que l'un d'entre eux, une figure désormais emblématique, ne s'autorisait que rarement. De sa diligence dépendait sa réussite, qu'il souhaitait totale, et la quantité astronomique de travail qui l'attendait chaque jour ne l'effrayait pas. A dire vrai, rien ne semblait l'effrayer, même ses opposants les plus virulents étaient forcés de l'admettre.

   Il longea un petit couloir silencieux d'un pas rapide et sûr.

-Monsieur, l'interpella respectueusement une assistante. J'ai pris la liberté de commander votre repas habituel. Il sera livré dans quinze minutes au plus.

   Il s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune femme se redressa vite, son databloc serré entre ses mains. Il lui sourit, mais plutôt que de se sentir apaisée, elle frissonna, mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas ce sourire. A chaque fois on aurait dit que derrière ce mouvement simple il n'y avait rien. Pas de franchise, pas de joie, pas de bonté. Ce n'était qu'un geste mécanique concentré sur sa bouche mais dont l'apparente jovialité ne s'étendait jamais sur le reste de son visage, et certainement pas jusqu'à ses yeux froids, vifs et perçants. Il était d'ailleurs ironique qu'un sourire pût impressionner la jeune secrétaire davantage qu'un reproche sec et violent.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit-il d'une voix suave. Prévenez-moi quand il arrivera. Je serai dans mon bureau privé. En attendant, je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

-Bien monsieur.

   Elle s'éloigna et il entra dans ses luxueux appartements, vastes et meublés avec goût. Le mobilier stylisé sortait des ateliers les plus renommés où tout était encore fait main, les statues sobres mais minutieusement sculptées dans le bois, la pierre ou le métal, et qui ornaient les différentes pièces sur des socles recouverts de velours étaient toutes signées des plus grands artistes antiques et contemporains. La douce moquette rouge sang valait à elle seule un mois de loyer dans un logement standard.

   Palpatine survola la pièce du regard, s'enorgueillissant du prix inestimable de chacun des éléments qu'il avait personnellement choisis, se complaisant dans ce luxe et ce confort comme peu de monde pouvait en jouir. Et pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait. C'était un bon départ, mais il en voulait plus. Trop d'hommes et de femmes autour de lui se croyaient importants, voulaient partager son pouvoir, alors qu'ils étaient insignifiants et ne méritaient pas un tel privilège. Il était plus fort qu'eux, meilleur en tous points, et supportait de plus en plus difficilement de les côtoyer jour après jour, de devoir faire mine de les écouter, de les prendre en considération quand tout ce qu'il voulait était les voir agoniser à ses pieds.

   Il avança jusqu'à son bureau privé, referma la porte derrière lui et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Ce monde et ce qui s'étendait au delà seraient un jour à lui seul. Il prolongeait déjà son influence sur un nombre conséquent de petits mondes ça et là. Les traits de son visage qu'il avait forcés à paraître bienveillants purent enfin se détendre et révéler une moue haineuse, méprisante, reflet de la noirceur qui brûlait violemment en lui. Encore quelques années de patience et il n'aurait plus à se dissimuler derrière cette façade de magnanimité abjecte. Il ne se ferait plus passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Sa bouche se pinça, ses yeux se plissèrent. Il n'aurait plus à contempler au loin les cinq tours du temple Jedi renvoyer gracieusement les rayons du soleil, se dresser hautes et fières, symboles de ce qu'il détestait le plus. Il se réconforta à l'idée désormais familière que tous leurs occupants n'étaient aujourd'hui que des âmes en sursis, des cadavres ambulants. Ils périraient dans la fournaise que deviendrait un jour ce glorieux édifice, il n'y aurait pas d'exception.

   Sauf deux peut-être, se dit-il en fermant les stores, plongeant son bureau dans l'obscurité presque totale. L'un d'eux avait peut-être le tempérament requis pour le rejoindre, et sa puissance brute deviendrait un certain atout avec le temps. L'autre…

   Il s'assit à son bureau, activa l'écran fin de son poste informatique qui illumina son visage ridé et inséra une datacarte. L'autre était… un joyau. Un joyau pur et parfait dont la lumière resplendissante ne pouvait être ignorée. La perspective seule d'avoir un tel exemple d'innocence entre ses mains, pouvoir l'utiliser, le façonner selon son désir, le faisait bouillonner d'envie. 

   L'enregistrement de sécurité qu'il venait d'introduire dans son holotransmetteur se mit en route et il regarda les événements se dérouler pour ce qui devait être la millième fois. De là où s'était trouvée la caméra, il était impossible de voir les lasers, mais il entendit nettement le cliquètement grésillant de leur désactivation et les pas précipités qui suivirent. Presque aussitôt, il y eu la petite explosion provoquée par le violent entrechoquement de sabres lasers réglés sur la puissance maximale. Alors les combattants apparurent dans le champ de vision de la caméra fixée en haut du mur de métal. Les coups latéraux se suivirent frénétiquement, sans temps mort, bourdonnant, claquant, vrillant. Le jeune Jedi repoussa son adversaire cornu vers le côté droit de l'écran jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reprenne le dessus.

   Palpatine grimaça. Maul avait eu au moins trois occasions de frapper l'apprenti, mais il n'avait pas su les saisir. Il fallait admettre que les attaques étaient si rapides et virulentes qu'il n'avait pas dû être aisé de les contrer. La rage du Jedi faisait plaisir à voir. La puissance qu'il révélait sous l'emprise de la colère était d'une agressivité difficilement contrôlée et bien prometteuse.

   Kenobi évita un balayage au niveau du sol avec un petit saut sur place et relança son offensive de plus belle. Le jeu de jambes laissait encore un peu à désirer, mais la précision de son arme était indiscutable. Il frappa avec force, portant ses coups dans toutes les directions pour déstabiliser son ennemi, le vrombissement de son épée dissimulé par les rapides claquements secs engendrés par les chocs. Le guerrier noir se laissa trop aisément déstabiliser et vit son arme sectionnée en deux juste avant d'être envoyé au sol par un vif coup de pied à l'abdomen. Une faible contre-attaque qu'il fut forcé d'éviter d'un majestueux bond en avant, et l'apprenti Jedi repartit à la suite de Maul qui essayait d'instaurer une distance entre eux le temps de retrouver son assurance. Le combat reprit, mais tous deux commençaient à fatiguer. Les épées se rencontrèrent encore et restèrent croisées pendant une seconde durant laquelle Kenobi crut de toute évidence avoir le dessus, mais Maul le repoussa sauvagement et en profita pour lui envoyer une poussée de Force dont la puissance étonnait encore Palpatine.

   Le jeune homme tomba la tête la première dans le trou béant derrière lui, pour se rattraper de justesse à un élément mural. Alors pendant une minute, deux peut-être, ce fut presque le silence. Les capteurs de la caméra de surveillance n'enregistrèrent pas un bruit à part le souffle rauque et pénible de Qui-Gon Jinn qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, et la respiration haletante de Kenobi qui se répercutait dans le puit. Puis Maul s'avança vers le bord et se mit à y passer rapidement la lame rouge de son sabre, provoquant des pluies d'étincelles.

-Pauvre imbécile, murmura encore Palpatine en le voyant faire.

   Il avait toujours su que son apprenti était trop arrogant, même pour un Sith. Au lieu d'achever les Jedi il avait préféré s'amuser avec sa proie, lui laissant par la même occasion le temps d'apaiser ses émotions. Le chancelier se redressa dans son siège, fronçant les sourcils, grimaçant de contrariété, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. Il vit nettement le jeune apprenti Jedi faire le vide en lui, bannir la haine et la peine de son esprit, accueillir la Force claire et pacifique, s'y abandonner. A ce moment crucial, à l'orée de ce qui allait devenir son entrée dans la chevalerie, où il dut choisir une fois pour toutes quel serait le chemin qu'il suivrait pour le reste de sa vie, il avait renoncé à tout jamais au côté obscur. 

   Palpatine enrageait toujours en regardant ce passage. Il réalisait à chaque fois ce qu'il avait perdu ce jour-là. Les Jedi avaient gagné celui qui serait sans aucun doute leur meilleur élément, et lui avait perdu un remplaçant de taille pour l'apprenti qu'il voyait maintenant tomber à son tour dans le puit, coupé en deux. Kenobi, il le savait, ne pourrait jamais être corrompu.

   Il observa les derniers instants de la vidéo avec une haine renouvelée. Il regarda l'apprenti tomber à genoux à côté de son maître, consterné, et le prendre dans ses bras. Jinn avait essayé de parler, et avait mentionné le jeune Skywalker, mais Kenobi ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Plaçant une main sur la blessure qui aurait dû être fatale, il s'était plongé dans une profonde transe réparatrice, faisant affluer sa propre Force vitale dans le corps mourant de son aîné. Palpatine le vit s'écrouler d'épuisement au bout de quelques minutes, Jinn toujours dans ses bras.

   Ce qu'il avait fait, ramener son maître des portes de la mort, aurait dû lui coûter la vie. Personne n'avait jamais entrepris une telle chose sans succomber à son tour. Kenobi avait sûrement été conscient de cela et aurait donné sa vie en échange de celle de Jinn, mais la Force avait dû décider qu'il en serait autrement. Les soldats de Naboo avaient retrouvé les deux hommes au bout de plus de trois heures, tout juste vivants. Kenobi était tombé dans une sorte de coma dont il avait fini par sortir environ deux semaines plus tard.

   Palpatine se redressa en s'apercevant que la vidéo s'était arrêtée et qu'il ne contemplait à présent qu'un écran bleuté. Il l'éteignit, pensif, revoyant le jeune Jedi et la puissance qu'il dissimulait. Revoyant son honnêteté et sa fidélité à son Ordre.

   Il devait mourir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. D'une part il l'avait offensé en terrassant son apprenti de la sorte, ce qui était inadmissible, et d'autre part… Il était une menace trop importante, même si ses pairs – particulièrement son aveugle de maître – ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte. Palpatine n'avait pas besoin d'une entrave supplémentaire. L'intérêt naissant pour ce qui entourait la prophétie de l'Elu était suffisamment inquiétant pour tolérer un Jedi aussi doué. Il aurait la tête de Kenobi. 

   Où qu'il fût, le jeune homme ne serait plus à l'abri, et même si la Force ne l'avait pas permis voilà presque deux ans sur Naboo, Palpatine s'assurerait qu'il ne survivrait pas.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	6. Verites cachees

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

La suite !

~*~

      Un jour nouveau, un ciel bien bleu et un soleil rayonnant avaient réussi à balayer – avec l'aide d'un bon souffle de vent nocturne – les idées noires et le pessimisme de la veille. Ce présage d'un bel avenir, ou tout du moins d'une journée meilleure, n'était que trompeur évidemment, mais la gaieté qui venait de renaître dans l'air était la bienvenue pour la plupart des résidents de Cynele III. La tempête qui s'était déchaînée jusque tard dans la nuit semblait avoir lavé la lune d'une couche d'impuretés, certes maigre, mais qui donnait l'illusion de l'aube d'un grand changement, si ce n'était dans les mentalités, alors au moins dans le domaine de la météo. Les affaires marchaient bon train depuis le lever du jour dans les différents commerces de Biha dont les étalages envahissaient les trottoirs, exposant leurs produits de couleurs vives. Les visages étaient même bien aimables pour la plupart.

   Garen Muln inspira dans la douce tiédeur du petit matin, sentant avec plaisir les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage. Eternel optimiste, il était une parfaite représentation vivante de la bonne humeur. Il lança un coup d'œil à sa gauche, et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver l'atmosphère particulièrement délassante. Obi-Wan examinait avec intérêt les devantures de certaines boutiques, son  pas moins saccadé que plus tôt, ses traits détendus, ses yeux à peine plus clairs. Une certaine peine lancinante qu'il ne comprenait pas semblait toujours ternir son regard, mais lorsqu'il étendit un léger tendon de Force vers lui, Garen perçut avec soulagement une faible réponse de la part de son ami d'enfance. Sa signature psychique était encore lointaine et hésitante, mais cette affection fraternelle qui lui parvenait enfin était clairement reconnaissable.

   Obi-Wan tourna la tête vers Garen, dont le visage s'était illuminé face à la reconstruction progressive de leur lien, et lui adressa un sourire entendu. Il était lui-même conscient de reprendre peu à peu confiance et de recommencer à s'ouvrir. S'il était loin d'être complètement lui-même, il était sur la bonne voie.

-Ca fait vraiment du bien, Obi, dit enfin Muln en lui tapant brièvement dans le dos.

-Oui. Ca m'avait manqué. Seulement… Il va falloir y aller doucement, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr. 

   Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence pendant quelques instants, tous deux soulagés.

-Elle a fait des merveilles sur toi, finit par remarquer Garen avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? Qui ? fit Obi-Wan, embarrassé.

   Muln éclata de rire.

-Ca se lit en gros sur ta tête, mon vieux. Tu oublies peut-être nos longues discussions d'adolescents lancés à la découverte de la vie, et surtout de la gente féminine… Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait !

-Ce sera sans conséquences, Gar', voulut clarifier Obi-Wan.

-Oh mais je te fais confiance. Tu es un grand garçon.

   Mais le chevalier éprouva le besoin de se justifier davantage. Il était clair que Garen et Onice étaient de vieux amis, et il était important à ses yeux que leur relation n'aille pas provoquer de malentendu entre eux.

-Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, tu le sais. Elle connaît mes responsabilités.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Garen. De tous les types que je connais elle ne pouvait pas tomber sur mieux. Et ne la prends pas pour une demoiselle en détresse. Elle aussi, elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait.

-Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, remarqua Obi-Wan.

-Franchement si tu veux mon opinion, vous êtes tous les deux majeurs et responsables, et tant que ça n'empiète pas sur ta vie de Jedi, eh bien profitez-en.

-Je me demande même pourquoi j'attendais un conseil raisonnable de ta part, rit Kenobi.

   Les deux compagnons allèrent traverser l'avenue quand quatre speeders militaires leur passèrent sous le nez à vive allure, escortant un cinquième véhicule arborant les couleurs de la République, ses vitres teintées et ses ailes renforcées.

-Ce doit être ce fameux inspecteur républicain, déduisit Garen en regardant le petit cortège s'éloigner.

-Oui, et on dirait qu'il est lui aussi en route pour FrameCorp.

-Apparemment. Enfin c'est son travail, d'_inspecter_ les usines Cynelères.

-Tu as toujours envie d'y aller ? commença à douter Obi-Wan.

-Il va bien falloir. 

   Garen haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon comme je connais les responsables de la sécurité, ils seront tellement pressés de bien se faire voir qu'ils ne feront pas particulièrement attention à nous.

-Là tu es un peu trop optimiste, je trouve.

-Aie confiance ! sourit Muln. 

   Légèrement moins décidé que quelques minutes plus tôt, Obi-Wan suivit cependant Garen jusqu'à l'usine pour la deuxième fois. Ils ne passèrent pas par la grande entrée principale, mais contournèrent le premier bâtiment pour emprunter une issue de secours par laquelle les employés sortaient régulièrement pendant les pauses, et qui restait souvent ouverte, laissant l'air frais aérer les ateliers où la chaleur était parfois suffocante. Malgré la visite du spécialiste républicain les ouvriers travaillaient sans relâche, productivité oblige, et les deux Jedi se faufilèrent facilement entre les petits véhicules de service aux va-et-vient incessants et la foule de travailleurs concentrés sur leurs tâches respectives. 

   Après maints détours afin d'éviter les sections les plus fréquentées, ils arrivèrent à un bureau prolongeant la maison d'équipe de l'atelier de Treb, et trouvèrent le jeune Zabrak plongé dans l'étude de données concernant la production. Il leva le nez de son travail et ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant enfin la présence des deux hommes.

-Muln ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama-t-il.

   Garen s'assit tranquillement sur la table devant lui, balançant les jambes dans le vide.

-Tu m'avais bien parlé d'un passe, non ?

   Treb Mirteki bondit sur ses pieds et se hâta de fermer la porte.

-J'ai dit que je pouvais m'en procurer un, pas que je le ferais !

   Obi-Wan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel il aurait dû s'en douter. Il savait pourtant que Garen avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne comprendre que ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire faux bond ? dit Muln en adoptant une mine profondément déçue.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'essaies pas par voie officielle avant de t'infiltrer _illégalement_ dans les systèmes de FrameCorp ?

-Parce qu'hélas nous n'avons pas l'accord du conseil Jedi pour agir, alors il nous faudra opérer en toute discrétion. Il vaudrait mieux éviter un incident diplomatique…

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? rétorqua Treb.

-Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'on ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à toi.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est risqué pour vous aussi.

   Il s'avança vers une petite fontaine à eau pour se servir à boire, mais s'arrêta dans son geste.

-Quoique…

   Obi-Wan leva la tête, interrogateur.

-A la fin de la semaine, ce sera le congé mensuel de toutes les équipes de nuit, se souvint Treb.

-Mais pas de la sécurité, fit le jeune chevalier.

-Il y aura moitié moins d'effectif, ils seront faciles à éviter.

-Alors tu pourrais nous aider ? demanda Garen.

   Treb s'assit, pensif.

-Ca a des chances de marcher. Et si ça sert à Calaghin…

-C'est ce que nous espérons, lui dit Obi-Wan.

-Comment vont mes petites sœurs ?

-On ne peut mieux. Elles sont revenues d'Hunserh hier.

   Treb hocha la tête. Obi-Wan n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour se rendre compte que le jeune Zabrak était venu travailler en ville contre son gré, sans doute à la recherche d'un salaire plus ou moins satisfaisant, et que le culte était resté pour lui son véritable foyer.

-Bon, je vais te chercher ce passe, monsieur l'agent secret, se décida-t-il, mais sans réelle conviction.

   Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte, mais stoppèrent net en jetant un œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'atelier. Un groupe de responsables d'unité encadrait avec enthousiasme l'inspecteur républicain qui venait se rendre compte par lui-même de l'état des installations. Il était suivi par deux assistants – dont l'un était un amphibien – qui de toute évidence n'étaient guère passionnés par ce qui les entourait. Garen plissa les yeux en les observant.

-Vas-y, Treb. Je t'attends ici, souffla-t-il sans les quitter du regard. Obi-Wan…

   Son aîné se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il sortait une carte de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir.

-Tu veux bien ramener ça à Lou ? Rendez-vous au Hyspace Club.

   Kenobi tenta un instant de comprendre ce brusque changement de comportement chez son ami, mais finit par prendre le petit objet en acquiesçant du chef.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui promit Treb. Vous pourrez vous retrouver rapidement.

-Oui…, commença Garen d'un air concentré. J'aurai juste un problème à régler avant.

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Garen de lui cacher des choses, lui qui était si extraverti. Et quoi que ce fût qui le troublait, il espérait qu'il ne continuerait pas à le garder pour lui indéfiniment.

~*~

-Entrez, c'est ouvert !

   Obi-Wan appuya sur la commande de la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement de Lou. La grande fenêtre du salon était ouverte, laissant entrer par courants d'air occasionnels le parfum discret des lilas qui avaient été plantés dans la cour intérieure et dont les fleurs venaient d'éclore. Le soleil peignait sur les murs des formes dorées, ajoutant un peu de vie à la décoration déjà fantaisiste choisie par la propriétaire.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, commença le Jedi au moment où la jeune femme, encore vêtue de son uniforme de serveuse, sortit de la cuisine.

   Elle retira avec un soupir les chaussures à talons aiguille qu'elle avait portées toute la nuit et s'assit.

-Un bonjour au lieu d'excuses aurait été tout aussi agréable, sourit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

   Il lui rendit son sourire et sortit la datacarte que lui avait confiée Garen.

-Je suis venu vous rendre ceci.

-Oh, dit-elle. Alors ça a marché ?

   Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

-J'ignore ce qu'il en a fait, je ne pourrais vous le dire.

-Ah…, fit simplement Lou, craignant d'avoir commis un impair.

   Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la commode à côté de laquelle se tenait le chevalier, ouvrit un tiroir afin d'y ranger la carte, puis essaya de le refermer.

-Ca y est, voilà que ça recommence, grommela-t-elle tandis que le tiroir se bloquait, refusant de s'emboîter dans le meuble.

   Elle tira d'un coup sec, le désengageant, puis le poussa violemment. Il se referma en effet, mais non sans faire trembler toute la commode, remuant un instant les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Un cadre tangua, sembla se redresser, mais finit par glisser par-dessus bord. Lou retint une exclamation, prête à entendre le verre se briser, juste avant qu'Obi-Wan ne l'attrape au vol d'un geste fluide et rapide.

-Wow merci, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné. Je tiens beaucoup à ce portrait.

-Je vous en prie, c'est une question de réflexe, sourit-il en examinant la photo à l'ancienne.

   Et ce fut à son tour de réprimer un hoquet de surprise. L'image représentait une femme en tenue de pilote, ses yeux et ses cheveux rebelles d'un orange lumineux. Elle arborait un sourire radieux et prenait la pose devant un fighter flambant neuf. A sa ceinture, un sabre laser, et à son poignet gauche, un bracelet en cuir.

   Obi-Wan, bouche bée, se tourna vers Lou.

-Vous connaissez Clee Rhara ?

-Garen ne vous l'avait pas dit ? s'étonna la serveuse. Je suis sa sœur.

   Sans son self-control Jedi qui eut la bonne idée de prendre le dessus à ce moment-là, Obi-Wan serait probablement tombé par terre, son visage exprimant autant de surprise que s'il avait croisé Mace Windu en costume de danseuse Twi'lek. Il fut heureux de s'apercevoir que seul un léger frémissement de son sourcil droit vint trahir sa stupéfaction.

-Vraiment ? fit-il.

-Vous pensiez qu'on s'était connus au club ? rit Lou. Non, Clee vient régulièrement sur Cynele, et elle a toujours amené Garen avec elle quand il était son apprenti.

-Ca fait plus de dix ans, donc.

-Eh oui, dix ans que je connais cette calamité !

   Ils retournèrent tous deux s'asseoir, et Obi-Wan, intrigué, se rendit compte que la savoir liée à Clee Rhara rendit Lou encore plus sympathique à ses yeux.

-C'est surprenant, dit-il. Il y a pourtant une telle ressemblance que je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas deviné plus tôt.

-Eh bien déjà nous avons vingt et un ans de différence. Ma mère l'a eue très jeune, et moi relativement tard. Et puis autant ma sœur est, paraît-il, un excellent Jedi, autant je n'ai sans doute pas une once de ces fameux midi-chloriens en moi.

-Pourquoi Garen ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? ne comprenait pas le jeune homme.

   Lou haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose qu'il essaie de ne pas penser à elle en ce moment, fit-elle. Il fait face à ce qui lui est arrivé à sa façon…

-Comment ça ? l'interrompit Obi-Wan en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet. Que s'est-il passé ?

   Lou le regarda d'un air incrédule, tout à coup plus sérieuse.

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ça non plus…

-Savoir quoi ? J'ai été absent du temple depuis un an. Je ne suis pas au courant des dernières nouvelles.

   La jeune femme tira lentement sur l'épingle qui retenait son chignon et se massa doucement le cuir chevelu, une expression peinée sur son visage.

-Clee a eu un accident il y a quelques mois. Enfin… accident n'est pas le mot juste. Elle était en mission, à bord de son chasseur. Elle a été attaquée et s'est crashée.

-Force…, murmura Obi-Wan, accablé.

   Il avait lui-même un peu connu Clee Rhara, mais il avait surtout entendu parler d'elle par l'intermédiaire de Qui-Gon, qui avait été un de ses proches amis, et bien sûr de Garen.

-Oh non… Elle… ? commença-t-il.

-Elle n'a pas été tuée, lui apprit Lou. Mais elle est dans le coma, là-bas dans votre temple. D'après Garen ils pensent qu'elle n'en sortira jamais. Plus le temps passe et plus ses chances s'amoindrissent.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, déplora Obi-Wan.

   Les minutes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent en silence. Lou s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda par la fenêtre en entortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts d'un air pensif. Obi-Wan, lui, ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Il revoyait Garen, la nuit précédente dans le jardin, seul avec sa peine. Une peine qu'il refusait de laisser paraître, comme tout Jedi qui se respecte, et que lui n'avait pas vue. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il devait éprouver. Des dizaines de questions l'assaillirent. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? N'était-ce pas le rôle d'Obi-Wan en tant qu'aîné et ami de l'écouter ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au chevet de Clee ? Qu'avait été cette mission ? Cette tragédie expliquait quelque peu l'attitude récente de Garen, mais il y avait forcément autre chose.

-Et… cette carte, reprit Obi-Wan, rompant le silence. A-t-elle un rapport avec tout cela ?

   Lou eut un très léger sursaut, tirée de ses pensées.

-Eh bien, hésita-t-elle, ne sachant si elle pouvait lui révéler ce que Garen Muln n'avait pas cru bon de dire.

   En regardant le jeune Jedi dans les yeux, si doux et sincères, tout doute s'envola.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose, avoua-t-elle. Seulement que Clee travaillait sur des fichiers cryptés et que cette carte est sensée contenir ses dernières découvertes.

   Obi-Wan continua de la fixer, perplexe. Garen avait-il décidé de reprendre l'enquête de son maître ? Ou était-ce plutôt… Il frissonna. Garen Muln aurait-il entrepris de… se venger ?

~*~

      La visite guidée de FrameCorp n'avait pas été inintéressante il aurait beaucoup à apprendre à son employeur, qui serait sans doute satisfait. Les installations, même si récentes, étaient efficaces, bien organisées, et le rythme de production semblait soutenu, voire même un peu trop rapide pour certains ouvriers. Ce soir il aurait des chiffres précis entre les mains, qu'il pourrait alors retransmettre. Tout pour l'instant se déroulait comme prévu, et si les choses continuaient à évoluer dans cette direction, dans à peine quelques jours il pourrait pleinement se concentrer sur la deuxième partie de sa mission. Mais avant toute chose, il se devait d'assister à une courte réunion en petit comité pour clore ses activités du matin.

   Il se retourna et remercia rapidement les quelques responsables qui lui avaient fait faire le tour de l'usine et lança un regard en direction de ses deux assistants, dont l'ennui se lisait en gros sur le visage. Son grognement d'irritation s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il remarqua un gros objet brillant qui pendait en évidence au cou de l'un d'eux. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient hors du champ de vision de la majorité des personnes présentes et il s'approcha vivement de lui.

-Vous pourriez peut-être vous montrer plus discret ! siffla-t-il en rabattant les pans de la veste de son assistant par-dessus le lourd pendentif. 

   Un peu pris par surprise, l'autre recula et finit de fourrer l'objet sous plusieurs couches de vêtements en ravalant une protestation.

-Un problème, monsieur l'inspecteur ? s'enquit un homme derrière lui.

   Le représentant républicain envoya un dernier regard à son subordonné, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et reprit son air autoritaire et quelque peu arrogant.

-Bien sûr que non, cher ami. Tout va bien, sourit-il avec une fausse sincérité du plus bel effet.

-Parfait. Monsieur Daat vous attend, reprit le responsable des relations interplanétaires en lui ouvrant la porte.

   L'inspecteur hocha la tête et entra après avoir congédié ses deux assistants, qui parurent heureux d'obtenir un peu de temps libre. La porte se referma derrière lui et il put détailler la pièce à sa guise. Le bureau de Sum Daat, directeur général de FrameCorp Cynele, se situait au dixième étage de l'usine, à l'écart du bruit et des dérangements, et était étrangement peu meublé. De hautes plantes en pot occupaient chaque coin, et semblaient être la seule fantaisie que le directeur aux goûts apparemment très sobres s'était autorisée. Il fallait dire que la table de réunion aux dimensions impressionnantes occupait bien les trois quarts de l'espace, noire, brillante, vaste et pourvue de systèmes électroniques permettant d'activer différents holoprojecteurs individuels, des maquettes en trois dimensions, et bien évidemment de petites stations com à chaque place. On ne se refusait rien chez FrameCorp. Tout au bout de la table, devant la fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce – aidée de quelques spots au plafond – se tenait Sum Daat, un cinquantenaire à la forme pourtant athlétique, qui se retourna au bout d'un instant. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce sourire presque ingénu sur son visage, on eût peut-être été en droit de supposer que cette solennité pompeuse avait été soigneusement mise en scène.

-Ah, monsieur l'inspecteur Colmun, dit-il en s'avançant un peu. J'espère que la visite a été satisfaisante. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

   Ils prirent donc place, et Exe Colmun, inspecteur républicain de renom, passa immédiatement en mode homme d'affaire impitoyable. Il posa sa mallette sur la table, l'ouvrit et en sortit quelques dossiers.

-Relativement, oui, finit-il par répondre sans lever les yeux des statistiques qu'il faisait défiler sur l'écran de son petit databloc.

   Il avait évidemment déjà lu les informations, mais il aimait se donner un air sérieux et placide lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à parler travail.

-La production démarre bien, et vous êtes sur la bonne voie pour venir un jour concurrencer les meilleures usines républicaines.

   Daat hocha fièrement la tête.

-…Mais il va falloir faire doubler vos chiffres pour la fin de l'année. Votre premier ministre vous l'aura sûrement déjà dit. C'est à cette condition que Cynele III sera admise au Sénat.

   Le sourire satisfait du directeur vacilla un peu.

-Doubler ?

   L'inspecteur Colmun rangea son databloc, ferma sa mallette.

-Vous êtes conscient que le Chancelier Suprême croule déjà sous les demandes. Seuls les meilleurs candidats seront acceptés, et je crois que votre gouvernement est de notre avis.

-Bien entendu. Mais vous devez réaliser que les résultats seront peut-être un peu plus longs à obtenir. Nous devons nous agrandir, et nous sommes en train de… négocier du terrain.

   Exe Colmun sourit. Il savait très bien de quel genre de négociation il s'agissait.

-Hélas le temps s'écoule irrémédiablement, et le progrès ne s'arrête pas pour les retardataires.

   Il se releva, prêt à conclure la discussion. Le message était passé.

-Mais je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes une maison jeune et dynamique, pleine de promesses. Je pense que mon rapport sera positif.

   Sum Daat le suivit jusqu'à la porte, un peu soulagé mais comprenant que la bataille n'était pas encore gagnée. Le grand patron s'était montré clair : il voulait des acheteurs, et jusqu'à présent la République Galactique était le parti le plus offrant. FrameCorp avait besoin de cette adhérence.

-Merci encore de votre patience, déclara l'inspecteur en se tournant une dernière fois vers lui.

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, mentit Daat avec un talent que seuls possédaient les chefs de grandes entreprises. Je suppose que vous avez encore beaucoup de travail devant vous avant de quitter notre lune.

   Exe Colmun regarda brièvement par la fenêtre avant de répondre d'un ton à la fois las et mystérieux.

-Oh oui, vous n'avez pas idée…

~*~

      Obi-Wan avait quitté l'appartement de Lou Rhara il y avait une bonne heure, et était passé aux hangars de l'astroport afin de vérifier l'état de son chasseur et du petit astromech qui l'avait patiemment attendu, comme à son habitude. En effet, R4-P17 était un droïde très professionnel, qui exécutait les ordres dans la seconde sans jamais poser de question, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de prendre quelque initiative que ce fût, et était bien content qu'on le laisse tout simplement tranquille dans son coin.

   Il avait donc effectué les mises à jour demandées par son propriétaire du moment, puis était retourné en état de veille, heureux qu'on ne lui en demande pas plus et Obi-Wan était donc reparti en direction du Hyspace Club où Garen Muln lui avait donné rendez-vous.

   Il fronça les sourcils au moment où ses pensées se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers son ami d'enfance. Et pour ne pas changer, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. La situation se compliquait de jour en jour, et il se demandait s'il parviendrait à jouer sur tous les tableaux à la fois sans y perdre la raison pour autant. Il inspira à fond dans l'air frais de cette fin de matinée et laissa le soleil réconfortant lui caresser le visage, éclairant son teint encore mat et embrasant les mèches cuivrées de ses cheveux. Utilisant sa méthode habituelle, il s'abandonna à ses angoisses et ses doutes, en fut submergé, puis les accepta dans leur totalité et expira avec une lenteur infinie, s'en libérant progressivement. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, il avait retrouvé toute sa force et sa confiance. Il appréhenderait les événements comme ils viendraient et résoudrait chaque problème méthodiquement, un à un.

   Il reprit sa marche avec plus d'aisance, son allure sensiblement plus élégante et décontractée. L'aura qu'il diffusait autour de lui était plus calme, impressionnante. Le quartier qu'il traversait étant uniquement composé d'entrepôts, les larges rues étaient vides, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le premier réflexe d'éventuels passants aurait été de s'écarter de la route de ce chevalier Jedi au regard rayonnant de puissance.

   Il continuait d'avancer en direction du club lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement, comme obéissant à un ordre silencieux de la Force. Il écouta. Rien. Le vent qui poussait les quelques nuages cotonneux soufflait trop haut pour être audible, des bruits distants de machines lui parvenaient vaguement depuis le fond de plusieurs entrepôts. Rien de surprenant ni d'anormal. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait d'attendre, de rester sur ses gardes. Le regard concentré, les sens en éveil, il ne remarqua rien de particulier.

   Puis loin derrière lui, sans doute à l'extrémité de la longue rue déserte, il y eut comme un raclement, très léger, à peine audible. Il se retourna, plissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'un objet d'une certaine taille ne lui renvoie le reflet d'un rayon de soleil. Un nouveau raclement – du métal se tordant et frottant sur du béton – et progressivement Obi-Wan put discerner le bourdonnement aigu d'un moteur de speeder qui se rapprochait à vive allure. Il fut tenté de bouger, mais la Force semblait lui demander de rester où il se trouvait, et d'observer.

   Petit à petit le minuscule point au loin prit forme, et deux silhouettes se démarquèrent à bord du véhicule. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils. Elles avaient l'air de lutter. Le speeder fit une embardée vers la droite, heurta violemment le mur d'un bâtiment, secouant les passagers, et poursuivit sa course en une pluie d'étincelles, le métal crissant alors que l'aile droite s'enflamma. Obi-Wan s'était figé en voyant le transport s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. L'un des deux individus à son bord eut l'air d'agripper les contrôles et redressa leur trajectoire tandis que l'autre pointait un blaster sur lui.

   Obi-Wan reconnut avec horreur le premier des deux passagers : Garen Muln. Le tir partit, mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible. D'un adroit moulinet du bras, Garen fit apparaître une lame d'énergie brillante, interceptant le laser qui alla terminer sa route quelque part dans les circuits du speeder. Celui-ci perdit soudain ses répulseurs et s'affala sur le sol sans jamais ralentir, arrivant presque à la hauteur d'Obi-Wan qui put apercevoir plus clairement le deuxième visage, reconnaissant l'un des assistants de l'inspecteur républicain. Garen Muln tentait de l'immobiliser tandis que le speeder, dont tous les répulseurs n'avaient apparemment pas été atteints, se releva péniblement, pour retomber brutalement une seconde plus tard au moment même où il passait devant Obi-Wan. Garen, projeté sur le capot, se retint de justesse en attrapant un bout de tôle retourné. Le deuxième passager fut, lui, éjecté du véhicule et tomba la tête la première aux pieds de Kenobi. Celui-ci, libéré de sa stupeur, s'agenouilla précipitamment, uniquement pour constater qu'il était déjà trop tard : la nuque avait été brisée. Il se releva alors pour voir le speeder dépourvu de chauffeur poursuivre sa course folle, laissant une traînée de flammes derrière lui. Spectateur impuissant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Garen s'en sortirait vivant. Cet espoir s'envola lorsqu'il réalisa que le speeder se dirigeait tout droit vers un énorme réservoir à carburant situé à l'angle du prochain carrefour.

   Garen Muln, de son côté, gardait son sang-froid. Au prix d'un incroyable effort, il se hissa jusqu'à l'intérieur du speeder et reprit les commandes. Il ne pensa à rien, ou en tout cas sûrement pas à l'explosion que le choc pourrait provoquer. Mettant en application tous ses talents de pilote, il attrapa d'une main le câble contrôlant la direction, qui avait été mis à nu, et tint son sabre laser dans l'autre, misant sa dernière carte.

   Obi-Wan, pris d'une fascination presque morbide, observait la scène, refusant ce qui semblait pourtant inévitable. Le speeder n'avait pas ralenti, et à cette distance il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. C'est alors que Garen se leva, brandit son épée et trancha l'aile droite – la partie la plus endommagée – tout en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le gros câble. Le speeder tangua et prit un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés pendant que la partie qu'il avait découpée alla s'encastrer dans le réservoir. Celui-ci prit feu, et le souffle de l'explosion qui suivit repoussa ce qui restait du speeder le long de la route.

   A la seconde où le tas de tôle fumant s'arrêta enfin, Obi-Wan accourut pour se rendre compte de la situation. Garen se releva lentement entre les volutes de fumée, s'efforçant de prendre une prestance tintée d'arrogance de vainqueur. Cette image qui se voulait héroïque était légèrement sabotée par le fait que son visage était recouvert d'huile, que ses cheveux mi-longs collaient à sa tête à cause de la sueur, et que ses vêtements étaient aussi sales que déchirés.

   Remarquant le regard exaspéré d'Obi-Wan, il baissa les yeux pour observer l'étendue des dégâts avant de hausser les épaules d'un air serein.

-Chouette balade ! sourit-il en descendant du speeder d'un bond. Je referais bien un tour.

   Rassuré qu'il n'était pas blessé, Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir sur un ton de reproche.

-Je t'en prie ne te gêne pas pour moi !

-Je t'invite si tu veux, répliqua Garen avec un clin d'œil provocateur en passant devant lui.

-Sans façon, je tiens à la vie.

   Muln arriva à hauteur de l'assistant républicain et s'agenouilla.

-Il est mort, lui dit Obi-Wan.

   Garen ne répondit rien, son visage souillé indéchiffrable. Il observa le corps pendant un instant, puis approcha sa main de lui. Obi-Wan crut qu'il allait rabattre définitivement les paupières par-dessus les yeux encore écarquillés, mais il fut stupéfié de le voir ouvrir les pans de la veste du cadavre afin de tâter les vêtements.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

   Garen, imperturbable, continua de chercher. Il finit par trouver un gros objet attaché au cou du mort, en défit la lanière et le fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa propre veste. Sans un autre regard sur la victime, il se leva et s'éloigna, laissant Obi-Wan derrière lui, atterré.

-Garen ! appela-t-il fermement. A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

   Muln s'arrêta, dos tourné, et baissa la tête.

-Pas ici, répondit-il d'une voix si vulnérable que son compagnon en fut troublé. Pas maintenant… Allons-nous-en.

   Devant l'absence de réaction de sa part il se retourna.

-S'il te plaît.

   Obi-Wan eut l'air incertain pendant un moment, mais il finit par décider de lui faire confiance, et accepta de le suivre. Cependant dans son regard sévère, il prit soin de montrer que cette fois, des explications étaient devenues inévitables.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	7. Interets partages

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

La suite !

~*~

      Les deux Jedi étaient allés récupérer le landspeeder qu'ils avaient emprunté à Wyhare et filaient en direction de Calaghin depuis un bon moment déjà. Le temps était toujours aussi radieux, une brise fraîche s'assurant que la température restait agréable, mais l'humeur dans le petit véhicule n'était pas à la détente. Obi-Wan Kenobi serrait les commandes dans ses poings crispés par la frustration face au silence obstiné de Garen Muln qui était tourné vers l'autre côté dans une position – qui ne le trompait pas – laissant suggérer qu'il observait le paysage.

   Kenobi soupira pour ce qui devait être la millième fois et stoppa soudainement le speeder.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Garen en se redressant.

-Il se passe que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je te laisse seul une heure, pour te retrouver ensuite en pleine bagarre avec un officiel républicain !

-Attends un peu, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! rétorqua vivement Garen. Je ne suis pas ton apprenti, que je sache !

   Obi-Wan détourna le regard, les mains toujours sur les commandes, et Muln devina à son expression soucieuse que son but n'avait pas été de le réprimander. Si les rôles se retrouvaient inversés, lui-aussi aurait probablement réagi de la même manière, et qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait entraîné Obi-Wan dans cette affaire à l'instant même où il lui avait demandé de quitter le lieu de l'accident. La moindre des choses était de lui dire de quoi il retournait.

-Déjà cet homme était un mercenaire, commença-t-il en un murmure à peine audible.

   Les lèvres encore pincées par la contrariété, Kenobi regarda toujours fixement devant lui, mais son ton était nettement plus conciliant.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce qu'il avait ça sur lui.

   Muln sortit l'objet circulaire qu'il avait récupéré sur le corps de l'assistant et le lança à son compagnon avant de sortir du speeder, pris d'un soudain besoin de bouger. Obi-Wan baissa lentement les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il tenait entre les mains une sorte de cercle épais en métal cuivré dont la moitié était percée, formant un croissant de lune. Le trou au cœur de l'objet était traversé par ce qui ressemblait à une flèche ornée de deux pierres rougeoyantes qui allait se planter au milieu de l'arc de cercle. La surface de la petite sculpture était couverte d'excroissances dont certaines étaient faites d'or lumineux.

-On dirait presque un mécanisme…

-C'en est un, fit Muln en lui tournant le dos, appuyé contre le speeder.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est une clé, très ancienne. Elle est sensée ouvrir une salle secrète qui se trouve quelque part sur cette lune. Et moi je suis là pour retrouver ce qui y est enfermé.

   Obi-Wan frotta son pouce sur la lourde clé, un sentiment étrange montant en lui. Comme si elle lui avait appartenu par le passé et que la toucher lui ramenait des souvenirs lointains. Pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue…

-Et tu fais ça pour passer le temps ou c'est une mission officielle ? se risqua-t-il à demander, prêt à aborder le sujet que son ami semblait tant redouter.

-Un peu des deux, révéla Garen en lui refaisant face. Le conseil m'a chargé de cette mission, mais sans avoir tenu le Sénat galactique informé. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé ma tunique aux vestiaires, je préférais être moins voyant.

-Et tu m'as dit que tu étais en vacances…, fit Obi-Wan en secouant la tête.

   Garen haussa un sourcil.

-Oui, je me demande encore comment tu as pu marcher. Ca fait un bon moment déjà que le mot vacances a été rayé du vocabulaire Jedi. On est submergés de travail.

   Il tourna la tête, admirant le mont Benicas et les collines vertes qui s'étendaient derrière à perte de vue.

-Tout se désagrège…, murmura-t-il.

   Garen s'assit sur le côté du speeder, les yeux dans le vague. Obi-Wan détacha son regard de la grosse clé et l'observa un instant. Il se demanda à combien de personnes le jeune homme rendu célèbre grâce à son sourire et sa gaieté osait montrer le côté tourmenté qui faisait surface devant lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

-Tu le sais. Je travaille sous couverture, sans l'aval du Sénat. Je ne suis pas sensé en discuter.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de l'accident de maître Clee ! recommença Obi-Wan, cherchant désespérément à briser ce douloureux silence.

   Garen se releva subitement et le fixa d'un air abasourdi, juste avant de serrer les dents rageusement.

-Ce n'était _pas_ un accident. Ce sont ces types qui lui ont fait ça ! 

-Tu en es sûr ? s'étonna Obi-Wan.

-Quand elle s'est écrasée, elle avait cette clé sur elle. Ils lui ont pris et l'ont laissée là à agoniser dans son chasseur en miettes !

   Le degré de souffrance qui tourbillonnait dans les yeux foncés de Garen était étourdissant. Son séduisant visage était submergé par une peine déchirante, si profonde qu'elle devait être insupportable et Obi-Wan comprit pourquoi il avait préféré ne jamais s'aventurer sur ce sujet de conversation. Il était très commun parmi les Jedi que les élèves se montrent aussi protecteurs envers leurs maîtres que l'inverse. Ce qui était arrivé à Clee avait dû être un choc terrible. Elle avait évidemment déjà été blessée de nombreuses fois par le passé, mais vraisemblablement jamais à ce point.

-C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvée, avec une équipe de secours, continua Garen, la voix tremblante. La seule chose qu'elle a été capable de me dire avant de perdre connaissance a été "Retrouve-le. L'Ordre en dépend".

   Il baissa la tête, avala sa salive, et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Il prit une courte mais profonde inspiration et récupéra la clé pour la ranger de nouveau dans sa veste.

-C'est ce que je compte faire. Je préfère terminer ce qu'elle a commencé plutôt que de me tourner les pouces à l'infirmerie du temple.

   Il remonta en silence dans le speeder.

-Je te demande pardon, chuchota Obi-Wan.

-Non, tu as bien fait, le rassura Garen sans croiser son regard. Il fallait que ça sorte.

   Kenobi redémarra, et ils reprirent lentement leur route vers Calaghin.

-Alors… tu dis que les assistants républicains sont en fait des mercenaires. Et l'inspecteur ? Il est dans le coup aussi à ton avis ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Il est connu et a bonne réputation.

-C'est bien lui qui a engagé ses assistants…, raisonna Obi-Wan.

-Tout comme on peut très bien les lui avoir assignés.

-Mais qui "on" ?

-Justement c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de découvrir avant que l'autre type ne tombe du speeder, fit Garen avec une moue contrariée. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'obtiendrai des réponses.

   Obi-Wan se sentit quelque peu rassuré par la réaction de son ami. Peut-être que la mort de l'assistant avait réellement été accidentelle. Peut-être que Garen n'avait aucunement l'intention de leur faire subir le même sort que Clee Rhara. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas en train de se diriger vers le chemin du côté obscur…

-Une chose est sûre, ça va devenir une course contre la montre. Ils sont plus avancés dans leurs recherches que je ne pensais, continua Muln avec un calme retrouvé.

-Et à ce sujet, reprit Obi-Wan alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du village. Que cherches-tu exactement ?

-Un holocron.

-Un holocron ? Ici ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Jedi ou Sith ?

   Garen eut un sourire en coin, encore un peu amer, mais révélant une petite fossette espiègle.

-Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est l'holocron Initiem ?

   Obi-Wan fut tenté d'arrêter brusquement le speeder pour la deuxième fois. Il se tourna vers Garen, bouche bée.

-Tu veux dire celui qui a été créé par Jubar Sensel ? Perdu depuis plus de cinq mille ans ? Plus complet que le Grand Holocron gardé au temple ?

   Garen répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif aux trois questions.

-Et tu aurais retrouvé sa trace ?

-C'est maître Clee qui a fait le plus gros du travail en suivant son parcours jusque sur Cynele III. Maintenant je dois le localiser précisément et le récupérer avant les autres.

-Et qu'a-t-il de si important pour déclencher tant de convoitise ?

   Le speeder entra dans Calaghin et dépassa les premières maisons.

-Ca il faudra demander à maître Yoda. C'est lui qui a insisté pour le retrouver.

   Il marqua une petite pause, puis continua :

-Tu ne trouves pas que le village a l'air désert ?

   Obi-Wan remonta la longue rue sinueuse.

-Maintenant que tu le dis… Beaucoup sont aux champs, non ? Allons voir à la maison de Wyhare.

   Moins d'une minute plus tard ils étaient garés et entraient dans la grande demeure qui, elle aussi, semblait bien plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Le repas, désormais froid, était encore sur la table, à peine entamé. Les assiettes étaient encore pleines, les fourchettes posées dessus, les serviettes jetées en vrac à côté, comme si les résidents avaient dû précipitamment quitter la pièce. Obi-Wan et Garen portèrent instinctivement la main à leur sabre laser, discrets et focalisés sur la Force, à la recherche du moindre signe de danger.

   Il y eut du bruit à l'étage, et presque immédiatement quelqu'un descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à la salle à manger. Les pas étaient vifs et légers.

-Mon Jedi ! cria la petite tornade qui sauta vers Garen.

   Celui-ci accueillit Kina qui arborait un grand sourire, mais se garda de perdre sa vigilance.

-Que fais-tu toute seule ici ? lui demanda-t-il en scannant le couloir du regard tandis qu'Obi-Wan jetait un œil vers la pièce voisine.

-Ils m'ont dit de rester là, répondit la fillette en plissant le nez face à l'apparence débraillée de Garen. J'ai été très sage !

-C'est bien, lui dit-il en la gardant dans ses bras, toujours inquiet. Et où sont-ils allés ?

-A la réserve, répondit-elle, complètement détendue. Ils sont allés éteindre le feu.

   Obi-Wan revint vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

-Le feu ? répéta-t-il, la voix grave.

   Kina hocha la tête.

-Oui, un tout grand, avec plein de fumée ! 

   Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard consterné. 

-Il faut y aller, décida Obi-Wan.

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! s'écria Kina.

-Non, on ne peut pas t'emmener, c'est trop dangereux, refusa Garen.

-Je reste sage ! Promis ! se borna-t-elle.

   Garen leva les yeux vers Obi-Wan.

-On n'a pas le temps de débattre, ils ont sûrement besoin d'aide, déclara l'aîné des deux Jedi.

   Après un instant d'hésitation, ils sortirent de la maison et prirent une nouvelle fois le speeder. La journée qui avait si bien commencé semblait vraiment tourner en véritable désastre.

~*~

      Par la route, le trajet aurait dû être bien plus long qu'en coupant à travers bois, et pourtant les deux Jedi et la fillette qui avait tenu à les accompagner atteignirent le bout du plateau plus rapidement que lorsqu'ils s'y étaient rendus en speeder bike. Ils se trouvaient encore à quelques kilomètres de la réserve, mais ils pouvaient déjà voir au loin, par-dessus la cime des arbres, des filets noirs de fumée s'élever vers le ciel, annonciateurs menaçants du terrible spectacle qui les attendait sûrement.

   Garen Muln poussa résolument les contrôles, accélérant encore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Hunserh, ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver un bon nombre de speeders déjà garés, dont les propriétaires étaient venus aider à éteindre l'incendie. Obi-Wan descendit agilement du véhicule avant de détacher la petite Kina et de la poser à terre à son tour. Il lui prit la main afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'irait pas s'aventurer au cœur du danger et avança vers Garen, à la fois effrayé et curieux de découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

   Sur leur gauche, le petit bâtiment, où Garen et Onice étaient allés travailler la fois précédente, était encore intact. Droit devant eux, par contre, le décor était effarant. Le feu, qui s'y était peut-être déclaré en premier, avait totalement ravagé la ferme, dont seuls quelques poutres carbonisées et le mur du fond tenaient encore debout. L'étage et ses beaux balcons sculptés s'étaient complètement écroulés, laissant de misérables restes de toiture fumants sur le sol noir. L'air était lourd, suffocant, empli de poussière de charbon, et l'odeur qui se dégageait des ruines encore brûlantes était pestilentielle.

   Kina se blottit contre la jambe d'Obi-Wan, comprenant ce qui était arrivé.

-Et les animaux ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le jeune homme. Ils ont peut-être pu sortir.

   Il baissa la tête vers elle, réalisant qu'elle se retenait courageusement de pleurer.

-Tu veux nous attendre dans le speeder ?

   Elle secoua obstinément la tête mais se resserra davantage contre lui. Garen se tourna alors vers eux, le visage grave mais calme, et d'un simple regard fit comprendre à Obi-Wan ce qu'il devait faire. Celui-ci reçut très nettement le message et prit Kina dans ses bras, lui montrant qu'il la protégerait et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Lorsqu'il la sentit un peu plus confiante, il entreprit de traverser les décombres à la suite de Garen, clignant des yeux à cause de la cendre que des courants d'air chauds lui envoyaient au visage. L'incendie s'était frayé un large chemin dans la forêt, ne laissant dans son sillage que des squelettes d'arbres, tuant et noircissant la vie végétale d'un souffle dévastateur. Le grondement et les crépitements qui parvenaient aux deux Jedi étaient la preuve que les flammes n'avaient pas encore été stoppées, mais les cris qui se faisaient également entendre montraient clairement que les membres du culte refusaient de céder face à la puissance des éléments.

   Garen s'apprêtait à continuer en direction de la masse rougeoyante qu'ils pouvaient désormais discerner à une centaine de mètres quand Obi-Wan l'arrêta :

-Attends, on ne peut pas emmener Kina là-bas. Neema m'avait dit qu'il y avait une petite clinique animalière par là, dit-il en pointant le doigt vers la droite.

-Oui, on va voir si on peut y aller.

   Par chance, l'incendie semblait avoir totalement épargné le bâtiment blanc qui grouillait d'activité. Des dizaines d'animaux affolés étaient regroupés dans l'enclos qui le prolongeait, et quelques hommes en faisaient entrer d'autres qui avaient apparemment été blessés.

-Maman ! appela Kina.

   Obi-Wan la reposa et la laissa courir vers la Zabrak qui était en train de vérifier l'état d'un jeune lynx dont l'origine lui était inconnue. Assuré que la fillette ne resterait pas seule dans ce chaos, il entra dans la clinique avec Garen. Ils se faufilèrent entre les différentes personnes qui couraient d'un bout à l'autre, et retrouvèrent enfin Onice qui était occupée à déballer de nouveaux paquets de bandages.

-Onice, appela Obi-Wan en posant une main sur son épaule.

   Elle se retourna et soupira de soulagement. Son visage, ses bras et ses vêtements étaient noirs de suie.

-C'est bien que vous soyez venus.

-On peut faire quelque chose pour l'incendie ? s'enquit Garen.

   Elle haussa les sourcils en remarquant l'état du jeune chevalier, mais préféra garder ses questions pour plus tard.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Il paraît qu'ils en sont quasiment à bout. Par contre moi j'ai besoin de toi.

   Garen fronça les sourcils.

-Venez, fit-elle simplement avant de les guider vers un débarras dont la porte était restée ouverte.

   A l'instant même où ils y entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par un rugissement farouche. A l'autre bout de la pièce, sous une table retournée, se cachait le gros Tusk-Cat gris-bleu dont la fourrure était hérissée.

-Punam ? commença Garen en s'approchant.

-Attends, Garen, voulut le prévenir Onice.

   Mais le jeune Jedi, peiné par le regard terrifié mais furieux du félin, continua d'avancer.

-Punam, du calme, c'est moi, lui disait-il d'un ton doux tandis que les grognements s'intensifiaient. Allez mon gros, sors de là…

   Il fit encore deux pas vers le Tusk-Cat et se pencha. Il put voir que sa patte arrière gauche était méchamment brûlée. Il s'avança encore un peu, ignorant les crocs qui le menaçaient.

-C'est bien, Pun…

   D'un violent coup de patte, le félin frappa le jeune homme, le renvoyant à l'autre bout du débarras. Garen tomba devant Obi-Wan avec un cri étouffé.

-Ca va, ça va, je n'ai rien, rassura-t-il immédiatement.

   Onice s'accroupit devant lui, inquiète.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, répondit Muln, un peu étourdi. Il m'a surpris, c'est tout. Il…

   Le jeune homme se tourna vers le félin qui essayait misérablement de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous la table sans y parvenir, sa patte arrière incapable de soutenir son poids.

-Il ne me reconnaît plus, finit Garen, attristé.

-Il ne reconnaît plus personne, lui apprit Onice en posant une main sur son bras. Il a mordu Neema tout à l'heure.

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui, elle est un peu secouée mais ce n'était rien de grave.

   La jeune femme se releva, ses yeux noirs fixant le Tusk-Cat avec amertume.

-J'aurais préféré faire ça autrement, mais de toute évidence je n'ai pas le choix si je veux soigner sa patte. Il va falloir l'anesthésier.

   Elle se tourna vers Kenobi, qui était resté silencieux, et secoua la tête.

-Je n'aime pas les assommer de cette manière, ils sont toujours désorientés quand ils se réveillent, expliqua-t-elle.

   Obi-Wan comprenait très bien ce qui la tourmentait dans cette situation, mais au milieu de cette agitation effrénée, il ne vit rien à part elle pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Il fut captivé par son regard passionné, ouvert, tellement beau, et revit en quelques images rapides ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier, ressentit ce qu'il refusait d'accepter. Honteux de s'être laissé déconcentrer, même brièvement, il fut le premier à se détourner et aida Garen à se relever.

-Attends, dit-il à Onice alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à charger un petit blaster avec un dard tranquillisant.

   Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

-J'aimerais essayer, offrit-il.

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien, il te connaît encore moins que nous. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu arriverais à l'approcher ?

-Une intuition, fit-il sans en révéler davantage.

   Elle échangea un regard sceptique avec Garen puis hocha la tête d'un air toutefois désapprobateur. Obi-Wan avança un peu, attirant l'attention du Tusk-Cat qui se remit à grogner, et se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas parlé trop vite. Il n'y avait évidemment qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Plus précautionneux que Garen, il prit le temps de sonder la pièce avec l'aide de la Force et s'assura de bien comprendre chaque émotion présente avant de faire un autre pas en avant. Puis il se mit à genoux et regarda le félin terrifié dans les yeux, s'efforçant de faire transparaître au mieux son calme afin de le rassurer. Il attendit qu'il s'apaise avant de se remettre à l'approcher, pour s'arrêter de nouveau dès qu'il sentit l'animal s'agiter, et ainsi de suite. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, et à force de patience, seuls deux mètres les séparaient encore.

   Obi-Wan avança lentement, et Punam rugit sans grande conviction en faisant mine de vouloir le mordre. Montrant qu'il n'était pas intimidé mais qu'il ne voulait pas le brusquer, le Jedi s'arrêta encore, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Puis, avec une douceur infinie, il leva un bras vers le Tusk-Cat et approcha sa main de lui, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à le toucher, conservant un certain écart entre eux. Il le regarda à nouveau, et tenta de lui faire comprendre en silence que s'il avait traversé cette distance jusqu'à lui, c'était à présent au tour de Punam de décider s'il voulait achever le reste du chemin ou non. Il fut profondément troublé lorsqu'il crut discerner de la compréhension dans les yeux perçants du félin. Il se figea, attendant sa réponse.

   Punam grogna, essayant de voir à quel point le jeune humain était déterminé, mais celui-ci ne cilla pas. Il le renifla à plusieurs reprises, grogna encore. Il releva alors les yeux vers Obi-Wan, prêt à juger de sa réaction lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement la gueule pour la refermer sur sa main tendue. Le chevalier avait calmement soutenu le regard sévère du Tusk-Cat, prenant soin de ne laisser transparaître ni effroi en sentant les crocs lui pincer la chair, ni soulagement en se rendant compte que l'animal avait arrêté la pression de ses mâchoires avant de le blesser.

   Satisfait, le félin relâcha la main d'Obi-Wan et inclina la tête devant lui. Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir et avança sans crainte, le caressant doucement. Il ferma les yeux et fit appel à la Force, ignorant les élancements qui se déclarèrent sous ses tempes, et envoya une puissante suggestion à l'animal, qui s'endormit dans la seconde. Il se retourna enfin vers Onice et Garen, qui n'avaient pas bougé, et leur fit signe d'approcher. La jeune femme vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui et commença à inspecter la blessure de Punam.

-J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te déchiqueter la main, chuchota-t-elle.

-Ce n'était qu'un test, lui expliqua Obi-Wan en continuant de caresser le front du Tusk-Cat. Quand un inconnu te fait confiance, tu peux être quasiment sûr de pouvoir en faire autant. C'est élémentaire.

   Onice l'observa alors, tandis qu'Obi-Wan gardait les yeux rivés sur le félin qui dormait paisiblement, la tête reposant sur ses genoux, et sourit. Garen Muln, depuis le seuil de la porte, en fit autant et s'éclipsa en silence.

~*~

      A plusieurs années-lumière de Cynele III, sur le monde isolé de Yiurr, quelque part entre Onderon et Togoria et jalousement caché par une brillante nébuleuse, le temps était ensoleillé, et la journée suivait son cours sans incidents. Cette planète, protégée par différents actes sénatoriaux, jouissait de nombreux avantages, dont une grande immunité et une dispense des taxes les plus onéreuses, qui en faisaient un havre de tranquillité pour bon nombre de personnalités, politiciens, vedettes, ou tout simplement familles fortunées. Les grandes métropoles étaient aussi rares que parfaitement sûres, laissant toute la place possible aux grands domaines, villas et pavillons qui s'étendaient chacun sur des dizaines de kilomètres de terrain. 

   L'une des plus belles résidences était probablement celle qui se trouvait dans la Vallée de l'Onde, parcourue comme son nom l'indiquait par un petit cours d'eau clair encadré de bosquets aux frêles arbustes espacés qui laissaient filtrer la lumière entre leurs fins branchages. Au centre de l'immense propriété, à l'abri de tous les regards, se dressait une majestueuse villa de quatre étages vieille de plus de quatre cents ans, dont les ailes s'allongeaient au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, donnant à la bâtisse une forme de croix. Les murs étaient de couleur blanc cassé, sculptés à chaque coin et à chaque encadrement de fenêtre. Celles-ci étaient hautes et pourvues de petits carreaux dont les jointures étaient dorées, et devaient sans doute fournir une grande quantité de lumière à chaque pièce. La porte d'entrée, protégée par un porche soutenu de deux colonnes, était en bois massif, et ne dépareillait pas du reste de la demeure dont l'architecture travaillée en faisait ressortir l'extrême puissance.

   A l'arrière de la villa poussait une magnifique roseraie arrangée en impeccables petites allées gravillonnées où personne à part le propriétaire des lieux n'avait le droit de mettre les pieds. Celui-ci s'y trouvait justement, comme tous les jours à cette heure, sa petite cisaille à la main. Il redressait une branche par-ci, contrôlait l'éclosion d'un bourgeon par-là, humait le parfum des fleurs et se délectait de leur beauté délicate. Il s'accroupit, regardant une rose d'un rouge profond avec un air attendri. Il passa son index sur l'un des pétales, en apprécia la douceur satinée, puis la tint doucement dans le creux de sa main. Il approcha la cisaille de la tige verte vigoureuse ornée d'épines, et d'un coup vif la sectionna nettement. 

   Il se releva, observa son jardin irréprochable, puis le reste de la propriété que le franc soleil avait décidé de mettre en valeur aujourd'hui, et il sourit. Il soupira, calme et détendu, et jeta un œil distrait au chrono élégant qu'il portait à la poche son veston de velours parfaitement taillé. L'heure du thé. Il rebroussa donc chemin d'un pas serein, déposa sa petite cisaille sur la table de jardin en fer forgé, puis entra dans sa villa. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le luxe, et s'il ne prêtait aucune réelle attention aux meubles précieux, aux tentures ou aux tableaux hors de prix, ce n'était pas par arrogance. Il les possédait parce qu'il en avait tout simplement les moyens et qu'il se devait de faire honneur à son rang, mais tout cela ne voulait rien dire de particulier à ses yeux. Son idéal n'avait rien de matériel, il était purement abstrait. Mais hélas il était un fait que rien ne pouvait se faire sans pouvoir financier.

   Il prit les grands escaliers en bois qui venaient d'être cirés et reflétaient la lumière discrète des fenêtres du long couloir qu'il emprunta ensuite pour entrer dans son petit salon. Il déposa sa belle rose dans un vase fin, sachant qu'elle mourrait bientôt, replia un peu le paravent en bois qui se trouvait à côté de la grande fenêtre, puis alla s'asseoir sur son large fauteuil qui avait été tiré près du guéridon. Presque aussitôt la gouvernante entra, un plateau en argent entre les mains, qu'elle déposa délicatement sur le napperon au centre de la petite table.

-Cela ira, Ymena, dit-il. Je me servirai. Fermez simplement les volets avant de sortir.

-Bien, monsieur le comte, obéit la sexagénaire.

   Elle rabattit les battants de sorte que la pièce restât un peu éclairée, comme le comte en avait l'habitude, et allait sortir quand il l'interpella :

-Ymena. Dites à Frood de préparer mon vaisseau.

-Vous partez, monsieur ?

-Demain, oui. Pour une courte durée. Je vais rendre visite à une connaissance. Allez, maintenant.

-Bien, monsieur le comte.

   La gouvernante se retira et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, laissant le comte seul. Il ôta la petite soucoupe en porcelaine qui recouvrait sa tasse finement décorée et se versa le thé fortement parfumé, observant les formes naissant du petit nuage de vapeur. Il porta la boisson presque orange à ses lèvres et en aspira prudemment quelques petites gorgées, profitant qu'il était encore brûlant.

   Dans ce silence pas même troublé par des chants d'oiseaux, il leva nonchalamment la main en direction du lecteur à holodisk, qui se mit instantanément en marche, diffusant alors en douceur le concerto de Jiitsen Tremeski pour piano. Les notes légères et subtiles, imprégnées d'une certaine puissance, se répandirent dans la pièce au mobilier boisé comme une vague pure de poésie, un rien rêveuse, mais dont les quelques accords plus graves laissaient paraître une touche menaçante.

   Il ferma les yeux, huma l'arôme subtil de son thé fort, et se laissa transporter par le rythme mélancolique du concerto dont le thème s'assombrissait à chaque seconde. Il ressentit les notes aiguës de la flûte dans toute leur splendeur, écouta avec attention les variations du violon qui se joignit au piano, et prit une nouvelle gorgée. Il pouvait voir les doigts experts de l'artiste, Neto Gha, caresser les touches avec douceur et précision, emporté par la beauté de la composition. La musique arrivait progressivement à son apogée, et il se prépara à l'intensité de la mélodie, quand tout s'arrêta brutalement, pour faire place au bip fort déplaisant de son holocom.

   Il fronça les sourcils et réprima un grossier soupir de contrariété, mais finit par se lever pour prendre l'appel, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre son interlocuteur, quel qu'il fût. Constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une transmission codée, il appuya sur le bouton d'admission et prit soin d'effacer toute trace d'irritation de son visage noble.

-Monsieur Colmun, salua-t-il de sa voix de baryton. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Eh bien, monseigneur, à vrai dire, hésita l'inspecteur. Je sais que je suis un peu en avance sur notre rendez-vous habituel, mais il y a eu un imprévu.

-Tiens donc. Un imprévu.

-Oui, monseigneur. Mes hommes avaient quartier libre ce matin et… l'un d'entre eux n'est pas revenu.

-Voyons mon ami, l'encouragea le comte. Cessez ces hésitations et dites-moi ce qu'il en est.

-Il a été attaqué. Sans doute par le Jedi envoyé pour récupérer… ce que vous savez. En bref, il a été retrouvé mort à proximité de débris de speeder.

   Le comte se frotta pensivement la barbe.

-Voilà qui est contrariant. Une enquête sera-t-elle ouverte pour déterminer les conditions exactes de sa mort ?

-Le premier ministre a en effet mentionné une éventuelle enquête.

-C'est pourtant bien inutile, fit le comte d'un air naïf. Il est sans doute très évident qu'il s'agit tout bonnement d'un accident. Ces choses arrivent.

-Un accident ?

-Oui, il avait sûrement un peu bu. On lui connaissait ce défaut, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui…, hésita d'abord l'inspecteur, pour repartir d'un ton plus confiant. Oui bien sûr ! Il buvait sans arrêt.

-Eh bien il aura pris un verre de trop et aura perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Quel dommage ! Une enquête, qui pourrait remuer bien des choses, serait aussi superflue… qu'indésirable. Vous le ferez parvenir au ministre, évidemment.

-Evidemment.

   Le comte marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

-Et ce Jedi ? On ignore toujours de qui il s'agit ?

-Oui hélas… Mais nous progressons, monseigneur.

   Il décida d'ignorer la banalité de ces propos probablement mensongers. Tôt ou tard ils finiraient par découvrir son identité et soit il s'arrangerait pour le faire éliminer, soit quelque part une personne proche de lui serait victime d'un incident suffisamment grave pour le détourner de sa mission. A part ce problème, qui était tout de même considérable, ce fameux Jedi n'avait pas encore été une réelle menace.

-Efforcez-vous simplement de contrôler la situation de façon plus efficace à l'avenir, suggéra-t-il fortement.

-Bien sûr, monseigneur. Je peux par contre vous affirmer que ma visite chez FrameCorp s'est montrée fructueuse. Cette entreprise deviendra vite un très bon atout.

-Excellent, inspecteur. Poursuivez dans cette voie. Et évitez de faire fausse route. Surveillez vos hommes.

   Colmun hocha docilement la tête, son arrogance totalement oubliée face à ce grand personnage.

-A ce sujet, reprit le comte. J'ai pu contacter une personne, se trouvant sur Cynele III, qui pourrait vous être extrêmement utile. Je vous envoie ses coordonnées. 

   Il tapa un code dans son holocom puis releva la tête.

-Pour vos prochains rapports je me chargerai moi-même de vous appeler. Inutile d'essayer de me joindre à nouveau à ce numéro.

-Très bien, j'attendrai votre appel, monseigneur.

-Bonne journée à vous, monsieur Colmun, salua poliment le comte avant de terminer la connexion.

   Il retourna tranquillement s'asseoir devant son guéridon, pensif. Le problème auquel ils faisaient face avait déjà nécessité quelques exécutions, ce qui voulait dire que le temps leur était compté, mais aussi qu'ils se rapprochaient du but. D'ici quelques semaines, quelques jours peut-être, ils auraient le précieux objet.

   Il tourna sa cuillère fine dans la tasse, observant les remous hypnotiques du liquide orangé. Il n'aimait guère l'admettre, mais il était assez impatient de voir par lui-même ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir d'assez particulier pour que les Jedi et les Sith cherchent à se l'approprier si soudainement. C'était le plus ancien, le plus complet sans doute… Mais la plupart des thèmes abordés dans l'holocron Initiem avaient été repris dans d'autres, Jedi comme Sith. Quel détail, non mentionné ailleurs, pouvait avoir tant d'importance ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la prophétie ?

   Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée et se redressa, grimaçant. Son thé était devenu tiède. Et par conséquent, son après-midi était gâché.

~*~

-Comment Punam a-t-il été brûlé ?

   Cela faisait plus de trois heures que l'incendie avait été maîtrisé, et seules étaient restées les personnes qui géraient habituellement Hunserh – à l'exception des Jedi – ayant affirmé aux renforts qui étaient venus qu'elles pourraient se débrouiller seules, le tout après les avoir chaudement remerciés.

   Ils avaient été si nombreux à agir que presque tout avait déjà été réglé les animaux qui avaient survécu étaient soignés et à l'abri. Tout ce qui restait à faire était de voir parmi les bâtiments et le matériel ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé. Pendant que Qui-Gon Jinn et Anakin Skywalker – qui étaient arrivés avec les premiers – finissaient de contrôler les réservoirs d'eau à l'écart avec Garen Muln, Obi-Wan aidait Onice à faire le tri dans la ferme.

   Le chevalier allait répéter sa phrase quand la jeune femme laissa retomber un bout de planche calcinée et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce qu'elle me semblait importante à poser. Ne me demande pas de te l'expliquer, c'est instinctif.

   Elle s'agenouilla sur les décombres à côté de lui et passa le revers de sa main sur son front, y laissant une nouvelle trace noire.

-En fait tu as raison de t'interroger. Il se trouve que logiquement il n'aurait rien dû lui arriver. Il était très loin de l'incendie quand il s'est déclaré, c'est Kina qui me l'a dit.

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, puis comprit soudain.

-Palla, devina-t-il.

-Oui. Il est revenu vers sa cage habituelle pour la protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que Neema l'avait déplacée dans la clinique plus tôt dans la matinée pour un examen médical de routine.

-Brave Punam, murmura Obi-Wan en secouant la tête.

-Oui. On l'a retrouvé paniqué entre les flammes…

   Onice se remit à déblayer le sol à mains nues, sans objectif précis, et elle dégagea involontairement un morceau de patte dont il ne restait presque plus que l'os. Elle se releva précipitamment avec un hoquet de répulsion et se détourna de la découverte macabre en se plaquant l'avant-bras sur la bouche afin de maîtriser son haut-le-cœur. Obi-Wan, alarmé, se leva et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Il se fait tard, tu es à bout de nerfs. Tu devrais arrêter et rentrer te reposer chez ton oncle.

   Elle lui serra une main avec une affection non dissimulée, mais finit par se dégager.

-Non, répondit-elle, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme. J'aimerais savoir comment ce feu a commencé.

-Tu penses qu'il est d'origine criminelle.

   Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre.

-J'espère que non. J'ai entendu plusieurs hommes parler entre eux, déjà en train d'accuser les citadins. Avec ce qui se passe en ville, je crois que ça pourrait tourner à la guerre civile bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense.

   Plus décidée que jamais, elle recommença à fouiller.

-Oh oui je cherche une preuve. Pour montrer que tout ceci…, lança-t-elle en désignant la scène lugubre. Que tout ceci est un accident. Et j'espère de tout cœur la trouver.

   Obi-Wan, inquiet malgré lui, retourna l'aider. 

-Mais tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il.

   Elle soupira, laissant encore brièvement paraître l'incertitude qu'elle voulait cacher, à elle-même sans doute plus qu'à quiconque.

-Non… Je n'y crois pas.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	8. Croyances ancestrales

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

                                                                         ~*~       

      Le groupe qui était resté à Hunserh avait fini par rentrer à la tombée de la nuit, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose de plus dans l'obscurité. Neema avait préféré rester chez ses parents avec Kina plutôt que de rejoindre sa propre maison, et elle avait été déposée, silencieuse, apparemment encore sous le choc provoqué par l'incendie inattendu, la morsure de Punam, voire les deux.

   Mais si la communauté entière était au courant du terrible incident et commençait déjà à formuler de nombreux propos accusateurs, la maison de Wyhare était, elle, toujours aussi paisible, en majeure partie grâce au maître des lieux. Le vieil homme, qui était rentré en fin d'après-midi, avait mis un point d'honneur à préparer un bon repas, et avait ensuite accueilli ses hôtes avec tout son calme et son assurance habituels. Il savait bien sûr que la situation était sérieuse, il sentait parfaitement la désagréable tension qui emplissait l'air pur de Calaghin, mais selon lui, bien assez de monde se faisait de soucis pour qu'il y ajoute ses propres incertitudes. Il ne trouvait pas de solution pour remédier à leurs ennuis, et si devenir le pilier spirituel du culte était le seul rôle qu'il lui restait à jouer, alors il ferait de son mieux pour l'assumer. Il serait une source de tranquillité et de force dans laquelle il permettrait de puiser aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était fermement décidé à rester un soutien moral.

   Ce soir-là, il avait respecté le silence soucieux et fatigué de la maisonnée, mais non pas sans avoir montré au préalable qu'il ne se laisserait pas décourager. Il avait servi le repas et avait observé la faille entre Qui-Gon Jinn et le jeune Obi-Wan s'agrandir à vue d'œil, le petit Anakin se concentrer sur son assiette d'un air renfrogné et un peu inquiet, et sa chère Onice se remémorer sans doute la journée en touillant sa soupe sans conviction. Cependant Wyhare, sans pour autant ignorer ces faits, avait préféré voir Anakin lever de temps en temps les yeux de son plat pour dévisager Obi-Wan avec une pointe de curiosité enfantine, ou le regard de Garen retrouver une véritable lueur de vivacité à la place de la fausse jovialité qu'il avait adoptée, et surtout les quelques gestes discrets mais tendres – et tellement révélateurs – que s'adressaient Obi-Wan et sa nièce. Il avait souri doucement, plus que jamais convaincu que pour toute peine il y avait une joie, que tout malheur était rattrapé par un rayon de bonheur, et que si le mal existait très certainement, il n'en voyait que mieux le bien qui s'y opposait. Il réalisa également que décidément, il n'était pas d'une nature pessimiste.

   Le dîner terminé, chacun s'était excusé et avait quitté la table l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire de la maison et Garen Muln ne restent seuls dans la salle à manger, désormais éclairée uniquement par quelques chandeliers diffusant une faible lumière douce. Ils prolongèrent volontairement le silence encore un moment, puis se regardèrent.

-Tu vas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? commença Wyhare.

-Eh bien, l'incendie a été terrible, et j'ai de la peine pour ce qui est arrivé. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai enfin fait des progrès aujourd'hui.

   Garen se leva, resta dans le couloir un instant, puis revint s'asseoir à côté du vieil homme.

-Je l'ai retrouvée, sourit-il en lui tendant la grosse clé.

-La Tuelen-Tah, murmura Wyhare. Elle m'est tellement précieuse…

-Je sais. Elle appartient à votre famille depuis si longtemps.

   Une voix leur parvint depuis le seuil de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que la Tuelen-Tah ?

   Ils se retournèrent et virent Obi-Wan qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement.

-Viens donc te joindre à nous, l'invita Wyhare avec un signe de la main.

-Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret, s'excusa le Jedi en obéissant néanmoins.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, le rassura Wyhare d'un ton léger. Nous n'avons aucun secret à cacher.

   Il attrapa une bouteille d'hydromel et en versa une bonne dose dans trois verres.

-Depuis des générations, ma famille a toujours vécu sur Cynele, expliqua-t-il alors. Depuis presque aussi longtemps que le culte sans doute, mais remonter jusqu'aux origines serait trop compliqué, et un peu hasardeux.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête et prit une gorgée d'hydromel, s'étonnant de la douceur contre son palais.

-Il y a eu un temple autrefois sur notre lune, où les membres du culte allaient se recueillir, continua le vieil homme. Mais il y a eu plusieurs guerres, suivies d'une longue période de troubles dont on ignore presque tout aujourd'hui, et les nombreuses contradictions entre les différents récits ne nous aident pas. Le temple a été condamné, et son emplacement a depuis lors été oublié.

-Il y a eu l'annexe, intervint Garen.

-J'y viens, sourit Wyhare. Les cérémonies du culte se sont toujours déroulées en plusieurs parties et sous différentes formes, mais la plupart ont lieu en plein air, dans la nature, et dans un environnement favorable à la bonne réception de la Grande Deneal… la Force. Dans des endroits comme le cercle que vous avez vu la nuit où vous êtes arrivés. Mais avec le temple, le culte avait pris l'habitude de se rendre régulièrement dans un bâtiment plus… officiel.

-Laissez-moi deviner, fit Obi-Wan. Comme le temple avait été fermé, ils ont décidé d'ouvrir un nouveau lieu de culte, cette fameuse annexe.

-Oui. Cela s'est passé il y a maintenant mille deux cents ans. Mais je crois que Garen et Onice en savent davantage que moi à ce sujet.

   Muln reposa son verre.

-On ignore encore beaucoup de choses, dit-il. Son exacte location entre autres. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le roi Bathara Premier s'intéressait beaucoup au culte de la Grande Deneal, et a fait sortir beaucoup de livres et artefacts du temple. Presque tous ces objets ont par la suite été récupérés par la communauté qui venait de s'installer aux environs de Calaghin, et ils ont été stockés dans la nouvelle annexe. Mais un grand prêtre, ancêtre de Wyhare, a déclaré un jour que garder ces choses allait à l'encontre de leur philosophie, et les exposait à une puissance à laquelle ils n'étaient pas préparés.

   Obi-Wan faisait la moue, concentré, et Garen remarqua le regard un peu confus de son ami.

-Si ça te paraît un peu dur à suivre c'est normal, précisa-t-il avec un large sourire amusé. Je suis en train de te résumer des centaines d'années d'histoire, là.

-Continue, c'est fascinant.

   Muln reprit une gorgée d'hydromel et poursuivit donc, la lueur des bougies créant des reflets ambrés dans ses yeux noisettes.

-Eh bien c'est presque tout ce que nous savons. Avec l'accord du reste de la communauté, l'annexe a elle-aussi été condamnée, son unique entrée scellée par un mécanisme identique à celui qui verrouillait déjà le grand temple.

-La Tuelen-Tah en est la clé, finit Kenobi.

-Précisément. Tuelen-Tah qui, au passage, signifie "Protectrice du gardien".

   Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi un gardien aurait besoin d'une protectrice mais passons. A ton avis, où se trouve l'holocron ?

-Aucune idée. Avec un peu de chance il aura été transporté dans l'annexe. Nous sommes sur le point de la retrouver. Sinon… On n'a pas fini de chercher.

-Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais que maintenant je suis là pour t'aider…

   Wyhare observa les deux amis d'enfance, constatant d'un regard presque paternel que leur entente allait bien au-delà de la simple camaraderie. Il avait en face de lui deux hommes qui avaient grandi ensemble et appris à réfléchir et agir de concert, deux frères liés par tout sauf le sang et dont la loyauté devait être sans faille. Le vieil homme s'étonna encore de l'étrangeté du destin, et de la façon dont la vie déclenchait des événements, rapprochant avec une justesse indéniable des personnes qui n'auraient peut-être pas eu grand chose en commun à première vue.

   Dans ces troubles qui secouaient les mondes un peu partout, dans cette galaxie où tout semblait se détruire petit à petit, il restait des sources d'espoir en la forme d'hommes et de femmes qui s'unissaient et se battaient pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Il était particulièrement fier d'en connaître tant personnellement, et d'en avoir un parfait exemple devant les yeux à cet instant même. Quelque chose de mystique entourait ces jeunes gens, quelque chose qui lui prouvait mieux que n'importe quelle manifestation que la Force à laquelle il vouait sa vie existait réellement, et avait un pouvoir inexplicable, au-dessus de toute logique, de toute folie, humaine ou alien. Wyhare espérait juste que sa volonté n'irait pas à l'encontre du bonheur de ces nobles chevaliers.

-Bien ! se décida-t-il après un moment. Il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. Je te laisse la Tuelen-Tah, Garen. Elle m'a appartenu pendant trop longtemps déjà.

-Mais…, commença Muln, surpris.

-Elle vous sera plus utile, le coupa doucement Wyhare. Et quand tu la reverras, tu la rendras à Clee. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Obi-Wan.

   Garen, les yeux fixés sur la clé, et ses pensées tournées vers son maître, murmura :

-Oui, bonne nuit.

   Wyhare quitta donc la pièce, mais les deux Jedi ne restèrent pas seuls bien longtemps. En effet Onice, qui était allée se changer pour la nuit, entra et alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Garen, pour qui elle resterait toujours l'adolescente garçon manqué qu'il avait connue, et non pas une séduisante jeune femme, ne prêta pas attention à son apparence et lui servit un verre d'hydromel qu'elle accepta volontiers. Obi-Wan, lui, ne fut pas insensible à sa beauté discrète mise en valeur par une longue nuisette à bretelles fines dont la sensualité n'était en rien gâchée par la qualité médiocre de la coupe et du tissu. Certains joyaux n'avaient tout simplement pas besoin d'un écrin particulier. Si seulement il pouvait s'autoriser à la toucher, à se rapprocher…

-Comment te sens-tu ? finit-il par lui demander.

-Mieux, dit-elle. J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'il y a encore moyen de contrôler ce qui arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit Garen en se reversant à boire.

-Eh bien ce qui compte, c'est de garder le moral. Or la fête annuelle du Caeloighe a lieu à la fin de la semaine.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

   Elle le regarda d'un air réellement surpris.

-Depuis qu'elle existe elle n'a jamais été annulée. Alors évidemment, nous allons l'organiser. Nous montrerons à tous que nous ne sommes pas intimidés, et que nous restons confiants.

-Je crois d'ailleurs que tout le monde en a besoin ici, intervint Obi-Wan.

   Onice lui sourit et lui prit la main, tout naturellement. Après mûre réflexion, il décida de se laisser faire. Juste un peu. Il ne resterait pas, il ne s'attacherait pas, il y veillerait. Mais finalement, accepter un peu de contact n'engageait à rien, ne voudrait rien dire …

-Il faut qu'elle soit grandiose, continua-t-elle. Et je compte sur ton charme fou pour convaincre les jumelles Dolne de chanter cette année encore.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, répliqua Garen avec un clin d'œil. Et pour parler de matière plus sérieuse, où en es-tu dans la recherche de l'annexe ?

   La jeune femme trempa ses lèvres dans l'hydromel avant de lui répondre.

-J'ai travaillé dessus ce matin, et je pense l'avoir retrouvée, avec une marge d'erreur de cinq cents mètres. On peut y aller demain, proposa-t-elle.

-A moins que tu n'aies besoin de retourner à Hunserh ça peut attendre un jour ou deux…

-Non, ça ne posera aucun problème, Treb est libre demain et ira aider Neema. Je suis toute à toi.

   Garen se tourna vers Obi-Wan.

-Tu nous accompagnes alors ?

-Je suis des vôtres, confirma-t-il.

   Onice sourit puis poussa un petit soupir préoccupé.

-Et après ? Quand on aura retrouvé l'holocron. Vous repartirez, je suppose.

-Non ! contredit vivement Obi-Wan, ne laissant pas à Garen le loisir de répondre.

   Il croisa le regard troublé de son cadet et se rendit compte de la trop grande rapidité de sa réaction. Alarmé par son réflexe inattendu, il retira brusquement sa main de celle d'Onice et resserra ses impitoyables boucliers mentaux, refroidit son attitude.

-Pas tout de suite en tout cas, se reprit-il. Il y a quelque chose de louche sur cette lune et j'aimerais d'abord découvrir quoi. Tant que Wyhare veut bien de moi, je resterai.

-Oh si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, tu emménagerais à vie ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un rire un peu forcé, ayant remarqué son léger malaise.

   Obi-Wan, lui, ne rit pas. Elle ne devait pas réaliser le sens que prenait soudain cette phrase pour lui. Il voulait retourner au temple plus que tout, retrouver maître Yoda et Bant, peut-être même Reeft, là où sa vie redeviendrait claire, ordonnée, paisible. Mais si regagner ce havre de paix lui tenait tant à cœur, l'idée de ne plus pouvoir plonger son regard dans ces yeux sombres l'attristait de plus en plus.

   Et lutter contre ces sentiments devenait presque impossible.

~*~

      Anakin Skywalker s'assit sur son lit, face à la fenêtre. Devant lui, le ciel était noir, parsemé d'étoiles, mais il n'en connaissait aucune. Il se souvenait que sur Tatooine il aurait pu dessiner des cartes stellaires de toutes les saisons les yeux fermés. L'espace lui semblait gigantesque, avec ces millions de petits points lumineux, mais dans son esprit d'enfant, il avait toujours cru qu'il avait devant les yeux la totalité de l'univers qu'il s'était juré d'explorer. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son foyer, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait pas vu le centième, que cette immensité était encore plus démesurée qu'il s'en était douté, et il était perdu. Avant, même quand il lui était arrivé de se perdre, il savait que sa mère n'était pas loin, ils voyaient le même ciel, les mêmes astres.

   Sa gorge se serra. Ici tout lui était inconnu. Il était seul dans un monde à des années lumière de sa planète natale, et son rêve de parcourir l'univers entier s'avérait non seulement impossible, mais futile. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pas idiot, ce ne pouvait être ainsi que vivait un vrai Jedi. Même retourner au temple, où tout lui semblait froid, où maîtres et élèves n'étaient que des étrangers condescendants, serait mieux que continuer à courir d'une planète à l'autre sans but précis, sans rien apprendre.

   Il se baissa, ramassa son petit sac de voyage, et en sortit le sabre d'entraînement que Qui-Gon l'avait autorisé à emporter. Il ne voulut pas l'allumer, de peur de troubler le silence qui régnait à l'étage, et se contenta de le tenir entre ses mains. Il se leva, se mit en garde, puis fit mine de se battre contre un ennemi invisible, fendant l'air maladroitement. Il tourna sur lui-même, imitant un chevalier qu'il avait vu dans la salle d'entraînement un jour, mais il trébucha et tomba. Il resta immobile un instant, incrédule, puis serra les poings de rage. Il ne savait rien faire ! Pourquoi avait-il quitté sa maison, aussi pauvre fût-elle, si c'était pour ne rien en gagner ?

   Ca ne pouvait plus continuer. Il avait perdu sa mère, et pour obtenir une pseudo liberté qui n'était en fait pas bien différente de l'esclavage dont il avait été tiré. Mais peut-être que Qui-Gon ne le réalisait pas… Que pouvait-il faire ? Aller lui en parler et l'accabler davantage ? Il était déjà tellement soucieux ces derniers temps.

   Anakin retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, un poids énorme pesant sur sa poitrine. Son incompréhension face à la situation l'attristait et le révoltait en même temps. Mais plus que tout, sa solitude grandissante l'accablait. Finalement, il n'était tout simplement pas heureux. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il craignait que ça ne changerait désormais plus.

   Il s'allongea lentement, s'efforçant de ne pas succomber aux larmes qui menaçaient de se frayer un chemin vers la surface, et s'endormit presque immédiatement, épuisé par la dure journée et la lutte qu'il menait sans relâche pour enfouir ses sentiments au fond de lui, loin des regards extérieurs.

~*~

      La nuit avait été plutôt courte. Onice était restée debout très tard à continuer de peaufiner le plan qui devait les conduire à l'annexe et à relire soigneusement les informations qu'elle avait rassemblées. Mais le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils allaient y trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, il était donc primordial d'en avoir le cœur net au plus tôt afin de reprendre les recherches.

   Elle s'étira lentement dans son lit en bâillant, regarda quelques instants en direction de la fenêtre où elle pouvait voir un bout de ciel bleu clair matinal entre les branches d'arbres alourdies par une rosée fraîche. Elle se retourna, posa son bras gauche en travers de l'espace vide à côté d'elle. Les draps étaient froids, l'oreiller impeccablement lissé, comme toujours. Mais pour une fois, ce vide la dérangeait. Elle s'imagina pendant une seconde ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir en trouvant au matin un corps étendu près d'elle, un visage encore endormi qui se réveillerait doucement et lui sourirait, des yeux bleu-vert qui seraient la première chose qu'elle verrait dans la journée.

   Elle s'assit soudain et releva ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. C'était ridicule. Elle se trouvait très bien ainsi, elle _voulait_ rester seule. S'attacher ne créait que peine et soucis. Les seules personnes qu'elle s'autorisait à aimer étaient celles qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance et qu'elle était incapable de délaisser à présent. Mais tout le monde finissait par mourir un jour ou l'autre, et ne pas aimer était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau, comme après ce raid cauchemardesque près de Kessel. Elle ne se laisserait pas piéger, elle ferait attention.

   Elle se leva, alla se rafraîchir rapidement dans sa petite salle de bain et s'habilla avant de descendre. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit que Garen et Obi-Wan étaient tous deux prêts et s'appliquaient à emballer un petit repas froid qu'ils projetaient d'emmener avec eux.

-Bonjour, lança-t-elle en se joignant à eux.

   Ils la saluèrent également et finirent de fermer leur sac.

-Tu as tes affaires ? lui demanda Garen.

-Oui, j'ai tout mis dans le speeder avant de me coucher hier soir. On peut partir quand vous voulez.

-Dans ce cas allons-y, déclara Obi-Wan après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

   Ils descendirent donc tous les trois dans le garage, silencieusement, soucieux de ne pas troubler le sommeil des autres résidents. Ils grimpèrent dans le landspeeder, Garen aux commandes – plus par principe qu'autre chose – Obi-Wan à côté de lui avec la carte, et Onice à l'arrière, prenant le rôle de responsable de recherche qu'elle assurerait pour le reste de la journée. Ils traversèrent le village à faible vitesse pour que les propulseurs fassent le moins de bruit possible, et accélérèrent une fois dans la vallée. La première partie du trajet suivait la route qui menait à Hunserh, et ils dépassèrent la réserve en partie détruite avec une pointe d'amertume. Ils continuèrent ensuite en direction de la plaine vallonnée au nord-ouest parcourue de pâturages où les bêtes dormaient encore, puis filèrent le long d'un petit village rural composé d'une poignée de maisons à peine.

-Et ensuite ? s'enquit Garen, qui n'était jamais allé plus loin.

-Continue tout droit, lui indiqua Obi-Wan en regardant la carte holographique. 

-L'endroit que nous cherchons est quelque part dans la forêt sheagh… Forêt sombre, traduisit Onice.

-A quelle distance ?

   Obi-Wan enfonça une touche sur l'émetteur portatif, qui superposa un quadrillage sur la carte en trois dimensions et fit défiler une série de nombres, précisant toutes sortes de données qui leur étaient pour l'instant inutiles.

-Environ trente kilomètres, répondit-il enfin.

   Garen jeta un coup d'œil au compteur de vitesse.

-On y sera dans un peu moins de dix minutes. J'accélérerais bien encore un peu, mais je crois que ça achèverait ce vieux morceau de ferraille que Wyhare appelle speeder.

-Surtout n'en parle jamais de cette façon devant lui, rit Onice en levant les yeux de son plan plus précis de la forêt.

   Garen sourit en coin, amusé, et se concentra sur la route – ou plutôt l'absence de route – devant lui. Les champs labourés étaient succédés par des terrains en friche, où les herbes hautes se disputaient la place avec les touffes de mousse verte et poreuse, et les petits rochers blanchâtres qui parsemaient les collines aux pentes douces. Au loin, une chaîne de montagnes aux sommets encore blancs de neige était apparue, protégée par des filets vaporeux de brume légère qui glissaient lentement, comme détachés du cours du temps et de la vie des hommes, parcourant les versant sauvages dans un but qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Le vent humide qui giflait le visage des trois passagers était vivifiant, transportant une odeur fraîche de verdure qui occultait l'iode venant de la mer à des dizaines de kilomètres de là et qui s'éloignait encore à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les terres. Un autre lac apparut sur la gauche, dont la clarté de l'eau contrastait avec celle de l'Ovetin, mais semblait plus impétueuse.

   A l'intérieur du speeder, aucune parole ne fut prononcée pendant le reste du trajet. Garen s'appliquait à bien suivre la carte, Onice s'assurait de temps en temps qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin tout en relisant ses notes, et Obi-Wan était fasciné par la nature autour d'eux, absorbé par ses pensées. La froideur qu'il avait accumulée en lui depuis des mois semblait fondre doucement, remplaçant son indifférence forcée par un sentiment de calme comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis plus de deux ans. Sa peur de ne savoir que faire en présence de Qui-Gon devenait assurance, le mal intérieur qu'il éprouvait s'adoucissait à chaque seconde, et surtout, sa terrible solitude était brutalement balayée, effacée, libérée de sa poitrine où elle s'était installée en un cocon lourd et glacé. A la place commençait à s'installer une chaleur qui le pénétrait de façon étourdissante. Il identifia nettement la marque tendre d'Onice qui, petit à petit, s'était insinuée en lui depuis quelques jours. Plutôt que de s'en effrayer comme précédemment, il décida de l'accepter et chercha à comprendre le reste.

   Cette chaleur avait un côté très familier, et il reconnut la même empreinte vive et fraternelle que celle qu'il avait sentie pour la première fois dans un coin de la crèche du temple avant de voir un tout petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisettes s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui proposer de jouer avec ses maquettes de starfighters, puis régulièrement tout au long de son enfance, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de réconfort, que lui-même lui avait rendu dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Cette présence avait été là quand la fièvre Kakorienne avait puisé jusqu'à ses dernières forces alors qu'il avait dix ans, elle avait été là quand Bruck avait essayé encore une fois de le faire sortir de ses gonds, et elle ne l'avait pas non plus quitté quand tous les autres à son retour de Melida/Daan avaient perdu foi en lui. Inlassablement, même de très loin, à travers les épreuves, mais aussi dans les meilleurs moments de sa vie, cette complicité mutine l'avait accompagné.

   Il tourna discrètement son regard vers sa gauche. Le petit garçon blondinet avait grandi, c'était un fait. C'était devenu un homme, comme lui. Mais certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, malgré le temps, malgré l'adversité. Cette marque mentale et affective par exemple était la même, inaltérée, pure et sincère. Obi-Wan crut perdre pied en la percevant de nouveau, après une si longue période d'isolement psychique. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour venir à lui si subitement, ni pourquoi il ne souffrait pas comme il aurait dû. Une chose était claire, si sa prise sur la Force en général était aussi vague et indistincte qu'auparavant, son lien d'enfance avec Garen s'était reconstruit dans sa totalité, plus fort que jamais.

   Muln fronça les sourcils, troublé par cet échange inattendu. Il chercha le regard d'Obi-Wan, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un essai temporaire, mais l'incompréhension ébahie qu'il lut dans les yeux de son ami lui fit réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il tendit une nouvelle fois une très légère vague de Force vers lui, ne voulant pas le bousculer, tout en gardant les yeux sur la route, et attendit. La réponse fut instantanée. Comme des milliers de fois par le passé, un souffle vibrant de douce chaleur l'atteignit, portant la complicité, la perspicacité espiègle et l'amitié sincère qui résumaient sa relation avec Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il lâcha un éclat de rire soulagé qui fit sursauter Onice à l'arrière et continua de conduire en secouant la tête, encore sous le choc de la découverte.

   La jeune femme fixa les deux hommes de façon intriguée, avant de mettre ce comportement étrange sur le compte de leur statut particulier de Jedi. Ils devaient s'être silencieusement échangé une plaisanterie, ou quelque chose du genre, comme ces chevaliers mystiques en avaient la réputation. Elle haussa les épaules et rangea son databloc dans le sac qu'elle avait emporté, lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la Tuelen-Tah. Elle ressentit une espèce de brève décharge électrique qui l'obligea à retirer sa main avec un sifflement. Elle ouvrit le sac en grand et observa l'objet. Rien ne semblait anormal. Elle se risqua à le reprendre, et son bras fut parcouru de petites vibrations qui ne pouvaient avoir aucun rapport avec la conduite parfaitement fluide de Garen Muln. Elle regarda mieux la large clé ronde et ouvrit de grands yeux. 

-Obi-Wan, appela-t-elle en un chuchotement en s'avançant vers son siège.

   Il se retourna, et les vibrations en furent bizarrement amplifiées avant de cesser totalement. La Tuelen-Tah ne ressemblait plus qu'à un morceau de métal soigneusement taillé.

-Onice ? Est-ce que ça va ?

   Elle releva la tête vers lui, confuse. Avait-elle rêvé ?

-Euh… Oui. Oui, je… Nous y sommes ! s'interrompit-elle. La Sheaghrichte. La forêt sombre.

   Elle tapota l'épaule de Garen qui ralentit progressivement et s'arrêta avec une facilité déconcertante à l'orée des bois qui étaient, contrairement à leur nom, aussi clairs que gigantesques. Ils devaient s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Les trois compagnons déchargèrent du speeder les affaires dont ils allaient peut-être avoir besoin et avancèrent, circonspects, sur le tapis souple de mousse vert clair où leurs bottes faisaient occasionnellement craquer les épines tombées des hautes branches qui les dominaient. L'air était plus sec qu'à découvert, et imprégné d'un parfum de sève agréable. Ils se déplacèrent entre les immenses troncs fins des conifères, Garen en tête avec le plan détaillé.

-Je crois qu'on s'en approche, remarqua Obi-Wan en désignant des blocs de pierre polie partiellement recouverts de mousse qui semblaient délimiter un chemin depuis longtemps effacé.

   Des marques de toute évidence taillées à la main ornaient leur surface, probablement des indications dont le sens avait été perdu.

-Des bornes, expliqua Onice. Oui… L'annexe ne doit plus être loin.

-D'après ton plan, on devrait bientôt arriver en vue de l'entrée, fit Garen.

   La jeune femme plissa les yeux.

-Il n'y a pourtant rien ici…, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Elle se trouverait en sous-sol ?

   Ils suivirent les petits rochers qui les conduisirent à une butte moussue sur laquelle avait poussé un grand pin greanus dont les longues branches formaient une épaisse couverture vert sombre, protégeant le sol à dix mètres à la ronde. Sous ce toit naturel, la chaleur était étouffante. Garen rangea son plan et posa son sac à terre, imité par Onice.

-Je crois que nous l'avons trouvée, dit-il simplement d'un ton néanmoins incertain.

   Obi-Wan s'avança vers la paroi quasi-verticale de la butte et dégagea la pierre de quelques racines fines et de lichen résistant, révélant une cloison qui aurait pu paraître presque lisse s'il n'y avait eu autant de fissures en son travers. Au centre était creusé un cercle, et il ne fallut pas longtemps aux jeunes gens pour deviner à quoi il était destiné. Kenobi se tourna vers Garen et lui sourit :

-A toi l'honneur.

   Son cadet attrapa la Tuelen-Tah dans le sac d'Onice et s'approcha du mur, fébrile. Le croissant de lune et sa flèche en métal s'emboîtèrent parfaitement dans l'espace avec un raclement.

-Bon, et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Onice en s'approchant. Je pensais que le mécanisme se déclencherait tout seul. Il faut peut-être la tourner manuellement…

   Muln pinça les lèvres en une moue dubitative. Il tint la clé à la surface irrégulière comme il put, et tenta de la faire bouger. Rien n'y fit, elle ne céda pas d'un millimètre.

-Ca ne sert à rien, renonça-t-il après une dernière tentative où il crut s'arracher les doigts pour de bon. Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre.

   Il retira la clé pour l'inspecter, et à peine l'eut-il sortie que tout un morceau de roche se détacha, pour tomber à ses pieds.

-Voilà qui explique tout, fit Obi-Wan avec un sourcil levé. Ca doit être en miettes à l'intérieur. Après tout, ça date d'il y a un bout de temps déjà…

-Normalement ça ne devrait pas compter, intervint Onice. Mais à l'époque, après la fermeture du temple, ils ont dû bâcler l'annexe, choisir les mauvais matériaux. Ou alors ils ont tout simplement mal reproduit le mécanisme de la porte du temple. La Tuelen-Tah date de bien avant l'annexe…

   Garen rangea la clé qui finalement ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

-J'ai bien un moyen plus rapide pour nous frayer un chemin à l'intérieur, suggéra-t-il avec un sourire malicieux en posant une main sur le sabre laser à sa ceinture.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Onice. Il n'est pas question qu'on massacre un vestige archéologique avec une arme ! Je refuse, ne serait-ce que pour le principe.

-Il faudrait qu'on y aille à mains nues par cette chaleur ? répliqua Garen avec la même incrédulité.

   Il fut davantage abasourdi en constatant qu'Obi-Wan était déjà en train de décrocher sa ceinture, se préparant au dur labeur. Face à l'expression médusée de son ami, le Jedi haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai bien envie de voir ce qui se cache là-derrière, lui dit Kenobi. Autant arrêter de perdre du temps en bavardages et s'y mettre, la roche n'a pas l'air solide.

-Alors ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! s'étonnait Muln. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'obéir sans broncher !

-Et quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te plaindre ? rétorqua son compagnon en retirant sa tunique, la chaleur le faisant déjà transpirer.

   Onice sourit en observant les deux amis. Après quelques vaines protestations, Garen se joignit à Obi-Wan et commença à arracher des plaques entières de roc, s'appliquant à les déposer délicatement au sol sous le regard faussement sévère de la jeune femme. Le soleil, qui était à présent haut dans le ciel, fit augmenter la température de plusieurs degrés sous les épais branchages, obligeant les deux chevaliers à fournir des efforts considérables pour dégager l'entrée.

   La jeune femme essaya de se concentrer sur la tâche actuelle et de ne pas regarder, mais elle ne put résister longtemps à la tentation. Il lui était impossible de ne pas voir ces épaules larges, parfaitement arrondies, la forme de trapèze de son dos, les omoplates anguleuses qui ondulaient en rythme avec les muscles saillants à chacun de ses gestes. Ses yeux se fixèrent malgré elle sur la peau luisante de sueur, que le soleil d'une planète lointaine avait rendue dorée, et elle s'en rappela la douceur infinie quand…

   Elle ferma vivement les paupières en se mordant la lèvre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Heureusement, Garen prit la parole et la sortit de ses pensées.

-Je crois que c'est bon, déclara-t-il, les dents serrées par l'effort alors qu'il tirait un dernier morceau de pierre avec l'aide d'Obi-Wan.

   La roche s'écroula enfin, révélant un passage obscur qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la butte. Un courant d'air froid en provenance du cœur de la roche vint à leur rencontre, emmenant avec lui une vague odeur de calcaire et des sons caverneux. La moindre goutte d'humidité tombant sur le sol était amplifiée et prenait des airs d'instrument à percussion. Obi-Wan grelotta face au changement subit de température et enfila de nouveau sa tunique sans prendre la peine de la refermer tandis qu'Onice sortait des lampes pour les distribuer aux deux Jedi. Elle passa devant, confiante, et entra.

   Le corridor qui descendait vers la base de la butte était très sobre et sans réel intérêt, aussi ne s'attardèrent-ils pas. La jeune femme éclaira un linteau sculpté.

-L'entrée de la salle, devina-t-elle, sa voix se répercutant contre les parois et couvrant momentanément l'écho de leurs respirations.

   Au moment où elle posa le pied à l'intérieur de l'annexe, un système électronique se mit en marche et la pièce fut illuminée. Elle n'était pas très grande, ils pouvaient déjà en voir les limites et constater qu'il n'y avait pas de salle secondaire. Tout au fond, éclairé par une source de lumière en hauteur et sur une estrade carrée, se trouvait une sorte d'autel circulaire aux bords incurvés. Douze colonnes organisées en quatre rangées soutenaient le plafond et étaient reliées entre elles par dix énormes bibliothèques massives dont les étagères étaient recouvertes d'ouvrages.

-Je ne vois pas l'holocron, commença Obi-Wan en éteignant sa lampe avec un moulinet du poignet à la façon d'un sabre laser.

   Garen lâcha un soupir de contrariété en avançant dans l'annexe.

-Alors à ton avis, Onice ? Il est toujours dans le temple ?

   Elle s'approcha d'une colonne, l'air concentré.

-Possible. Mais avec toute cette documentation on le trouvera forcément.

-Oui mais quand…

-Regardez ça, appela-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur la colonne.

   Obi-Wan suivit son regard et distingua des séries de traits gravées dans la pierre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du ghuar. Une langue cérémonielle dont il ne nous reste presque plus rien aujourd'hui. Le dialecte de Calaghin en est un dérivé. Mais je l'ai assez étudiée à l'académie de Balmondin pour arriver à la déchiffrer. Regarde, il y en a sur toutes les colonnes. C'est surprenant.

-Pourquoi surprenant ? demanda Garen en examinant les antiques blocs sur les étagères.

-Parce que pendant très longtemps, durant la période de la construction de cette annexe, écrire en ghuar était considéré comme blasphématoire.

-Et ça aurait été toléré ici ? s'interrogea Obi-Wan.

-Non, justement, répondit-elle. Mais on peut voir d'après le caractère imprécis des traits que la gravure a été bâclée, comme faite précipitamment, ou en tout cas, pas par un expert. Peut-être juste avant que l'annexe ne soit condamnée.

-Ca pourrait donc être important, comprit le chevalier.

-Exactement, sourit-elle en sortant un appareil de son sac afin de le passer à plat sur la pierre, scannant les écritures.

-Pourquoi cette personne n'a pas noté ce qu'elle voulait dire dans l'un des blocs ? demanda Garen, toujours en pleine exploration de volumes.

-Tout bêtement parce qu'à l'époque peu de monde parlait le basic, et il n'était pas à la portée des paysans Cynelères de se servir d'un databloc. Il est aussi possible que ce soit purement ornemental.

-Et comment fais-tu pour déchiffrer ces traits ? demanda Obi-Wan, intrigué.

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué une fois qu'on a compris le principe. Ca se lit avec les doigts.

   Elle continua de lui expliquer tout en scannant les colonnes.

-Il y a sept séries de syllabes-racines, et dans chaque série, quatre lettres. Les lettres sont faites de traits que l'on compte en posant ses doigts dessus. Les sept syllabes-racines, appelées ghu, correspondent chacune à un arbre, y apportant des nuances tirées des propriétés soi-disant magiques du végétal.

   Elle se tourna vers Obi-Wan et sourit.

-Tu peux donc constater que notre culture est largement basée sur les arbres…

-Des racines communes avec les Ngoreks des lunes forestières de Totaba peut-être, suggéra-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

-Qui sait… Tu m'imagines avec le crâne chauve et de grands bras poilus ? Ca offrirait tellement de nouvelles possibilités, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire éloquent.

   Depuis l'autre bout de la salle, Garen – qui n'avait pas manqué un mot de la discussion – éclata de rire, et Obi-Wan perdit brutalement son assurance, comprenant à quoi elle avait fait allusion.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, se corrigea-t-il, tentant de conserver un air digne.

   Garen les rejoignit alors, maussade.

-Je crois que cette fameuse documentation ne nous sera pas très utile, révéla-t-il. C'est écrit en basic, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il s'agit soit de recueils sur la vie quotidienne, soit de récits sur les esprits de la forêt, ou d'indications pour mener à bien une cérémonie. Je n'ai pas regardé partout, mais je n'y crois pas trop.

-On va emmener tout ce qu'on peut, et on verra ça à Calaghin, lui dit Onice.

   Obi-Wan ne les écoutait plus que d'une oreille, intrigué par une courte succession de symboles linéaires. Il était inexplicablement fasciné, comme attiré par les traits simplistes qui lui semblaient pourtant lourds de signification.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

   Onice le rejoignit, posa une main sur chaque ensemble, et compta les traits. Elle eut un moment de réflexion puis répondit :

-Tuele. Gardien.

-Gardien, répéta Obi-Wan en un murmure, essayant inconsciemment de trouver ce qui le troublait tant dans un mot aussi commun.

-Bon, fit Garen. Je vais charger les blocs dans le speeder pendant que tu finis de scanner les piliers.

   Onice hocha la tête et se remit au travail. Obi-Wan, lui, n'avait pas bougé et observait toujours fixement le symbole. Un appel de Garen le ramena à la réalité.

-Obi, tu me donnes un coup de main ?

-Oui…, répondit-il. J'arrive.

   Il détourna son attention de la colonne et s'aperçut qu'il avait sa Pierre de Rivière dans la main. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir prise, mais le petit minéral noir strié de rouge – et sensible à la Force – s'était réchauffé, et brillait. Il regarda une dernière fois les écritures et se dirigea vers une étagère, prenant des ouvrages au hasard.

"Le gardien…"

   Il secoua la tête et repartit vers la surface.

~*~

      Au temple Jedi de Coruscant, les premiers cours de la journée venaient juste de commencer, libérant les halls et le réfectoire qui avaient été bondés à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Mace Windu, qui avait pris son petit déjeuner avec un groupe de chevaliers sur le point de partir en mission, parcourait les larges couloirs clairs d'un pas ample et silencieux, sa stature dégageant une force intimidante. Il salua une de ses connaissances d'un hochement de tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire et poursuivit sa route à travers le temple. Il emprunta un turbolift qui devait le conduire aux niveaux supérieurs, et les hautes portes argentées allaient se refermer sur lui quand une voix lui parvint :

-Attendez ! Retenez-le !

   Windu appuya calmement sur le bouton d'attente et observa avec une pointe d'amusement un jeune padawan d'une quinzaine d'années pénétrer en hâte dans le turbolift, chargé de plusieurs gros sacs de voyage.

-Merci, souffla l'adolescent, épuisé par sa course, pour se redresser précipitamment en reconnaissant le membre du conseil.

-Je t'en prie, padawan Jekin. Je suppose que Tegen Theides t'attend.

   Mace avait en fait assigné le garçon et son maître à une mission la veille, et il se doutait que l'apprenti était sur le point de rejoindre leur transport.

-Oui, j'ai été retenu par maître Gallia, et je devais passer prendre nos affaires. J'espère ne pas être en retard…, s'angoissait-il.

-Tu n'es pas à cinq minutes près, le vaisseau attendra, le rassura posément Windu.

   Le turbolift s'arrêta à l'étage des premiers hangars et Jekin sortit rapidement, voûté sous le poids du matériel qu'il emmenait avec lui.

-Merci, maître Windu, dit-il encore.

   Le Jedi inclina la tête et reprit son ascension jusqu'au sommet du bâtiment qui reliait deux des quatre tours de l'édifice. Le lift s'arrêta enfin, et il pénétra dans un couloir assez étroit et au plafond bas, éclairé par des fenêtres ovales espacées, mais surtout par plusieurs lampes murales. Le sol était lisse, reflétant les murs sculptés décorés de magnifiques tableaux. Ce niveau était exclusivement réservé aux doyens du temple, leur fournissant un espace calme, retiré de l'activité engendrée par les initiés, et propice à la méditation. 

   Mace Windu avança sur quelques mètres jusqu'à une porte discrète que le visiteur extérieur n'aurait pas remarquée. Il appuya sur la commande d'ouverture et entra. La pièce était très petite, ne comprenant que quelques sièges, et obscurcie par les stores qui avaient été descendus par habitude le long des fenêtres. Confortablement installé sur l'un des fauteuils ronds, le vénérable maître Yoda méditait. Il sentit immédiatement l'entrée de son confrère et ouvrit lentement ses yeux citrins afin de l'observer pendant qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur à côté de lui.

-Il a appelé ? demanda Windu.

-Non. Mais à attendre longtemps nous n'aurons pas.

   Mace secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à parler quand l'holocom qui se trouvait devant eux émit effectivement un son faible, signalant l'arrivée d'un appel. Yoda passa furtivement une main griffue vers l'appareil qui s'activa et l'image bleutée de Garen Muln apparut.

-Pardon pour mon retard, maîtres, s'excusa-t-il d'abord. Mais nous étions assez occupés, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.

-Je viens juste d'arriver, déclara Windu. Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

-Oui, nous avons retrouvé l'annexe.

   L'hologramme grésilla un instant, la connexion se troubla, puis se rétablit. Les liaisons depuis Cynele III étaient mal assurées en raison du statut politique de la planète.

-Le seul problème est que l'holocron ne s'y trouvait pas.

   Les oreilles de Yoda se rabattirent légèrement, montrant sa déception.

-Des indices y avait-il ?

-A dire vrai, oui. Nous avons trouvé des inscr…ions sur les col…nnes. Mais le pro…me est que tout est écrit d…s une langue ancienne que l'on ne connaît pas.

   Garen disparut, réapparut. La connexion sembla s'améliorer.

-Je ne s… pas combien de temps ça risque de prendre.

-Fais de ton mieux, ce n'est pas si urgent, le rassura Mace Windu sous le regard désapprobateur de Yoda.

-Il y a aussi autre chose…, continua Muln.

   Le jeune chevalier baissa la tête, chercha ses mots.

-Un homme est mort, avoua-t-il enfin de but en blanc, ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen de le dire. J'ai… j'ai fait une erreur de calcul.

   Il grimaça, réalisant combien la formulation avait été mal choisie.

-C'était l'un des hommes qui avaient attaqué maître Clee, je peux l'affirmer, mais… Je sais que ça n'excuse pas…

   Il s'interrompit et détourna son regard un instant. Yoda fronça les sourcils. Il arrivait quelques fois qu'au cours d'une mission un Jedi soit forcé d'ôter la vie, chose qui était toujours perçue comme répugnante, et ce n'avait pas été la première fois dans le cas de Garen Muln, il le savait. Il y avait déjà été obligé à l'âge de quinze ans, et au bout de plusieurs jours de méditation il avait réussi à accepter sa culpabilité, et l'inévitabilité de tels événements. Aussi ne comprenait-il pas la terrible honte qu'il exprimait devant eux. Cette mission, en plus de son importance pour l'Ordre, pouvait s'avérer une épreuve capitale pour le jeune chevalier. Il devait accepter un certain nombre de choses, affronter ses démons.

-A méditer sur cela tu vas t'appliquer, lui dit-il avec indulgence. Comprendre ce qui est arrivé et pourquoi, tu dois.

-Bien, maître, obéit Muln, soulagé d'être guidé.

-Autre chose à signaler ? interrogea Windu.

-Non, pas pour l'instant. Je pourrai peut-être vous en dire plus demain.

   Garen marqua une petite pause, et demanda une dernière chose :

-Comment va maître Clee ?

   Le regard de Mace Windu se radoucit, et il répondit d'un ton compatissant :

-Toujours aucun changement. Nous sommes plusieurs à passer la voir régulièrement. Bant est au temple en ce moment et reste auprès d'elle autant qu'elle peut.

   Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Merci.

-Poursuis ta mission, conclut Yoda. Persister tu dois. Importante est cette quête.

-Oui, maître. Je le retrouverai.

   A ces mots, l'hologramme disparut, et l'appareil s'éteignit. Un long silence s'installa alors, volontairement entretenu par Mace Windu qui regardait fixement l'holocom, la mine sévère. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne fût prononcé. Yoda, qui par entêtement refusait de céder le premier, se contenta de soupirer bruyamment, montrant par la même occasion sa légère exaspération face au scepticisme de son confrère.

-Je ne comprends pas cette obstination, finit par avouer Windu. J'admets que Skywalker pourrait être l'Elu, si on peut se fier à la prophétie. Mais nous borner à chercher cet holocron à tout prix pourrait nous coûter beaucoup.

-Un prix à payer nous aurons peut-être, concéda Yoda. Mais en danger est l'équilibre même de la Force. Tout faire pour le protéger nous devons.

   Le vieux maître se détourna, et son regard se fit distant.

-D'autres recherchent l'holocron. Il ne fait aucun doute que du Sith il s'agit, car son importance personne d'autre ne connaîtrait.

-Ce retour imprévu des Sith est surprenant, certes. Mais il est inutile de céder à la panique.

   Yoda secoua la tête, attristé d'être apparemment le seul à comprendre l'enjeu de cette recherche.

-Bien informé était ce Sith, pour prévoir l'attaque de Naboo. Que Skywalker est l'Elu, il ne tardera pas à savoir, s'il ne le sait déjà, et en grand péril le garçon sera alors. C'est pour cela que le surveiller nous devons, et le protéger.

-Je suis d'accord, fit Windu. C'est la raison pour laquelle Obi-Wan est parti à sa recherche.

-L'une des raisons.

-Mais l'holocron Initiem est tellement vieux… Je n'ai eu que rarement l'occasion de lire quelques extraits rapportés dans nos encyclopédies, et ça avait l'air si obscur que je doute que l'on puisse s'y fier.

-Née avec cet holocron, est la prophétie, lui rappela sévèrement Yoda, son visage ridé plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans son intégralité. Et que l'équilibre ne repose pas sur un, mais trois enfants de la Force, personne d'autre ne doit le savoir. Si l'Elu nous perdions, conserver les deux autres dans l'anonymat nous devrons. Un cercle ils formeront. Et de chacun dépendra les autres. Commencé, a déjà le lien qui les unira, et le défaire il sera impossible. Notre meilleur atout pour les jours sombres cela restera.

   Le vénérable Yoda descendit agilement de son siège, attrapa sa canne, et quitta lentement la pièce sans autre forme de courtoisie, laissant à Mace Windu le loisir de méditer encore sur les vérités qu'il venait de répéter. Il était temps pour eux d'ouvrir les yeux afin de pouvoir aider de toutes leurs forces les trois êtres qui en auraient besoin en temps voulu. Il s'arrêta devant l'une des fenêtres, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le Mal avait déjà commencé à pourchasser l'Elu, et il ne savait pas si un jour ou l'autre, celui-ci n'allait pas tomber entre ses griffes. 

   Il tapa résolument sa canne sur le sol. Il garderait les deux autres dans l'ombre, protégés par un secret qu'il ne laisserait personne divulguer.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	9. Des liens se resserrent

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

            ~*~

      Un jour s'était écoulé depuis l'incendie de la réserve animalière, et la tension qui régnait à Calaghin n'était adoucie que grâce à la fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir, et dont les préparatifs occupaient une bonne partie de la communauté. Qui-Gon Jinn, qui s'impliquait beaucoup dans les problèmes d'Hunserh depuis quelque temps, y était reparti tôt dans la matinée afin de regrouper une dizaine d'animaux qui devaient être rapatriés en fin de semaine sur leur planète natale. 

   Anakin, qui errait dans la maison de Wyhare en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, devina que son absence était également due à la proximité d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, qu'il avait l'air d'éviter autant qu'il pouvait depuis deux jours. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il aurait aimé aider son maître, mais comment le pouvait-il quand il refusait de s'ouvrir à lui ? C'était d'ailleurs l'un des aspects de leur relation qu'il ne supportait pas. Qui-Gon lui répétait souvent qu'en tant qu'apprenti, il se devait de tout lui dire, alors que lui d'un autre côté ne révélait jamais le fond de sa pensée, ne parlait que par énigmes. Anakin en avait conclu que finalement il n'était pas obligé de lui rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes, et il avait pris l'habitude de garder un petit jardin secret qu'il remplissait régulièrement des pensées et émotions qu'il ne voulait pas révéler à son maître.

   Il passa pour la deuxième fois devant le bureau où travaillaient Onice et le chevalier Muln, puis le petit salon. Il soupira et décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le jardin. Il irait ensuite demander à Wyhare s'il n'avait pas un quelconque appareil cassé qu'il pourrait réparer pour passer le temps.

   Il faisait beau, mais l'air était redevenu plus humide, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à la végétation luxuriante de l'ensemble de la colline. Sur la gauche, la cascade s'écoulait toujours en un murmure clair, et les arbustes d'un vert lumineux fournissaient juste assez d'ombre pour protéger du soleil caché de temps en temps par quelques nuages pluvieux. Anakin avança encore, amusé par la texture spongieuse de la mousse sous ses pieds, lui qui n'avait longtemps connu que l'impitoyable dureté du sable de Tatooine. Il s'arrêta brusquement en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas seul dans le jardin comme il l'avait cru. Abrité par un arbre, là où l'herbe et la mousse avaient laissé la place à de la terre battue, se tenait Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

   Anakin fit quelques pas en avant et observa. Le chevalier était en train de procéder à ses exercices matinaux, et finissait quelques figures d'échauffement. Ses pieds espacés étaient fermement ancrés dans le sol, son buste droit, le dos très légèrement cambré. Le bras gauche levé, il ramena lentement le droit en arrière, puis, aussi vif que l'éclair, il le projeta vers l'avant, poing fermé, lâchant une puissante expiration. Anakin sursauta et se surprit à imaginer ce que son adversaire potentiel aurait eu à encaisser.

   Obi-Wan se redressa et eut l'air de réfléchir un moment, comme pour faire le bilan de ce qu'il venait d'effectuer, et finalement se prépara à la suite de ses exercices. Anakin en tout cas espérait que le spectacle n'était pas encore fini. Et en effet, toujours aussi concentré, le jeune homme se remit en position, attrapa son sabre et l'activa en un seul geste fluide, puis reprit sa petite routine quotidienne. Il tint son arme à deux mains, s'assura que la prise et la position étaient bonnes, que l'écart entre ses jambes était juste, testa un instant son équilibre, et une seconde plus tard il commença.

   Anakin ouvrit des yeux ébahis en constatant qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de passer par les premiers katas, mais avait au contraire directement commencé avec les enchaînements les plus durs. Le sabre tournoyait de façon précise mais si rapide que la lame bleue en était floue, le jeu de jambes était incroyablement compliqué, impossible à suivre, et parfaitement coordonné avec les mouvements des bras. Il enchaînait les figures sans temps mort, gérant les changements de position entre elles avec des suites de frappes de son invention, personnalisant le style de combat avec une touche de fantaisie que sa maîtrise étonnante pouvait lui permettre.

   Le jeune garçon qui tentait de comprendre les gestes n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu Qui-Gon s'entraîner, mais ça n'avait _jamais_ ressemblé à ça. Jinn était grand et fort, sa carrure imposante lui suffisait pour imprégner ses mouvements d'une puissance surprenante. C'était un titan dont le calme lorsqu'il tenait un sabre arrivait déjà à impressionner le plus téméraire des adversaires. Par nature, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de modifier les figures auxquelles il parvenait à donner assez de force pour ne pas avoir à les adapter.

   Obi-Wan Kenobi était différent. Ce n'était pas un roc comme son ancien mentor, il était plus petit, et même s'il n'était que muscles savamment formés et entretenus, il n'était de loin pas aussi robuste que Qui-Gon Jinn. Ce manque de force physique était donc compensé par une rapidité étourdissante et une agilité de félin qui lui avaient permis de remporter plus d'un tournoi au temple. Il était l'élégance mêlée à l'adresse acrobatique.

   Il pivota sur un axe invisible, fendit l'air, entreprit une roulade et se releva en une seconde, et s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'était plus seul. Il garda sa concentration et prit soin de terminer la figure correctement, désactiva son sabre, puis se tourna vers le garçon qui était toujours bouche bée.

-Bonjour Anakin, dit-il, un peu essoufflé.

-Euh… bonjour, bredouilla l'apprenti. Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, le rassura Obi-Wan d'un ton léger. D'ailleurs tu as bien fait de venir, j'ai tendance à ne pas savoir m'arrêter.

   Détendu, Anakin eut un petit rire et s'approcha.

-C'est épatant.

-Eh bien merci ! Avec de la pratique tu en feras sûrement autant, si pas mieux.

   Obi-Wan remarqua le petit sabre d'entraînement qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture et lui sourit.

-Tu veux te joindre à moi ?

-Oh non ! Je…, s'exclama Anakin.

   Comment pouvait-il prétendre affronter Obi-Wan ? Il ne savait rien faire !

-Même pas juste pour l'échauffement ? demanda Kenobi.

   Il fronça les sourcils quand le garçon baissa la tête, apparemment honteux. Celui-ci se décida à s'expliquer en un murmure.

-C'est à peine si je sais tenir un sabre.

-Vraiment ? Allons, montre-moi ça. Mets-toi en garde.

   Le ton du chevalier était incrédule, et semblait à la fois le mettre au défi. Anakin décrocha son arme avec hésitation, l'activa, et se prépara. Obi-Wan le considéra d'un œil critique.

-Premier kata, déclara-t-il. Mouvement trois. Je te laisse la première offensive.

   Le garçon réfléchit un instant pour retrouver le bon enchaînement et se lança. Il avança le pied gauche, abattit maladroitement sa lame sur Obi-Wan en un arc de cercle. Le chevalier para le mouvement comme prévu dans la figure, et riposta. N'utilisant qu'un bras, et sans même y mettre de force, il déstabilisa l'apprenti qui trébucha et serait tombé s'il n'avait prévu les conséquences de sa frappe et ne l'avait rattrapé.

-Je vous avais dit que je n'y arrivais pas ! s'énerva Anakin en se dégageant violemment. Vous l'avez fait exprès !

-Oui, admit calmement Obi-Wan en désactivant son sabre pour le raccrocher à sa ceinture.

   Le garçon leva des yeux ahuris vers lui.

-La position entière était mauvaise, l'équilibre faussé et le geste imprécis, énuméra le chevalier d'un ton détaché, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait. Tu as voulu donner du style à ta frappe alors que les bases n'étaient pas bonnes.

   Son visage se radoucit et il sourit.

-Il n'y a aucun mal à ne pas savoir, finit-il. Mais avant de t'en vouloir de ne pas réussir, essaie de commencer par le commencement.

   Il lui laissa le temps d'absorber ses paroles avant de reprendre.

-Quelques petits conseils ? offrit-il.

   Anakin le dévisagea un instant. Qui-Gon ne l'avait pas entraîné souvent, mais quand il l'avait fait, il avait toujours été très exigeant – sans pour autant se montrer dur bien sûr – comme s'il était naturel qu'il comprenne tout dans la seconde. Il lui répétait qu'il était important qu'il soit bien formé. Et à ce moment, il était heureux qu'Obi-Wan ne le considère que comme un simple apprenti, rien de plus. Pas comme l'Elu d'il-ne-savait-quoi. Ca lui faisait du bien de ne pas sentir cette pression constante.

-Oui, accepta-t-il enfin.

-Dans ce cas, il te faut avant tout réapprendre à te tenir debout.

   Anakin le regarda d'un air vexé.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas, fit Obi-Wan. L'appui et l'équilibre sont les premières choses à maîtriser. Tiens-toi droit.

   Le chevalier l'examina de haut en bas.

-Resserre un peu les pieds pour les mettre dans l'axe de tes épaules. Parfait. Tu sais où est ton centre d'équilibre ?

   Anakin posa une main aux environs de son nombril.

-Presque, le corrigea Obi-Wan en la déplaçant légèrement. Ici. Imagine-toi un fil qui part de ta tête, passe par là, et là, puis par tes jambes, et ensuite s'enfonce dans le sol. Tes pieds doivent être bien plantés, sois sûr de ta position. Je dois pouvoir te pousser de chaque côté sans que tu sois déstabilisé.

   Il le laissa se mettre en place comme il le sentait, puis tourna autour de lui, jugeant de son équilibre.

-Très bien, apprécia-t-il. Tu vois, tu y arrives déjà parfaitement. Prends l'habitude de te tenir comme ça. Pas rigide, aucune tension inutile dans les membres, mais sois ferme et sûr de toi.

   Il recula et lui sourit.

-Il faudra t'exercer bien sûr, ça ne deviendra pas automatique tout de suite, mais c'est déjà un énorme premier pas. On oublie trop souvent l'importance de petites choses comme ça. Il faut de la rigueur, répéter ces gestes jusqu'à les connaître par cœur avant de passer à la suite.

-Il faut alors aussi beaucoup de patience, comprit Anakin.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais n'essaie pas d'avancer plus vite que tu ne le peux. Tu es humain. En plus de ces techniques il y a aussi la respiration, mais ça tu as dû l'apprendre en méditant.

-Euh…, commença Anakin, gêné.

   Obi-Wan leva un sourcil.

-Tu ne médites pas régulièrement ?

-Maître Qui-Gon… n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps, il a été très occupé. On n'a pu que commencer.

   Il haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon je ne vois pas l'utilité.

   L'autre sourcil d'Obi-Wan rejoignit le premier.

-Ah bon…, fit-il.

   Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une idée, puis finit par s'accroupir et attrapa une brindille.

-Viens, assieds-toi.

   Anakin, intrigué, obéit. Le jeune chevalier s'était appliqué à tracer un cercle dans la terre, parcouru de trois sillons.

-Voilà, dit-il au bout d'un moment. En admettant que ce côté soit l'entrée, et celui-ci la sortie, quel chemin emprunterais-tu ?

-Le deuxième, choisit immédiatement Anakin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le plus rapide.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris le premier ? Il avait l'air de faire moins de détours…

-Parce que c'est une impasse.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Obi-Wan d'un air naïf.

-Parce que je le vois !

-Pourquoi ? se borna-t-il.

   Voyant que le garçon – au tempérament décidément peu patient – commençait déjà à s'énerver, il lui répondit en souriant, une étincelle malicieuse pétillant sous le bleu-vert de ses iris.

-Parce que tu le vois de plus haut, expliqua-t-il. Tu as une vue d'ensemble, voilà pourquoi. Tout simplement.

   Anakin baissa les yeux vers le cercle, commençant à comprendre.

-La Force, dans la méditation, t'aide à t'ouvrir l'esprit et à avoir cette vue d'ensemble, poursuivit le chevalier. Dans la méditation tu peux quelques fois trouver des solutions à tes problèmes – émotionnels ou pratiques – des solutions plus avantageuses que celles qui auraient pu te sembler évidentes au premier coup d'œil.

   L'apprenti le regarda de nouveau, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage d'enfant.

-Merci, dit-il. Je crois avoir compris.

   Obi-Wan lui rendit son sourire avec un peu plus d'hésitation, se demandant s'il devait être flatté par la lueur d'admiration dans les yeux d'Anakin, ou s'il devait s'en inquiéter.

-S'il en avait eu le temps, Qui-Gon te l'aurait aussi expliqué, lui dit-il. Sans doute même mieux que moi.

   Mais Anakin était maintenant certain du contraire. Rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Si Qui-Gon Jinn s'appliquait à montrer son assurance et donnait l'impression de ne jamais douter, Anakin avait réalisé qu'en creusant plus profondément, il restait un petit quelque chose de méfiant et blessé par le passé qui l'empêchait de se révéler en toute honnêteté.

   Obi-Wan était l'opposé. Sous une surface incertaine, un peu hésitante, se cachaient une incroyable douceur et une force impressionnante. Et ce qu'Anakin voulait maintenant, était en apprendre plus.

~*~

-"Dornen sar sil dese toighe Tuele kument".

   Garen poussa un profond soupir.

-Ca fait au moins cinquante fois que tu dis ça, fit-il, une certaine lassitude dans la voix.

-C'est la frustration qui parle, répondit Onice, la tête entre les mains. J'ai beau comprendre un ou deux mots, la grammaire et la conjugaison me sont complètement étrangères.

   Elle sauta une dizaine de scans et se remit à lire.

-"Ele sheyna nen saoish, tah ele ceigen tuetent". Je ne comprends rien ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. A se demander à quoi m'ont servi ces années d'études.

-Tu étais historienne, pas linguiste, lui dit Garen en un essai raté de lui remonter le moral. Le texte mentionne-t-il la Tuelen-Tah quelque part ?

   Elle secoua la tête.

-Pas que je sache. Ca parle de destin, d'équilibre et de prophétie, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Un peu n'importe quoi…

   Garen se leva, fatigué d'être resté assis pendant si longtemps, et se dégourdit les jambes en faisant le tour de la pièce.

-J'ai besoin d'air, gémit-il.

-La fenêtre et la porte sont déjà ouvertes, répliqua Onice en continuant de déchiffrer les symboles. Tu n'as qu'à aller dehors.

   Il eut l'air de considérer la proposition un instant, mais finit par retourner s'asseoir.

-Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec ça…

   Elle eut envie de lui dire que de toute façon il ne l'aidait pas particulièrement, mais elle se ravisa et garda le silence.

-Ce que je redoute avec tout ça, reprit Garen. C'est qu'il n'y ait aucune indication pour retrouver le temple. Parce que je ne vois de plan nulle part…

-Je sais bien mais c'est tout ce que l'on a. "Sil moune nilwe tur eaghe en dese sichrei finae".

   Ils s'adossèrent, comme dans l'espoir que les mots se décideraient à se traduire tout seuls et leur offriraient une signification claire et précise. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de pousser un nouveau soupir, car une voix bien familière arriva jusqu'à eux depuis le couloir.

-Arehines, dohe diveni sulothe nonen men ebetu gaoichte…

   Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, se regardèrent pour être sûrs qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé, puis Garen bondit hors de sa chaise et se rua vers la porte.

-Obi-Wan ?!

   Le jeune homme, qui était sur le point de prendre les escaliers pour monter à la salle de bain, s'arrêta.

-Oui ?

   Il revint sur ses pas en remarquant les regards complètement sidérés de son ami et d'Onice, qui l'avait rejoint sur le seuil de la porte.

-Quelque chose ne va p…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? le coupa Muln, fébrile.

-Quand ça ? demanda Obi-Wan en se laissant entraîner dans la pièce.

-Juste là, à l'instant, quand tu es passé par ici, continua Onice.

   Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu m'as envoyé promener dans les montagnes alors j'ai…

   Il s'interrompit face à leurs mines déconfites.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu parlais ? essaya-t-il de deviner.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit exactement ? le pressa-t-elle en le tenant par les bras.

-Quelque chose comme "retourne dans les montagnes et trouve ce que tu cherches". Je pensais que…

-Obi-Wan, lui dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les joues du chevalier. Je ne parlais pas en basic.

-Et je suppose que je ne t'ai pas répondu en basic non plus, grimaça-t-il en se rendant compte que pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

   La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux et fut prise d'un énorme élan d'affection en y voyant, sous une légère incompréhension, la clé de leurs recherches.

-Oh toi tu es un trésor, fit-elle en ronronnant presque de plaisir.

   Tenant toujours son visage entre ses mains, elle le rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sauvagement sous les yeux amusés de Garen. Obi-Wan eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé qu'on l'avait installé sur une chaise et recouvert de données en tout genre.

-Tu pourras nous aider à traduire tout ça, sourit Onice.

   Il jeta un œil aux écritures que la jeune femme avait retranscrites en alphabet basic, et fut surpris d'en comprendre la signification lorsqu'il essaya de ne se fier qu'à la sonorité des mots.

-Alors ? Ca te dit quelque chose ? s'enquit Garen.

-Oui… Mais c'est vraiment troublant.

-Que tu arrives à comprendre et parler une langue morte depuis des centaines d'années ? fit Onice. Oui, en effet !

-Non, corrigea Obi-Wan. Troublant que cette langue soit encore parlée ailleurs dans cette galaxie.

-Comment ça ?

-Panescan, ma planète natale, expliqua-t-il. Jusqu'à présent je pensais qu'elle n'était parlée que là-bas… J'ai commencé à l'apprendre il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'ai encore quelques lacunes, mais j'en suis tout de même à un stade où la parler couramment ne me pose pas de problème.

-Panescan, réfléchit Onice. Oui, ce serait logique… Le troisième fils de Jubar Sensel est né et a grandi sur Panescan, d'après des textes anciens.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait que cette impasse n'en est pas une finalement, déclara joyeusement Garen.

-Eh bien heureux d'être utile, lança Obi-Wan d'un ton subtilement ironique en regardant la pile de documents.

-Une chose m'intrigue, fit quand même Onice.

   L'aîné des Jedi releva la tête vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu tout à l'heure ?

-Euh… Comme quoi devenir ermite dans les montagnes n'était pas vraiment mon but profond dans la vie.

   Les deux autres jeunes gens lâchèrent un petit rire et se remirent au travail avec lui.

~*~

      Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur la planète-capitale, et les gigantesques bâtiments se retrouvaient baignés dans le rouge orangé crépusculaire, leurs centaines de vitres brillant d'un éclat que nulle lumière artificielle ne pouvait reproduire. Les nuances de couleurs chaudes projetées par le soleil adoucissaient les courbes des immeubles, rendaient la vitesse des nombreux transports moins agressive, estompaient d'un voile neutre les imperfections ça et là, et donnaient vie à des poches d'ombre grandissantes dont plus d'un individu allaient bientôt tirer profit. Les mouvements sensibles de l'astre de lumière créaient des silhouettes mouvantes, et il était à cet instant très difficile de différencier véritables êtres vivants et parfaite illusion.

   D'ailleurs quelqu'un venait-il d'entrer par l'une des petites issues de ce gratte-ciel ou était-ce simplement l'ombre d'un speeder passant par là ? Nul n'aurait pu le dire. Mais ce que tous ou presque savaient partout sur la planète, était que malgré une apparence claire et ordonnée, Coruscant restait secrète, mystérieuse, et en partie inquiétante, surtout à la nuit tombée, où parfois le passage de la lumière à l'obscurité pouvait entraîner de surprenantes métamorphoses.

   Au cœur de ce moment de transition, l'une d'entre elles s'était produite dans des appartements calmes, déserts, que les employés avaient quitté depuis un moment déjà à la demande du propriétaire qui avait prétexté du travail en retard. Et à l'intérieur des pièces dont les vitres avaient été teintées pour protéger du soleil, il aurait été impossible de mettre la présence de la silhouette noire sur le compte d'un jeu de lumière. Elle était bel et bien réelle, et attendait, patiente, devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un long balcon.

   Il y eut un discret chuintement signalant l'ouverture de la porte, et des pas feutrés derrière lui.

-Mes respects, seigneur, salua le visiteur d'une voix grave et distinguée.

   Dark Sidious se retourna lentement et – sans pour autant aller jusqu'à sourire – gratifia son invité d'une expression satisfaite.

-M'apportez-vous des nouvelles ?

-De dernière minute. J'ai rappelé Exe Colmun en arrivant, et il semblerait que nous ayons l'identité du Jedi à la recherche de l'holocron. Il s'agirait d'un chevalier du nom de Muln. Garen Muln.

-Ce nom m'est familier.

-Il a participé au programme de Centax II.

-Oui, souffla Sidious par-dessous son ample capuche.

   Il refit face à la baie vitrée, concentré.

-Un excellent pilote. Très prometteur… De la famille ?

-Sur Osarian, oui, lui apprit la riche voix de baryton. Ses parents, deux frères et deux sœurs. Il est l'aîné.

-Sensibles à la Force ?

-Non, ils n'ont aucune prédisposition.

   Sidious grimaça devant la vitre, qui lui renvoya son reflet hideux. Ils n'étaient donc d'aucun intérêt.

-Dites à vos hommes de se débarrasser de lui. Définitivement.

-Très bien, maître, obéit docilement le comte d'un ton pourtant toujours aussi noble.

   Il rejoignit le Sith devant la baie et contempla l'horizon qui s'obscurcissait de seconde en seconde, à l'image de la galaxie qui les entourait. Il était triste et dommage de devoir faire exécuter ce Jedi, il avait quelques scrupules, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir. Il avait compris que des sacrifices devaient être faits pour mener à bien de grandes tâches. Il se consola en se disant que le conseil en faisait autant, et pour des buts moins essentiels. Le moment était venu de faire des choix. Il avait fait le sien.

   La voix râpeuse de Sidious brisa le silence d'un ton doucereux.

-Je vois que vous avez décidé de changer votre arme.

   Le comte baissa les yeux à sa ceinture, observant le manche neuf incurvé.

-Oui, dit-il en relevant fièrement la tête. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de tirer un trait définitif sur mon ancienne vie.

-Bien, approuva Sidious. Vous serez également heureux d'apprendre que votre première solde sera versée sur votre compte sous peu. A titre honorifique cela va sans dire.

-Il en sera fait bon usage, soyez-en sûr.

-Où en sont vos commandes ?

-Les Kaminiens ont été durs à convaincre, mais d'ici une quinzaine, une fois le prototype choisi, ils se mettront en œuvre.

-J'ai ma petite idée, fit Sidious. Les guildes commerciales j'en fais mon affaire. Mais il s'agira de la dernière étape. Les manufactures ?

-Implantées et productives.

-Toutes ?

-Sans exception.

   Les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent au loin, et Dark Sidious ouvrit la vitre devant lui, pour entrer sur le balcon d'un pas mesuré, suivi par le comte.

-Il en faut plus, reprit le Sith. Qu'en est-il de Cynele III ?

   Le comte inspira dans l'air chaud du soir et répondit :

-Nous sommes confrontés à un contre-temps mineur, mais qui sera sans nul doute balayé. La présence de notre inspecteur fera office de stimulant pour rendre les installations irréprochables. Tout compte rendu ne parviendra qu'à vous.

-Faites-lui comprendre qu'il ne doit pas négliger la recherche de l'holocron.

-Il sera fait selon vos désirs.

   La ville continuait de vivre sous leurs yeux, inconsciente de ce qui se déroulait dans l'ombre, et les deux hommes sentirent l'un comme l'autre le pouvoir qu'ils tiraient de cette ignorance.

-J'ai hâte de voir votre plan à exécution, continua le comte. Quand tous les rouages seront en place, d'assister à la désintégration de cet abject système corrompu.

-Patience, mon ami. La République ne s'est pas fondée en un jour. Et il faudra encore plusieurs années pour en venir à bout.

   Sidious marqua une pause, comme pour prendre le temps de déguster ses prochaines paroles.

-Mais lorsque le moment viendra, elle tombera. Totalement, et irrémédiablement. Alors pourra s'installer un ordre nouveau.

"_Mon_ ordre."

~*~

      La nuit du Caeloighe était arrivée bien plus vite que les autres années, et certains membres de la petite communauté de Calaghin avaient encore passé toute la journée à finir de préparer les décorations et les repas. Tous avaient été conviés, les Jedi y compris, et chacun avait apporté sa petite contribution à la fête qui allait débuter sous peu.

   Obi-Wan Kenobi et Garen Muln arrivèrent un peu après le coucher du soleil, en bons derniers, puis descendirent de leur speeder pour mettre pied dans la vaste clairière où tous s'étaient rassemblés et commençaient déjà à s'amuser. Elle était bien plus grande que celle où se trouvaient les monolithes,  aménagée autour de deux estrades dont l'une était occupée par un orchestre composé d'artisans et ouvriers amateurs de musique qui maniaient le violon, les flûtes ou le tambour avec beaucoup de talent, à un rythme joyeux et entraînant. De nombreuses tables recouvertes de plats typiques succulents étaient réparties autour d'un large cercle en terre faisant office de piste de danse. Des rubans et des lampes avaient été accrochés aux arbres tout autour, qu'une légère brise fraîche faisait très doucement remuer, leur donnant l'air de participer à la gaieté générale.

   Les deux chevaliers avancèrent dans la foule réunie et saluèrent les personnes venant à leur rencontre, puis retrouvèrent Neema qui, malgré une certaine froideur, semblait s'être remise de l'incendie d'Hunserh.

-Voilà Onice, dit-elle soudain, alors que la musique s'arrêtait. La fête va commencer.

   Obi-Wan se retourna vers la première estrade où se tenaient désormais trois femmes et trois hommes de chaque côté, un bâton coloré entre les mains. Wyhare monta les marches et se plaça au centre tout en guidant Onice, dont les yeux étaient bandés. Elle portait une longue robe blanche élégante qui était accrochée à ses épaules par deux rubans noirs, ses cheveux relevés à l'arrière de sa tête descendaient en cascade sur sa nuque. Elle restait debout, immobile, la tête baissée. Les douze personnes se déplacèrent et formèrent un demi-cercle autour d'elle, puis brandirent leurs bâtons haut dans les airs.

   Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils.

-Que vont-ils…

-Regardez, le coupa Neema.

   Le Jedi fut étonné de sentir les douze participants faire appel à la Force. Ils n'y parvinrent pas beaucoup, mais une lumière artificielle au cœur des bâtons qu'ils tenaient symbolisa la présence de l'énergie. Ils les rabaissèrent lentement pour les diriger vers Onice. Wyhare, qui se tenait derrière elle, lui retira alors son bandeau d'un geste rapide. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en relevant la tête, puis prit les deux rubans noirs de ses vêtements entre ses doigts et tira. Ils se défirent, et le tissu blanc glissa à ses pieds, révélant une deuxième robe qu'elle avait portée en-dessous. Elle était magnifique, fine et légère, mais surtout parée de toutes les couleurs du prisme, parfois pastel, parfois franches, en fonction de l'orientation de la lumière.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Obi-Wan en un murmure, envoûté par la sublime vision.

-Onice n'est pas sensible à la Force, lui expliqua Garen pendant que la jeune femme redescendait de l'estrade en faisant signe à l'orchestre de se remettre à jouer. Mais elle a un don.

-Lequel ?

-Un peu après avoir perdu sa famille à l'âge de six ans, elle a commencé à voir la Force.

   Obi-Wan le regarda d'un air intrigué mais ne posa pas d'autre question. Onice les rejoignit en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule et sourit.

-Ce rituel devient un peu barbant, mais apparemment ils y tiennent, dit-elle. C'est maintenant que ça va devenir amusant.

-Ca me fait penser que je dois rappeler à deux sœurs qu'elles m'avaient promis de chanter, se souvint Garen. Je m'en vais les retrouver de ce pas.

-Oui, je suis sûr que ça va être une corvée pour toi, lui envoya Obi-Wan tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

-Je te fais faire le tour ? suggéra Onice en lui prenant le bras.

-Oui, tout ça m'intrigue, sourit Obi-Wan.

   Elle l'entraîna donc derrière elle et commença.

-Alors de ce côté tu as l'élection du meilleur chanteur, dit-elle en désignant la deuxième estrade. Ce n'est pas très passionnant, tout le monde sait déjà que ce sera Kranan Lueth. Ca fait dix ans qu'il gagne.

   Obi-Wan avait déjà vu Kranan plusieurs fois. Employé à la manufacture d'armes, c'était un homme à la carrure impressionnante et dont une joue était balafrée, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était extrêmement sympathique. Le Jedi sourit en voyant le président du jury secouer la tête d'un air las et lui décerner le ruban de vainqueur avant même qu'il n'eût ouvert la bouche.

-Ah, fit Onice en le tirant vers la gauche. Si tu cherches le jeu le plus ridicule de la galaxie, ne va pas plus loin. Ici les concurrents sont sensés trouver une aiguille dans cette botte de foin. Sans rire ! ajouta-t-elle en remarquant l'expression incrédule de son compagnon.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il obtiennent à la fin ?

-En plus des multiples piqûres aux doigts tu veux dire ? Le droit de choisir leur tenue pour leur mariage, sachant que la coutume veut que ce soit leur future belle-mère qui s'en charge.

-Je vois, rit le chevalier.

   Ils firent le tour des autres attractions, entre petites cérémonies ancestrales, préparations d'onguents ou concours de force et d'adresse. Ils finirent par s'asseoir à une table et se servirent à boire en observant l'animation autour d'eux. La fête battait son plein, la boisson coulait à flots, les rires se mêlaient à la musique. Sur l'estrade des musiciens, deux jumelles avaient remplacé Kranan Lueth et chantaient en canon sous le regard attentif de Garen qui les gratifiait tour à tour d'un sourire charmeur, pendant qu'une bonne partie de l'assistance frappait des mains en cadence. Un peu plus loin, Wyhare s'amusait à faire quelques tours de passe-passe devant un groupe d'adolescents, et au niveau du tas de foin, un jeune homme se relevait enfin victorieux, montrant d'un air incroyablement heureux l'aiguille toujours plantée dans son doigt à sa fiancée surveillée par l'œil acariâtre de sa mère.

   Obi-Wan échangea une plaisanterie avec Onice qui s'était assise tout contre lui, et il se dit qu'en fait, ce devait être ça, le bonheur. Il aperçut alors une grande silhouette sur la piste de danse. Ou presque le bonheur, se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

   Qui-Gon Jinn, qui avait toujours été de ceux à participer de bon cœur aux réjouissances, avait accepté de danser avec une femme d'un certain âge l'espace de quelques instants. Il se déplaçait avec une gracieuse facilité, son regard si doux, si chaleureux, tourné vers sa partenaire pour un soir. Obi-Wan connaissait bien ces petites rides aux coins de ses yeux aimables et malicieux, qui avaient autrefois contenu tant d'affection paternelle. Il ne se rappelait que trop les fois où cette lueur de tendresse qui le prenait par surprise – car si rare – lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Son mentor avait-il pu tirer un trait sur lui aussi vite ? Ne ressentait-il pas ce vide que lui-même éprouvait à chaque instant, là où pendant des années il y avait eu leur lien maître-padawan ? Etait-il déjà trop tard pour pardonner ?

   Obi-Wan ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait gardé le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Onice, elle, avait senti sa tristesse subite, et l'attrapa par la main, le forçant à se lever.

-Viens danser, fit-elle, décidée.

-Quoi ? Hé ! Non attends ! voulut-il protester.

   Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle le traîna derrière elle, attrapa un ruban, et noua sa main droite à la gauche du jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, sourit-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais vraiment, je ne…

   Elle l'interrompit en le tirant encore, et ils se placèrent au milieu des danseurs. Obi-Wan renonça à se sortir de ce pétrin et se concentra. Après tout, c'était un Jedi, et un Jedi ne se ridiculisait pas, encore moins en dansant. Ils démarrèrent tous en même temps et Onice le guida pendant quelques instants, le temps qu'il comprenne les pas de base. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée par l'aisance avec laquelle il s'était immédiatement adapté, avant de prendre l'initiative de guider à son tour. Elle se laissa donc entraîner à sa suite pendant qu'il enchaînait les pas les plus difficiles et la conduisait au cœur de la danse, la serrant contre lui. Très vite il ne réfléchit plus à ses pieds, ayant parfaitement assimilé le rythme. Ce n'était tout compte fait pas très différent de la synchronisation d'un combat. Ce qui avait semblé incroyablement complexe depuis l'extérieur devenait instinctif en très peu de temps.

   Le morceau toucha trop rapidement à sa fin, et il s'écarta de sa compagne pour la saluer en s'inclinant respectueusement. Satisfaite, elle accepta de se retirer de la piste de danse en sa compagnie et ils retournèrent s'asseoir à l'écart, près des bois.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de talents cachés ? lui demanda-t-elle, sincèrement surprise.

-J'avoue que je l'ignore, sourit-il, un peu embarrassé.

   Ils baissèrent les yeux en même temps vers le ruban jaune d'or qui nouait leurs mains entrelacées, comme tous les autres danseurs, mais à la fois d'une manière si différente. Onice avait commencé à saisir un bout du ruban pour défaire le nœud fragile, mais il posa sa main par-dessus la sienne et l'en empêcha. Il la tint au contraire, et la serra. Il attendit qu'elle lève son visage vers lui, chercha son regard. Il allait parler quand tout à coup une énorme ombre noire se découpa dans les feuillages à côté d'eux, suivie d'un grognement.

   Il porta immédiatement la main à son sabre laser, pour le relâcher en reconnaissant le Tusk-Cat.

-Punam ?

   Le félin, qui semblait avoir couru depuis la réserve, passa le buste entre les branches d'un buisson près d'eux et miaula gravement.

-Que veut-il à ton avis ? demanda Obi-Wan à Onice.

-Je ne sais pas…

   Punam rugit doucement cette fois-ci et attrapa la manche du Jedi.

-Eh bien je crois qu'il veut que tu le suives, conclut-elle.

-Il faut prévenir Neema ?

-Non, laissons-la s'amuser un peu. Je viens avec toi.

   Sans même y réfléchir, ils tirèrent tous les deux à un autre bout du ruban, et leurs mains se séparèrent.

~*~

-Il est en train de nous conduire à Hunserh, remarqua Onice à bord du speeder qui suivait le Tusk-Cat à travers le plateau.

   Le félin, épuisé, continuait pourtant de courir à toute allure, ses pattes puissantes martelant le sol sans faillir. Alors qu'ils arrivaient effectivement en vue de la réserve animalière, il bifurqua vivement vers la gauche.

-Où va-t-il ? s'interrogea Obi-Wan tout haut. 

   Onice secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas… En tout cas on arrive aux limites d'Hunserh.

   Le Jedi continuait de suivre le Tusk-Cat à la trace, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui semblait tant l'inquiéter. Celui-ci ralentit enfin, pour s'arrêter devant une vieille cabane en bois en piteux état.

-L'ancienne maison du garde forestier, reconnut la jeune femme. Pourquoi nous a-t-il emmené ici ?

   Les deux jeunes gens descendirent prudemment du véhicule et entrèrent dans la modeste bâtisse derrière Punam.

-Palla !

   Obi-Wan suivit le regard d'Onice et trouva la femelle Tusk-Cat allongée par terre, sur le flanc, grattant le sol poussiéreux avec sa patte avant. Punam alla lui lécher le museau pendant qu'Onice s'approchait et essayait d'examiner l'animal.

-Oh non…, devina le Jedi. Elle va… elle va… ?

-Eh oui, répondit sombrement Onice en reculant. Elle aurait pu rester à la clinique pour ça. Regarde-moi cet endroit… On va faire avec les moyens du bord.

   Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour essayer de voir ce qui pourrait lui être utile et s'aperçut avec soulagement que le garde forestier avait laissé un certain nombre de choses derrière lui.

-Il va falloir faire sortir Punam. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête et entraîna le félin à l'extérieur.

-Reste ici, lui dit-il avant de fermer la porte. On va bien s'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

   Il espéra que l'animal avait au moins compris le sens de la phrase, ce qui parut être le cas, puisqu'il put le voir s'allonger par la fenêtre, et se préparer à attendre. Le chevalier retourna donc auprès d'Onice, qui s'était agenouillée à côté de Palla.

-Tu as déjà fait ça ? 

-Non, lui apprit-elle, à son plus grand désarroi. Mais j'ai assisté plusieurs fois à des événements similaires. On dirait qu'il est temps de voir ce que je sais faire.

-Contente ? s'enquit Obi-Wan, qui commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

-Terrifiée, corrigea-t-elle avec beaucoup de sang-froid en se positionnant derrière la Tusk-Cat. Mais avec un peu de chance, elle se débrouillera toute seule.

   Le Jedi s'accroupit à côté d'elle et grimaça en regardant ce qu'elle examinait.

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il.

-La poche des eaux, répondit-elle. Normalement la tête devrait bientôt la perc…

   Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car la poche des eaux fut effectivement percée, arrosant abondamment sa robe. Ignorant sa répulsion, elle se pencha en avant et inspecta l'arrivée du bébé Tusk-Cat.

-Oh non, c'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Il est mal placé, Neema m'avait dit qu'il y aurait sûrement des complications. Les pattes avant doivent sortir en même temps que la tête. Or l'une des siennes est repliée.

   Obi-Wan grimaça, alarmé.

-Et que faut-il faire ?

   Onice avala sa salive avec peine.

-Trouve-moi de l'huile de cuisine propre, une corde, de l'alcool et ensuite prépare une bassine d'eau fraîche.

   Le Jedi approuva du chef et partit à l'exploration de la petite maison. Voilà une mission comme il n'en avait jamais effectué, mais depuis quelque temps, l'inhabituel devenait son lot quotidien. Onice quant à elle s'était penchée sur l'évier et nettoyait ses mains avec acharnement, utilisant tout le savon qu'elle avait trouvé.

   Obi-Wan reparut très vite avec les éléments qu'il n'avait heureusement eu aucun mal à trouver.

-Assure-toi que la corde est propre, intima Onice en palpant autour de la tête du petit. 

-Je crois que c'est bon.

-Dans ce cas…

   Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Verse l'huile sur mes mains.

   Il obéit sans poser de questions et la regarda se badigeonner le liquide sur les avants-bras.

-Et…, eut-il quand même le courage de demander. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais chercher la patte qui manque.

-Oh Force…, murmura-t-il. Et moi ?

-Va rassurer Palla, lui dit-elle, concentrée sur ce qu'elle allait faire.

   Obi-Wan préféra ne pas regarder quand Onice se décida à agir et plongea une main à la recherche du membre qui refusait de sortir. La grande Tusk-Cat se crispa, mais il lui envoya des ondes calmantes de Force pour l'obliger à se détendre et lui caressa doucement la tête.

-Donne-moi la corde, appela Onice.

   Il se leva et la lui tendit, puis l'observa pendant qu'elle l'enroulait de toute évidence autour de la patte repliée.

-Il va falloir tirer. Aide-moi.

   Il attrapa un bout de la corde et tira en faisant très attention de ne pas se montrer trop brusque. Au bout de quelques secondes intenses, la petite patte griffue du bébé apparut, pour se redresser enfin.

-Ca y est ! s'écria Onice en l'attrapant avant d'aider Palla à le faire sortir complètement. Tiens, dit-elle à Obi-Wan en lui tendant une dague d'une main tremblante. Désinfecte-la.

   Encore une fois, le Jedi s'exécuta rapidement, et revint en un éclair à ses côtés.

-Tu peux couper le cordon, soupira-t-elle.

   Un peu incertain, il attrapa le morceau de chair et le trancha rapidement avec la lame affûtée, puis désinfecta le tout.

-Et maintenant ?

   Onice se releva sur des jambes chancelantes et s'avança vers la tête de la maman Tusk-Cat.

-Regarde, Palla, dit-elle d'une voix émue en déposant le petit devant elle.

   Elle se tourna ensuite vers Obi-Wan.

-Tu peux faire entrer Punam je pense…

   En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le mâle entra timidement à pas de velours, et se pencha vers sa petite famille. Les deux humains, quant à eux, reculèrent pour leur laisser de la place après avoir déposé la bassine d'eau près de Palla.

   Obi-Wan se tourna vers Onice, dont la belle robe était souillée de substances qu'il n'avait même pas envie d'identifier, dont les bras étaient recouverts de liquide visqueux qui dégoulinait encore par terre. Mais à ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais été si fabuleuse. La joie dans son regard – qui devait ressembler à celle qui illuminait le sien – faisait plaisir à voir. Il lui prit les mains malgré tout et la dévisagea avec une admiration non dissimulée.

-Tu as été magnifique.

-Tu n'étais pas mal non plus, lui sourit-elle.

-Tu sais…, commença-t-il, hésitant sur la manière dont il voulait procéder. A chaque fois qu'on s'est embrassés, c'était par ton initiative.

   Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Ca ne peut plus durer, finit-il.

   Elle commençait à s'interroger quand il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes, en un baiser plus passionné que jamais. Cette fois il en avait assez des barrières qui l'empêchaient de vivre. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer les sentiments qui lui serraient le cœur de par leur intensité, et même si ça ne changeait finalement rien par rapport à sa vie de Jedi, il avait décidé d'arrêter de mentir, et de se révéler entièrement, sans plus rien dissimuler. Et il crut mourir de bonheur en sentant la femme qu'il aimait faire de même, et s'abandonner sans plus aucune arrière-pensée.

~*~

     Lorsque Obi-Wan se réveilla, le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir. Il s'était rapidement fait au décalage horaire, un automatisme qu'il avait acquis au début de la période où il avait suivi Qui-Gon, afin d'être au meilleur de sa forme dans les plus brefs délais. Il commençait donc à reprendre inconsciemment les habitudes qu'il avait adoptées au temple, entre autre se réveiller avant le lever du soleil pour mettre à profit la nouvelle journée au plus tôt. 

   Les insectes nocturnes s'étaient tus, et les premiers oiseaux commençaient lentement à piailler dans le jardin en contrebas, rompant difficilement un silence presque total à l'exception du murmure continu de la cascade. Un peu surpris de trouver la chambre vide, le Jedi se frotta brièvement les yeux avec la paume des mains afin d'y chasser la désagréable impression de sable avant regarder de nouveau autour de lui. Les draps de l'autre côté du lit avaient été négligemment repoussés il y avait déjà un petit moment, et le double rideau vert sombre avait été tiré en travers de la fenêtre, sans doute pour empêcher les premiers rayons du soleil de le réveiller. Il sourit face à cette attention et se décida à se lever. Il enfila nonchalamment son pantalon crème et une légère chemise grise qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, puis sortit pieds nus de la chambre pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. 

   Il fut relativement étonné de trouver Wyhare déjà debout et occupé à préparer des affaires de voyage dans la grande salle d'entrée. Le vieil homme releva la tête en l'entendant arriver et lui sourit.

-Bonjour. Il est dommage que tu aies manqué la fin de la fête hier soir. Enfin je suppose que l'alternative ne t'a pas trop ennuyé.

   Quelque chose dans le regard amusé et beaucoup trop perspicace de Wyhare embarrassa Obi-Wan, qui dut se retenir de se dandiner.

-Eh bien je… Vous partez ? 

   Il fut particulièrement fier de son changement de conversation stratégique.

-Oui, répondit Wyhare. Pour trois jours. Je vais rapatrier quelques bêtes d'Hunserh sur Krroden. 

   Il ferma son sac et observa le jeune homme avec affection.

-Si tu cherches Onice, va voir au sommet de la colline. Il y a un chemin qui y mène depuis le jardin. Elle aime regarder le lever du soleil.

   Obi-Wan le remercia et lui souhaita un bon voyage avant de s'aventurer dehors. L'air n'était pas vraiment froid, mais revigorant. Comme il n'avait pas pris la peine de se chausser, il put sentir la caresse de la mousse douce et souple sous ses pieds, ainsi que la rosée rafraîchissante qui s'y était déposée. Encore obscurci par les derniers voiles de la nuit fugitive, le jardin gardait un côté agréablement mystérieux, les silhouettes imprécises des arbres se mêlant les unes aux autres dans des nuances de gris et de bleu, si bien qu'on ne pouvait en voir la limite avec certitude. Certaines fleurs nocturnes commençaient à se refermer, libérant encore un peu de leur senteur discrète avant de protéger jalousement leurs pétales sombres des rayons brutaux du soleil.

   Se laissant guider doucement par la Force, sans se précipiter, Obi-Wan avança lentement vers la cascade dont le flot permanent dissimulé par une vapeur matinale restait toujours aussi clair, et trouva effectivement, entre deux rochers rendus brillants par les embruns, un début de sentier étroit qui montait à flanc de colline. Il l'emprunta sans hésiter, et avança en écartant les fines branches qui lui barraient parfois la route tandis qu'une douce odeur de terre humide parvenait à lui avec un mélange de parfum fleuri.

   Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il ne vit pas immédiatement le paysage étendu devant lui, mais la nuque d'Onice qui était assise un peu plus bas de l'autre côté, les genoux ramenés vers elle. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient enroulés et reposaient délicatement sur son épaule gauche, et il vit qu'elle portait toujours sa légère chemise de nuit. Il s'approcha d'elle sans dire un mot, puis s'assit et contempla la vue à son tour.

   Aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir, il n'y avait que des collines, suivies de montagnes dont les sommets commençaient à se profiler sous les rayons naissants du soleil timide. Et partout, comme autant de sentinelles antiques, poussaient des pins aux rameaux denses entre lesquels passaient des bandes blanches de brume, telles une mer vaporeuse recouvrant la terre et qui ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper, s'accrochant, insoumise mais silencieuse, à la végétation sauvage. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude qui à cet instant paraissait englober la totalité de la lune.

-J'aime venir ici, murmura-t-elle enfin. C'est comme si en voyant cette nature si simple, mais pourtant si complexe, je revenais à l'essentiel. Depuis toujours, c'était là, et uniquement là, que j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'appartenir à quelque chose de grand, d'intemporel. Le seul endroit où je pouvais me révéler entièrement, et être moi-même.

   Obi-Wan ne dit rien, préférant l'écouter.

-Mais… ce matin…, reprit-elle. Je n'ai pas éprouvé le besoin de venir ici. Ca m'a beaucoup intriguée. Mais je suis quand même montée pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu y as trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien de plus que ce que j'avais déjà à tes côtés, avoua-t-elle en continuant de regarder le paysage.

   Elle baissa la tête un instant, puis se tourna vers lui.

-Je te dois des excuses.

-Des excuses ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Cette première nuit. Je t'ai menti, mais seulement parce que je me mentais à moi-même. Je t'ai dit que je ne croyais pas en des relations amoureuses. La vérité est que je ne _voulais_ pas y croire.

-Pourquoi ?

   La douceur dans sa voix la toucha et l'encouragea à s'expliquer.

-J'avais peur, révéla-t-elle. Depuis que je suis petite c'est le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me protéger. J'ai toujours tout contrôlé, j'avais toujours réussi à me maîtriser, en toute circonstance. 

   Elle plongea son regard dans le bleu-vert de ses yeux.

-Je pensais pouvoir y arriver avec toi. Et puis finalement… J'ai découvert une chose que je ne pensais pas possible.

-Laquelle ? se risqua-t-il à demander, le cœur battant.

-Que toute la souffrance du monde ne serait rien comparée au bien que je ressens avec toi, en ce moment. Que ces instants, aussi courts soient-ils, sont assez forts pour tenir toute une vie. Et que passer à côté de ce que je ressens maintenant, même si je dois te perdre, serait pire que la mort.

   Il l'observa, incapable d'émettre un son, jusqu'au moment où une larme de cristal s'échappa de ses yeux noirs. Il l'essuya du pouce, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois, et rassembla son courage.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes plus semblables que je ne le croyais, formula-t-il. Moi aussi j'avais peur. De moi-même plus que de quiconque. J'ai eu peur que mes sentiments pour toi soient trop forts et qu'ils prennent le pas sur tout raisonnement. Mais ce qui m'effrayait plus que tout, et qui m'effraie encore, c'est de nous engager sur un chemin sans issue. Mon serment Jedi ne peut pas être brisé, et je ne pourrai jamais rester. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

   Elle se pencha vers lui et il l'enlaça, alors que tous deux retournaient à la contemplation du soleil qui commençait à poindre.

-Je n'ai plus peur, Obi-Wan. Je veux aller au bout de ce que je ressens, et je comprends que ton devoir passe avant tout. Je serai assez forte. Ne crains rien.

   Il la serra contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien répondre. Il savait qu'elle était sincère, et qu'elle le laisserait partir le moment venu. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils souffriraient tous les deux, leur chemin était tracé d'avance. L'avenir, sensé être toujours en mouvement, ne l'était pas assez pour offrir une alternative. Cependant elle avait vu juste. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire. S'ils étaient condamnés à souffrir l'un des plus grands déchirements de leur vie, ils veilleraient à ce que cela en vaille la peine. Le temps qui leur était imparti serait court, beaucoup trop court comparé à toute une vie, mais ils trouveraient le moyen de s'en contenter.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	10. Erreur de parcours

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

~*~

      La vibrolame tournoya et fendit l'air, précisément dirigée vers le cœur de sa cible, qu'elle atteignit, rapide comme l'éclair. Elle la traversa sans ralentir sa course pour aller se ficher dans le mur derrière.

-Et c'est toi qui vas payer la note du peintre ? fit une voix sarcastique.

   Tusyl grogna une réponse et alla récupérer son arme. Il l'avait lancée avec une telle force qu'il dut tirer violemment pour la dégager du mur, créant une nouvelle entaille dans le plâtre à côté des vingt autres. Il alla se repositionner au centre de la chambre d'hôtel, secoua un peu ses appendices, et observa la projection holographique grandeur nature devant lui. Garen Muln. Boki l'avait identifié, comme promis. Il avait même trouvé un holo du Jedi dans des archives quelconques. Grand, séduisant, légèrement mystérieux, l'archétype même du Jedi haïssable. Il relança sa vibrolame, qui transperça encore la silhouette sobre du chevalier, puis il retourna la chercher sur le mur d'en face.

-Avec tout cet entraînement, tu as intérêt à ne pas le louper, ricana le chasseur de prime qui observait calmement la scène depuis le confortable fauteuil où il s'était assis.

   Oh non il ne le louperait pas. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait travaillé avec Swal pendant près de six ans pour qu'un gamin le balance d'un speeder en marche et mette un terme à une brillante équipe. Heureusement qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de l'éliminer, parce que de toute façon il avait décidé d'en finir avec lui à la première occasion. Il allait payer.

   Il visa, lança son arme.

-Morveux, cracha-t-il au moment où la lame passait à travers la poitrine du Jedi.

-Allons allons, tu te fais du mal, sermonna Boki d'un ton faussement touché.

   En fait, il semblait que peu de choses pouvaient réellement l'atteindre. Sous la coque dure de son armure, il était encore plus inébranlable, calculateur et froid qu'à l'extérieur. Finalement il était un allié de choix. Pas forcément de confiance, mais sacrément efficace. Tusyl se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas mis un terme à son contrat en tuant sa cible une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Pour m'amuser," avait répondu le chasseur de prime. Il passait d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps à observer l'homme qu'il devait abattre, il s'absentait pendant des heures entières, mais revenait toujours à temps pour leur donner un coup de main.

   L'amphibien allait relancer sa vibrolame quand la porte de la suite s'ouvrit, révélant Exe Colmun qui entra d'un pas sûr et alla s'asseoir sur le grand canapé, non pas sans avoir considéré les profondes encoches dans le mur d'un œil mécontent.

-Je viens de parler à notre employeur, et je lui ai confirmé que les Jedi n'avaient pas encore l'holocron, commença-t-il brusquement. J'espère que j'ai eu raison de lui dire.

-Absolument, répondit Boki, tout d'un coup parfaitement sérieux. L'holocron ne se trouvait pas dans cette salle souterraine.

-Ca vous l'avez déjà dit, interrompit Colmun d'un ton hautain. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous le fait affirmer de la sorte.

   Le chasseur de prime se leva et se planta devant la fenêtre, prenant soin de se redresser en une posture intimidante.

-Il manquait des blocs sur les étagères. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils les aient pris comme livres de chevet. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : ils y cherchent des indices pour retrouver l'holocron.

-Bien, concéda l'inspecteur à contre-cœur. Et que proposez-vous de faire pour le retrouver avant eux ?

-Il me semble que votre employeur vous a donné le numéro d'un contact, non ? fit Boki, condescendant. Pourquoi ne pas vous en servir ?

   Tusyl émit une espèce de caquètement qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler.

-Oui bon…, conclut Colmun avec un geste de la main. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'étais rentré. J'ai parlé avec le directeur de FrameCorp. Vous pouvez y aller ce soir, discrètement. Ateliers R-34 et 35. Si vous les sabotez ça ne devrait pas trop ralentir la production.

-Et si on rencontre une certaine résistance sur les lieux ? s'enquit Boki, toujours aussi calme.

   L'inspecteur républicain considéra les deux hommes un instant avant de répondre.

-Nous avons carte blanche pour passer à l'étape suivante, la secte ne cède pas d'un pouce et il faut accélérer la manœuvre. Permission de supprimer tout obstacle. Vous serez couverts.

   Le chasseur de prime sourit sous son casque.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

~*~

      La fin du mois avait fini par arriver. Depuis l'ouverture des nouveaux locaux, les équipes de nuit n'avaient encore bénéficié d'aucun congé, et il était plus que temps pour les ouvriers de profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Le dernier atelier en activité de FrameCorp venait juste de terminer son quota de production, après un petit retard occasionné par une panne en cours d'après-midi. Le chef d'équipe, Tysengad Orinon, vérifiait que tous les ouvriers à sa charge avaient pointé leur départ et rangé leurs divers outils, que les postes étaient plus ou moins nettoyés, et sachant que personne ne viendrait les relayer pour la nuit, coupa l'alimentation de sa ligne. Les puissants néons s'éteignirent, et bientôt tout le secteur ne se trouvait plus éclairé que par quelques veilleuses de sécurité à peine assez lumineuses pour permettre de voir devant soi. Orinon rejoignit les vestiaires, se changea en étouffant quelques bâillements, attrapa son sac avec ses affaires, et quitta l'usine d'un pas léger tandis que des nuages violets porteurs de pluie rayaient le ciel bleu d'encre, poussés par un vent froid chargé de résine, et que le soleil disparaissait derrière le mont Benicas. Il s'arrêta pour inspirer dans la fraîcheur du soir avant de repartir en direction de son speeder garé non loin de là, le long de la rive du fleuve. 

   Il n'avait pas vu les deux silhouettes minces et agiles qui s'étaient déplacées furtivement le long de la façade, aussi fluides et fugitives que des ombres occultes, et qui s'étaient arrêtées un instant pour faire un vague geste hypnotisant dans sa direction quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elles. Non, il n'avait décidément rien vu, même si quelque chose en lui essayait de lui dire le contraire. Il était simplement temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison avant que les fines gouttelettes qui commençaient à tomber ne se transforment en averse.

   Et pendant ce temps, ces ombres qu'il n'avait pas vues se remettaient à avancer, rapidement, sans un bruit, sans un souffle, aussi discrètes qu'une brise légère, et se faufilèrent par une petite issue. Un simple battement de paupières et le spectateur le plus attentif ne les aurait pas remarquées. Parfaitement synchronisées, elles progressèrent à pas feutrés le long d'un premier corridor puis se séparèrent sans même s'être concertées à haute voix pour se dissimuler aux coins d'une intersection le temps qu'un surveillant à moitié endormi passe son chemin. Les deux silhouettes, l'une drapée d'un long manteau sombre et épais, l'autre d'un simple uniforme en cuir, reprirent ensemble leur marche silencieuse à travers les dédales du bâtiment, ne prenant jamais le temps d'échanger une parole ou même un murmure. Côte à côte, les deux hommes avaient la même démarche sûre, mesurée, les mêmes gestes calculés, leur regard occulté par des voiles d'ombre plus perçant et intelligent que celui du meilleur prédateur.

   Discrets et efficaces, ils traversèrent les ateliers sombres en un éclair, sans jamais hésiter aux intersections, comme guidés par un sixième sens étonnant. Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau des bureaux, dans la partie du bâtiment qui surplombait le fleuve à une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas. L'une des deux ombres, qui s'étaient arrêtées devant une épaisse porte en transparacier, sortit lestement une petite carte électronique avant de la passer dans l'identificateur qui verrouillait l'entrée. Un voyant passa au vert, il y eut un déclic, et la porte coulissa. Les intrus s'infiltrèrent dans la pièce et s'y enfermèrent après avoir vérifié que les systèmes de sécurité étaient sagement restés en stand-by. 

-La ronde est déjà passée ici, déclara le plus grand des deux hommes en rattachant sa queue de cheval d'un air désinvolte.

-On va donc pouvoir commencer, répondit le deuxième en s'asseyant devant un terminal de données qu'il alluma rapidement. Où doit-on chercher en premier à ton avis ?

   Garen Muln tira un siège stylisé en métal posé sur des roulettes et s'installa à côté de son compagnon, concentré.

-Aucune idée. Regarde déjà la production.

   Obi-Wan fit le tri entre les différents dossiers informatiques et examina attentivement les rapports.

-Où vont tous ces transports ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Cinq cents véhicules lourds fabriqués chaque jour.

   Garen, occupé à pianoter sur un deuxième terminal, ne leva pas les yeux de son écran quand il répondit.

-Aucun Cynelère n'en achèterait, et je ne trouve aucun fichier concernant une éventuelle exportation.

-Tout ça serait donc stocké ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

-Je vais essayer de taper directement dans la banque de données. Après une recherche exhaustive on y trouvera peut-être une raison logique. Le tout est d'arriver à la transférer sur le serveur de Calaghin. Je pourrai la récupérer et l'analyser en profondeur.

   Obi-Wan Kenobi hocha la tête en faisant défiler des chiffres sur son écran. Il avait mis le doigt sur des fichiers encodés dont il venait de réussir à contourner la sécurité.

-Regarde ces relevés bancaires, fit-il en un murmure de stupéfaction.

   Garen se pencha vers lui et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Bon sang ! D'où viennent tous ces crédits ? Et… Pourquoi une entreprise comme celle-ci irait financer la campagne d'un sénateur ?

-Bonne question.

   Obi-Wan recommença à descendre le long de l'écran, et son souffle se coupa un instant lorsqu'il reconnut un sigle bien familier qui l'avait hanté pendant une bonne partie de son adolescence. Une planète rouge sang à l'intérieur d'un triangle. Sur cette planète, à la place du vaisseau stylisé qui y était autrefois dessiné, se trouvait un arc de cercle brisé. Le jeune Jedi ferma les yeux quelques secondes, revoyant avec une netteté effrayante la grande silhouette, les longs cheveux noirs, les yeux bleu foncé cruels et froids, l'ignoble cicatrice causée par la brûlure d'un anneau brisé sur une joue autrement parfaite…

   Il frissonna et rouvrit les yeux, contemplant le symbole avec une terrible appréhension vieille de dix ans.

-Et en voilà encore une meilleure, reprit-il en le désignant lorsqu'il s'en sentit la force.

   Garen tourna la tête vers l'écran et reconnut le sigle à son tour.

-Offworld ? s'écria-t-il. La compagnie de feu Xanatos de Telos ? Je croyais qu'elle avait disparu avec lui…

-Oui, moi aussi. De toute évidence on s'est trompés. La question est : qui l'a reprise à la mort de Xanatos ? Et regarde. Là encore, un autre transfert. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

   Garen s'adossa à sa chaise avec un soupir. Il se sentait complètement perdu.

-Mon vieux Obi-Wan, je crois qu'on a décroché le pactole. Mais quel intérêt commun ont toutes ces compagnies liées à FrameCorp ? s'étonna-t-il en enregistrant un à un les noms sur une carte.

-Ou plutôt _qui_ a un intérêt dans chacune de ces compagnies ? corrigea Kenobi. Les fonds ont tous la même origine. Evidemment c'est crypté. Payé sous X…

-Eh oui mais qui est ce X ?

-Voilà ce que nous devons trouver.

-Qui dispose d'une assez grande fortune pour financer tout ça ? essayait de réfléchir Garen.

-A cette échelle ça ne relève plus de grandes fortunes, mais probablement de détournements de fonds gigantesques.

   Muln marqua une pause alors que les données continuaient de défiler.

-Dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est empêtrés ? souffla-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

-Il n'y a pas que nous. Ca concerne toute la République. Et le conseil doit en être informé.

   Soudain le regard d'Obi-Wan fut attiré vers l'une des caméras de surveillance disposées au-dessus des moniteurs sur les bureaux. Il fronça à peine les sourcils, conférant ainsi à son visage sérieux une touche d'inquiétude distinguée, et pianota sur quelques touches afin de trouver le secteur concerné.

-Il y a de l'activité dans les ateliers R-34 et R-35, déclara-t-il.

   Garen suivit son regard.

-Ca ne peut pas être la ronde de surveillance, ils sont dans le secteur M-20 en ce moment, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Je vais voir ce que c'est. Reste ici.

   Son ami le considéra un instant, puis finit par hocher la tête.

-D'accord. Moi pendant ce temps je vais essayer de mettre tout ça sur une carte. Une fois de retour j'arriverai peut-être à cracker les codes et décrypter les infos.

-On reste en contact, lança Obi-Wan avant de sortir du bureau.

   Ils sourirent tous les deux en se disant qu'à présent, ils y arriveraient parfaitement sans l'aide de comlink.

   Kenobi se glissa silencieusement le long du couloir sombre en face de lui, les sens en éveil, tout en maudissant sa mauvaise maîtrise de la Force. Il tenta de sonder l'intérieur de l'énorme salle dans laquelle se trouvaient les ateliers R-34 et 35, chercha des traces de signatures psychiques, mais ne parvint qu'à relancer ses maux de tête. Il renonça donc à se servir de la perception accrue qu'aurait pu lui fournir la Force et avança. Le secteur se trouvait tout au bout du bâtiment surplombant le fleuve et était encadré de longues baies vitrées contre lesquelles battait furieusement la pluie qui s'était décidée à tomber. La salle au plafond relativement haut était plongée dans l'obscurité, les silhouettes noires des différentes machines aux bras repliés ressemblaient à des insectes endormis mais mortellement dangereux les passerelles au-dessus remplies de caisses métalliques dominaient le Jedi et rendaient l'atmosphère oppressante. 

   Il tourna la tête vers les larges carreaux à sa droite. L'eau coulait sans arrêt contre le verre, le martèlement agressif des grosses gouttes battant comme un écho aux élancements sous ses tempes. Il sursauta presque quand à sa gauche un éclair fendit le ciel qu'il pouvait voir à travers la baie. A droite cette fois un morceau de métal tomba au sol. Il essaya de ralentir sa respiration, de retrouver son calme intérieur. Le tonnerre claqua, puis continua en un grondement grave qu'il ressentit jusque dans ses os.

   Une ombre passa à sa gauche, et il y eut un reflet lumineux quelque part devant lui. Il allait attraper son sabre quand il sentit, trop tard, une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, car un objet dur – sans doute la crosse d'un blaster, songea-t-il avant de tomber – s'abattit brutalement à la base de sa nuque. Le coup fut assez fort pour l'assommer, et il s'écroula en une seconde en travers d'un ensemble de barres de fer.

   Pendant quelques instants il n'y eut aucun mouvement à part celui de la pluie torrentielle qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur et tapait obstinément sur les vitres, et les brefs flashs provoqués par les éclairs. Les nuages couraient rapidement dans le ciel, et par moments, des rayons de lune blanche se faufilaient pour révéler les filets d'argent de la pluie. L'un de ces voiles de lumière pâle apparut pendant une ou deux secondes et caressa brièvement le visage devenu paisible du chevalier inconscient qui gisait par terre dans une position inconfortable, avant d'être de nouveau dissimulé par un groupe de nuages noirs.

   Un nouvel éclair zébra l'air près d'une fenêtre, et l'armure compacte du chasseur de prime apparut. Boki observa sa proie encore un moment, comme pour essayer de décider si l'heure était venue de cesser de jouer, puis finit par dégainer le dernier modèle de blaster à répétition qui ornait sa cuisse. Il pointa le canon sur le front du Jedi, puis changea d'avis et le visa au cœur. Son employeur avait bien précisé qu'il voulait la tête, intacte si possible. Le gant, dont l'extérieur était recouvert de métal et l'intérieur de cuir solide, se resserra sur la gâchette. Et il tira.

   Le laser fila vers la poitrine du jeune homme, mais ne l'atteignit jamais : comme tombée du ciel, ou en l'occurrence d'une passerelle plus haut, une lame vive de couleur violette s'interposa au dernier moment et renvoya le tir vers la gauche, où il alla creuser un impact contre une machine quelconque.

   Garen Muln jeta rapidement un œil sur son ami et le sonda avec la Force. Soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé, il se redressa et tourna un regard à la fois menaçant et impétueux sur le chasseur de prime qui s'était déjà remis de sa surprise et s'apprêtait à s'engager dans un combat qu'il semblait attendre avec impatience. Le jeune Jedi, lui, prit son sabre à deux mains et lui envoya un sourire provocateur.

-Aucun assassin ne peut l'approcher sans demande par écrit en trois exemplaires et entretien préliminaire avec moi, lâcha-t-il. Mais je vous fais une fleur, on peut tout de suite passer à la partie orale.

-Très touché, rit Boki de sa voix altérée par son casque.

   Il rangea son blaster avec soin sous les yeux méfiants de Garen, puis passa une main dans son dos. Le jeune chevalier se tenait toujours en garde entre son ami et le chasseur de prime, attentif à ses moindres gestes, prêt à protéger Obi-Wan au péril de sa vie. Boki ramena son bras gauche vers l'avant, et un laser se déplia en un éclair, tel une mèche de feu. Garen écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction en reconnaissant l'arme comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant mais dont Obi-Wan lui avait parlé autrefois. Seule Ona Nobis en avait possédé un à leur connaissance. 

   Satisfait de son effet de surprise, Boki fit claquer une fois son fouet laser, et Garen aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire sous son casque quand il se remit en position de combat et le fit tournoyer vers lui. Il évita la morsure brûlante de l'arme en effectuant une roulade sur le côté et se releva aussi sec, encore troublé par son adversaire. Le choix de son arme avait été judicieux. Il était facile de venir à bout d'un simple blaster, il suffisait d'intercepter les lasers et de les renvoyer à la source souvent le combat était fini avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Un fouet laser était une tout autre histoire, Garen l'apprenait à ses dépends. Son sabre ne lui était presque d'aucune utilité.

   Boki tournait sur lui-même avec une grâce que le Jedi n'aurait pas suspectée en voyant l'imposante masse que formait l'armure en métal. Et pourtant son adversaire, qui avait de toute évidence un certain entraînement, enchaînait les coups latéraux à une vitesse incroyable. Il esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais au bout d'un moment la mèche rougeoyante du fouet parvint tout de même à l'atteindre. Elle le frappa douloureusement sur le côté, au niveau du bras, et s'enroula autour de ses omoplates. Il redressa son sabre juste à temps pour éviter de se faire capturer pour de bon, et se débarrassa de la corde laser avec une parade improvisée. Il effectua un salto arrière, atterrit gracieusement à quelques mètres de là, et fut étonné de constater qu'il n'avait pas été brûlé par le contact. Le fouet avait été réglé sur la puissance minimale, afin de lui permettre de blesser sans pour autant découper la victime en deux.

   Garen secoua la tête tandis que le chasseur de prime revenait à l'attaque, sûr de lui. Il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment de cette façon. Il avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un jouet avec lequel s'amusait son ennemi. Il devait se débarrasser de ce fouet. Boki fit tourner son arme dans les airs, puis claquer à plusieurs reprises pour intimider le Jedi, qui ne se laissait pas impressionner aussi facilement, et enfin l'abattit une nouvelle fois dans sa direction. Sans même réfléchir, Garen leva automatiquement son sabre dans un geste défensif et ne put que constater avec effarement son erreur. Le fouet s'enroula rapidement autour de la lame, Boki tira d'un coup sec et victorieux, arrachant le sabre des mains du Jedi, et l'envoya au fin fond de l'atelier, dans un coin sombre. 

   Muln n'eut pas le temps de le rappeler à lui avec l'aide de la Force, car le fouet revint immédiatement après et l'attrapa aux poignets, lui liant efficacement les mains. S'il n'avait trop souffert du contact du laser à travers ses vêtements, sa morsure à même la peau était insupportable. Il poussa malgré lui un cri de douleur en sentant sa chair entamée par le long rayon lumineux, et s'apprêtait à riposter en un corps à corps lorsqu'il perçut une nouvelle présence derrière lui. Quelqu'un avait attendu et observé dans l'ombre pendant tout ce temps. Il perçut le tir de blaster une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne fût parti et se baissa instinctivement avant de se retourner et d'envoyer à l'aveuglette un coup de pied à revers. Il ne reconnut l'assistant républicain amphibien que quand il le vit tomber en arrière, désorienté.

   Pendant ce temps, le tir avait poursuivi sa route et s'était répercuté sur le fouet laser que Boki avait levé devant lui, pour finir par se planter dans la chaîne qui retenait deux tonneaux un peu plus loin. Les lourds objets furent ainsi libérés et roulèrent en direction des deux hommes qui étaient sur le point de reprendre leur affrontement. Avant même que l'un d'eux pût bouger, les tonneaux percutèrent Boki et l'entraînèrent avec eux vers la baie vitrée derrière lui. Il fut projeté à travers la vitre qui se fracassa instantanément, et tomba dans le vide. Garen, toujours fermement attaché, fut forcé de suivre mais parvint à échapper à la chute en se calant contre une machine. Le fouet se tendit, et Garen cria de nouveau en sentant le poids de son adversaire tirer de plus belle sur ses poignets déjà blessés. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, serra les dents, puis se ressaisit et essaya de faire le bilan de la situation.

   Sa liberté de mouvement était plus que restreinte. Quand l'amphibien reprendrait ses esprits et arriverait à son niveau, il n'aurait absolument aucun moyen de se défendre. Il n'y avait rien dans cet atelier qu'il aurait pu lui jeter dessus avec l'aide de la Force, et résister au fardeau qui l'attirait à travers la fenêtre brisée lui prenait trop de concentration pour lui permettre quoi que ce fût d'autre. Il tenta de délier mentalement le laser qui lui serrait douloureusement les poignets, mais le flux d'énergie était bien trop aléatoire pour qu'il parvienne à le maîtriser. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule chance.

//Obi-Wan// appela-t-il silencieusement.

   Il tourna la tête autant qu'il put et vit son agresseur amphibien se relever et rengainer son blaster, pour sortir une vibrolame avec un sourire cruel rendu hideux par le sang noir qui avait coulé sur son menton après le coup porté par Garen.

//Obi-Wan aide-moi//

   Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son ami juste à la limite de la conscience. Mais pendant le temps précieux qu'il prenait pour refaire surface, Tusyl avançait toujours, faisant tourner sa vibrolame entre ses doigts palmés, fermement décidé à déguster sa vengeance.

   A quelques mètres au-dessous d'eux, la pluie commençait à court-circuiter le fouet laser du chasseur de prime qui regarda le fleuve bouillonnant cinquante mètres plus bas, noir et agité, et raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son arme. Il allait tomber, mais il retiendrait le Jedi assez longtemps pour permettre à son collègue d'en venir à bout.

   Tandis que les secondes se faisaient horriblement interminables, Garen, impuissant, ne pouvait qu'observer son bourreau continuer sa lente progression vers lui.

//Obi-Wan !// persévérait-il, son cœur cognant à tout rompre.

   Et enfin, son compagnon sembla reprendre connaissance. Il le sentit émerger avec une pointe de soulagement. Il le vit ouvrir les yeux pendant que l'amphibien faisait encore un pas vers lui et que le manche du fouet laser grésilla encore. Obi-Wan se redressa, désorienté Tusyl fit encore un pas. Ce sourire ensanglanté… Les bras de Garen commençaient à trembler d'épuisement. Un autre pas. Obi-Wan leva les yeux et son expression se fit horrifiée lorsqu'il réalisa la situation. Le fouet grésilla, menaça de s'éteindre. Encore un pas. Le poids au bout de ses bras se faisait plus douloureux.

   Et soudain, tout arriva en une seconde. Obi-Wan alluma son sabre en s'élançant en avant, le laser autour des poignets de Garen se désactiva, laissant tomber le chasseur de prime vers l'eau agitée du fleuve. Garen se retourna, l'amphibien abattit sa lame, juste avant de se faire transpercer par l'épée bleue lumineuse d'Obi-Wan.

   Les trois combattants se figèrent en même temps, la surprise se mêlant à l'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que l'amphibien ne s'écroule comme un bloc de béton, la blessure causée par le sabre cautérisée sur l'instant, et impitoyablement mortelle. Obi-Wan le vit tomber, regrettant d'avoir dû tuer, mais il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que la vibrolame que le cadavre tenait toujours était recouverte de sang.

   C'est alors que Garen Muln bascula, rattrapé au dernier moment par Obi-Wan qui l'allongea sur le sol par réflexe. L'arme du mercenaire avait atteint sa cible, il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Une longue et profonde entaille avait été infligée juste au-dessus des dernières côtes de Garen et déversait déjà une quantité de sang impressionnante.

   Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, Obi-Wan pressa fermement ses mains sur la blessure, terrifié par la chaleur du liquide vital qui ne cessait de couler. Il lutta contre l'énorme nœud qui lui serrait la gorge et ouvrit la bouche.

-Garen, appela-t-il afin de s'assurer que son ami était conscient.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme je dérouille, répliqua celui-ci d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

   Mais la douleur dans sa voix tremblotante ne trompait pas Obi-Wan, qui essayait de maîtriser l'hémorragie par le biais de la Force.

-C'est le moment ou jamais de montrer ta légendaire résistance, lança-t-il, mais la phrase tomba à plat.

-Obi, gémit la voix plaintive de Garen. S'il te reste une once d'humanité à mon égard, achève-moi, tu es en train de me massacrer.

   Kenobi dut lâcher un petit rire nerveux, et malgré la douleur, Garen fut heureux de cette maigre consolation.

-Continue de te plaindre et j'envisagerai sérieusement cette solution, lui renvoya-t-il.

   Il pressait avec vigueur, sachant qu'il rendait plus difficile encore la respiration laborieuse de son ami. La Force lui échappait toujours. Il en attrapait des tendons et les dirigeait vers Garen, mais sa concentration était inlassablement brisée par sa migraine permanente, sans parler du coup qu'il avait reçu, et ses efforts ne le menaient à rien. Son impuissance lui fit monter des larmes de frustration et de peur qu'il ne s'autorisa pas à laisser couler. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le visage de Garen en entendant son souffle se faire plus rauque et irrégulier, et sa terrible pâleur ne l'effraya que davantage. Il avait vu et soigné plus d'un blessé dans sa vie, souvent même Qui-Gon, mais voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, lui qui était d'habitude si vif et enjoué, le déstabilisait étrangement.

-Obi-Wan…

   La voix de Garen n'était plus qu'un murmure, le jeune homme perdait peu à peu le combat qu'il menait pour rester conscient. Ses yeux noisettes commençaient déjà à se refermer.

-Ramène-moi à Calaghin, prononça-t-il avec difficulté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Obi-Wan. L'hôpital de Biha est à moins d'un kilomètre !

-Non…, coupa Muln. Calaghin… Fais ce que je te dis…

"Il ne tiendra pas, il ne tiendra pas," répétait une voix insistante dans la tête d'Obi-Wan.

   Une chose était sûre : ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans l'usine. Il sentit Garen perdre connaissance et sa signature psychique s'estomper légèrement. A court de solutions, Kenobi survola la pièce du regard, récupéra le sabre laser de son ami, et se concentra encore sur le saignement qui commençait enfin à ralentir. Il passa un bras sous la nuque de Garen, puis l'autre sous ses genoux, et se releva péniblement. Puis il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put en direction de la sortie, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que le corps de son meilleur ami ne semblait plus qu'un poids mort dans ses bras.

~*~

      Onice retira sa veste en entrant dans le petit bâtiment qui se trouvait légèrement à l'écart du centre de Calaghin, et la posa négligemment sur un fauteuil à l'entrée. Elle poussa un soupir contrarié en se passant les mains sur le visage avec lassitude. La petite salle était déserte, la vitre protégeant le comptoir de l'accueil rabattue pour la nuit, les derniers visiteurs – peu nombreux – étaient repartis depuis bien longtemps, et les lumières étaient baissées au minimum. La plante grimpante posée dans le coin entre deux sièges ne parvenait pas à faire oublier cette odeur typique de désinfectant qui lui donnait la nausée, transportant avec elle autant de pénibles souvenirs d'autres séjours dans des lieux similaires.

   L'un des battants de la porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit doucement, et elle se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Son regard plein d'espoir ne put afficher qu'une triste déception en reconnaissant Anakin Skywalker. Le garçon leva la tête, et elle se rendit compte qu'ils devaient avoir l'air aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre.

-Il est toujours là ? murmura-t-elle.

   Anakin hocha la tête.

-Il ne veut pas bouger.

   Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis alla posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Rentre à la maison. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Ca va aller.

   Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais lorsqu'un bâillement se fraya un chemin à la surface et manqua de lui décrocher la mâchoire, il finit par admettre qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire pour lui. Il la salua donc et sortit en traînant les pieds.

   Onice refit face à la porte, puis avança et poussa un battant avant de regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce intermédiaire. Elle pinça les lèvres avec chagrin en trouvant Obi-Wan toujours assis au même endroit que quatre heures plus tôt, ses yeux anéantis toujours fixés sur une autre porte en face de lui. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Obi-Wan…, chuchota-t-elle doucement. Tu ne peux pas rester là indéfiniment. Ca pourrait durer encore longtemps. Et… regarde-toi… Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ?

   Le jeune homme baissa lentement les yeux et vit que sa tunique portait une large tache rouge sombre qui tournait de plus en plus au marron, et ses mains… Ses mains jointes étaient encore couvertes de sang qui avait coagulé depuis qu'il était arrivé, et avait séché, se craquelant par endroits. Il sentait encore la chaleur de la substance visqueuse qui s'était répandue sur ses doigts tremblants. L'odeur métallique lui inondait encore les narines.

-Je ne peux pas…, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

   Elle hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je comprends.

   Ils restèrent donc assis l'un contre l'autre dans l'attente de nouvelles auxquelles ils ne savaient pas comment se préparer, envisageant le pire, espérant le meilleur. Partager la peine et l'inquiétude était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

-Il m'a demandé de le ramener ici, murmura Obi-Wan au bout de quelques minutes.

   C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour exprimer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir accepté de retarder l'hospitalisation de son ami. Mais Onice ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Que devait-elle dire ? Que cette manière qu'avaient les Jedi de faire passer la bonne marche de leur mission avant leur vie était logique et bien fondée ?

-C'était sa décision, fit-elle enfin. Tu n'as pas à te le reprocher. 

   Mais il savait pertinemment ce qu'il en était. S'il ne s'était pas laissé surprendre comme un initié dès le début il ne serait pas là en ce moment. C'était son incompétence qui était sur le point de coûter la vie à l'une des personnes les plus précieuses pour lui. Que faisait-il avec le titre de chevalier Jedi quand il ne parvenait pas à venir à bout de deux saboteurs, et pire encore, quand la Force ne lui obéissait plus qu'une fois sur deux ?

   Il fronça les sourcils. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de constater à quelle vitesse sa maîtrise de la Force avait diminué depuis son arrivée sur Cynele III. Avant, sa connexion avait été hésitante, souvent douloureuse, et il s'était efforcé de ne pas trop s'en servir, mais depuis quelques jours il ne contrôlait presque plus rien à l'exception de son lien avec Garen. Etait-il possible que quelque chose sur cette lune interférait entre l'énergie bénéfique et lui ?…

   Il ne prit jamais la peine de terminer ce raisonnement, car à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et le chirurgien, un jeune Devaronien à l'œil vif et à la démarche sûre, entra dans la salle d'attente. Obi-Wan bondit sur ses pieds, rapidement imité par Onice, et attendit aussi calmement qu'il put.

-Il va s'en sortir, dit le spécialiste.

   Ce furent ses premiers mots, et sans doute les seuls que le jeune Jedi entendit réellement. Il poursuivit néanmoins.

-Il a eu beaucoup de chance, le coup de vibrolame en lui-même n'avait pas sévèrement atteint les organes. L'importante perte de sang était le plus inquiétant, mais une transfusion a rapidement limité les dégâts. Nous l'avons soigné comme nous pouvions, puis immergé dans un caisson bacta.

   Obi-Wan relâcha un souffle qu'il semblait avoir inconsciemment retenu pendant toutes ces heures, et il se sentit non seulement incroyablement soulagé, mais également vidé. La tension dans ses muscles diminua d'un seul coup, les sons se firent étrangement lointains et sa tête légère. Il vacilla, et fut rattrapé par Onice qui l'aida à s'asseoir de nouveau. La voix de la jeune femme lui parvint comme à travers plusieurs couches de coton.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il l'examiner ?

-Oui, je vais le faire tant que je suis là.

   Obi-Wan se laissa guider vers une salle adjacente, mais il ne se sentait plus concerné. Garen allait survivre, et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui importait.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	11. Determination

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

~*~

      Le club commençait à peine à se vider, alors que le soleil entamait sa lente progression entre les grands immeubles de Biha. Le groupe de jazz reprenait quelques mélodies en sourdine, accompagné par une chanteuse qui venait se produire une fois par semaine. Sa voix grave et trémulante imprégnait l'atmosphère d'une douce mélancolie avec un talent qui n'était pas assez reconnu par les nombreux clients pris de torpeur soit en raison de leur grande consommation d'alcool, ou de leur sommeil en retard. L'ensemble de la salle était extrêmement calme, les rares discussions se faisaient presque à voix basse. Le fait était que la plupart des consommateurs voulaient rentrer chez eux après la longue nuit, mais personne n'avait le courage de se mettre sur ses pieds, se demandant s'ils arriveraient à atteindre ne fût-ce que la porte. 

   Lou Rhara était habituée à cette ambiance endormie des fins de nuit, c'était elle qui devait souvent se charger de mettre les derniers clients à la porte. L'essentiel était de les faire sortir afin de pouvoir fermer. S'ils s'affalaient ensuite sur le trottoir directement devant le club, ça ne la regardait pas et ça lui était égal. Elle s'accouda au bar un instant et regarda sans réel intérêt la retransmission d'une course de modules sur l'écran mural.

-Longue nuit, Lou ? fit le barman en rangeant quelques bouteilles que personne ne commanderait plus aujourd'hui.

-Ne m'en parle pas, répondit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Vivement que ce soit l'heure…

   L'homme derrière le comptoir sourit d'un air compréhensif et se servit un verre d'eau.

-Et toi, Huves ? Pressé de rentrer ?

-Si c'est pour retrouver la mégère qui me sert de femme… Pas vraiment, non, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je me suis résigné.

   Elle commença à rire, mais s'arrêta vite en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur deux hommes.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, grogna-t-elle. Il faut toujours qu'il y en ait qui arrivent avant la fermeture.

-Ce serait pas le beau-frère de Moch Nuben ?

-Si… et l'autre est le président adjoint de la "lutte".

   Huves secoua la tête d'un air méprisant.

-Une belle bande de xénophobes. Je suppose qu'ils vont retrouver leur copain à la table huit. A se demander ce que le culte a bien pu leur faire.

   Lou observa les deux hommes à présent attablés avec un troisième qui lui firent signe pour passer une commande.

-Il les a simplement ignorés, lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers eux à contre-cœur.

   Elle étala son meilleur sourire artificiel en travers de son visage et s'approcha d'eux avec le déhanchement qu'elle s'était longtemps entraînée à avoir.

-Messieurs, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Un Deuterium-pyro pour moi, répondit le plus petit des trois sans même la regarder.

   Elle ravala son horripilation et en prit note.

-Je prendrai un caf, fit le beau-frère de Moch Nuben, qui ressemblait trop au politicien extrémiste à son goût.

   Le troisième, qui était arrivé au club bien longtemps avant, ne voulut rien commander. Lou repartit donc au bar et se fit verser les deux boissons, puis retourna les servir. Le temps qu'ils déposent les crédits sur la table, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre des fragments de leur conversation.

-Je te le dis, c'est Moch qui me l'a appris tout à l'heure. Il paraît que le deuxième assistant républicain a été retrouvé assassiné chez FrameCorp cette nuit.

   Ne pouvant pas rester sous leur nez pendant qu'ils discutaient, Lou trouva par le plus grand des hasards une table juste à côté qu'elle n'avait pas encore nettoyée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? demanda le troisième type.

-Eh bien il était sûrement venu faire des heures supplémentaires pour l'inspecteur, en analysant des dossiers, ou je ne sais quoi…

-Oui, renchérit le deuxième. Il a dû entendre un bruit, ça devait être les saboteurs de la secte, et… et… il les a surpris, et voilà !

-Les sales petits… Et la République ? Comment elle va réagir à votre avis ?

-De toute évidence la secte cherche à retarder l'aval républicain. Qui sait si elle va finalement réussir…

-Peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'on intervienne nous-même, qu'on leur apprenne un peu à vivre.

   Ils s'interrompirent en entendant du verre se briser près d'eux. Lou se baissa et ramassa les débris de la chope qu'elle avait fait tomber par inadvertance et évita leurs regards. 

-Dis-donc, mignonne, l'interpella le petit homme qui commençait à souffrir des effets du Deuterium. Ca te dirait de m'accompagner chez moi après la fermeture ?

   Lou se retint de grimacer face au sourire pervers et au regard vitreux qui la suivait.

-Non merci, j'ai des choses importantes à faire avant. Comme récurer ma cuisine.

   Elle s'éloigna la tête haute en détachant son tablier d'un geste sensuel afin de narguer un peu le séducteur de pacotille et le posa sans façon sur le comptoir.

-J'en ai assez pour ce soir, Huves. Je te laisse fermer.

-Pas de problème, Lou.

   Le barman la regarda avec douceur, mais également une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-A moi, rien de plus que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit entre eux qui me trouble.

   Elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laisse tomber. Ca ne veut sûrement rien dire. Sans doute des paroles en l'air.

   Alors qu'elle sortait du Hyspace Club par la porte de derrière, Lou se demanda tout de même pourquoi elle avait un tel mauvais pressentiment si elle croyait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

~*~

      Une journée complète s'était écoulée sur Cynele III, bien trop calmement au goût des habitants qui commençaient lentement à apprendre à vivre avec cette tension qui ne voulait plus les quitter, tout particulièrement sur la province de Vunaa. Calaghin en particulier souffrait de cette quiétude anormale provoquée en l'occurrence par l'accident qui avait touché le jeune chevalier Jedi. Beaucoup ignoraient la façon dont Garen Muln avait été blessé, mais tous se rendaient parfaitement compte que la situation se dégradait de jour en jour. Ils ne voulaient pas croire qu'une catastrophe pouvait vraiment arriver, et ils s'efforçaient de se consacrer pleinement à leurs familles et aux travaux manuels. Pourtant quelque chose dans l'air qu'ils ne comprenaient pas totalement diffusait un vague sentiment de malaise. 

   Obi-Wan, lui, savait à présent que tout le flux de la Force était altéré partout autour de lui. Sans pour autant savoir comment y remédier, il avait pris la décision d'agir. Son rôle en tant qu'observateur avait définitivement pris fin.

   Il marcha le long du couloir en direction de la dernière chambre au fond, tout en raffermissant ses boucliers mentaux et endurcissant son expression. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, puis l'ouvrit sans un bruit et entra. Garen Muln leva les yeux depuis le lit où il était allongé. La petite Kina, qui avait dû s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'était endormie en travers de la poitrine du Jedi qui passait affectueusement une main sur sa tête cornue. Les poignets meurtris de Garen avaient été soigneusement bandés et le caisson bacta de l'autre côté de la pièce avait été débranché.

   Obi-Wan s'approcha sans un mot et prit doucement Kina dans ses bras sans la réveiller, permettant ainsi de soulager Garen du poids qui avait pesé sur sa blessure. Il ressortit de la pièce lorsqu'il se souvint avoir vu Neema à l'accueil, et alla lui confier sa petite sœur. Il revint ensuite sur ses pas et prit place au chevet de son ami.

-Elle t'a veillé toute la journée, lui dit-il.

-Je sais, sourit Garen, le visage encore pâle. Elle est adorable. Parfois je me dis que ce serait bien d'avoir un padawan.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Obi-Wan en prenant soin de ne pas trop élever la voix. Pourtant tu viens à peine d'entrer dans la chevalerie. Tu ne veux pas prendre le temps de travailler seul, ou d'apprendre à mûrir un peu ? C'est une grande responsabilité que d'enseigner à un enfant. Personnellement je ne m'en sentirais pas capable.

   Muln ignora sa dernière remarque.

-Oui… Mais je ne sais pas, travailler seul n'est pas forcément ce que je recherche. Et puis, on peut apprendre beaucoup d'un apprenti. Voir les choses d'un œil nouveau, plus frais, innocent. C'est une chose que l'on perd vite.

   Obi-Wan le regarda d'un air songeur avant de reprendre :

-Si tu es prêt à attendre encore quatre ou cinq ans, je crois avoir le candidat qu'il te faut. Je t'en reparlerai.

   Garen lui envoya un petit sourire puis se crispa brièvement et se renfonça dans le lit avec un léger grognement. Kenobi fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, Gar'. Si j'avais été plus attentif ce ne serait pas arrivé. Je me suis laissé surprendre.

-Oh bon sang, le coupa son ami. Mais tu as fini de toujours prendre la faute sur toi ? Comment a fait Qui-Gon pour te supporter pendant douze ans ?

-Ca il faudra le lui demander…

   Garen secoua la tête et décida de changer d'approche.

-Le chasseur de prime, c'est lui qui te suivait depuis plusieurs mois ?

-Je n'ai vu que l'assistant républicain, mais c'est possible, oui.

-Génial, nos adversaires respectifs avaient trouvé le moyen de s'associer. Enfin c'est déjà ça de moins à découvrir.

   Il se releva subitement.

-La carte où j'ai enregistré les données qu'on a trouvées là-bas. Elle était dans ma poche. Tu l'as récupérée ?

   Obi-Wan opina du chef.

-Récupérée et utilisée. Il semblerait que FrameCorp et la manufacture d'armes sont tous les deux des filiales d'Offworld, et leurs fournisseurs sont identiques. Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore plus à apprendre dans cette usine.

-Tu comptes aller à la manufacture ? fit Garen d'un ton inquiet.

-Oui, tout à l'heure.

   Le plus jeune des deux chevaliers allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand quelqu'un d'autre intervint à sa place.

-Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Anakin depuis le seuil de la porte.

   Obi-Wan se leva rapidement et se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Moi aussi je veux aider Calaghin, s'expliqua le garçon en redressant ses épaules pour essayer de se grandir. Alors je viens avec vous.

-Et qu'en dit Qui-Gon ?

-Il est parti sur Krroden avec Wyhare pour ramener les animaux.

   Kenobi écarquilla les yeux. Il avait quitté la planète sans même l'avertir ? Mais il allait forcément revenir, il n'aurait pas fui sans Anakin. De toute façon il avait autre chose à faire que d'aller chercher son ancien mentor sur une planète voisine. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

-Il n'est pas question que tu m'accompagnes, trancha-t-il enfin en reportant son attention sur le garçon. Seul j'aurai de meilleures chances de m'infiltrer et de revenir avant même le lever du jour. Tu vas rester ici en l'absence de Qui-Gon.

   Il réfléchit et ajouta :

-Tu vas veiller sur Garen, il n'est pas encore rétabli.

   Anakin, qui avait parfaitement compris qu'Obi-Wan venait au contraire de demander indirectement à son ami de le surveiller, ne se laissa pas faire.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, Obi-Wan !

   Garen crut bon de prendre la parole à cet instant.

-Une nounou ? Je devrais me sentir outré, Anakin !

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Muln. Ce ne sera pas une telle corvée que de me tenir compagnie. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre. Et je suis même prêt à jouer à ce que tu veux !

   Une nouvelle fois impressionné par le tact de son ami d'enfance, même dans cet état, Obi-Wan profita de l'hésitation d'Anakin pour se retirer discrètement. Maintenant qu'il avait pris le temps d'informer quelqu'un de ses projets au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, il pouvait partir tranquille. Il trouverait les informations qu'il cherchait, et parviendrait à innocenter le culte de Calaghin. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas échouer.

~*~

      Obi-Wan Kenobi quitta la maison de Wyhare peu après la nuit tombée, misant sur le fait que le nombre d'employés à la manufacture d'armes serait suffisamment réduit pour lui permettre une infiltration aisée. Il traversa en speeder bike la forêt qui séparait Calaghin du mont Benicas, plus attentif à la beauté de la nuit que la première fois où il y était passé. Les quelques sifflements d'oiseaux étaient bien sûr couverts par la plainte aiguë du véhicule, mais rien ne pouvait occulter la puissance des grands pins aux larges ramures qui se dessinaient en ombres noires sur le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

   Très vite, le Jedi arriva à la structure monolithique où avait lieu le rituel mensuel du culte. La lune peignait les pierres antiques d'un blanc laiteux qui leur conférait une apparence plus mystique que jamais. Seulement il n'arrivait plus à ressentir l'harmonie qu'elles étaient sensées représenter. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui étouffait la pureté de la lune sous un manteau sombre suffocant, une tension inexplicable qui lui donnait la chair de poule, comme un mauvais pressentiment avant une bataille. Le regard déterminé, Obi-Wan accéléra et dépassa les blocs de roche sans se retourner. Il résoudrait cette histoire. Quelqu'un se moquait d'eux et ça ne pouvait plus continuer.

   Après plusieurs minutes de route, la forêt toucha à sa fin, révélant une immense clairière qui avait été déboisée des années auparavant, étroitement coincée entre deux grandes collines couvertes de pierres et de fougères, mais dont Obi-Wan ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la masse sombre à cet instant. Et au milieu de cette clairière se dressait la manufacture d'armes de Vunaa. L'entrée principale se trouvait au centre d'un énorme bâtiment circulaire surmonté d'un dôme en verre décoré de vitraux, et par où fusait une lumière bleutée irréelle. Juste derrière ce premier bâtiment, sur la droite, partait une aile tout en longueur au sommet incurvé, et parcourue par de longs faisceaux lumineux, dissimulant un second dôme où devaient se trouver divers ateliers de production. Sur la gauche de l'entrée, un troisième dôme, plus petit, était protégé par un autre mur, mais surtout par une tour massive qui donnait l'air d'avoir été composée de gigantesques cubes posés les uns sur les autres. Au sommet se trouvait un petit bâtiment d'observation en béton, mais que les sentinelles semblaient avoir délaissé pour l'instant. L'esthétique très particulière de cette usine la rendait considérablement plus impressionnante que FrameCorp, et surtout plus agressive.

   Obi-Wan éteignit les propulseurs qui ronronnèrent un instant avant de se taire pour de bon, vérifia qu'il avait toujours les datacartes vierges dans un compartiment de sa ceinture, et descendit du véhicule. Par-dessus le bruissement discret des branches et le léger souffle de vent frais, il pouvait entendre le bruit rythmé des machines qui travaillaient en cadence à l'intérieur de l'usine et il frissonna à l'idée répugnante que tous ces systèmes mécaniques servaient à fabriquer des armes de destruction.

   Il s'assura que le speeder bike était correctement dissimulé derrière les arbres et avança rapidement jusqu'au rempart gauche qu'il longea sur quelques mètres. Il arriva à un endroit où il trouva plusieurs saillies destinées à servir de prises pour des conduites qui n'avaient apparemment pas encore été remplacées depuis l'incendie. Il s'en servit pour escalader agilement le mur de béton jusqu'à une bouche d'aération dont il retira la grille avant de la faire coulisser le plus silencieusement possible, même s'il se doutait que personne ne pourrait l'entendre avec le bruit des machines. Il s'y faufila et prit soin de refermer l'entrée derrière lui, puis rampa le long de l'étroit passage sur une dizaine de mètres. A sa droite, le conduit débouchait sur un couloir qui se trouvait à mi-hauteur d'un atelier de quelque vingt mètres de haut et qui menait au centre d'un bâtiment adjacent.

   Il s'arrêta, attentif, et jeta un œil discret entre les fines lamelles en métal de la grille. Un groupe de surveillants passa devant lui d'un air décontracté, la main sur leurs holsters à la façon d'acteurs de mauvais holovid. Ils disparurent très vite de son champ de vision, et il écouta attentivement jusqu'à être sûr qu'ils avaient fini de descendre les escaliers à sa droite. Il s'accroupit ensuite au mieux, cala ses doigts sur le bord de la grille qui lui barrait la route et la dégagea avec une extrême lenteur afin d'éviter de la faire grincer. Il passa discrètement la tête par l'ouverture et, assuré que la voie était libre, se dégagea lestement de la conduite d'aération. Il referma une nouvelle fois le passage avec soin, puis avança vers la gauche le long du couloir en se collant au mur pour éviter d'être aperçu depuis les ateliers en bas. 

"L'administration n'avait sans doute pas pensé aux espions en installant des panneaux d'indication à chaque croisement," se dit Obi-Wan avec un sourire ironique.

   Suivant le fléchage sur les murs, le Jedi trouva rapidement son chemin et aboutit sans encombres sur le secteur administratif de l'usine qui, comme il l'avait espéré, était désert. Seuls les ouvriers et les surveillants travaillaient de nuit. Laissant prudemment les lumières éteintes, il s'enferma dans le bureau de la direction dont il était parvenu à déverrouiller la porte, et alluma le terminal.

   L'écran bleu s'éclaira et le logo de la manufacture apparut un instant avant de laisser la place au filtre d'accueil. Obi-Wan pianota quelques lignes de codes afin de contourner les protections informatiques, et tenta de s'introduire dans le système en utilisant la même méthode que chez FrameCorp. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir que le réseau était parfaitement identique et programmé de la même façon, sans doute par les mêmes personnes. Il parvint à s'ouvrir une session qui lui permit d'explorer les dossiers les plus confidentiels.

   Il introduisit carte après carte dans la machine, enregistrant une à une toutes les informations susceptibles de l'aider à comprendre les relations étranges qui existaient entre toutes ces compagnies tirées d'Offworld et leur mystérieux propriétaire. Il survola également le répertoire contenant le courrier, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le message était bref, mais représentait la preuve dont il avait besoin.

_Trsmn ID : 1955370  -- OP223/65 00:02:48_

_Expéditeur : Exe COLMUN, n#400761_

_Tout a été confirmé. Nous arriverons dans dix-sept jours. Le grand patron a été contacté et il approuve la stratégie. Trois sabotages auront lieu à intervalles aléatoires, et dont vous serez informé 48 heures à l'avance. Les dédommagements à valeur proportionnelle aux dégâts seront versés 3h45 après chaque opération. Veuillez ne pas tenter d'accéder à votre compte dans ce laps de temps. En cas de problème ou de question, attendez mon arrivée sur Cynele 3._

_Détruisez ce message immédiatement après en avoir pris connaissance._

_--- Fin trsmn 00:03:25_

   Obi-Wan eut du mal à contenir un cri victorieux en enregistrant la transmission dans son intégralité. De toute évidence, le directeur de la manufacture avait refusé de l'effacer par peur de se faire doubler et l'avait conservée comme garantie au cas où les engagements de Colmun ne seraient pas respectés.

   Le jeune Jedi mit ensuite un certain temps à trouver les fichiers concernant les comptes, mais finit par mettre la main dessus et enregistra juste après le message les extraits de compte prouvant que la manufacture avait effectivement bénéficié de larges virements après chaque sabotage. Il tenait ses preuves, Calaghin serait innocentée.

   Son attention fut alors attirée par d'autres virements, provenant de la même source que ceux qui avaient été effectués chez FrameCorp. Seulement, encouragé par sa dernière découverte, il voulut tenter sa chance encore une fois. Il chercha manuellement toutes les clés du terminal, tapa plusieurs dizaines de codes, et à force de persévérance, sembla enfin trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Ce fut hélas à cet instant que toutes les alertes se déclenchèrent.

   Des volets de métal s'abattirent brutalement sur les fenêtres du bureau et les portes de secours se verrouillèrent au moment même où le hululement strident des alarmes commença à se répandre dans l'usine. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils. Ce ne pouvait être à cause de son exploration informatique, le système se serait déjà bloqué depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur faire remarquer qu'il y avait un intrus ?

   Sous ses yeux, l'identité du bienfaiteur inconnu commença à se décrypter. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, il était sur le point de tout apprendre. Et si le système d'alimentation des bureaux n'avait pas encore été coupé, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore localisé. Il avait encore du temps devant lui. Une première lettre apparut.

T…

Les alarmes continuaient de hurler tandis que la clé décodait lentement les données. Une deuxième lettre.

…Y…

"Plus vite, plus vite," se répétait Obi-Wan, comme si ses pensées pouvaient influencer l'efficacité du programme. Une troisième lettre fut décodée.

…R

   Il y eut un déclic dans le terminal, et tout s'éteignit brusquement. Ils avaient fini par déconnecter tout le réseau. Il sortit alors la dernière datacarte qu'il avait introduite et la rangea avec les autres dans la poche de sa ceinture. Le moment était venu de chercher un moyen de sortir de là. Il observa la pièce plus attentivement et commença à se diriger vers le bureau voisin quand une voix bourrue résonna dans un haut-parleur.

-Jedi !

   Obi-Wan stoppa net et écouta.

-Jedi ! On sait que tu nous entends ! On a attrapé ton précieux petit apprenti.

   Il écarquilla les yeux. Un apprenti ?

-Et quand on a l'apprenti, le maître est jamais loin ! Montre à ton maître qu'on te tient…, continua l'homme en s'adressant à la personne qui devait se trouver à côté de lui.

   Obi-Wan hoqueta en entendant une deuxième voix, très jeune, crier de douleur.

"Anakin !"

-Si tu veux pas retrouver le môme en kit, je te conseille de sortir de ta cachette rapidement.

   Le chevalier ferma les yeux et grimaça avec compassion lorsque le bruit très distinctif d'un poing frappant la chair et un nouveau cri parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pas question d'abandonner le garçon. Il sortit résolument du bureau et retourna dans le premier couloir qu'il avait emprunté. Ils étaient en bas dans l'atelier. Six hommes taillés comme des montagnes l'attendaient de pied ferme et lui firent signe de les rejoindre par l'escalier. Il leur lança un regard méprisant après avoir repéré Anakin Skywalker, dont la pommette gauche arborait un énorme début de bleu, encadré par deux vigiles.

   Celui qui devait être le chef de la sécurité attendit qu'il s'arrête au bas des marches pour s'approcher d'Anakin avant de lui planter la pointe de son blaster sur la tempe.

-Maintenant envoie ton arme, et essaie pas de faire le héros, menaça-t-il.

   Obi-Wan savait qu'il risquerait gros en intervenant, et jouer avec la vie du jeune garçon était une chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire. Il se consola en se rendant compte que de toute façon, à travers sa maigre perception de la Force, il sentait qu'il devait attendre. Il n'était pas encore temps d'agir.

   Il décrocha donc son sabre laser d'un geste extrêmement lent afin de montrer qu'il ne cherchait pas à se battre, se pencha, et le fit rouler jusqu'aux pieds de l'homme qui lui lança un sourire sordide avant de faire un signe de tête à l'un de ses collègues.

-Vraiment inutile de vous donner tant de mal, messieurs, lança Obi-Wan avec sarcasme en voyant le canon d'un blaster se lever pour le viser au niveau du torse.

   Le chef de la sécurité lâcha un rire nasal, et le garde tira sous les yeux horrifiés d'Anakin. La dernière chose qu'Obi-Wan entendit avant de se faire frapper par la décharge paralysante fut le cri de désespoir du jeune apprenti qui le regarda tomber, inconscient.

~*~

      Les vibrations du speeder furent la première chose dont il se rendit compte tandis qu'il s'extirpait difficilement de la douce torpeur où il s'était laissé emporter. Puis il entendit le bruit aigu des moteurs qui acheva de le réveiller. Et avec la conscience revint la sensation dans ses membres.

-Aoh, lâcha-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés, exprimant à voix haute ce que tout le reste de son corps ressentait.

   A quelques centimètres de lui, il sentit Anakin se tourner vers lui.

-Vous êtes fâché ? demanda-t-il immédiatement d'une petite voix pleine de culpabilité.

-Non. Non, je ne suis pas fâché, le rassura Obi-Wan. Juste très très… très très très _très_ fatigué.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui. De vacances.

   Prenant garde à ne pas trop élever la voix, de peur de se faire réprimander par les hommes qui conduisaient le speeder, le garçon lui répondit :

-Le conseil vous en accordera sûrement…

-Le conseil veut ma mort, grogna Obi-Wan d'un air bougon en se redressant laborieusement dans son siège.

   Anakin sourit, un peu rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas blessé, et surtout qu'il n'était plus seul face à ce qui les attendait. Obi-Wan vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur la banquette du milieu d'un landspeeder à trois rangées, entre le conducteur et son acolyte, et deux autres gardes derrière eux. Anakin et lui avaient les mains attachées par des menottes, mais il fut heureux de constater que leurs geôliers ne possédaient apparemment pas de colliers inhibiteurs de Force.

-Où est-ce qu'ils nous emmènent à votre avis ? chuchota Anakin.

   Obi-Wan plissa les yeux en observant la route, et bientôt un bâtiment apparut au cœur des bois. Il n'était pas très grand en surface mais semblait s'enfoncer en sous-sol. Devant l'entrée étaient garés plusieurs véhicules tout droit sortis de chez FrameCorp frappés du logo d'Offworld qui à cet instant plus que jamais ressemblait horriblement à un œil rouge démoniaque. La grande double porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un hangar où s'alignaient des centaines de véhicules. Obi-Wan réprima un frisson en s'imaginant un grand individu capé et aux cheveux noirs avancer vers lui pour l'accueillir, un sabre laser sanglant dans la main. Il avala sa salive et se ressaisit.

-A leur dépôt, répondit-il enfin.

   Les gardes de la manufacture conduisirent le speeder jusqu'à l'intérieur et stoppèrent les moteurs. Ils descendirent en prenant leur temps et avec la grâce d'un troupeau de banthas, puis tirèrent les deux Jedi hors du speeder avant de les pousser vers un hall sur la gauche qui descendait au centre du bâtiment, escortés par une dizaine d'autres hommes.

   Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs, et arrivèrent enfin à un ensemble de minuscules pièces dont les lourdes portes en duracier étaient toutes ouvertes. Le Jedi fut quelque peu soulagé de constater que personne à part eux ne semblait détenu dans cet endroit lugubre.

-C'est bon, fit l'un des gardes aux autres. Je les amène à leurs cellules. Faites-moi chauffer un caf, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

   Ses comparses hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent pendant que le premier, un homme grand et costaud au regard malsain, poussait Obi-Wan en avant avec une électrolance.

-Toi, fit le garde en se tournant vers Anakin. Entre là-dedans.

   Le garçon n'eut même pas le temps de lever un regard implorant vers Obi-Wan, car celui-ci s'avança légèrement et leva les mains.

-Sans armes nous ne pouvons rien faire. Inutile de nous séparer, prononça-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Mouais…, fit le garde. Pas la peine de vous séparer. Allez, dedans. Tous les deux.

   Obi-Wan posa ses mains liées sur l'épaule d'Anakin et le guida doucement à l'intérieur. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le garde entrer derrière eux avec un sourire cruel. Son regard ne quittait pas le jeune apprenti, mais une fois encore, Kenobi s'interposa l'air de rien et haussa un sourcil distingué.

-Merci, cette cellule est parfaite. Un peu humide peut-être, mais très pittoresque.

   Il s'y était attendu et préparé : le sang du garde ne fit qu'un tour. Il ramena sa lance vers l'arrière et l'abattit brutalement sur la nuque d'Obi-Wan qui trébucha et manqua de tomber. Anakin poussa un cri d'indignation et tenta d'arrêter l'attaquant du chevalier, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un nouveau coup de poing qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la cellule. Sonné, il ne put qu'attendre la fin de l'agression, le dos calé au mur luisant d'humidité. Obi-Wan, lui, se retrouvait à présent allongé au sol et recroquevillé au maximum pour empêcher les farouches coups de pieds de l'atteindre trop durement. 

   Au bout de quelques secondes de violence supplémentaire, le garde s'éloigna, essoufflé.

-N'essaie plus jamais ça, cracha-t-il. Que ça te serve de leçon.

   Puis il sortit et referma brusquement l'épaisse porte qui claqua avec un bruit assourdissant. Anakin, effaré, observa Obi-Wan qui se relevait déjà pour s'asseoir avec une légère grimace.

-Ca va ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

   Anakin hocha rapidement la tête.

-Et vous ? Rien de cassé ?

   Le Jedi tâta ses côtes et soupira.

-Non, j'ai un peu exagéré ma réaction à ses coups. Je n'aurai sans doute que de gros bleus.

   Il s'interrompit face à l'expression du jeune garçon.

-Pourquoi ce regard ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous auriez pu esquiver ses coups justement, et lui donner une bonne leçon.

-Oui, possible. Mais d'autres gardes seraient venus en renfort et se seraient fait un plaisir de m'envoyer à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée. Et puis… inutile qu'ils connaissent l'étendue de mes capacités à ce stade.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit Anakin, qui aurait pensé que montrer ce qu'on savait faire était le meilleur moyen de s'en tirer.

-Tu as déjà joué au Sabacc ?

   Il hocha la tête.

-Eh bien en prison c'est comme au Sabacc. Il vaut mieux ne pas dévoiler ses meilleures cartes à la première main. Elles pourraient nous sauver la mise plus tard. Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Et vous avez déjà séjourné en prison ?

   Obi-Wan lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur ses menottes qu'il avait observées minutieusement jusque là.

-J'ai séjourné dans des endroits bien pires, jeune apprenti. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend certains trucs.

   Et avec un déclic, ses menottes s'ouvrirent et tombèrent au sol. Anakin le regarda avec une profonde admiration. Oui, il avait effectivement encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, chacune de ses conversations avec Obi-Wan le lui démontrait. Mais plutôt que de se sentir idiot de ne rien savoir, il commençait à croire qu'il pourrait peut-être un jour arriver à ce niveau. Si Obi-Wan le pensait, ce devait être possible.

   En tout cas, il n'avait pas peur. Il savait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant que le chevalier resterait à ses côtés.

~*~

      Qui-Gon Jinn descendit du landspeeder et salua Wyhare d'un signe de main avant de le regarder s'éloigner. Le voyage avait pris moins de temps que prévu, et le vieil homme avait dit qu'il voulait repasser à Hunserh avant de rentrer, aussi avait-il fait une brève halte à Calaghin pour déposer le maître Jedi. La nuit touchait doucement à sa fin et la province se trouvait enveloppée dans ce moment qui précédait le nouveau cycle diurne où le temps semblait ralentir, et où le monde changeait progressivement de masque.

   Qui-Gon avait toujours aimé observer le lever et le coucher du soleil, simplement pour sa beauté brute. Et après quelques années passées avec Obi-Wan, il avait appris à voir plus loin que l'esthétique de ces manifestations naturelles. Pour son padawan, il y avait toujours autre chose derrière tout cela, des représentations métaphysiques, des questions sans réponses. Il lui avait souvent répété qu'il réfléchissait trop au lieu de se laisser aller à ses émotions, mais il avait fini par comprendre que penser de cette manière était le naturel du jeune homme. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant, était que lui-même avait adopté cette philosophie avec le temps. Il avait beaucoup enseigné à Obi-Wan, mais lui-aussi avait énormément appris grâce à lui. Ils avaient formé une telle équipe…

   Il fronça les sourcils et tourna le dos à la vallée, pour entrer dans la maison de Wyhare. Les gens changent. Voilà la dernière leçon qu'Obi-Wan avait réussi à lui faire admettre. Leurs chemins allaient se séparer bientôt, et déjà les restes de leur lien s'effilochaient et s'éparpillaient, comme de fines couches de peau sèche qui finiraient par ne révéler que de la chair sensible et fragile, témoin de douleurs passées remises à nu. Ces blessures allaient-elles être le seul souvenir de leurs années ensemble ? Les terribles épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues pouvaient-elles prendre le pas sur l'affection – bien dissimulée peut-être, mais néanmoins réelle – qu'il y avait eu entre eux ?

   Qui-Gon poussa un long soupir en retirant son manteau pour le poser près de l'entrée. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Tout était trop compliqué, tout allait de travers, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Peut-être était-ce donc une bonne chose que le conseil lui retire Anakin. Et pourtant, l'idée que le petit garçon soit élevé selon les nouveaux standards médiocres de l'Ordre le répugnait. Mais depuis qu'Obi-Wan lui avait tourné le dos, à qui pouvait-il faire part de ses inquiétudes ?

   Il allait prendre le couloir qui menait à sa chambre quand Garen Muln déboula depuis la cuisine, en train d'enfiler sa veste en cuir, et manqua de le renverser.

-Déjà debout, Garen ? remarqua-t-il en prenant soin de supprimer toute trace de confusion dans sa voix.

-Maître Jinn, s'excusa le jeune homme après avoir fait quelques pas en arrière.

   Si Qui-Gon n'avait pas été trop pris par ses pensées, il aurait sûrement été troublé par la fébrilité du jeune chevalier, ainsi que par son teint pâle et ses traits tirés. Il n'eut pas non plus beaucoup de temps pour l'observer, car ce fut aussi à cet instant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement pour révéler la grande silhouette imposante de Kranan Lueth, qui fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Kranan…, souffla Garen, qui avait déjà compris la raison de sa visite.

-Muln ! s'exclama l'homme, encore essoufflé d'avoir couru si vite pour venir. Est-ce que Wyhare ou Onice sont là ?

-Onice est partie voir le petit de Punam sur un appel de Neema.

-Et Wyhare est allé à Hunserh, intervint posément Qui-Gon. Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est le chevalier Kenobi, révéla Kranan, angoissé. Et le jeune Anakin…

   Jinn ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets.

-Anakin ? s'écria-t-il. Expliquez-vous.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai profité de ma pause pour vous prévenir. Je vais bientôt devoir retourner à la manufacture… Ils ont été arrêtés. Ils les ont emmenés à l'entrepôt, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire.

   Garen recula en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Je le savais, murmura-t-il. Je le savais.

   Quand Anakin lui avait demandé de jouer une partie d'holo-échecs, il n'y avait rien vu de particulier. Mais ce n'était que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé une demi-heure plus tôt qu'il avait compris. L'apprenti avait supposé que Garen était encore trop faible pour pouvoir se concentrer sur une partie, et il s'était en effet rapidement endormi, sans se rendre compte qu'Anakin en avait profité pour partir sur les traces d'Obi-Wan.

-Je ne peux pas rester, dit enfin Kranan d'un ton attristé.

   Muln hocha la tête.

-Merci d'être venu. On va y réfléchir.

-Je reviendrai à la fin de mon service, assura l'homme balafré avant de repartir.

   Qui-Gon resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Puis il se retourna lentement et dévisagea le jeune chevalier d'un air dur et sévère.

-Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ? exigea-t-il de savoir, le ton grave.

   Garen avait encore reculé et s'était appuyé contre le bar avec lassitude, une main pressée sur son torse.

-Obi-Wan est parti infiltrer la manufacture d'armes de Vunaa pour essayer d'y trouver des indices sur les sabotages. Anakin l'a suivi et voilà. Ils ont été découverts.

   Jinn secoua la tête avec un vif soupir de contrariété.

-Ca fait pourtant des années que je le lui répète. Mais peu importe ce qu'on dit, Obi-Wan est toujours aussi irresponsable. Agir sur un coup de tête et entraîner mon ap… un apprenti dans tout ça…

   Garen eut l'impression que son menton était tombé par terre. Il écarquilla les yeux, interloqué.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'est pourtant clair. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ca a toujours été le cas, depuis Melida/Daan. Depuis bien avant, même.

   Le jeune chevalier tombait des nues. Mais qu'arrivait-il à Qui-Gon ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter de la sorte… C'est alors que Garen réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu le maître de son meilleur ami. A cet instant, les moindres paroles déplacées ou le moindre geste froid dont il avait témoigné prenaient leur signification.

   Il releva des yeux incrédules vers le grand maître et le vit réellement pour la première fois.

-Il y a quelques heures à peine…, commença-t-il lentement. J'ai demandé à Obi-Wan comment vous aviez fait pour supporter si longtemps sa tendance à se sentir coupable pour tout et n'importe quoi. Maintenant je comprends. C'est parce que c'est _vous_ qui le lui avez appris. C'est tellement plus simple que d'affronter ses peines ou ses responsabilités n'est-ce pas ?

   Qui-Gon se redressa et le foudroya du regard.

-Attention, Garen. Tu frôles l'irrespect. Et je te prierai de ne pas te mêler de ma relation avec mon padawan.

-Justement, reprit le jeune homme, loin d'être intimidé. Ce n'est plus votre padawan, et je n'en suis plus un non plus. C'est d'égal à égal que je vous parle.

-Je ne veux rien entendre, le coupa Jinn, mal à l'aise mais toujours aussi ferme.

   Pourtant Garen ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Pour lui, certaines vérités devaient être prononcées, et il avait décidé que le moment était venu.

-C'est justement votre problème, vous vous fermez à l'extérieur dès que vous êtes contrarié. Et Obi-Wan… Il a toujours interprété ça comme un mécontentement de votre part, une désapprobation. Vous ne cherchiez que la perfection en lui, et il a toujours fait de son mieux pour atteindre cet idéal impossible. Et vous savez quoi ? Il le faisait plus pour vous que pour lui-même.

-Ca suffit, siffla Jinn entre ses dents.

-Non vous allez m'écouter ! s'emportait Muln, sans se rendre compte que sa fièvre se remettait à monter. Vous l'avez fait souffrir, mais on était les seuls à le voir. Vous, vous étiez trop occupé à vous morfondre pour vous en apercevoir. Et à_ chaque _fois, Obi-Wan acceptait tout sans broncher. Il vous trouvait même des excuses que j'ai crues jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est un exemple de loyauté comme on n'en trouve qu'un seul, et vous jetez tout ça comme si ce n'était rien !

   Blessé par les mots du chevalier, Qui-Gon serrait les poings, détournait la tête. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Pas maintenant ! Mais Garen Muln était parti sur sa lancée, aveuglé par la fièvre, et n'allait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir fini. Seulement il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Maître Tahl l'avait vu…, reprit-il plus doucement sans réaliser que ce seul nom avait déjà frappé Qui-Gon comme un violent coup de poing. Elle le voyait pour ce qu'il était et elle a toujours été là pour lui, pour prendre sa défense, pour essayer de vous ouvrir les yeux sur le trésor que vous aviez juste sous votre nez pendant tout ce temps, et non pas quelque part dans les ruines de Telos ou dans le lac d'acide où a fini Xanatos.

   Garen avait les larmes aux yeux. Comme il voulait faire réaliser à cet homme qui était Obi-Wan ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne, tous les deux en souffraient trop !

-Elle connaissait sa vraie valeur, finit-il, convaincu que cet argument aurait assez de poids. Elle savait qu'il méritait mieux que ce qu'il avait. En fait… C'est une chance qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir ce que vous êtes devenu aujourd'hui.

   La dernière phrase avait été de trop, lui-même le reconnut. Qui-Gon, lui, ne perdit pas de temps en paroles. Il attrapa Garen par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, sans voir la brève grimace de douleur du jeune homme.

-Ne prends plus jamais ce ton avec moi, grogna-t-il, leurs nez à quelques centimètres d'écart. JAMAIS.

   C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin la douleur dans le regard du chevalier et se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa colère le quitta tout aussi vite, et il allait le relâcher quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Onice avait ramené Kina avec elle, et Qui-Gon n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant que la petite fille ne pousse une exclamation en se ruant vers eux.

-Mon Jedi !

   Déstabilisé par la petite tornade, Jinn lâcha trop brusquement sa prise sur Garen qui tomba au sol avec un léger cri de douleur. Kina s'agenouilla devant lui et releva la tête vers Qui-Gon pour lui lancer :

-Méchant ! Vous êtes méchant !

   Trop choqué pour répondre, il recula pour laisser passer Onice qui alla la rejoindre.

-C'est bon Kina, ça va aller. Va chercher un verre d'eau pour Garen s'il te plaît.

   La petite Zabrak s'éloigna à contre-cœur sous le regard confus de Qui-Gon Jinn, qui n'avait pas bougé. Méchant ? L'était-il vraiment ? Perdait-il la tête ? Il s'approcha d'Onice qui aidait Garen à se relever. Le jeune homme tremblait et des gouttes de sueur causées par la fièvre commençaient à perler sur son front. Onice repoussa la main de Qui-Gon et tourna vers lui un regard plein de reproches en guidant le chevalier vers une chaise.

-Allez plutôt vous asseoir plus loin, fit-elle. Je crois que vous en avez assez fait.

   Elle reporta son attention sur Garen et lui retira sa veste avant de l'obliger à s'adosser. Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils en la voyant ouvrir la chemise du Jedi et inspecter une longue entaille fraîchement refermée sur son torse.

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il.

-C'est bon, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir rouvert quoi que ce soit, dit-elle à l'intention de Garen. Et heureusement. 

   Kina revint et se planta devant son idole.

-Merci, petite princesse, sourit-il légèrement en prenant le verre d'eau avec des doigts tremblants. 

-Et maintenant, reprit Onice d'un ton moralisateur. Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais hors du lit.

   Garen se tourna vers Kina et se pencha pour lui chuchoter un mot à l'oreille. La fillette sourit et quitta la pièce, laissant les adultes libres de discuter entre eux.

-Obi-Wan…

-Quoi Obi-Wan ? s'alarma immédiatement la jeune femme.

-Lui et Anakin ont été arrêtés à la manufacture d'armes de Vunaa.

   D'abord Onice ne dit rien. Elle tourna son regard vers Qui-Gon, qui fut surpris du nombre d'émotions qu'il y perçut, puis de nouveau vers Garen. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle déclara d'une voix décidée :

-Alors nous allons les y chercher.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	12. Decisions

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

~*~

      La cellule, enfouie dans la terre à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, était froide et désagréablement humide. Anakin se dandina sur le sol dur et glacé, mais n'osa pas se relever pour faire les cent pas comme dix minutes plus tôt, impressionné mais surtout respectueux de l'immobilité d'Obi-Wan derrière lui. Le chevalier était assis en tailleur, le dos droit, les mains tranquillement posées sur ses genoux, et les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas bougé ni émis un son depuis près de deux heures. Anakin ne lui en voulait pas, il ne devait pas se rendre compte du temps écoulé, et il lui avait précisé avant de s'installer qu'il allait se plonger dans une transe réparatrice. Il n'allait pas le déranger. Mais en attendant, il se sentait tout de même bien seul. Le clapotis lent et discret des gouttes d'humidité résonnait dans la petite pièce autrement vide aux murs encrassés couverts de moisissure, et l'unique plafonnier à moitié cassé éclairait le tout d'un jaune répugnant.

   Il grelotta. Ce manque d'activité lui rongeait les nerfs et lui donnait mal à l'estomac. Si seulement il pouvait avoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi à bricoler pour occuper ses pensées… Peut-être que ces images à la fois terribles et réconfortantes de Tatooine quitteraient son esprit. Il sentit des picotements dans ses yeux en revoyant les mains usées mais douces de Shmi rabattre les couvertures sur lui le soir, son visage aimant s'approcher pour l'embrasser en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit… Comme tout cela lui manquait ! Il grelotta encore et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux.

   Il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud autour de ses épaules, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Obi-Wan qui se tenait juste à côté de lui avec un sourire compatissant. Il s'était levé en silence et venait de retirer sa bure épaisse pour y emmitoufler Anakin. Il ajusta le long manteau autour du garçon et lui frotta rapidement le dos avec une main.

-Ca va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui…, répondit Anakin après un instant d'hésitation.

   Il ferma les poings sur le tissu chaud de la bure du chevalier, et le resserra encore un peu. Il était doux, et imprégné du parfum d'Obi-Wan, légèrement boisé avec quelques touches épicées qui lui rappelaient une boutique de Mos Espa où il aimait se rendre quand il n'avait pas envie de rentrer directement chez lui après son travail chez Watto. Là-bas les articles hors de prix étaient tous importés du système Sahela, connu pour son exotisme mystique. Il avait souvent discuté avec le propriétaire de la boutique qui lui avait raconté un nombre incroyable d'histoires fantastiques, en fin d'après-midi avant que les clients n'arrivent. Ils s'installaient d'habitude dans un coin, à une table qu'il disait vieille de cinq mille ans, et entourés d'une multitude de petits bibelots. Il avait toujours aimé découvrir tous les objets que le magasin recelait, un peu comme une cachette à trésor. Il y avait de petites cages à oiseaux, de fins paravents sculptés, des boîtes à bijoux et des coffres en bois dont l'odeur d'épices l'avait souvent fait rêver de mondes lointains et d'aventures passionnantes. Il s'était toujours promis qu'il emmènerait sa mère avec lui, pour lui faire découvrir toutes les merveilles de la galaxie.

   Elle n'était pas là. Mais ce parfum chargé de nostalgie était si agréable… Il lui rappelait tant de bonnes choses qu'il voulait s'y perdre et oublier l'horrible endroit où il se trouvait.

-Ca ne va pas ?

   Il tourna son regard vers Obi-Wan qui s'était assis près de lui et l'observait avec attention.

-A qui penses-tu ? demanda-t-il encore.

   Anakin baissa la tête et avoua en un murmure :

-A ma mère.

-Elle te manque.

   Il hocha la tête.

-J'essaie de ne pas y penser, je vous assure, mais…

-Mais tu en as le droit ! l'interrompit Obi-Wan avec un froncement de sourcils indigné. Tu ne dois pas être focalisé dessus, mais… ne te sens pas coupable pour des émotions parfaitement humaines.

-C'est ce que m'a dit Qui-Gon. Mais je sais que si je commence à me rappeler maman, je ne peux plus la sortir de ma tête.

   Obi-Wan garda le silence un instant, et réfléchit.

-C'est un peu embarrassant, finit-il par admettre. Mais refouler tout ça est la dernière chose à faire. Tu en as parlé avec Qui-Gon ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas.

   L'apprenti baissa la tête dans ses épaules afin de s'enfoncer davantage dans le grand manteau.

-Il ne comprendrait pas.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu n'essaies pas ? Qui-Gon est… Il a vécu assez d'épreuves pour savoir ce que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un nous manque.

   Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil.

-En fait, continua-t-il. Tous les Jedi le savent.

-Vous aussi ? douta Anakin.

-Bien sûr ! Le temple me manque, par exemple. Qui-Gon me manque aussi, ces derniers temps, et mes amis…

   Le chevalier se tourna vers le garçon.

-Ma mère me manque.

   Anakin releva brusquement la tête et chercha dans le regard d'Obi-Wan toute trace de ruse, mais n'en trouva aucune. Il était bel et bien sincère.

-C'est vrai ? fit-il tout de même.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas grandi avec elle comme toi, mais ça ne change rien. J'aimerais pouvoir être avec elle plus souvent, la voir, lui dire combien je tiens à elle.

   Le jeune garçon savait qu'Obi-Wan ne devait pas avouer ce genre de chose à beaucoup de monde, et il se sentit honoré de cette confiance. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de franchise de la part de Qui-Gon Jinn.

-Et comment vous le supportez ?

-Je me laisse guider par la Force et je suis attentif à sa volonté. Je sais que mon devoir mérite toute mon attention. Etre Jedi demande une totale abnégation, et ce n'est pas facile pour tous.

-Abné… ? commença Anakin.

-Abnégation. Le don de soi, si tu veux. Il faut savoir faire passer l'essentiel, et surtout les autres, avant soi-même.

-Oh.

   L'apprenti essaya de s'imaginer la signification d'un tel engagement, mais abandonna rapidement. Il s'y emploierait une autre fois, quand il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir tranquillement.

-Ca me fait penser que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour votre mission sur Panescan, dit-il. Je suis content que vous ayez réussi à l'accomplir.

-Merci, répondit Obi-Wan, tout à coup plus sobre.

   A ses yeux, son passage sur sa planète natale s'était plutôt achevé sur un réel fiasco qui avait coûté la vie à une jeune conseillère talentueuse, mais le moment était mal choisi pour se plonger dans une telle conversation. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'Anakin parlait toujours.

-…Enfin c'est bien que vous ayez pu venger l'honneur de votre père, finit l'apprenti.

   Ces derniers mots choquèrent suffisamment le jeune homme pour le tirer efficacement de ses pensées. Il écarquilla les yeux et haussa les sourcils, complètement abasourdi. Jamais il n'avait entendu de la bouche d'un Jedi autant d'aberrations en une seule phrase. Ce qu'il venait de dire partait d'un bon sentiment, et Obi-Wan en était touché, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'imaginer des choses pareilles.

-Woah, fit-il. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je crois que tu confonds honneur et orgueil.

-Quelle est la différence ?

-L'orgueil c'est… C'est avoir trop d'amour propre. Un Jedi ne doit pas l'oublier, mais il ne doit pas non plus y accorder plus d'importance qu'il ne faut. L'honneur est une chose différente. Personne ne peut le bafouer à part toi-même. Il ne dépend que de toi, jamais d'autrui. Même obligé à ramper dans la boue, l'échine courbée par la servitude, un homme peut conserver tout son honneur, simplement parce qu'il l'a décidé. Et c'est souvent là qu'on découvre la vraie force intérieure d'une personne. A sa capacité à s'accrocher à ses principes.

   Anakin n'était pas sûr d'être réellement d'accord, mais il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné par l'image et par la fougue qu'Obi-Wan mettait soudain dans son discours. D'un autre côté, il se rappelait que malgré les pires traitements, sa mère avait toujours gardé la tête haute, et elle avait été si belle. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle s'était accrochée à son honneur ?

-Et la vengeance n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, poursuivit le chevalier. L'honneur réside en cette faculté de respecter le code de vie que tu te seras fixé. Pour un Jedi, la vengeance est le chemin de la facilité, du côté obscur. Il n'y a aucun honneur à y succomber. Tu comprends ?

   Anakin réfléchit pendant un moment, analysant les paroles du jeune homme.

-Je crois, oui.

   Il leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea avec admiration.

-Vous êtes très sage, déclara-t-il.

   Obi-Wan sursauta presque.

-Pas encore assez. Mais ce que je sais, je le dois à mon maître.

   Il lui sourit ensuite et remonta sa bure sur les épaules d'Anakin.

-Tu le seras aussi, avec le temps.

-Et si j'ai besoin de vous un jour ?

   Obi-Wan passa encore sa main sur le dos du garçon lorsqu'il le vit frissonner et réalisa avec étonnement qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Il n'éprouvait aucune rancœur à son encontre, mais l'appréciait au contraire. Il se surprit à vouloir l'aider à trouver sa place dans l'Ordre, et à devenir le Jedi qu'il espérait être. Il ne voulut pas y croire, et se persuada de l'ignorer, mais il crut sentir l'espace d'un instant un début de lien entre eux.

-Je serai là pour toi, dit-il. Je serai là.

~*~

-Onice, prends le temps de réfléchir, n'agis pas sur un coup de tête…

   Wyhare était rentré d'Hunserh quelques instants plus tôt et observait sa nièce avec inquiétude, encadré par Qui-Gon Jinn et Garen Muln. La jeune femme allait et venait dans la pièce, ouvrait des tiroirs pour y chercher des outils qu'elle mettait ensuite en vrac dans un petit sac à dos, son regard sévère concentré. Elle prit le temps de s'arrêter un instant et releva la tête vers l'ancien.

-C'est tout réfléchi, mon oncle, affirma-t-elle simplement.

   Son ton était ferme mais parfaitement lucide. Garen avança vers elle, une main toujours sur sa blessure qui semblait le faire souffrir.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, lui dit-il avec contrariété. Je ne pense pas être capable de courir s'il le faut.

   Elle le regarda avec douceur et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Je sais. J'aurais refusé que tu m'accompagnes de toute façon. Mais je connais deux ou trois amis qui pourront venir.

-Onice…, essaya encore d'intervenir Wyhare.

   La jeune femme l'ignora et se dirigea vers un meuble dans le couloir, ouvrit un compartiment et en sortit un ceinturon en cuir qu'elle s'attacha rapidement à la taille et autour de la cuisse droite. Puis elle plongea la main au fond du tiroir pour en sortir un blaster. Elle revint dans l'entrée en enclenchant la cellule d'énergie qui s'emboîta avec un cliquetis, et elle ajusta son arme avec rapidité et adresse avant de la ranger d'un moulinet impressionnant. Elle revint finalement devant son oncle et reprit :

-Je les connais, s'expliqua-t-elle. Je te rappelle que j'ai travaillé avec eux pendant trois ans. Je connais leurs méthodes, et…

   Elle s'interrompit pour combattre l'émotion qui commençait à faire vibrer sa voix.

-Il n'est pas question que je laisse Obi-Wan… ou Anakin entre leurs mains, continua-t-elle en lançant un regard à Qui-Gon.

   Elle se détourna des trois hommes et attrapa sa veste qu'elle enfila nerveusement. Non elle n'attendrait pas passivement jusqu'à ce que les deux Jedi soient déclarés disparus, pas si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose. Elle était prête à voir Obi-Wan repartir, la quitter pour sans doute ne plus jamais revenir. Mais la simple idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur, ou pire… qu'il se fasse tuer, la rendait déjà malade. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer l'univers sans lui, même si elle devait se contenter de le savoir vivant à des milliers d'années-lumière.

-Je viens avec vous, intervint soudain Jinn, qui n'avait ni bougé ni dit un mot depuis le retour de Wyhare.

   Onice se retourna et le dévisagea. L'expression du maître Jedi était encore un peu incertaine, mais sincère. Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire hésitant, acceptant volontiers son aide. Puis elle embrassa rapidement son oncle, fit un signe de tête dans la direction de Garen, et lorsque Qui-Gon avait fini d'enfiler sa bure, ils sortirent tous les deux, côte à côte, fermement décidés à ramener avec eux les deux jeunes Jedi prisonniers.

~*~

      Obi-Wan Kenobi releva brusquement la tête et fixa le mur à sa droite. Il avait entendu un frottement. Il ralentit volontairement sa respiration, se concentra, et étudia attentivement les pierres fissurées par l'excès d'humidité. Il y eut un nouveau frottement. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard se fit intense. Là, quelque chose avait bougé. Il se tendit, et… Une petite antenne frémissante apparut, puis une deuxième, suivies d'un corps long de quelques centimètres couvert d'une carapace brune. Les petites pattes sèches grattèrent un instant le mur et la blatte se fraya un chemin sur la moisissure avant de disparaître dans un autre trou plus loin.

   Le Jedi lâcha un soupir irrité en laissant sa tête retomber sur le mur derrière lui. Il devait faire jour maintenant, peut-être était-ce même la mi-journée, et il ne savait s'il devait encore attendre ou non. Il aurait sans doute été judicieux de patienter jusqu'au soir au changement de tournée, et profiter d'un certain relâchement de la sécurité. Mais d'un autre côté, il risquait gros en laissant plus de temps à leurs ravisseurs qui pourraient à ce moment avoir déjà décidé de leur sort.

   Un gémissement endormi le sortit de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux pour observer la tête blonde d'Anakin qui s'était assoupi contre lui quelques heures plus tôt. La nuit avait été éprouvante pour lui aussi et il avait mérité un peu de repos, c'est pourquoi Obi-Wan n'avait pas bougé quand le jeune garçon avait fini par glisser le long du mur pour atterrir sur son épaule. De plus, comme il lui avait cédé son manteau, un peu de chaleur supplémentaire n'était pas de refus.

   Il allait lever la main pour remonter une nouvelle fois le tissu épais jusqu'au cou de l'apprenti, quand il perçut une vague perturbation dans la Force. Il s'arrêta au milieu de son geste et écouta. Pendant quelques instants il n'entendit que les très légers ronflements d'Anakin et le grattement de l'insecte qui venait de refaire surface. C'est alors que tout à coup, des alarmes retentirent. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Le moment était venu.

-Anakin, appela-t-il.

   Le garçon grommela quelque chose, apparemment contrarié, mais se réveilla rapidement.

-Quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

   Puis il remarqua les alarmes qui sonnaient au loin, et fut obligé de se redresser pour ne pas tomber par terre au moment où Obi-Wan se leva pour s'approcher de la porte.

-D'où est-ce que ça vient ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les paupières.

-De l'autre côté du dépôt, je dirais, répondit le chevalier en récupérant la bure que lui tendait Anakin. Et ce n'est pas un hasard. Quelqu'un fait diversion.

-Comment vous le savez ?

   Obi-Wan ne dit rien, mais posa une main au niveau du verrou de la porte. Il ferma les yeux, et ne bougea plus. Anakin allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand il y eut un grincement, un cliquetis, et la serrure se rétracta dans la porte.

-Mais pourquoi… comment… ? commença-t-il.

-Ne crois pas que c'est toujours aussi simple, sourit Obi-Wan. C'est un grand coup de chance que ces cellules ne soient pas plus modernes.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va faire si on croise des gardes ? On n'a pas d'armes !

   Obi-Wan lui fit un clin d'œil.

-C'est là où être sous-estimé par ses ennemis peut être un gros avantage. Allez viens !

   Anakin ne se fit pas prier. Il attendit que le chevalier ouvre la porte, puis le suivit dans le couloir, tandis que de l'autre côté du dépôt, le chaos régnait. Les gardes couraient en tous sens dans la plus grande confusion, à la recherche de l'origine de ce remue-ménage. Peu organisés, les hommes armés se bousculaient entre eux et allaient vérifier des secteurs déjà sécurisés tandis que d'autres restaient ignorés. Au milieu de l'agitation, un seul gardait réellement son calme et prit le temps de se demander pourquoi tout ça arrivait à cet instant précis. Il fut ainsi profondément indisposé par le temps qu'il avait mis pour enfin comprendre.

-Tseken ! Kaat ! appela-t-il.

   Les deux gardes se présentèrent devant lui en un éclair.

-Les prisonniers, fit-il. Quelqu'un est allé les voir ?

-Pas que je sache, répondit Fro Kaat.

   Le chef de la sécurité grogna quelque chose et fit signe à une dizaine d'hommes de le suivre.

-On y va, ordonna-t-il.

-On demande des renforts au cas où ?

   Il lâcha un petit rire moqueur.

-Non, ce sera pas nécessaire.

   Les autres hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et partirent à sa suite le long des couloirs qui menaient aux cellules, alors que les sirènes hurlaient toujours sans raison apparente. Ils avancèrent au pas de course, sans jamais s'arrêter aux intersections, sûrs de leur chemin, jusqu'à ce que leur chef ne les arrête d'une main levée.

-Blasters sur pleine puissance, souffla-t-il.

-Pas le rayon incapacitant ? demanda Tseken, pour finalement obéir sans discuter davantage face au regard sévère de son supérieur.

-Préparez-vous.

   Il contournèrent un mur et débouchèrent sur un couloir vide. 

-Où est-ce que…, commença Kaat.

   Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car une silhouette agile l'attrapa par le bras et le projeta contre le mur, l'assommant sur le coup. Le chevalier Jedi recula vivement afin de compter ses adversaires et se prépara à combattre. Au bout du couloir, l'apprenti observait la scène d'un air inquiet.

-Ne t'approche pas, Anakin, lui lança Obi-Wan sans se retourner, les poings levés.

   Le chef de la sécurité le regarda d'abord avec stupéfaction, puis se mit à glousser doucement, pour finir par éclater de rire.

-C'est bon les gars, je me charge de lui, ricana-t-il.

   Obi-Wan ne put réprimer un petit sourire et laissa l'homme s'approcher. Ses yeux bleu-vert s'éclairèrent quand il aperçut son sabre laser à la ceinture de son adversaire. Le garde s'élança alors, son poing de la taille d'une massue dirigé vers le menton du Jedi. Celui-ci esquiva sans sourciller, rapide comme l'éclair, et se redressa avec un clin d'œil provocateur.

"Voilà que Garen déteint sur moi," se dit-il.

   Enragé, l'homme revint à l'attaque avec un cri vengeur, jouant de ses bras épais comme des rondins. Sa stratégie n'était de toute évidence pas très étudiée, et il se reposait plus sur sa force physique brute que sur l'agilité, contrairement au jeune chevalier qui se baissa, puis pivota de deux pas sur la gauche, et contourna son adversaire pour lui envoyer un puissant coup de coude dans les reins. Le garde se redressa avec un hurlement bestial et se retourna en faisant voler ses bras à l'aveuglette. Obi-Wan se baissa en arrière jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres du sol, puis prit appui sur son bras gauche et envoya ses pieds dans la tête de son adversaire. Le solide talon de sa botte percuta la mâchoire du garde de plein fouet, qui craqua avec un bruit atroce. Etourdi par la douleur et la puissance de la frappe, le chef de la sécurité s'écroula devant le Jedi qui s'était relevé d'un magistral coup de rein et se tournait déjà vers les autres gardes qui avaient sagement obéi à leur supérieur et n'étaient pas intervenus.

   Passé le choc de cette première confrontation, la douzaine d'hommes dégainèrent leurs blasters. Obi-Wan recula de quelques pas et tendit la main vers le corps prostré du chef. Son sabre laser se décrocha avec aisance et alla se nicher à sa place habituelle dans la main accueillante de son propriétaire avant de s'allumer.

-Anakin, appela Obi-Wan sans quitter du regard ses attaquants. Reste bien derrière moi.

   Le jeune garçon, qui s'était avancé vers lui, hocha silencieusement la tête et attendit avec appréhension le début des hostilités. Les gardes, qui eurent l'air de se demander ce qu'ils attendaient exactement, firent feu en même temps en direction du chevalier. Pas forcément heureux de la tournure plus sérieuse du combat, Obi-Wan leva néanmoins son épée et se mit à intercepter les lasers un à un tout en reculant.

-Quand je te le dirai…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour orienter sa lame dans un angle compliqué. Cours vers le bout du couloir et va sur la droite.

-Et vous ? s'inquiéta Anakin en levant les yeux vers le visage calme et concentré du jeune homme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

   Obi-Wan bloqua trois nouveaux lasers et renvoya deux d'entre eux sur ses attaquants. Deux gardes tombèrent et créèrent un bref arrêt des tirs.

-Maintenant ! cria le Jedi. Cours !

   Anakin s'élança vers l'arrière et courut à perdre haleine sans se retourner tandis que le chevalier le suivait plus lentement à reculons en repoussant ses adversaires. Obi-Wan était presque arrivé au bout du corridor quand il vit arriver une vingtaine d'hommes derrière les gardes déjà présents, au moment même où Anakin poussait une expression de surprise. Il perdit une fraction de seconde pour voir ce qui était arrivé à l'apprenti, court instant qui suffit pour lui faire manquer un tir dirigé vers lui. Il le vit arriver trop tard, mais parvint à éviter une blessure grave en tournant sur lui-même. Le laser ne fit que lui frôler douloureusement l'épaule et il raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

-Obi-Wan ! s'écria une voix féminine depuis l'intersection où se trouvait Anakin.

   Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Onice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? lui lança-t-il en se remettant à repousser les gardes qui se faisaient encore plus nombreux.

-Je viens t'aider à sauver ta peau ! lui renvoya-t-elle avec une verve et une pugnacité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

   Elle prit place à côté de lui et l'aida à se débarrasser des gardes avec une précision étonnante. Son blaster simple DR-7 réglé sur fonction paralysante visait précisément chaque cible et l'atteignait à coup sûr.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? lui demanda-t-il par-dessus les cris des blasters.

   Elle le poussa vers le couloir adjacent où ils purent enfin s'abriter un instant, et Obi-Wan constata qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas surveillaient l'autre côté du hall, et Qui-Gon Jinn finissait d'examiner le bleu qui ornait la joue d'Anakin.

-J'ai été adjoint à la sécurité ici, lui apprit Onice d'un ton détendu en réarmant son blaster.

   Il haussa un sourcil mais n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre la conversation, car les gardes les avaient rattrapés et revenaient à l'attaque.

-Il y a un autre moyen de sortir par là ! lui dit-elle en les guidant à travers le bâtiment. Le tout est d'y arriver, se murmura-t-elle.

   Qui-Gon l'avait laissée le dépasser et se trouvait à présent à côté d'Obi-Wan pour protéger leurs arrières, sa lame verte se mêlant au bleu de celle du chevalier, comme tant de fois par le passé.

-Tu es blessé ? s'enquit-il tout en restant concentré sur leurs ennemis.

-Rien de grave, le rassura rapidement Obi-Wan, trop occupé à arrêter tous les tirs pour s'attarder sur les émotions qu'il ressentait à se battre à nouveau avec lui.

   Ils reculaient de façon calculée, leur rythme parfaitement synchronisé et leur technique de défense adaptée à leur retraite. Ils avaient inconsciemment adopté leur façon de se battre habituelle, Obi-Wan deux pas derrière son ancien maître. Après ce qui leur parut une éternité, ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, sans savoir comment ils y étaient parvenus, tout simplement en suivant Onice et les deux autres hommes.

-On a pris des speeders, ils sont garés juste là, expliqua la jeune femme en surveillant l'entrée du complexe, son blaster toujours au poing.

-Anakin, appela Qui-Gon. Reste près de moi.

   Il ne sut pas si le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas entendu, ou volontairement ignoré, mais il fut surpris, peut-être même… vexé, de le voir suivre Obi-Wan à l'arrière de l'autre speeder. Il fronça les sourcils, désactiva son sabre, et sauta dans l'appareil que l'un des hommes qui les accompagnaient avait déjà mis en marche.

   Les gardes du dépôt de Vunaa étaient à peine arrivés à la sortie du bâtiment que les deux speeders avaient presque disparu dans les bois, enfin hors d'atteinte.

~*~

-Toujours rien ?

   Wyhare entra de nouveau dans la maison, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir sur le banc où attendait impatiemment Garen Muln.

-Non, pas encore.

   Le jeune Jedi poussa un soupir excédé en s'accoudant à la table.

-S'ils ne sont pas là dans dix minutes, je pars les rejoindre, blessure ou pas.

-Et quel bien ferais-tu dans ton état ? lui demanda posément le vieil homme qui parvenait à dissimuler son inquiétude avec brio.

-Ca vaudrait mieux que de me ronger les sangs ici.

-Tu es bien trop impétueux pour un Jedi, lui sourit Wyhare avec indulgence.

   Cette dernière phrase parvint à tirer un léger rire du chevalier.

-Je sais… Maître Yoda me le répète depuis que j'ai deux ans.

   Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête en même temps quand des bruits de propulseurs se firent entendre au bas de la rue, et deux speeders s'arrêtèrent devant la maison, leurs occupants ne tardant pas à entrer.

-C'est pas trop tôt, maugréa Garen en se levant avec peine.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, vieux frère, lui lança Obi-Wan en laissant Onice le guider vers une chaise.

   Elle lui fit signe de retirer sa tunique pendant qu'elle partait chercher une trousse de soin, et que Qui-Gon installait Anakin un peu plus loin pour mieux examiner son bleu. Les deux hommes qui les avaient aidés décidèrent de se retirer sans plus attendre, et sortirent après avoir été chaudement remerciés.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit Garen en retournant s'asseoir.

-Plutôt bien, dans l'ensemble, répondit Kenobi. Enfin… question de point de vue.

   Il siffla de douleur lorsqu'il dut retirer son bras droit de sa tunique, là où le laser l'avait touché. Les fibres du tissu avaient fondu et quelques bouts s'étaient mêlés à la chair brûlée sur son épaule. Il finit par tirer d'un coup sec, ne voulant pas prolonger davantage la torture, et était fin prêt quand Onice revint avec des bandages bacta. Il détourna son attention de sa légère blessure pendant que la jeune femme le soignait, et reprit :

-J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut pour innocenter Calaghin, déclara-t-il. J'ai pu garder les datacartes. Je vais en faire des copies, et dès que ce sera fait, je pourrai aller en ville et les présenter aux autorités.

-Je t'accompagnerai, lui dit Qui-Gon à son plus grand étonnement. Et il sera judicieux d'en laisser un exemplaire à quelques quotidiens, au cas où les dirigeants décideraient d'étouffer l'affaire.

   Obi-Wan hocha silencieusement la tête, puis remercia Onice lorsqu'elle eût fini. Les six personnes présentes contemplaient un silence soulagé quand le timbre discret de la porte sonna. Six paires d'yeux inquiets se croisèrent, et Onice se décida finalement à ouvrir. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait dans l'entrée, son maintien fier devenu incertain, et ses yeux bleus cherchant parmi les occupants de la pièce un visage familier.

-Lou ! s'exclama Muln en allant à sa rencontre.

   La serveuse ne sembla se détendre que légèrement, puis pénétra dans la pièce d'un regard méfiant, décortiquant tous les éléments comme s'ils pouvaient se transformer à tout moment en de terribles bêtes sanguinaires. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Calaghin et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais elle se força à paraître plus conciliante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle adressa un signe de tête poli aux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Obi-Wan fut surpris de ne pas voir l'attitude effrontée qu'elle avait toujours eu devant lui.

-Je suis venue parce que…, commença-t-elle. J'ai des raisons de croire que des partisans de Moch Nuben vont venir s'en prendre à vous sous peu. Je les ai entendus au Hyspace Club.

-Ils ont dit quelque chose de précis ? lui demanda Garen.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? l'ignora Lou en regardant l'épaule nue d'Obi-Wan.

-Une petite altercation sans gravité, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

-Sans gravité hein ? fit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Je crois que vous devriez mettre les holonews.

   Onice fronça les sourcils mais obéit et alluma le petit écran qui se trouvait en hauteur dans un coin de la pièce. Les informations apparurent immédiatement, et elle recula vivement jusqu'à Obi-Wan lorsque l'image changea, pour révéler son visage en médaillon à côté de la présentatrice.

_"…qui serait à présent membre à part entière du culte, et aurait aidé les intrus à s'échapper avant l'arrivée des autorités. Cette jeune femme, au casier vierge jusque là, serait intervenue il y a peu à l'entrepôt appartenant à la manufacture d'arme de Vunaa où avaient été arrêtés deux individus pour le moment encore non-identifiés…"_

-Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller, dit enfin Wyhare quand il fut de nouveau maître de lui-même.

-Je savais ce que je faisais, déclara Onice, parfaitement calme. Et ça en valait la peine.

   Obi-Wan se leva alors et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme en un geste protecteur.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Je vais lancer les copies des données pendant que j'irai me changer, et nous partirons en ville sur-le-champ pour dissiper tout malentendu.

   Onice baissa la tête et resta silencieuse pendant un instant, et quand Obi-Wan s'éloigna pour se préparer, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le força à rester. Elle le relâcha lentement et s'éloigna, puis regarda les quatre Jedi un à un, le visage sombre.

-Vous devrez repartir, dit-elle.

-Mais…, commença Garen.

-Je pense avoir retrouvé l'emplacement du temple, le coupa-t-elle. Et nous irons dès qu'Obi-Wan reviendra de Biha, avant la nuit si possible.

   Le visage de la jeune femme avait pâli, mais était aussi dur et ferme qu'une statue de pierre.

-Preuves à l'appui ou non, ils sauront tôt ou tard que des Jedi avaient infiltré les usines Cynelères, et ils ne l'accepteront pas. En vous impliquant dans tout ça, nous vous avons mis en danger. Maintenant, en restant, vous attirerez les ennuis, pour vous… comme pour nous.

-Onice…, voulut intervenir Wyhare, pour être lui-aussi interrompu.

-Ce sera inévitable, finit-elle en un murmure.

   Garen secoua la tête avec affliction, puis reprit la parole.

-Nous verrons ça en temps voulu. Je vais appeler Treb, et lui demander de ramener mon vaisseau jusqu'ici. On le préparera au départ, juste au cas où, pendant que maître Jinn et Obi-Wan iront en ville.

-Et moi j'irai voir la famille Heghin comme je leur avais promis, puis j'irai récupérer les documents qui nous guideront jusqu'au temple, approuva Onice.

   Obi-Wan les regarda tous deux, mais ne dit rien. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et que tout serait décidé sous peu la Force et le destin choisiraient pour eux. Il se retourna sans un mot et quitta la pièce.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	13. Fin tourmentee

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

~*~

      Exe Colmun entra dans sa suite et pressa rageusement sur le bouton de fermeture. Sa colère ne fit que grimper lorsque la porte coulissa paisiblement derrière lui alors que tout ce dont il avait eu envie était un bon claquement bien agressif et surtout exutoire. Parfois rien ne valait une bonne grosse porte à renvoyer brutalement en arrière jusqu'à la faire sauter de ses gonds. La technologie ne lui servait vraiment à rien à ce moment-là.

   Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les deux Jedi avaient réussi à s'enfuir juste à l'instant précis où il avait appris leur capture. Ils avaient été aidés, soit, mais tout de même ! Et voilà que l'un de ces Jedi lui était passé devant le nez pour se rendre chez Res-Voxen, le dirigeant du continent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en tout cas il en avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment. La meilleure chose à faire à son avis avait été de retourner à son hôtel et d'attendre davantage d'instructions, même si l'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de ses supérieurs ne se faisait pas si pressante que ça. Manque de chance pour lui, ce fut au moment où il décida de s'asseoir afin de se détendre que son holocom bipa.

   Ravalant un grognement ennuyé, Colmun se redressa, tenta de reprendre sa façade froide et hautaine d'inspecteur républicain, et répondit. Il ne fut pas surpris par l'identité de son interlocuteur. Ce fut son expression exceptionnellement sévère qui le dérangea.

-Monseigneur, salua-t-il.

-Je suis très déçu par vos derniers… accomplissements, commença le comte d'une voix pourtant toujours aussi calme et distinguée.

-Eh bien… La bonne nouvelle est que ces incidents serviront en notre faveur, ils discréditeront un peu plus le culte de Calaghin.

-Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous, inspecteur Colmun.

   Le républicain grimaça intérieurement. Plus de "mon ami," ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Votre trop grande confiance en vous et votre négligence vous ont coûté deux de vos hommes, et vous restez, à juste titre, seul pour accomplir la mission qui vous a été confiée.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, messire.

-Je vous le conseille, répliqua le comte, poli mais sobre. Je ne tolérerai pas un nouvel échec. Soyez conscient qu'il s'agit là de votre dernière chance.

-Oui monseigneur. Je retrouverai l'objet.

-Vous ferez bien, conclut le comte. Bonne journée à vous, monsieur Colmun.

   Après un dernier regard plein de terribles sous-entendus, le grand personnage termina la connexion et laissa l'inspecteur à ses réflexions, toutes plus morbides et pessimistes les unes que les autres. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. A lui seul il aurait peu de chances de mener sa mission à son terme, il lui fallait un véritable miracle.

   Décidant qu'il s'agissait là de sa meilleure – et seule – option, il se servit donc à boire, retourna s'asseoir en face de l'holocom, et attendit avec espoir qu'un appel providentiel vienne le sortir de son embarras.

~*~

      Polema Mack-Nahrn avait décidé de ne pas accompagner son mari à la cueillette aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait bien aidé la veille, et commençait à en ressentir les conséquences dans le bas de son dos. Elle n'avait qu'une quarantaine d'années, mais elle avait toujours refusé de se faire soigner, et les travaux agricoles ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux. C'est pourquoi elle s'était contentée de rester chez elle et d'entreprendre un peu de ménage, puis de la pâtisserie. Pour une fois qu'elle se comportait en petite femme au foyer, son mari serait content.

   Elle chantonna en attrapant un moule dans un placard à côté d'elle, puis y déposa la pâte à tarte avec une grande dextérité. Des rires lui parvinrent par la fenêtre. Elle se pencha et sourit en voyant une bande de jeunes enfants se courir après sur la petite place de Calaghin. Elle retourna à son plan de travail et s'amusa à faire des motifs avec les tranches de muja qu'elle déposa sur la pâte blanche et fraîche, puis prit le bol contenant la crème et y donna encore un petit coup de fouet avant d'en verser le contenu sur le tout. Elle passa l'index sur le bord pour empêcher la dernière goutte de tomber et goûta sa création.

-Si cette fois ça ne lui plaît pas, c'est qu'il le fait exprès ! dit-elle à personne en particulier.

   Polema prit le moule entre ses mains, faisant bien attention de ne pas renverser la crème qui était montée jusqu'au bord, et commença à traverser sa cuisine pour le mettre dans le four. Elle n'avait pas entendu le vrombissement des propulseurs poussés à fond de speeders qui remontaient la colline, ni les premiers cris. Elle n'avait rien vu non plus, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, en un terrible fracas, la vitre à côté d'elle se brise sous le coup d'un objet lourd qui alla rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle laissa tomber son moule, dont le contenu s'éparpilla au sol en un amas informe, quand des échardes de verre vinrent la couper au visage. Elle cria en portant les mains aux lacérations et recula en voyant le sang couler sur ses doigts tremblants.

   Puis, lentement, son regard se baissa jusque vers la chose qui se trouvait encore sur le sol de sa cuisine, éclaboussée par les restes de la crème. Lorsqu'elle reconnut l'objet, il était déjà trop tard, et elle eut à peine le temps de courir dans la pièce voisine pour s'abriter derrière les escaliers avant qu'une explosion silencieuse ne secoue sa maison. Et d'un seul coup, comme portées par un souffle invisible, des flammes se répandirent partout autour d'elle.

   Elle hurla de terreur en se baissant pour éviter une mèche incandescente qui alla courir le long de l'escalier. La chaleur était insoutenable. Même en se tenant à l'écart des flammes, elle avait l'impression de sentir sa peau fondre et se recouvrir de cloques. Les dernières vitres intactes de la maison explosèrent en éclats brillants, laissant la voie libre au feu qui se mit à grimper par la façade vers l'étage supérieur déjà attaqué. Polema regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Sous un nuage de fumée noire grandissant, elle pouvait voir tous ses biens réduits en cendres. Ses beaux rideaux offerts par sa sœur, les souvenirs ramenés d'Alderaan, ses meubles qu'elle aimait tant.

   Des larmes chaudes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la peur complotait avec la fumée pour la faire suffoquer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, elle avait besoin d'air. Vite, il fallait sortir. Elle se rua dans les escaliers malgré les flammes qui lui barraient la route et cria en sentant la peau de ses avant-bras se faire gravement brûler. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle devait sortir, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, elle était tirée dans la rue par son mari qui était revenu plus tôt que prévu, et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la place où elle se laissa tomber à terre, hoquetant à la recherche d'oxygène. A travers ses larmes et ses yeux quasiment refermés à cause des dommages qu'ils venaient de subir, elle put voir l'énorme masse rougeoyante qu'était devenue sa maison, son foyer. Elle ne put retenir ses sanglots pendant que son mari la tenait contre elle et que les autres villageois accouraient pour éteindre le feu.

   Dans sa confusion, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa maison n'était pas la seule à se consumer, mais que cinq autres subissaient le même sort tout le long de la place. Elle ne s'était pas non plus aperçue que les Jedi étaient revenus de Biha, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne s'accroupisse près d'elle.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il à son mari.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital, répondit Drow Mack-Nahrn d'une voix désorientée.

   Qui-Gon Jinn se releva et s'approcha d'Obi-Wan qui se tenait au centre de la place, choqué. Ses yeux bleu-vert s'écarquillèrent soudain et il se tourna vers son ancien maître.

-La maison de la famille Heghin ? demanda-t-il, fébrile.

   Jinn ouvrit alors la bouche, réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Laquelle est-ce ? le pressa le jeune homme.

-C'est… c'est celle-ci, lui répondit Qui-Gon à contre-cœur en désignant la maison du coin que des flammes dévoraient avidement.

-Non…, murmura Obi-Wan avant de s'élancer vers la fournaise.

-Obi-Wan ! s'écria Jinn en lui attrapant les bras. C'est trop tard !

-NON ! Onice ! hurla le chevalier en voyant des bouts de poutres ravagées par le feu tomber au sol.

   Il se débattit, essayant d'échapper à son mentor qui resserra sa prise et le retint contre lui.

-Obi-Wan réfléchis ! lui ordonna-t-il sèchement, sachant que ce ton était le seul que le jeune homme comprendrait. Qui te dit qu'elle y était ? Et même si c'est le cas, qu'y pourrais-tu ?

   Kenobi arrêta alors de gesticuler et se figea, submergé par les émotions. La peur, la peine, le désespoir. Il se retourna et regarda le feu ronger les murs de la maison. Il recula et s'adossa à la grande pompe en métal qui plongeait dans le puit. Le temps sembla ralentir au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ces terribles sentiments, il les connaissait, comme tout Jedi. Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient été plus forts que jamais, et il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Ca ne pouvait plus se reproduire.

-Obi-Wan !

   Son cœur s'accéléra et il se redressa vivement avant de se retourner. Onice descendait la rue en courant, Neema derrière elle.

"La Force soit louée," se dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je te croyais là-dedans, murmura-t-il.

-Les Heghin n'étaient pas là, alors je suis allée voir Neema et ensuite on est rentrées chercher la Tuelen-Tah. On a entendu le bruit et…

-Où est Anakin ? intervint soudain Qui-Gon.

   Onice fronça les sourcils.

-Il était avec moi quand je suis descendue tout à l'heure, et quand je lui ai proposé de remonter avec moi il a dit qu'il voulait rester pour voir le fils de… Oh non c'est aussi l'une des maisons incendiées !

   Elle venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que les deux Jedi aperçurent un groupe d'hommes s'écarter de la maison, portant une forme inerte entre eux.

-Anakin ! s'écria Obi-Wan en courant dans leur direction, Qui-Gon sur ses talons.

-Il est vivant, les rassura immédiatement Twaa-Key Cornn, l'un des hommes qui avaient participé à l'évasion du dépôt.

   Obi-Wan siffla entre ses dents avec compassion en voyant des cloques recouvrir le bras droit du garçon, ainsi qu'une partie de son cou.

-Vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour ces brûlures ? s'enquit-il.

-Je ne sais pas… Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Je m'en charge, fit Jinn d'un air sombre en prenant l'apprenti inconscient dans ses bras.

-Qui-Gon…, commença Obi-Wan, pour se reprendre immédiatement. Maître Jinn, je crois qu'il faudra rentrer sur Coruscant dès que je serai de retour. Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps maintenant que nous avons déposé nos preuves en ville.

   Le maître baissa les yeux vers le chevalier, qui crut devoir s'expliquer.

-Anakin disposera de meilleurs soins au temple, et nous risquons d'aggraver la situation en restant.

   Qui-Gon ne lui répondit pas, et s'éloigna en tenant fermement le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Obi-Wan savait que son ancien maître n'était pas particulièrement pressé de revoir le conseil Jedi, et lui non plus n'avait pas envie de repartir en laissant Onice derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'abandonner le culte pendant cette période de crise, mais il fallait espérer que ce qu'il avait apporté aux autorités serait suffisant pour apaiser l'animosité que chaque communauté entretenait contre l'autre.

   Il prit une courte inspiration et retourna auprès d'Onice et de Neema.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'en sortira, mais il aura besoin de meilleurs soins que ceux qu'il aura ici. En attendant nous devrions allez chercher ce temple et en finir avec cette histoire.

   Onice hocha la tête et se tourna vers Neema.

-Bon, tu sais maintenant où nous allons précisément. Alors si Garen nous cherche…

-Je lui dirai où vous trouver, sourit la Zabrak. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, allez-y.

-Alors on est partis, fit la jeune femme en entraînant Obi-Wan avec elle.

   Le jeune Jedi la suivit et ils grimpèrent dans un speeder, pour quitter Calaghin et son agitation en un éclair. Le temps semblait s'être accéléré en quelques heures, et les événements s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné. Le moment était venu de mettre un terme à certaines sources d'incertitude.

~*~

      Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé la Sheaghrichte où se trouvait l'annexe du culte, et continuaient en direction de l'ouest, suivant la course du soleil qui commençait à s'incliner lentement vers la chaîne de montagnes qui se rapprochait à chaque minute. Onice était aux commandes du speeder, et ne détachait pas ses yeux de la route. Au bout d'un long moment, Obi-Wan finit par faire de même et tourna son regard vers l'horizon, respectant le silence de sa compagne. Très vite, la masse gigantesque des monts aux sommets enneigés s'agrandit au point de bloquer totalement la vue, envahissant l'espace de leur puissance que le temps et l'érosion n'avaient pu affaiblir, et le speeder des deux jeunes gens s'enfonça au creux de la végétation sauvage, là où la lumière du jour n'entrait déjà presque plus.

   L'air se fit plus froid, les ombres entre les troncs épais des grands pins greanus bougeaient imperceptiblement au gré des nuages dans le ciel, et des mouvements des larges branches vert foncé. Les arbres semblaient animés d'un esprit et d'une volonté bien à eux, comme un peuple antique qui aurait élu domicile dans ces montagnes éloignées de tout et régnerait sur cette partie du monde à la façon de rois forts et silencieux. Leur résistance passive au temps leur avait donné une grandeur qui ne pouvait qu'inspirer l'admiration et le respect.

   Loin de se sentir oppressé par cette atmosphère naturellement étrange, Obi-Wan se sentait en communion avec ces lieux, à sa place. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'arriver en intrus, mais au contraire comme une partie manquante de ces forêts qui revenait prendre son rang légitime parmi les pierres et les végétaux. La Force vitale, lui qui n'y était d'habitude pas extraordinairement sensible, avait presque l'air de chanter depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans les montagnes. S'il y avait un message caché derrière tout cela, le chevalier Jedi ne le comprenait pas, mais il doutait que l'exacte signification avait une réelle importance.

   Il laissa Onice conduire le long des flancs parfois abrupts, et faillit ne pas s'apercevoir qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au bout de plusieurs longues minutes. Ils descendirent ensemble du speeder, faisant craquer les épines sèches sur le sol, puis avancèrent sur quelques mètres, pour arriver sur un terrain obscurci par les pins recouvert de la même mousse claire et spongieuse qui semblait décidément pousser sur toute la surface de la lune humide. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils surplombaient une étroite vallée écrasée entre trois montagnes si rapprochées qu'un seul bond semblait suffire pour passer de l'une à l'autre. Celle où ils se tenaient était elle-même encadrée par cinq autres, toutes plus grandes et vertes les unes que les autres.

-Par où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Obi-Wan.

   Onice passa une main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en sortit la Tuelen-Tah.

-Maintenant… On va la laisser nous guider, déclara-t-elle en fixant la clé métallique.

-Comment ça ? chuchota le Jedi en essayant de voir ce que l'objet, certes beau mais d'apparence assez simple, pouvait avoir de particulier.

-J'ai mis un certain temps à comprendre, commença à expliquer la jeune femme. Mais j'ai fini par réaliser.

-Réaliser quoi ?

-Touche-la, répondit-elle simplement.

   Obi-Wan approcha sa main de la Tuelen-Tah, et fut étonné de la sentir vibrer entre ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Elle réagit à la présence du temple, sourit Onice. C'est un matériau sensible à la Force.

-Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?

-Quand on est partis chercher l'annexe, on a failli prendre la direction du temple à un moment, et c'est là que j'ai vu la Tuelen-Tah changer de couleur, très brièvement.

   Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux.

-Changer de couleur ? commença-t-il avant de réaliser. La Force. C'est ça que tu as vu.

   Elle hocha la tête.

-Explique-moi, demanda-t-il. J'aimerais savoir.

-Oh eh bien…, fit-elle. Ca a commencé après que… après ce raid près de Kessel, où j'ai perdu ma famille. Je suppose que le choc psychique a déclenché quelque chose en moi.

   Elle tourna la tête vers la vallée recouverte de brume et poursuivit.

-Depuis, je vois la Force. Je ne me l'explique pas. D'ailleurs parfois certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être comprises, mais simplement acceptées.

-Mais, que vois-tu exactement ? la poussa Obi-Wan en s'approchant d'elle.

   Onice hésita un instant, et sourit en continuant de regarder devant elle.

-C'est comme… si une couleur supplémentaire s'était ajoutée au prisme. Je ne pourrais pas te dire à quoi elle ressemble, elle n'a pas son équivalent. Même l'air est différent. Je peux le voir bouger, ou au contraire s'immobiliser en fonction de la présence de la Force. Je sais juste que parfois, quand elle se manifeste avec plus de virulence que d'habitude, tout devient bleuté et…

   Elle plissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres, essayant de traduire ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir.

-C'est indescriptible, abandonna-t-elle avec un petit rire. Tu aurais dû voir comme la Force s'est illuminée quand le petit Pitu est né, dans la maison du garde forestier. Elle brillait, comme dans les yeux de Palla et de Punam.

-Ca doit être merveilleux à voir…, murmura Obi-Wan, perdu dans ses pensées. J'aimerais pouvoir.

-Oui mais… si moi je la vois, toi tu la sens, ce doit être impressionnant aussi.

-Et tu la vois autour des gens ?

-Oui. Surtout autour d'Anakin. Dès qu'il entre dans une pièce, on dirait un tourbillon.

   Elle fronça les sourcils.

-De temps en temps c'en est même effrayant. Tant d'intensité incontrôlée…

-Je sais, dit-il, très sérieux.

   Onice se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-Elle est avec toi aussi.

   Il baissa les yeux, comme doutant de ses paroles.

-C'est une des premières choses qui m'ont impressionnée le soir où tu es arrivé. Là où je l'avais déjà vue évoluer autour d'autres gens, ou de Jedi, elle avait l'air de danser autour de toi. Elle tourne et semble t'étreindre comme jamais je ne l'avais vue faire.

   Elle posa une main caressante sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

-La Force est avec toi, crois-moi. Et ne l'oublie jamais.

   Il hocha docilement la tête.

-Maintenant, allons chercher ce fameux holocron, reprit-elle d'un ton plus léger.

-Je te suis, sourit-il.

   Elle reporta donc son attention sur la Tuelen-Tah et ils commencèrent à avancer le long du versant, vers la gauche, s'éloignant de la vallée. Ce côté de la montagne était déjà englouti par les ténèbres, et les deux jeunes gens durent faire preuve de prudence pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans les racines, cailloux et autres obstacles qui leur barraient la route. Le chemin rocailleux couvert de mousse était non seulement glissant, mais descendait également de façon assez brutale et irrégulière, c'est pourquoi ils prirent leur temps et ne progressèrent pas beaucoup.

-On se rapproche, annonça Onice.

   Ils se faufilèrent entre deux rochers, et débouchèrent sur le flanc est de la montagne. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, et se figèrent.

-C'est là…, murmura Obi-Wan.

   Devant eux, en contrebas, se trouvait une autre vallée encaissée et gardée de tous les côtés par les versants raides d'autres massifs couverts d'épineux et à la surface troublée par des voiles épais de brume. Et là, protégée des regards extérieurs par quelques pins aux troncs hauts et nus, se dressait, majestueuse, une aiguille rocheuse dont le sommet était encore caressé par les rayons du soleil au déclin. Un ancien chemin tortueux à présent envahi par la végétation serpentait le long de la paroi dure et hostile, et montait presque jusqu'au sommet du gigantesque rocher dont certaines parties avaient de toute évidence été taillées par les mains d'êtres intelligents.

-Allons-y ! fit Onice d'une voix excitée.

   Ils dévalèrent l'espèce de sentier sur lequel ils se trouvaient et entreprirent la longue et fatigante montée de l'imposante aiguille.

-C'est un chemin de procession, devina la jeune femme en observant les pierres polies et ornées d'inscriptions le long du parcours.

-Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un autre moyen d'arriver ici par la vallée, ajouta Obi-Wan. Ils devaient sûrement faire de leurs visites au temple de vraies expéditions rituelles.

-Sans doute, approuva Onice, qui commençait à être à bout de souffle.

   Quelques oiseaux des hauteurs vinrent voler près d'eux pendant un moment, puis les abandonnèrent quand ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sommet. Un court passage s'enfonçait dans la roche, jusqu'à un mur sculpté recouvert de lierre et de mousse. Onice s'en approcha et dégagea un creux dans la pierre avant de se retourner vers Obi-Wan.

-Il est temps de voir si cette fameuse clé est efficace, fit le jeune Jedi.

   Elle approuva sobrement du chef et plaça délicatement la Tuelen-Tah dans l'emplacement prévu pour l'accueillir. Elle s'emboîta immédiatement et s'enfonça sur quelques millimètres avec un léger raclement, avant de tourner lentement sur elle-même.

-J'en ai l'impression, souffla Onice en reculant.

   La clé continua de tourner pendant un moment, et des cliquetis se firent entendre au cœur du rocher, alors qu'un système vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années se déverrouillait pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence, où seules quelques branches couvertes d'épines vertes osèrent bouger, puis, finalement, un grondement partit du sol sous les pieds du couple et se répandit devant eux. La lourde porte en pierre coulissa en grattant le sol caillouteux et emportant le lierre avec elle, révélant l'intérieur du temple de Cynele III.

   Le chevalier et la jeune femme avancèrent prudemment, et pénétrèrent dans la salle immense. De fines mais longues fenêtres avaient été taillées dans les murs incroyablement lisses, et laissaient entrer des filets dorés de lumière qui allaient se répandre sur le sol marbré couvert de poussière. Les bottes des deux visiteurs claquaient sur les dalles, et l'écho de chaque mouvement se répercutait sur les parois froides autour d'eux.

-L'holocron Initiem…

   Obi-Wan s'était arrêté et regardait fixement devant lui. Tout au fond du temple, au cœur du sanctuaire et niché dans une grande alcôve semi-circulaire se dressait un autel sculpté dont les pieds rappelaient des têtes de dragons légendaires. Et sur cet autel trônait un objet à peine plus grand que le poing, éclairé par des sources de lumière invisibles.

   Le chevalier recommença à avancer, hypnotisé par la relique Jedi sacrée, et se planta ensuite devant, incertain de la marche à suivre. Il suffisait sans doute de le prendre, et voilà, il aurait réussi. Mais avec un objet d'une telle valeur, un geste si simple ne semblait pas approprié. Il sourit face à sa sottise, et examina l'holocron de plus près. Il ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'il avait déjà vus, car il ne possédait aucune face. Il s'agissait d'une sphère parfaite lumineuse et transparente, à travers laquelle il pouvait voir une infinité de petits rouages et de circuits qui avaient l'air de bouger, tout en restant parfaitement immobiles.

   Il tendit une main hésitante vers l'holocron, et sentit soudain une douce chaleur contre son cœur. Sa Pierre de Rivière dans la poche intérieure de sa tunique venait de reprendre vie. Il posa sa main dessus un instant, puis se ressaisit et se décida à prendre l'objet sacré. A peine ses doigts l'eurent-ils effleuré que le chevalier se sentit envahi par une vague déferlante de Force. Il s'obstina et prit l'holocron à pleines mains, et fut alors paralysé pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Ses yeux bleu-vert écarquillés reflétèrent les éclairs bleutés qui naquirent à l'intérieur du verre solide, et ce fut pour lui comme s'il avait perdu connaissance pendant ce court laps de temps. Onice, depuis le centre du temple, fut la seule personne dans la galaxie à assister à un tel spectacle, où un homme sembla dangereusement fusionner avec la Force au point de ne plus pouvoir le distinguer dans la masse de lumière pendant un moment. Elle se força à ne pas intervenir et attendit la fin de cette manifestation exceptionnelle, qui s'acheva aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Obi-Wan se tenait bien à l'endroit où elle l'avait vu avant cette explosion de Force, et il paraissait vivant.

-Obi-Wan ? l'appela-t-elle avec hésitation. Est-ce que ça va ?

   Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais continua de fixer l'holocron qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains et dont la lumière semblait s'être éteinte.

-Oui, dit-il enfin. Ca va… très bien.

   C'était un euphémisme. En l'espace d'une seconde, sa connexion avec l'énergie bénéfique s'était parfaitement rétablie, sa cohésion avec elle plus pure et radicale que jamais. Sa tête s'était faite étrangement légère, et il ne comprit pourquoi que bien plus tard : les migraines qui l'avaient fait souffrir depuis sa confrontation avec le Omyn avaient disparu. C'était comme si la Force contenue dans l'holocron depuis toutes ces années s'était libérée en lui et l'avait guéri aussi efficacement que rapidement.

   Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quelque part dans son inconscient, un message avait été délivré. Un message qui avait veillé depuis la nuit des temps au fin fond de la Force et qui maintenant avait trouvé son destinataire. L'heure n'était pas encore venue de le révéler au grand jour, il s'était installé au fond du mental d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et allait dormir pour encore quelques années, mais un jour viendrait où le Jedi prendrait conscience de certaines choses qui pourraient peut-être influencer le cours du temps.

   A cet instant évidemment, le jeune homme n'en savait rien. Il était trop surpris d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses facultés pour se soucier d'autre chose. Encore désorienté par ce retour inattendu de sa maîtrise particulièrement excellente de l'énergie bénéfique, il tenta de sonder la salle pour tester ses capacités. Il sentit avec extase ses cellules répondre à la Force, il put percevoir la richesse des montagnes autour de lui, la puissance du temple qui avait traversé les âges, le pouvoir mystérieux de l'holocron, la signature psychique tendre et familière d'Onice, et celle… terriblement hostile, de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

   Il rouvrit les yeux en sursautant et pivota sur ses talons, pour trouver Exe Colmun, l'inspecteur républicain, s'approcher d'Onice par derrière et l'attraper vivement pour lui braquer son blaster sur la tempe. La jeune femme, surprise, décida qu'il valait mieux se laisser faire et ne bougea pas, levant son regard sombre et confiant vers Obi-Wan, qui avait reposé l'holocron dans son socle sur l'autel.

-Donne-moi l'objet, Jedi, fit Colmun avec un sourire cruel en collant son visage contre la joue de la jeune femme.

   Obi-Wan réprima une grimace de répulsion et leva une main pacifique dans sa direction.

-Ne faites pas ça, dit-il, stoïque. Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous mesurez.

   Colmun lâcha un rire ridicule et resserra son doigt sur la gâchette. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, et avant même que l'inspecteur ne s'en aperçoive, son blaster lui avait échappé des mains et se retrouvait dans celle du chevalier, qui le mit en joue à son tour. Onice attrapa l'officiel républicain par les épaules et plaça un bon coup de genou à un endroit particulièrement stratégique qui le paralysa instantanément, avant de rejoindre le Jedi.

-Ca, c'était pitoyable, lâcha-t-elle en déposant délicatement l'holocron dans le sac qu'elle avait pris avec elle.

-Ne sois pas si dure, railla Obi-Wan en attrapant l'inspecteur par les poignets pour les ramener brutalement dans son dos.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? ricana l'homme. Me livrer à Res-Voxen ?

-Oh non, ça vous arrangerait trop, susurra le Jedi. Vous êtes un républicain, vous serez jugé par la loi républicaine. Avancez !

   Exe Colmun ravala une injure qui n'était pas digne de son rang et obéit, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver de moyen de s'échapper dans l'immédiat. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner sur Coruscant les mains vides.

   Mais maintenant les Jedi avaient tout, et lui n'avait rien.

~*~

      Quand Obi-Wan, Onice et leur prisonnier rentrèrent à Calaghin, la nuit était tombée, et si les rues étaient désertes et calmes, il n'en était pas de même à l'intérieur des maisons où la confusion régnait toujours. L'accumulation des dernières catastrophes, entre ce qui était arrivé à Hunserh et les incendies criminels de plusieurs maisons, les discussions s'emportaient dans les réunions de famille, les incertitudes prenaient corps et la peur se répandait facilement d'un foyer à l'autre.

   Exe Colmun regarda les façades aux fenêtres éclairées d'un œil méfiant, et un peu effrayé. Que se passerait-il si tous ces gens sortaient dans la rue en réalisant qui il était ? Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce qu'il croyait, et il pourrait peut-être se faire lyncher en public… Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas y penser. Après tout, il était escorté par un Jedi, et les Jedi ne laisseraient pas commettre de tels actes barbares. Il avait confiance en ce qui concernait son avenir proche, c'était déjà ça. Par contre, une fois de retour sur Coruscant… Il lui faudrait contacter le comte, ou l'une ou l'autre de ses connaissances. Il trouverait vite le moyen de se mettre hors de cause. Il n'en doutait pas.

   Le speeder monta le long d'une rue sinueuse, jusqu'à une grande maison impressionnante dont toutes les lumières ou presque étaient allumées. On attendait visiblement leur retour. Il allait s'enfermer dans le silence, ça vaudrait mieux pour lui. Pas un mot avant de voir son avocat, une pointure en son genre. Ils se garèrent en silence devant l'entrée, et le jeune Jedi le tira hors du véhicule, puis le poussa devant lui tandis que sa compagne ouvrait la porte et le précédait à l'intérieur. Il plissa les yeux face à la soudaine lumière, et observa la pièce d'un air aussi hautain qu'il put. Deux autres Jedi se trouvaient là, ainsi qu'un vieil homme et un Zabrak.

-Il y a eu d'autres attaques ? demanda Obi-Wan en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Non, apparemment les preuves que vous avez apportées ont fait leur effet, répondit Treb en fixant l'inspecteur républicain. Il y a eu un retournement total de situation à Biha. Les opposants au parti de Moch Nuben semblent s'être réveillés et ont déjà organisé un rassemblement ce soir. Ils huent les républicains, Jedi compris, et poussent la population à voter un référendum _contre_ l'entrée dans la République…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'interrogea Garen en désignant Exe Colmun qui se tenait droit comme un piquet.

   Obi-Wan hésita un instant, se demandant comment son ami allait réagir. Mais il savait qu'il méritait de connaître la vérité.

-C'est lui qui a tout orchestré, révéla-t-il. Ses assistants lui obéissaient.

  Garen sembla d'abord pétrifié par la nouvelle. Son regard passa de la surprise à l'effarement, puis à une colère qui obscurcit le marron de ses yeux. L'expression soudain glaciale de son ami d'enfance effraya Obi-Wan, qui sut que tout allait se jouer à cet instant. Il n'allait pas intervenir, ce n'était pas son combat. Muln serra les poings et s'avança, les lèvres pincées, les dents serrées. Qui-Gon fit mine de vouloir s'interposer, mais Obi-Wan lui fit comprendre en un regard que personne ne devrait empêcher le jeune chevalier de tester ses limites, s'il en avait. Kenobi observa la scène avec calme, et garda foi en son ami.

   Muln leva son bras gauche d'un geste brusque, et Colmun ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Mais le poignet du Jedi s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, sans jamais le toucher.

-Vous reconnaissez ceci ? commença Garen d'une voix grave et menaçante en exhibant son bracelet de cuir.

   Il eut sa réponse en voyant les yeux de l'inspecteur s'agrandir.

-Maître Clee Rhara portait le même. Je vois que vous vous souvenez d'elle.

   A cet instant, Neema Mirteki entra dans la pièce et le représentant républicain fronça les sourcils en la voyant, réaction qui sembla échapper au jeune Jedi qui l'attrapa violemment par les épaules.

-Attendez, non ! Ne…, commença Colmun.

   Il fut terrifié de voir Garen lâcher un petit rire amusé.

-Vous croyez vraiment mériter que je succombe au côté obscur ? Vous surestimez votre importance. Dans tous les domaines. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne ferez plus jamais de tort à qui que ce soit.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, gamin ? cracha l'inspecteur en retrouvant un peu de sa grogne.

-Moi ? Rien, répondit sereinement Garen en s'éloignant de lui, au plus grand soulagement d'Obi-Wan. Il y a maintenant assez de monde pour le faire à ma place. Treb ?

   Le Zabrak se leva et avança vers lui.

-Tu veux bien m'aider à l'enfermer dans mon vaisseau ?

-Allons-y, accepta-t-il en posant une main amicale dans le dos du Jedi. A moins que quelqu'un n'y fasse objection ?

   Ne constatant que des signes de tête négatifs, les trois hommes sortirent ensemble de la maison, laissant le reste des personnes présentes dans un silence encore un peu surpris.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas ça qui rachètera le mal qui a été fait, déclara Onice d'une voix amère. Après tout ce qui est arrivé. Ces maisons détruites, Hunserh incendiée…

    Obi-Wan leva les yeux vers Neema, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrée dans la pièce et dont le visage avait considérablement pâli.

-Au sujet d'Hunserh, fit-il en élevant la voix. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à dire, Neema ?

   La Zabrak sursauta.

-Moi ? Je ne… comment ça ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Vous ne voudriez pas nous expliquer pourquoi Punam vous a mordue ce jour-là ?

   Onice se tourna vers son amie et fut abasourdie de voir de l'embarras, ou peut-être même… de la honte, dans son expression.

-Neema… ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est vous qui avez mis le feu à Hunserh, n'est-ce pas ? dit Obi-Wan d'un ton qui révélait sa peine.

   La Zabrak ne dit rien, et son silence parla pour elle.

-Punam vous a vue mettre le feu, il a su que c'était vous, c'est pour ça qu'il a perdu confiance en ceux qu'il connaissait. Vous l'avez trahi…, continua-t-il de déduire.

-Il ne devait pas être là, avoua-t-elle enfin en un murmure. Et j'avais mis Palla en sécurité dans la clinique juste avant. Il n'aurait pas dû être blessé.

-Neema ! s'exclama Onice, profondément choquée. Mais… et la ferme ?! Les animaux qui sont morts à l'intérieur !

-Je suis désolée, je… ça ne devait pas tellement se propager.

-Mais pourquoi ? chuchota la jeune humaine.

   Obi-Wan répondit à sa place.

-Cette carte, ces investisseurs. Ils vont ont promis de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

   La Zabrak, qui s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement, hocha la tête.

-J'ai reçu des dédommagements pour l'incendie. C'est comme ça qu'on a pu rapatrier certaines bêtes sur Krroden. Je l'ai fait pour les animaux, je ne voulais pas nuire à Hunserh ! jura-t-elle.

-Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? explosa Onice. Tes investisseurs, tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire, c'est envenimer les rapports entre notre communauté et la ville !

-Mais qui pourrait tirer avantage d'un tel affrontement ? demanda Qui-Gon Jinn.

   Obi-Wan se tourna vers lui et expliqua.

-Une bataille entre les deux camps ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule chose : la défaite de Calaghin. Les citadins avaient déjà tout ce dont ils auraient eu besoin : supériorité en nombre, en technologie, des armes et des véhicules à portée de main – même si je suis persuadé que ces usines sont utilisées par quelqu'un d'autre, pour une autre raison.

   Wyhare s'assit avec consternation.

-Calaghin expulsée, ou détruite, les entrepreneurs auraient la main mise sur le tiers de l'île…

-Et il ne fait aucun doute que de nouvelles usines auraient été construites à la place, confirma Kenobi. Tout est lié. Exe Colmun a été envoyé pour trois choses : accélérer la production, discréditer Calaghin, et retrouver ceci.

   Il ouvrit le sac d'Onice et en sortit l'holocron.

-Par tous les anciens de…, commença Qui-Gon. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Dans les montagnes Bendhegir. Là où Colmun nous a retrouvés. Et une seule personne savait où nous étions.

-Encore une fois, Neema, comprit Onice, accablée.

-Je ne connaissais pas leurs intentions, je vous assure !

   La jeune femme détourna le regard. Sa confiance avait été brisée, et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir la retrouver.

-Heureusement que vous avez réussi à l'arrêter, félicita Wyhare.

-Oui mais… Le plus important serait d'appréhender ceux qui lui donnaient ces ordres.

-Je ne connais pas leur nom, déplora Neema, comprenant enfin la portée de ses actes. J'ai juste eu un premier numéro, qui ne fonctionne plus. Ensuite ce sont eux qui ont repris contact avec moi. Je ne sais rien de plus.

-Nous ferons avec, dit Obi-Wan. Et maintenant que Biha a été informée de ces malversations, il importe que nous les rapportions également à Coruscant. Et Anakin a besoin d'être examiné par nos spécialistes.

   Il regarda Onice dans les yeux et déclara :

-Il est temps pour nous de partir.

~*~

      Il survola la pièce du regard et s'assura qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avait rangé les affaires de Wyhare, replié les draps sur le lit à présent nu, refermé la fenêtre de la chambre, nettoyé le gros de la poussière sur le sol, et il referma son sac de voyage. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, éteignit les lumières, et se retourna une dernière fois. Ces lieux étaient devenus si familiers en à peine quelques jours, il s'y était senti à son aise, davantage chez lui que dans ses nouveaux appartements au temple qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réellement connaître. Il savait qu'avec Wyhare, un autre voyageur fatigué ou perdu occuperait cette pièce après son départ, mais cela avait peu d'importance. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait pas rester. Il imprégna sa mémoire du décor chaleureux, s'assurant de ne jamais l'oublier, et sortit.

   Il descendit les escaliers et retrouva Garen Muln dans l'entrée, qui finissait d'enfiler sa longue veste en cuir. Son ami se retourna et le regarda d'un œil critique.

-La situation vous a échappé, hein ? fit-il simplement, mais pas sans compassion.

   Obi-Wan attrapa sa bure et s'y emmitoufla avant de répondre.

-Non, la preuve est que je m'en vais, et qu'elle reste.

   La souffrance et l'amertume lancinantes dans sa voix peinèrent Muln qui s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Si tu as envie de parler…, offrit-il. Ou de vider une bouteille…

   Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et son légendaire sourire, qu'Obi-Wan ne put que lui rendre.

-Tu sauras toujours où me trouver, finit-il.

-Je sais. Merci.

-Donne-moi ton sac, je l'emmène au vaisseau. Qui-Gon et Anakin y sont déjà. Toi, va lui dire au revoir.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête silencieusement. Il ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance. Il attendit que son cadet sorte de la maison, puis revint sur ses pas dans le couloir, ne sachant où trouver la jeune femme qui avait disparu un peu plus tôt. Il n'eut pas le temps d'errer longtemps dans les différentes pièces, car il tomba rapidement sur Wyhare qui sortait justement du petit salon où ils avaient eu cette terrible mais réconfortante conversation une semaine plus tôt. Cela semblait une éternité.

-Je me demandais si tu allais te décider à venir, sourit le vieil homme quand Obi-Wan arriva devant lui.

-Je ne serais pas parti sans vous voir, Wyhare.

-Quel dommage. Tu t'en vas maintenant que tu commences enfin à m'appeler par mon nom.

   Obi-Wan sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Comme il allait lui manquer… Il s'était déjà habitué à sa présence apaisante, ses remarques sagaces et ses petites piques taquines.

-Vous rencontrer aura été un honneur, dit-il, sincère. Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

   Le chevalier s'inclina humblement, mais Wyhare ne voulait pas d'un adieu si formel. Il attrapa Obi-Wan et le prit dans une ferme accolade.

-Merci à toi, lui répondit-il. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, fils.

   Il le relâcha ensuite et le tint par les épaules.

-Onice est dans la véranda. Va la rejoindre.

   Le jeune homme fit passer une dernière fois toute sa reconnaissance et son admiration en un regard, et s'éloigna. Ses pas le conduisirent tout naturellement le long du couloir vers le jardin, et il la trouva en effet, appuyée contre l'une des petites colonnes.

-On ne t'a pas vue au dîner, fit-il avant de l'approcher.

   Cette scène qu'il évoquait, et qu'il se remémorerait toute sa vie, avait pris tout une signification pour elle et lui.

-J'aurais dû te prévenir ? sourit-elle en se retournant.

-Non. Je te comprends.

-C'est l'heure, dit-elle. On savait tout les deux qu'elle arriverait.

-Oui. Bien trop tôt.

   Elle alla vers le banc en osier et récupéra un petit objet emballé dans un papier fin avant de rejoindre le Jedi.

-Tiens, reprit-elle en le lui tendant. C'est pour toi. Mais ne l'ouvre pas avant d'être chez toi.

   Il prit le cadeau et l'observa un instant, puis le rangea dans un compartiment de sa ceinture.

-Merci.

   Il tenta de sourire, mais en fut totalement incapable, car tandis qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de tenir bon et d'abréger ces adieux, il pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer, et se briser lentement, en une terrible agonie, laissant de petits fragments tranchants s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine.

   Onice, elle, avait renoncé à maintenir une façade détachée, et des larmes roulaient en silence le long de ses joues. Elle ne sanglotait pas, elle ne tremblait même pas. Seuls ses yeux d'un noir profond trahissaient le terrible déchirement qui laissait son âme à nu. Elle ne dit qu'un mot, un seul, et Obi-Wan faillit sentir le chagrin le consumer sur place en entendant la peine infinie dans la voix douce et désespérée.

-Reste.

   Une seconde plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouvait enlacée dans une étreinte étouffante, prisonnière de ces bras forts dont elle ne pouvait désormais plus se passer. Obi-Wan la serra contre lui, mais ne fit qu'augmenter sa peine en se rendant compte à quel point leurs corps semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme deux moitiés d'un même puzzle jusqu'alors incomplet. Il ne chercha pas à débattre ou à expliquer son départ, car il savait qu'elle comprenait, malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Garde un petit souvenir de moi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Mais ne te retiens pas de vivre.

   Il la sentit hocher la tête et elle répondit entre ses larmes.

-Plus jamais. Mais… sache que c'est toi qui m'as fait revivre.

   La gorge d'Obi-Wan se serra, et il lutta férocement contre les pleurs qui cherchaient à sortir. C'était un Jedi, il arriverait à se maîtriser. Plutôt que de céder, il s'écarta légèrement d'Onice et prit délicatement son beau visage triste entre ses mains, la contemplant une toute dernière fois tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

-Obi-Wan, je t'…

   Il l'embrassa vivement, désespérément, étouffant ces mots fatals avant qu'ils ne soient prononcés.

-Je ne veux pas l'entendre, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

-Mais j'ai besoin de le dire.

-Non, crois-moi, c'est inutile.

-Je t'attendrai, promit-elle alors. J'attendrai jusqu'à la fin de cette vie et pendant la suivante s'il le faut.

   Pendant un bref instant, Obi-Wan sourit à travers sa peine dissimulée.

-Alors nous nous reverrons. Peu importe quand. Et je serai là.

   Il goûta à ses lèvres une dernière fois, et sur ce baiser il la quitta. En un bruissement vif de tissu, rapide comme un courant d'air, il était parti de la maison. Onice resta immobile et versa quelques larmes supplémentaires pour celles qu'il ne s'était pas permis de montrer, car elle savait qu'intérieurement, le chevalier n'avait été qu'un torrent de souffrance.

-Une bien triste séparation.

   Wyhare était arrivé à ses côtés et regardait le ciel étoilé où ils allaient bientôt voir partir le vaisseau de Garen.

-Oui, dit-elle. Mais il n'y a rien à regretter. Nous en sommes ressortis grandis.

   Elle posa une main sur son ventre d'un air absent et l'y laissa, comme pour y chercher du réconfort. Wyhare eut un petit sursaut.

-Onice ! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il comprit.

-C'est mieux ainsi, déclara-t-elle, à nouveau calme et sereine.

   Elle avait tant changé en quelques jours. Elle avait perdu quelque chose, mais ce qu'elle avait gagné à la place l'avait rendue plus sage.

-Mais ce choix… Tu n'es pas la seule à devoir le faire.

-Et pourtant j'en prends la responsabilité.

   Wyhare soupira.

-Ma nièce, es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

   Onice, les yeux levés vers les nuages noirs qui commençaient à se dissiper, ne répondit rien et regarda le puissant vaisseau de Garen Muln s'élever, puis déclencher ses propulseurs arrières et disparaître au cœur de l'espace.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	14. Desenchantements

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

~*~

      Une brise artificielle se faufila doucement entre les arbres du jardin des Mille Fontaines du temple Jedi et fit chanter quelques tiges de bambou dans la chaleur matinale. Le ciel en trompe l'œil était d'un bleu clair saisissant et plusieurs maîtres et chevaliers flânaient le long des sentiers ordonnés dans un calme parfait au son apaisant de l'eau claire. C'était sans doute le plus connu des jardins, et le plus fréquenté, mais peu de Jedi éprouvaient un réel attachement à ces lieux. Bant Eerin faisait partie de ces rares sentimentaux qui aimaient s'y rendre simplement pour les souvenirs et les émotions qu'ils y retrouvaient.

   La jeune Mon Calamari, qui allait sur ses vingt-quatre ans, avait pris l'habitude depuis son plus jeune âge de venir passer son temps libre au milieu de la végétation luxuriante et de nager dans l'eau du bassin central surplombé par les plus grandes cascades entourées de rochers brillants. Rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu là, ses plus grands fou-rires ou ses pires frayeurs – dont l'attaque de Xanatos et Bruck Chun faisaient partie. Elle se revoyait petite, plus frêle qu'un jeune poisson d'eau douce, sa main dans celle d'un humain qui l'avait toujours accompagnée, soutenue et lui avait appris tant de choses.

-Toujours prête à barboter, Bant.

   Elle se retourna vivement et éclata de rire en se jetant au cou du nouveau venu.

-Obi-Wan ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais quand es-tu rentré ?

-Hier, très tard, sourit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

-J'en déduis que tu as accompli ta mission.

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de dire.

   La Mon Calamari ne fut pas surprise par le manque de joie ou de satisfaction dans l'expression de son ami.

-Raconte-moi, l'encouragea-t-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir avec elle sur la berge.

-Je dois dire que c'est encore un peu confus, tout s'est passé si vite que j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'était bien réel.

-Alors fais-moi juste un petit bilan, histoire que je sache à quoi m'en tenir. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, lui dit-elle avec une douceur qu'elle seule pouvait exprimer.

-D'accord, accepta le jeune homme avec un petit rire. Donc Garen est revenu avec moi, il viendra sans doute bientôt te voir, Anakin a souffert de brûlures mais il a été pris en charge par nos spécialistes et sortira demain, maître Windu et moi avons rendez-vous avec le chancelier suprême et… Qui-Gon est en train de voir le conseil en ce moment.

   Les yeux argentés de Bant se firent compatissants après cette dernière phrase.

-Je suis vraiment navrée. Ca doit être très dur pour toi.

   Obi-Wan haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait indifférent, mais elle reconnut dans son expression la même peine qu'il avait voulu dissimuler avant de partir pour les Agri-Corps à l'âge de treize ans.

-Je crois que je commence à me faire doucement à l'idée que Qui-Gon n'est pas l'homme parfait que j'ai toujours bêtement cru qu'il était. Ca n'enlève pourtant rien à l'admiration que j'éprouve pour lui. Tout ce que je peux espérer… c'est qu'il ne s'agit que d'une espèce de crise de la soixantaine, plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est possible pour un Jedi, de faire une crise de la soixantaine ? sourit-elle en le poussant doucement par l'épaule. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer après cette réunion ?

-Aucune idée. Et je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais. Ni Qui-Gon ni le conseil ne voudront faire étalage de ce qui se sera dit.

-Et ensuite ? demanda Bant.

-Ensuite ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que ta mission a été menée à son terme ? traduisit-elle.

   Il fronça les sourcils et contempla les cascades devant eux.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les prochaines missions, c'est moi qui vais les choisir. Ca commence à bien faire.

   Bant garda le silence un instant, puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage saumon.

-Alors tu t'es enfin décidé à ne plus obéir au conseil les yeux fermés ?

-Serait-ce du sarcasme ? Et depuis quand tu te montres aussi hostile envers le conseil ?

-Depuis qu'ils t'ont assigné à cette mission, répliqua-t-elle, tout à coup sérieuse.

   Obi-Wan la regarda un instant, comprenant bien sa rancœur et ses inquiétudes, puis finit par passer un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

-Cet air sévère ne te va pas du tout, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite baignade, comme au bon vieux temps ? suggéra-t-il. J'ai du chagrin à noyer.

   La Mon Calamari ne savait comment interpréter ses derniers mots, mais elle décida de ne pas poser de questions. Pour le moment en tout cas.

-C'est toi tout entier que je vais noyer, oui ! rit-elle en le poussant avec bonne humeur.

-Eh ! Attends au moins que je me déshabille !

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! De toute façon, si tu espères me déconcentrer tu sais que ton corps d'athlète n'a aucun effet sur moi !

-Mais je ne… Ne commence pas avec tes insinuations !

   Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de se taquiner et à rire aux éclats, profitant de leur amitié tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils n'étaient pas insouciants, loin de là, mais un peu de réconfort valait mieux que pas du tout. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il fallait en profiter là et maintenant, car comme la plupart des Jedi ils sentaient bien que des choses se préparaient dans l'ombre, une menace peut-être encore lointaine, mais néanmoins présente et qui pourrait déjà les frapper à tout instant.

~*~

      L'infirmerie du temple Jedi. Elle était immense, et occupait un bon sixième de l'ensemble du gigantesque édifice. Elle se découpait en dizaines de grandes sections en fonction des différentes spécialités médicales à disposition des Jedi. S'ils acceptaient tous de risquer leur vie pour la bonne cause, la moindre des choses pour eux était tout de même d'avoir les meilleurs soins possible, c'est pourquoi le temple abritait de nombreux praticiens, Jedi pour la plupart, occupant des fonctions aussi précises qu'importantes. Neurologues, anesthésistes, oculistes, chirurgiens, cardiologues, prothésistes, se pressaient dans les couloirs aseptisés, suivis par divers droïdes médicaux de pointe.

   Les couloirs, assez larges pour pouvoir faire passer quatre civières à répulseurs, étaient aveuglants de blancheur. La moindre poussière, ou tache de sang, était impitoyablement éradiquée par les droïdes de nettoyage zélés qui ne cessaient de ronronner par-ci par-là.

   Garen Muln commençait à trop connaître ces halls froids et stériles qu'il avait vus déjà bien trop souvent dans sa vie, soit en étant lui-même hospitalisé, soit pour rendre visite à ses proches amis. Les vingt dernières fois, il y était venu pour son maître.

-Chevalier Muln ?

   Il se détourna du siège sobre mais confortable où il allait s'asseoir et fit face au jeune apprenti guérisseur qui venait d'arriver.

-Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il.

-Merci.

   Garen se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre restée ouverte, et entra dans la douce pénombre reposante avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit en silence et s'assit sur la chaise libre qui se trouvait juste à côté, essayant de faire abstraction des nombreuses machines qui bipaient et bourdonnaient tout autour.

-Bonjour maître Clee, la salua-t-il avec le sourire sincère et lumineux dont il avait le secret depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Maître Xen m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire que vous alliez mieux, et c'est un réel soulagement. J'ai hâte que vous puissiez sortir d'ici. Et, regardez…

   Il passa une main dans sa tunique de Jedi qu'il avait enfin retrouvée et en sortit la Tuelen-Tah.

-Wyhare m'a dit de vous en faire cadeau. Il n'en a plus besoin, et nous non plus, dit-il, tout excité. On a l'holocron. Croyez-le ou non, mais Obi-Wan a débarqué au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Mais je vous raconterai le tout en détail plus tard. On a fait un excellent travail d'équipe, et c'est lui qui est allé récupérer l'holocron Initiem. Je vous l'avais bien dit, que j'y arriverais !

   Son sourire, qui était devenu forcé, s'effaça lentement. Il prit la main de Clee Rhara dans la sienne et ne tenta pas de chasser la larme qui roula jusqu'à son menton.

-Maître…, supplia-t-il en un murmure accablé. Réveillez-vous, maintenant.

   Mais le visage doux de Clee, entouré des mèches rousses dont les boucles s'étaient étirées, restait toujours aussi impassible et était caressé par le soleil matinal qui perçait entre les lamelles des stores baissés en travers de la fenêtre. Ses paupières, qui dissimulaient la couleur orangée de ses yeux, n'avaient pas bougé, et sous elles, aucun mouvement ne pouvait offrir ne fût-ce que l'espoir d'un réveil proche. Malgré l'amélioration des signes vitaux du maître Jedi, sa marque psychique semblait toujours aussi loin de la conscience. Il n'y avait pas eu de miracle, elle n'était pas sortie de son coma pendant son absence comme il l'avait espéré. Garen Muln réalisa alors pour la première fois qu'il existait de réelles chances pour qu'elle ne revienne jamais à elle. Au fond de lui, il savait que le temps était venu de commencer à envisager sa vie de chevalier de façon plus autonome, et de se libérer de ses dernières attaches d'apprenti. Mais malgré sa force indéniable et son grand courage, rien ne l'effrayait plus que la solitude. Tout à coup plus désemparé qu'un petit garçon, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Ses épaules solides de chevalier tremblèrent sous l'effort qu'il produisait pour ne pas se laisser aller, sans succès.

-Revenez, je vous en prie… J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, sanglota-t-il. J'ai encore besoin de vous.

   N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il la relâcha et se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de retenir ses pleurs. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé et qui l'avait accaparé pendant des mois, il ne savait plus comment occuper son esprit, et il se retrouvait seul, submergé par sa peine et la peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir parler à la femme qui avait été comme une mère pour lui depuis presque quinze ans. Il refusait de faire le deuil de leur longue relation, et pourtant il savait que la faire revenir n'était pas en son pouvoir. Il l'accepterait peut-être, avec le temps, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait que pleurer sur la triste fin d'une époque, et le commencement solitaire d'une nouvelle.

~*~

      Les bureaux du chancelier Palpatine étaient toujours très calmes. Personne ne pouvait s'approcher de ce niveau sans permission ou rendez-vous ; ainsi la quiétude apparemment nécessaire à la bonne marche des affaires et à laquelle il tenait tant ne pouvait être troublée. Cependant, malgré leur apparence de véritable sanctuaire, ces lieux n'avaient rien de paisible, ni de rassurant pour le visiteur. Les murs étaient imprégnés de la turpitude des précédents dirigeants, de mensonges, fourberies et des ruses ignobles des divers politiciens dont le principal souci avait souvent été leur propre profit.

   A travers sa nouvelle communion avec la Force, Obi-Wan ressentait ces différentes nuances avec plus d'intensité que jamais, et il éprouvait des difficultés certaines à garder un visage impassible lorsqu'il se présenta avec Mace Windu devant la jeune secrétaire dont le bureau se trouvait au bout du hall.

-Nous avons rendez-vous, déclara le maître Jedi à la peau sombre, diffusant naturellement autour de lui cette aura puissante qui le suivait dans chacun de ses gestes.

-Oui, le chancelier suprême sera à vous dans quelques instants, éminences. Si vous voulez bien patienter...

   Le comlink encastré dans le bureau bipa brièvement au moment même où elle achevait sa phrase, et elle leur adressa timidement un sourire embarrassé en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. Elle appuya sur un petit interrupteur qui ouvrit les portes stylisées en face des Jedi puis joignit ses mains d'un air qui se voulait solennel.

-Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer, leur sourit-elle.

   Obi-Wan lui rendit brièvement son sourire avant de suivre son aîné dans le bureau du chancelier, laissant les portes se refermer derrière lui. La pièce ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'avait occupé le dirigeant précédent et qui était devenue à ce jour une petite salle de réception. Ce nouveau bureau était bien plus spacieux, mieux meublé, et offrait une vue imprenable sur la grande et majestueuse ville de Coruscant. Et sur l'imposant fauteuil, qui aurait presque mérité l'appellation de trône, se tenait le chancelier suprême, droit et fier. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait la prestance nécessaire à sa position, ainsi que la subtile fermeté imprégnée dans chacun de ses traits durs et froids, mais il avait également quelque chose de trop orgueilleux pour paraître réellement noble. Il détacha son regard sévère des blocs posés devant lui et le dirigea vers les deux Jedi qui venaient d'entrer. Il sourit alors à sa façon crispée habituelle et se redressa un peu plus.

-Maîtres Jedi, les accueillit-il d'un ton beaucoup trop chaleureux pour être sincère.

-Excellence, répondit Windu tandis qu'Obi-Wan se baissait en une brève révérence.

   Puis ils prirent place dans deux fauteuils en velours rouge.

-J'ai lu votre rapport avec beaucoup d'attention, maître Kenobi, commença Palpatine d'un ton grave. Et certains faits sont en effet quelque peu préoccupants. Le cas de monsieur Colmun en particulier. 

-La surprise a dû être de taille, fit Mace Windu.

-Oui, indéniablement, continua le chancelier d'un air profondément contrarié. Le sénateur Teen me l'avait pourtant chaudement conseillé…

   Obi-Wan remarqua l'embarras qui était soudain apparu sur le visage de Palpatine. Il n'avait sans doute pas voulu mentionner ce nom, mais il lui avait de toute évidence échappé. Le fait que ce sénateur fût celui dont la campagne avait été financée par Offworld était une trop grosse coïncidence pour être ignorée.

-Vous me voyez extrêmement confus d'avoir engagé un inspecteur tel que lui pour représenter la République, moi qui m'efforce d'éradiquer toute corruption et de mettre en place un système transparent…

-Qu'adviendra-t-il de cet homme ? s'enquit Windu. Quand sera-t-il jugé ?

-Hélas jamais.

-Comment ça ? intervint alors Obi-Wan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a été retrouvé assassiné dans sa cellule ce matin, à peine quelques heures après son emprisonnement, déplora Palpatine. C'est une tragédie, mais également un événement inquiétant, car les malfaiteurs n'ont laissé aucune trace. Cette affaire restera probablement sans suite.

   Kenobi ne put se retenir de secouer la tête avec agacement. Décidément il ne supportait pas la politique. Il se força à se rappeler qu'il était pourtant venu pour en parler, justement.

-Et au sujet de Cynele III, dit-il alors. Est-il possible d'organiser une intervention pour nous assurer des relations entre le culte de Calaghin et la communauté de Biha ?

-Eh bien…, hésita Palpatine. Il semble que les différents attentats et les confrontations aient miné la confiance des Cynelères, et le Sénat estime que le gouvernement de Vunaa s'est discrédité. Je crains que les relations entre la République et Cynele ne soient définitivement compromises.

   Il marqua une pause et cligna des yeux d'un air innocent avant de repartir d'un ton plus doux.

-Pensiez-vous que la jeune femme à qui vous faites allusion dans votre rapport aurait pu nous fournir de l'aide ?

   Obi-Wan ne sut quoi répondre tout de suite. Il n'avait mentionné Onice que très brièvement afin de ne pas l'impliquer de trop près dans cette affaire. Il avait même pensé ne pas parler d'elle du tout, mais avait fini par changer d'avis. Quoi qu'il en fût, il se demandait comment Palpatine avait fait pour mettre le doigt dessus, et pourquoi son regard perçant lui donnait l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

-Elle… aurait pu faire office d'ambassadrice, oui. Mais la question ne se pose plus, apparemment.

-Malheureusement non. J'ai pu me rendre compte que leurs ennuis vous tenaient à cœur, maître Kenobi, et croyez bien que j'aimerais pouvoir vous accorder une faveur, tout particulièrement à vous, qui avez déjà fait tant pour la République.

   Il se pencha vers le jeune chevalier, son expression affligée.

-Mais pour l'instant, avec la pression du Sénat, tout ce que je pourrai faire pour vous sera étouffer l'intervention Jedi sur Cynele afin d'éviter toute… mauvaise publicité.

   Obi-Wan baissa les yeux, parfaitement conscient de son audace, et ressentant la culpabilité d'avoir entrepris des actions qui auraient pu compromettre l'intégrité de l'Ordre tout entier.

-Et nous vous en remercions, Excellence, s'empressa d'ajouter Mace Windu, soucieux de ne pas approfondir la question. Le conseil ne tolérera plus d'incidents de la sorte, vous avez notre garantie.

-On ne peut changer le passé, philosopha Palpatine en retrouvant son petit sourire serein. Seulement façonner l'avenir. Pour régler cette question une bonne fois pour toutes, je me dois de vous dire que tout contact avec Cynele et ses cinq lunes est interdit, à compter d'aujourd'hui.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête. Etonnant de voir à quelle vitesse certaines décisions avantageuses pouvaient être prises pendant que d'autres – par exemple concernant une quelconque invasion sur une petite planète sans grande importance – nécessitaient des semaines de débats. Cependant il ne chercha pas à discuter, ne voulut pas argumenter, car il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne serait pas écouté. Il avait déjà tout expliqué dans son rapport, et si celui-ci n'avait pas suffi pour justifier une intervention, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

-A propos, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez récupéré une ancienne relique Jedi…

-En effet, confirma Obi-Wan.

-Si jamais vous cherchiez un endroit où l'exposer, je serais plus que ravi de lui faire une place d'honneur dans le musée historique du quartier sud, proposa Palpatine.

-Merci, mais nous l'avons déjà mis en lieu sûr dans le temple, refusa poliment Mace.

-Oh. Bien… bien, fit le chancelier avec son petit sourire.

-Maintenant que ce point est réglé, j'aimerais que nous discutions du rôle de l'Ordre dans le cadre des litiges territoriaux sur les planètes en voie d'admission à la LTP, reprit Windu avec son sérieux légendaire et implacable.

   Bien sûr Obi-Wan allait écouter attentivement la conversation qui suivrait, mémoriser ce qui se dirait et donner son avis quand on le lui demanderait, mais il avait perdu toute passion pour les rapports avec le gouvernement. Le jeune apprenti émerveillé par ce système politique complexe avait bien changé…

  En fin de compte, ce qui l'attristait le plus – et qui à son avis n'aurait pas dû – était le fait que Calaghin était désormais livrée à elle-même, mais surtout que ses chances de revoir Onice un jour étaient devenues presque nulles. Peut-être était-ce là un signe sensé lui montrer que ce bref épisode dans sa vie, aussi enrichissant qu'inattendu, était bel et bien révolu, et que son devoir le réclamerait bientôt ailleurs.

   Pendant que le chancelier suprême cherchait les données exactes concernant la nouvelle législation, Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire dans l'immédiat. Retrouver Garen, prendre des nouvelles de Clee, emmener Bant dîner quelque part et profiter de son avis éclairé sur les événements récents… Revoir Qui-Gon ? Sa priorité serait surtout faire le point et méditer sur la façon dont il avait changé au cours de ces dernières semaines, afin de pouvoir ensuite repartir sur de bonnes bases et évacuer cette sensation étrange d'avoir manqué un nombre conséquent de choses, et que ce qu'il avait découvert était plus important qu'il ne croyait.

   Il ne retournerait pas sur Cynele contre l'avis du Sénat. Mais ce qu'il ne dirait pas était qu'il allait discrètement continuer sa petite enquête, et il finirait par trouver qui avait racheté Offworld et complotait dans l'ombre.

~*~

      La salle du conseil Jedi était baignée par des rayons de soleil dorés qui allaient illuminer les symboles dessinés sur le marbre poli du sol, créant des motifs presque aquatiques, comme des vagues de lumière vive. Il régnait un calme total, une immobilité parfaite, et pourtant les douze membres les plus éminents de l'Ordre Jedi étaient présents, trônant en cercle dans leurs sièges confortables. Tous étaient plongés dans l'une de leurs communions silencieuses que jamais personne n'avait réussi à comprendre. Il y avait dans cet échange subtil quelque chose de volontairement mystérieux qu'eux seuls savaient comment interpréter, s'assurant ainsi de la confidentialité des décisions et motivations du très célèbre conseil.

   Ils avaient tous adopté leur position habituelle, sérieux et concentrés. Adi Gallia se tenait droite dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées de façon élégante, ses yeux sombres fixés sur Eeth Koth qui lui rendait son regard intense. Plo Koon, imperturbable, observait ses mains croisées tandis que Depa Billaba échangeait sans un mot une conversation avec la sage Yaddle. Tous étaient en train de réfléchir à la réunion qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt avec Qui-Gon Jinn, et à ce que Yoda venait de leur expliquer.

   Le siège de Mace Windu émit un très léger signal sonore avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec un chuintement, et les douze regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui était sur le point d'entrer. Anakin pénétra dans la grande salle, indécis, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Allait-il se faire expulser ? Lui demanderait-on des explications qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas fournir ? Il ravala son appréhension et avança jusqu'au centre avant de s'incliner – plus par crainte que réel respect – comme il avait vu Qui-Gon le faire.

-Bienvenue au temple, jeune Skywalker, sourit Depa Billaba avec douceur, ayant perçu sa nervosité.

-Merci maître, hésita le garçon.

   Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les règles lorsque l'on se présentait devant le conseil, et quand il devait parler, mais il décida de faire comme il le sentait.

-As-tu tout ce dont tu as besoin ? Tes affaires sont bien arrivées au quartier des initiés ?

-Oui, maître.

   Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Anakin ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils restaient là sans rien dire, à attendre que quelque chose arrive. Ils avaient l'air de réfléchir et, bizarrement, de discuter entre eux. Il fronça les sourcils, énervé de ne pas savoir ce qui se disait.

-Tu es en colère, sut immédiatement Ki-Adi Mundi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, déclara le jeune garçon avec autant de déférence qu'il pouvait.

   Adi Gallia intervint alors.

-Nous voudrions surtout savoir comment tu as perçu l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

   Anakin baissa les yeux et réfléchit, cherchant à donner une réponse aussi honnête que possible.

-Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, essaya-t-il d'expliquer. J'ai ressenti… de la confusion alors, je suppose. Parfois j'ai eu un peu peur, mais pas trop, maître Qui-Gon était là pour veiller sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas tout, le pressa Oppo Rancisis, sa voix étouffée par tous les poils qui lui recouvraient la tête.

   Le garçon se tourna vers le maître, un peu irrité de devoir entretenir une conversation avec douze personnes à la fois.

-Je me suis senti assez seul, admit-il. Mais pas toujours. Et Qui-Gon… il a fait… de son mieux.

   Il s'interrompit, réalisant que finalement, même si Jinn avait fait tout cela pour lui, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé et lui avait appris encore moins. Yoda, qui n'avait rien dit mais observait attentivement le jeune apprenti, remarqua le changement d'expression sur son visage et sut qu'il était temps pour lui de participer à la discussion.

-A Obi-Wan Kenobi en veux-tu, de vous avoir retrouvés ? formula-t-il.

-Non, réagit immédiatement le garçon. Je crois qu'il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste…

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Mace Windu.

   Anakin ne saisissait pas la tournure que prenait cet interrogatoire. Où voulaient-ils en venir ? Qui-Gon allait déjà être puni pour sa fuite, essayaient-ils aussi d'incriminer Obi-Wan pour une raison quelconque ?

-Parce que ça se voit, maître, fit-il avec une touche d'irritation dans la voix. Pendant tout le temps où j'étais avec lui, il a toujours bien réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait et il pensait toujours plus aux autres qu'à lui-même. Il… il n'a rien à se reprocher !

-Qu'essaies-tu de nous dire, Anakin ? l'apaisa Adi Gallia.

-Je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis à Obi-Wan, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-il pour toi ? demanda encore Yoda sous le regard désapprobateur de Mace Windu.

   Anakin marqua encore une pause, comprenant alors pour la première fois ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait réellement. Sa bouche s'étira lentement en un petit sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait enfin trouvé le but qui lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps.

-Un modèle, dit-il alors. Il est ce que je veux devenir.

-Hmm…, murmura Yoda d'un air approbateur en hochant doucement la tête.

   Le cercle prophétique avait effectivement commencé à prendre forme. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à le faire tourner.

~*~

-Pourrais-je connaître la raison de ma présence ?

   Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes passées dans un silence complet, Obi-Wan Kenobi avait décidé de rompre l'une des règles qu'il s'était fixées et prit la parole sans y être invité. Mais après tout, cette réunion ne semblait pas être réellement formelle. Il y aurait eu plus de trois membres du conseil dans le cas contraire. Or en face de lui ne se trouvaient que les maître Yoda, Windu et Gallia.

-Sais-tu ce qui a été décidé ici en début de semaine ? s'enquit Mace, contournant sa question.

-Non, maître. Pour une fois pas même une rumeur ne s'est répandue.

-Nous pensions dans un premier temps que nous devions t'informer nous-même du sort de ton ancien maître, expliqua Adi Gallia en passant ses doigts fins le long de son accoudoir.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête afin de montrer qu'il était prêt à entendre la nouvelle. Ou en tout cas aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être.

-Nous lui avons retiré Anakin, comme tu le sais, reprit Windu. Et nous projetions de le mettre sous probation pendant quelque temps.

   Comme le jeune homme ne répondait rien, le maître à la peau sombre continua.

-Mais il nous a devancés.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il a décidé de quitter l'Ordre et partira dès qu'il aura rassemblé ses affaires.

   Obi-Wan se sentit soudain pris de vertige, ses genoux se firent mous et son souffle court. Abandonner l'Ordre, devenir le vingt-et-unième Jedi Egaré… C'était une décision irrévocable, un départ sans retour possible et la rupture d'un serment solennel. L'homme qui lui avait tout appris s'en allait pour de bon, sans même lui parler, brisant d'un simple claquement de doigts toutes les certitudes que des années d'enseignement avaient apportées.

   Adi Gallia regarda avec tristesse l'expression du jeune Kenobi passer de l'effarement à la peine, son regard clair perdre une étincelle de joie. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer l'impact émotionnel d'un tel événement, mais elle savait que le jeune chevalier qui tentait fièrement de conserver son flegme Jedi en était tout bonnement dévasté.

-Une surprise pour nous ce n'est pas, lui dit Yoda d'un ton affligé. En désaccord avec les décisions les plus récentes de l'Ordre il était depuis longtemps.

-Je sais…, voulut admettre Obi-Wan, mais sa voix se brisa avant de pouvoir continuer.

-La même façon de voir les choses il a toujours, persista Yoda, que la souffrance du jeune homme semblait désoler. Et toujours aussi juste, est ce que tu as appris. Tes propres choix tu feras. Différent est chaque Jedi. Seulement unis par la Force nous sommes.

   Kenobi baissa la tête et ses épaules se voûtèrent un instant, au point que Mace Windu crut qu'il avait fini par craquer après toute cette tension et qu'ils avaient brisé l'un de leurs chevaliers les plus prometteurs. Mais Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, se força à respirer calmement, et quand il les rouvrit, son regard était si fort et intense – du moins en surface – que les maîtres ne purent qu'en être impressionnés.

-Qu'arrivera-t-il à Anakin dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il, sa voix de nouveau pleine d'assurance.

-Tout le problème est là, lui répondit Adi Gallia. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire de lui. Il a un potentiel dangereux, qu'il faut gérer avec beaucoup de soin, et peu de personnes le connaissent assez bien pour pouvoir le former. Les maîtres qui enseignent les différents cours sont unanimes : il est doué, mais trop réservé et imprévisible.

-Vous avez pris une décision à son sujet ?

-Les Agri-Corps, déclara froidement Windu.

-Je vois…, commenta Obi-Wan sur le même ton.

   Gallia se racla la gorge.

-A moins que… tu ne te sentes capable de le prendre comme apprenti.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

   Le jeune homme se tourna vers Yoda, qui soutint son regard avec douceur.

-Maître, vous qui étiez si réticent à voir Anakin entrer dans l'Ordre, vous accepteriez que je le forme ?

-Refuser la vérité j'ai voulu. Mais empêcher l'avenir… Impossible de le faire, sourit le vieux sage. Comme lutter contre le destin.

-Alors d'après vous, chercha à comprendre Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon n'était pas destiné à former l'Elu, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

   Yoda écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh… Si, un élu il devait former, contredit-il de sa voix rauque. Mais cet honneur il n'a pas su reconnaître à sa juste valeur.

   Le vieux maître lâcha un petit rire amusé en constatant que le chevalier ne réalisait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Surtout prends bien le temps d'y réfléchir, lui conseilla Mace Windu.

"Y réfléchir ?" se répéta Obi-Wan. Où était le choix dans tout cela ? Laisser un jeune garçon enthousiaste à un sort qui l'avait lui-même terrifié étant enfant, ou lui accorder la chance d'exaucer son rêve. Non, vraiment, il ne pensait pas avoir le choix. Malgré son manque d'assurance et sa peur de mal faire, jamais il n'aurait le cœur de refuser à Anakin le bonheur qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps.

-Vous aviez bien réfléchi à tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il alors, ayant vu clair dans leur jeu. Vous aviez pesé le pour et le contre, et tout dépend de moi…

   Les trois membres du conseil ne répondirent pas, mais attendirent.

-Très bien, je prendrai Anakin, déclara-t-il, faisant passer son consentement pour une faveur qu'il leur accordait. Mais alors à une condition. Si vous refusez, je laisse le destin d'Anakin entre vos mains.

   Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de jouer les manipulateurs, mais après tout, il était le seul jusqu'à présent à ne pas l'avoir fait. Il ne s'en sentait donc pas trop coupable.

-Quel genre de faveur ? l'interrogea Windu, de toute évidence agacé par la direction que prenait la discussion.

-Cela concerne les droits de visite. Je refuse d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec Anakin si je ne peux pas l'obtenir.

   Il leur expliqua ce qu'il attendait précisément, et laissa ses trois aînés se concerter un moment. Mace Windu finit par soupirer.

-Très bien, nous te l'accordons. Mais ce ne sera pas sans danger. J'espère que tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes.

-Oui, sourit Obi-Wan. Merci, maîtres.

-Nous organiserons une réunion officielle demain, avec le conseil au grand complet. Et là, tu pourras respecter ta part de l'engagement.

   Le jeune homme s'inclina et quitta la pièce, un grand sentiment de malaise remplaçant sa satisfaction à l'instant où les portes se refermèrent. Non seulement la peine du départ de Qui-Gon le frappait à nouveau avec encore plus de force, mais il commençait également à craindre d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête.

   Il espérait que le moment venu, la Force viendrait confirmer son choix.

~*~

      Il avait oublié à quel point les nuits au temple étaient apaisantes. Cette lumière pâle et douce, cet air frais, ce silence qui n'était jamais oppressant… Mais malgré la quiétude et la présence tellement rassurante de la Force partout autour de lui, il n'arrivait plus à se sentir bien. Il percevait le pouvoir d'attraction de ces lieux qui l'avaient vu grandir, l'envie terrible de s'asseoir dans l'un des jardins et passer le reste de sa vie à y méditer. Mais il avait aussi une telle révulsion pour la façon de penser qui allait avec qu'il ne pouvait que partir le plus loin possible. Il n'éprouvait aucune haine pour ceux qui n'étaient désormais plus ses confrères, mais il ne supportait plus d'obéir à ces lois qui régissaient un Ordre qui n'aurait jamais dû en suivre qu'une : celle de la Force.

   Il parcourut les larges couloirs aux hautes colonnes de marbre, son amertume grandissant à chacun de ses pas qui s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la sortie. Ses affaires – des vêtements, ouvrages et quelques souvenirs – l'attendaient déjà à l'hôtel, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la force de franchir le seuil pour la toute dernière fois et tourner le dos à ce majestueux édifice où il ne pourrait jamais revenir. Il était aussi parfaitement conscient que faire ses adieux à près de soixante ans de sa vie ne serait pas facile.

   Il arriva au bout de l'un des plus grands halls et s'apprêta à prendre le couloir de droite quand il ressentit la présence de celui qu'il avait voulu éviter plus que quiconque et la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de partir à cette heure tardive. Il se dressait là dans la pénombre, trop droit, enveloppé dans sa bure dont la capuche retombait sur son visage.

-Obi-Wan.

   Le jeune homme ôta sa capuche et le fixa de ses yeux dont la couleur avait viré à un gris pâle.

-Maître Jinn.

-Pardonne-moi, j'étais ridicule, grimaça l'ex-Jedi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça.

   Le regard terriblement peiné du chevalier ne vacilla pas.

-Donc, Qui-Gon…, se corrigea-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Vous alliez partir comme un voleur, sans même un au revoir ?

-Je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour nous deux. Je me suis trompé, on dirait. Une fois encore ça n'aurait été moins douloureux que pour moi.

   Le jeune homme, s'il ne chercha pas à le contredire, ne voulut pas l'attaquer davantage. Il fit un pas sur le côté, laissant la voie libre à son aîné, et reprit :

-Je peux vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie ? proposa-t-il avec calme.

   Jinn sourit tristement.

-Avec plaisir.

   Ils avancèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence pesant que l'ancien maître ne savait comment interpréter. Il avait un côté accusateur et amer qui lui faisait plus d'effet que n'importe quel mot qu'aurait pu prononcer Obi-Wan. Mais comme le jeune homme ne se décidait pas à exprimer ses pensées à voix haute, il prit la parole en premier.

-Comment va Garen ?

-Pas très bien. Il a du mal à accepter l'état de maître Clee.

-Oui… je ne savais pas. Je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

-Non, répondit Kenobi d'un ton dépourvu d'émotion.

   Le silence revint, plus écrasant qu'avant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des portes principales, Jinn tourna la tête vers lui.

-Je sais que tu n'approuves pas mes actions, Obi-Wan, persévéra-t-il, au désespoir d'évacuer cette tension.

   Le chevalier s'arrêta alors, la tête baissée, son visage dissimulé par l'ombre d'une colonne. Qui-Gon put tout de même voir sa gorge travailler convulsivement alors qu'il essayait de rester maître de lui-même.

-Vous partez…, commença Kenobi en un murmure. Vous quittez les Jedi… Vous baissez les bras ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Obi-Wan, dit-il avec douceur. Rester _ici_… ce serait baisser les bras, renoncer à avancer sur la route que j'aurais choisie. Toi, tu dois continuer à faire ce que tu crois être juste. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux a raison, et c'est pour ça que je pars. Nos chemins se séparent ici.

   Le jeune homme releva la tête, et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

-Et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? Est-ce si simple de sortir du temple, de prendre un taxi et entamer une nouvelle vie ailleurs ?

-Oh, padawan…, se désolait Jinn en faisant un pas vers lui. Non ce n'est pas simple. C'est sans doute la chose la plus dure que j'aie jamais eue à faire.

   Il s'approcha encore un peu, mais Obi-Wan recula en secouant la tête, les lèvres tremblantes. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce témoignage d'une affection qu'il savait désormais inexistante. Il ne voulait plus espérer que son ancien maître avait un jour réellement tenu à lui, pas quand tout tendait à démontrer le contraire. S'il devait partir, s'il n'arrivait pas à le retenir, eh bien il en serait ainsi. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle et lui adressa un sourire amer.

-Alors ça y est… Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ? Au revoir ? Adieu ? Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra jamais.

   Qui-Gon leva les yeux vers les gigantesques portes qui s'ouvrirent en silence sur la nuit agitée de Coruscant. Il les rabaissa ensuite sur le jeune homme qui avait été tant pour lui pendant des années, et se retint de faire un geste vers lui, sachant qu'il ne l'aurait pas accepté. Les choses évolueraient encore, il en était persuadé, et rien n'était encore perdu, leur relation moins que le reste. Il lui sourit avec tout l'amour paternel qu'il ressentait.

-Qui sait ? Cette galaxie n'est pas si grande.

   Sur ces mots, Qui-Gon Jinn quitta le temple Jedi, et n'y revint jamais. Quant à Obi-Wan Kenobi, quelque chose en lui mourut cette nuit-là.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	15. Nouvelles alliances

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

~*~

      Si la partie du temple se trouvant en surface était ouverte à tous vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il n'en était pas de même des obscurs sous-sols dont l'accès n'était connu que d'une poignée de personnes. Là se trouvaient les salles les mieux gardées et les plus secrètes de tout l'Ordre, où étaient renfermés les vestiges Jedi rassemblés depuis des milliers d'années. Il s'agissait de véritables trésors d'antiquité dont la valeur ne se résumait pas à leur prix en crédits. Les pages les plus mystérieuses de l'histoire de l'Ordre y étaient enfermées à l'abri et scrupuleusement gardées pour les générations à venir.

   L'unique turbolift menant à l'étage le plus bas ouvrit ses portes, baignant brièvement de lumière le couloir en face. Deux silhouettes en sortirent silencieusement, et le système d'éclairage automatique se mit en route, allumant de petites lampes jaunes le long du chemin. Le lift se referma et abandonna les visiteurs pour remonter aux niveaux supérieurs.

-Nous sommes les seuls à avoir accès à la grande salle ? demanda Mace Windu en précédent le vieux Yoda qui se trouvait dans une petite chaise à répulseurs.

-Oui. Trop dangereux il serait que d'autres clés il y ait.

   Les deux maîtres avancèrent dans un dédale de corridors étroits, et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une petite porte discrète protégée par un puissant champ de Force. Windu passa une petite clé dans la serrure ronde située sur le côté, et le battant coulissa lentement. Ils entrèrent ensuite et attendirent que la porte se referme derrière eux.

   Au centre de la pièce, sur un grand socle en pierre taillée, trônait l'holocron Initiem, un halo bleuté autour de lui. Les Jedi se postèrent devant la précieuse relique et l'observèrent sans un mot.

-De mon avis tu es enfin ? dit Yoda au bout d'un moment.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de croire à toute cette prophétie. Mais si vous en êtes aussi certain que vous le dites, je vous fais confiance. Je ne prétends pas mieux comprendre les choses.

   Yoda lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et passa une main griffue dans les airs, en direction de l'holocron. Celui-ci s'anima alors, sa sphère dégageant plus de lumière que précédemment, et une silhouette holographique en fut projetée sur toute la hauteur de la salle.

-Jubar Sensel, reconnut Windu.

   Le grand Jedi, véritable légende, se tenait devant eux, son visage noble et expressif témoin d'un âge révolu.

-Le seul qui à tes questions peut mieux répondre que moi.

   Mace s'approcha donc et leva les yeux vers la reproduction de Sensel, prêt à interroger l'holocron.

-Qui sont les Elus ? Qui est le gardien ? demanda-t-il.

   Le regard de l'hologramme, qui était fixé sur un point imaginaire devant lui, ne bougea pas. Pourtant sa bouche s'ouvrit et une voix grave mais claire se fit entendre.

-Ils iront par trois. L'Envoyé de la Force, le Gardien, et le Rédempteur. Unis ils seront par la loi de la Grande Deneal et eux seuls apporteront l'équilibre. L'Envoyé se chargera du moyen, le Rédempteur du moment, et le Gardien s'assurera de l'immuabilité de la lumière.

-Et quand arriveront-ils ?

   L'hologramme sembla commencer à répondre pour s'arrêter soudain. Les petits circuits tournèrent un instant, et d'autres images, plus petites, furent projetées autour de Jubar Sensel. Celle d'un temple très ancien niché dans les montagnes, suivi de deux personnes que les Jedi reconnurent immédiatement. D'abord un garçon allongé sur la couchette d'un vaisseau, son bras droit brûlé partiellement recouvert de bandages, puis un jeune homme aux yeux bleu-vert et aux cheveux cuivrés vêtu d'une tunique claire.

-Deux sont déjà arrivés, déclara enfin l'hologramme.

-C'est impossible…, souffla Windu. Comment l'holocron pourrait-il le savoir ?

-La Force, fit simplement Yoda, son regard perspicace. Commencé est le cycle. Prévu, je l'avais.

   Le grand maître à la peau noire contempla les images, ne comprenant que trop leur signification.

-Nous aurions deux Elus dans le temple avec nous ? Et le troisième ?

-En temps voulu il arrivera. De cela je ne doute pas. Refuser l'existence du Gardien j'ai longtemps essayé. Mais inévitable sera la volonté de la Force.

-Mais que devons-nous faire ?

   Mace Windu admettait de bon cœur qu'il se sentait dépassé par les événements, et un rien angoissé. Endosser la responsabilité de l'avenir d'Elus de la Force n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Il aurait presque souhaité que tout cela n'arrive pas de son vivant.

-Rien nous ne pouvons faire, sauf à leur destin les laisser. Maîtres de leur vie ils seront, et du futur de la galaxie.

   Windu poussa un petit soupir en baissant la tête.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien…

-Veiller sur eux nous allons devoir, expliqua Yoda. Mais le garder pour nous, il faut.

-Obi-Wan ne doit pas savoir, comprit Mace. Ni le rédempteur, quand il sera découvert. Vous pensez que ça pourrait fausser leur jugement ?

-Hmm…, acquiesça le vieux maître à sa façon. Maintenant, juste souhaiter nous pouvons, que le jeune Skywalker perturbé ne sera pas par la conscience de son destin.

   Mace Windu hocha alors la tête d'un air approbateur, et Yoda passa de nouveau sa main devant l'holocron qui s'éteignit, replongeant la salle dans l'obscurité.

~*~

      Anakin Skywalker sortit du turbolift et avança dans le grand couloir sans hésitation. Il commençait à connaître le chemin par cœur, et n'en était pas particulièrement heureux. Jusqu'à présent, chaque rencontre avec le conseil Jedi n'avait été qu'un désagréable moment qui le laissait toujours plus confus et troublé. On ne lui avait rien dit, seulement de se présenter aussi vite que possible, et il poussa un grognement contrarié en constatant qu'il s'était dépêché pour rien, puisque les portes de la salle étaient encore fermées. Il décida donc de s'asseoir sur le rebord lisse de l'une des larges fenêtres qui bordaient le couloir et attendit.

   Au bout de quelques minutes qui mirent sa patience à rude épreuve, le turbolift s'ouvrit de nouveau, pour révéler la silhouette élégante d'un chevalier Jedi. Anakin le reconnut avant même de voir son visage : Obi-Wan Kenobi. Que venait-il faire ici ? Lui aussi avait rendez-vous avec le conseil ? C'était la seule explication. Un grand sourire réjoui et soulagé s'étala sur son visage.

-Bonjour, dit-il quand le jeune homme fut arrivé à son niveau.

-Bonjour Anakin, répondit aimablement celui-ci.

-Vous savez pourquoi le conseil nous a appelé ?

   Obi-Wan mit un certain temps pour répondre.

-Tu le découvriras bien vite, fit-il simplement.

   Les portes à côté d'eux coulissèrent alors, les invitant à entrer, et Obi-Wan secoua imperceptiblement la tête en voyant Anakin le précéder dans la salle, contrairement à la règle. Il aurait beaucoup de travail devant lui. Il le suivit donc et alla se poster au centre avec lui, sans se presser, avant de s'incliner sans regarder les visages des membres du conseil qu'il devinait déjà assez sévères pour l'angoisser encore plus que d'habitude.

-Chevalier Kenobi, initié Skywalker, commença Plo Koon. Vous êtes conscients que votre situation à tous deux est assez particulière.

   Depa Billaba poursuivit en s'adressant à Obi-Wan.

-Le conseil a tranché en votre faveur, chevalier Kenobi, et a décidé après des entretiens avec Qui-Gon Jinn et le chevalier Muln que votre intervention non autorisée sur Cynele III était justifiée. Néanmoins, les conséquences de ces événements ne peuvent pas être ignorées, et méritent une punition. C'est pourquoi vous serez consigné au temple pour une durée de quatre mois et participerez activement aux cours de droit galactique de maître Phobona.

-Oui, maître, accepta humblement le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

-Quant à toi, Anakin, continua Yarael Poof. Tu sais que ce qu'a fait ton ancien maître Qui-Gon Jinn ne pouvait mener qu'à une chose : la fin de votre collaboration.

   Le garçon hocha la tête et attendit la suite, se préparant au pire. Tous les Jedi présents pouvaient parfaitement entendre sa supplique silencieuse. "Ne me renvoyez pas, ne me renvoyez pas," se répétait-il tandis qu'Obi-Wan, de son côté, s'exaspérait du temps que prenait le conseil pour conclure la réunion.

-Nous avons pensé t'envoyer aux Agri-Corps, dit Mace Windu.

   Anakin ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et s'apprêtait à protester quand le grand maître à la peau sombre reprit.

-_Mais_… Nous avons constaté la création progressive d'un lien évident entre le chevalier Kenobi et toi. Que penserais-tu de poursuivre ton apprentissage avec lui ? Es-tu prêt à renouveler ton serment d'allégeance ?

-Avec… avec Obi-Wan ? balbutia le garçon en levant des yeux ébahis vers le jeune homme qui s'était tourné vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire encourageant. Oui ! Oui j'aimerais beaucoup ! Si… si Obi-Wan est d'accord…

-A cette question, lui seul peut répondre, avança Yoda en tendant un doigt griffu vers eux. Qu'en dis-tu, chevalier ?

   Kenobi ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa, à la plus grande surprise de l'ensemble du conseil. Il fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux, comme pris dans une intense réflexion, et fit le vide en lui. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment, immobile, concentré, à l'écoute d'une chose que lui seul semblait entendre. Puis il se redressa, tourna la tête vers Skywalker et lui sourit encore. Il avait trouvé la réponse à sa question.

-Oui, dit-il enfin. Je t'accepte comme apprenti, Anakin. Te guider sur le chemin de la lumière sera un honneur.

   Le vieux Yoda hocha la tête, satisfait. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux que les choses se déroulent comme prévu, car il savait le danger que représentait l'entraînement du jeune Skywalker. Mais il avait fait sa part de travail, et en assumerait la responsabilité s'il le fallait. Maintenant tout dépendrait de la Force.

-Bien… De nouveaux quartiers, attribués sous peu vous seront. Préparer vos affaires vous pouvez. Appelés vous serez tous les deux, quand prêt pour la cérémonie tout sera. Que la Force soit avec vous, finit-il en leur faisant signe de se retirer.

   Ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux et quittèrent la salle. Une fois les portes refermées derrière eux, Anakin ne put se retenir de sautiller.

-Ca alors ! C'est vrai ? Vous allez vraiment devenir mon maître ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, rit Obi-Wan. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Et il va nous falloir du temps pour nous y habituer et apprendre à nous connaître.

-J'écouterai bien, promit le garçon.

-Je n'en doute pas.

   Le chevalier hésita un instant, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

-Anakin, il faut que je te parle d'une chose très importante, et je veux que tu fasses attention à ce que je vais te dire.

-Oui.

-Pour être honnête avec toi, le conseil m'avait déjà demandé si j'acceptais de te former. Et je leur ai demandé une faveur en échange.

   Anakin fronça les sourcils. Obi-Wan l'avait pris uniquement pour y gagner autre chose ? C'était impossible…

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, le réprimanda le jeune homme.

-Si, pardon.

-Bien. J'ai obtenu d'eux quelque chose de particulier : dès l'année prochaine, nous partirons pour une destination précise une fois tous les deux ans.

-Où irons-nous ? demanda le garçon, intrigué.

   Kenobi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, espérant qu'il avait bien fait.

-Sur Tatooine, Anakin. Nous irons sur Tatooine revoir ta mère.

   L'apprenti eut une expression choquée.

-Je… je vais revoir ma mère ?

-Oui. Comme tu es arrivé tard, tu ne devais pas avoir de visite familiale. Mais en espaçant vos rencontres, je pense que ça ne pourra te faire que du bien.

-Pourquoi attendre l'an prochain ?

-Déjà parce qu'il va nous falloir du temps pour préparer un tel voyage. Tatooine ne fait pas partie de la République et ça risque d'être périlleux. Et deuxièmement… Tu as traversé une période de flou total cette année, et il va falloir apprendre à surmonter cette confusion et te libérer de tes entraves pour pouvoir embrasser pleinement ton apprentissage.

-Je comprends.

-Et… il faut que tu saches que nous ne pourrons pas interférer avec la vie de ta mère là-bas. Nous n'irons pas pour la libérer.

   Anakin hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-Nous aurons le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, sourit Obi-Wan en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tu vas être mon premier élève ! Il va falloir que tu sois indulgent avec moi…

-J'essaierai, fit le garçon avec un petit rire.

   Puis il retrouva son sérieux et fut soudain submergé par une quantité incroyable d'émotions. Le soulagement d'avoir été gardé dans l'Ordre, la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait envers Obi-Wan, et le bonheur infini de bientôt revoir sa mère. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, et pour une fois, il n'eut pas peur de les montrer. Il se sentait encore un peu hésitant en présence du jeune chevalier, mais il ne voulut pas se contenir. Il lui sauta au cou, laissant les larmes de joie couler sur ses joues.

-Merci, dit-il, la gorge serrée. Merci…

   Obi-Wan le tint dans ses bras le temps qu'il parvienne à surmonter le flot de sentiments, lui-même déchiré entre enthousiasme et appréhension. Peut-être avait-il tout de même fait le bon choix, peut-être serait-il à la hauteur de Qui-Gon et arriverait à le former correctement… Il ferait de son mieux. Pour le bien de ce jeune garçon innocent et pour faire justice aux enseignements de son ancien maître, il se donnerait entièrement.

   Et voilà qu'en moins de deux ans, il était passé de modeste padawan au maître du meilleur espoir de la galaxie.

~*~

      Qui-Gon Jinn n'y était venu qu'une seule fois, il y avait bien trente ans de cela, mais la vallée était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir eu d'emprise sur la terre légèrement vallonnée où seuls les arbres bien verts avaient un peu grandi, offrant des fruits plus beaux chaque année. Un havre de paix privé au cœur d'une galaxie en ébullition.

   Il avança d'un pas lent le long du chemin caillouteux qui sillonnait à travers la prairie paisible où grésillaient quelques criquets sous le chaud soleil, écouta le bruit de ses bottes sur le bois du petit pont qu'il traversa et le clapotis du ruisseau calme, et respira l'air pur de la campagne. Tant de quiétude, exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour faire la paix avec lui-même et retrouver le but qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps. Il sourit. Il se sentait presque ridicule de se montrer aussi hésitant à son âge.

   Il s'arrêta soudain, alors que la terrible tristesse d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'il connaissait se manifestait à nouveau. Il se força à reprendre sa marche, sans pour autant arriver à ignorer ce douloureux pincement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au foyer qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Ainsi allait la vie, ainsi allait la Force, se rappela-t-il. Il ne reviendrait jamais en arrière, et ne regrettait pas son choix. Il n'avait plus sa place au temple, et personne parmi les Jedi n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

   Il contourna un bosquet et arriva en haut de la petite colline. Là en bas, au creux de la vallée, se dressait la magnifique demeure dont il se rappelait encore si bien. Le crissement des insectes, le chant de quelques oiseaux, et une musique lointaine parvenaient jusqu'à lui, apaisant son esprit et l'encourageant à avancer. Voilà le seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir aller. Il descendit la pente douce, traversa une nouvelle fois le cours d'eau clair, et pressa le pas jusqu'au porche en bois massif sculpté. Il prit ensuite le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses longs cheveux grisonnants qui avaient un peu été malmenés par les brefs coups de vent tièdes, lissa les plis de ses vêtements civils, et porta sur la sonnette une main rendue rugueuse par les années de travail.

   Il entendit le tintement léger se répandre dans la maison, et la musique raffinée s'arrêter. Très vite, la poignée s'abaissa, et la lourde porte à l'ancienne tourna en silence sur ses gonds parfaitement entretenus. Le visage usé mais aimable de la gouvernante apparut.

-Monsieur, dit-elle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

   Il y eut des bruits de pas derrière elle, et une grande silhouette au maintien altier tellement similaire à celui de l'ex-Jedi se dressa devant lui.

-Qui-Gon, s'exclama le maître des lieux de sa voix grave et distinguée.

-Maître Dooku, salua Jinn.

-Ymena, veuillez préparer une chambre pour notre hôte à l'étage.

-Bien, monsieur le comte, obéit la vieille dame avant de s'éclipser.

   Dooku considéra Qui-Gon de la tête aux pieds et lui sourit avec affection en soupirant.

-Eh bien… Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-J'ai beaucoup à vous raconter, maître. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de vos conseils plus que jamais.

   Le comte haussa un sourcil, puis ouvrit sa porte en grand.

-Alors entre, mon vieil ami. Tu es ici chez toi.

   Qui-Gon Jinn inclina légèrement la tête, puis pénétra dans l'imposante demeure, dans les pas de son ancien maître.

~*~

-Bakiro !

   Le petit garçon laissa sa maquette de fighter et se retourna pour voir qui venait de l'appeler. Là-bas, à l'autre bout de la salle de jeu, se tenait l'un de ses amis qui lui faisait de grands signes de bras. Il se leva et traversa tranquillement la crèche où s'amusaient tous les plus jeunes initiés du temple Jedi. Il adressa un bref sourire à maître Yoda, qui aimait les surveiller de temps en temps, et arriva au niveau du petit rouquin qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette.

-J'ai besoin d'un coup de main !

   Voyant qu'il n'allait pas donner davantage d'explications, la fillette de quatre ans qui aimait jouer avec eux intervint :

-Il a envoyé son bâton là-haut, articula-t-elle avec soin en pointant un doigt menu vers le rebord supérieur de l'une des fenêtres.

   Calen Bakiro éclata d'un rire léger en voyant la mine penaude de son petit compagnon dont les joues parsemées de taches de rousseur se mirent à rougir.

-Mauvaise maîtrise de ma force, supposa celui-ci.

-Et tu veux que je te le redescende ?

-Ben oui, fit son ami. Moi je ne sais pas encore faire léviter les objets.

-D'accord, rit Calen en se tournant vers le morceau de bois dont les petits garçons se servaient souvent pour des combats de sabre laser improvisés.

   Il se concentra, puis leva la main. Tous les enfants s'arrêtèrent alors de jouer et l'observèrent attentivement. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre comment un garçonnet d'à peine cinq ans et demi parvenait à maîtriser la lévitation sans jamais avoir eu un seul cours. Calen ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à son instinct, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le bâton se retrouvait entre ses mains. Puis il le tendit d'un air victorieux à son compagnon qui poussa une exclamation enthousiaste. Il était sur le point de continuer à le féliciter quand tous deux remarquèrent le silence soudain qui s'était fait dans la crèche.

-Un chevalier, souffla Thia, leur jeune amie.

   Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et aperçurent la personne qui avait attiré toute l'attention des autres enfants. C'était un jeune homme très grand, presque un géant pour des initiés de leur âge, avec des cheveux mi-longs, un visage séduisant et un maintien légèrement rebelle. Il était en train de s'entretenir avec le vieux maître Yoda.

-Ca alors, murmura Ruboo, le petit rouquin. Garen Muln.

-Qui ça ?

-Qu'il est beau…, chuchota timidement Thia.

   Ruboo donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Calen.

-Mais tu sors de quelle planète, toi ? C'est le plus grand pilote de l'Ordre ! L'un des plus proches amis du Tueur de Sith !

   Calen le foudroya alors du regard.

-Il s'appelle Obi-Wan, le corrigea-t-il. Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça !

-Oui ben même…, s'exaspéra son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me demande pourquoi il est là.

   La petite Thia leur agrippa les bras.

-Il arrive ! s'agita-t-elle.

   En effet, le chevalier était en train de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux, lançant quelques sourires sympathiques à la troupe d'initiés qui ne le quittaient pas du regard, bouche bée. Il savait – pour avoir été à leur place – que croiser un Jedi partout ailleurs dans le temple était habituel, mais la venue d'un chevalier à l'intérieur de la crèche était toujours un événement. Il s'avança à travers la foule de petits curieux jusqu'aux trois enfants que maître Yoda lui avait indiqués.

-Bonjour, dit-il alors.

   Ils lui répondirent en chœur, et attendirent la suite avec incertitude.

-Lequel d'entre vous est Calen Bakiro ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh… c'est… c'est moi, répondit le petit garçon en s'efforçant de ne pas se dandiner.

   Garen lui sourit.

-Obi-Wan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Ca te dirait de venir faire un tour avec moi ? Juste histoire de discuter un peu.

   Ruboo crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber au sol tandis qu'un énorme sourire se forma sur le visage rond de Calen.

-Oh oui ! s'écria-t-il. J'aimerais bien !

-Parfait ! Dès que tu es prêt…

-Je suis prêt maintenant ! le coupa le garçon avant de se reprendre. Euh… enfin…

-Très bien, rit Garen. Allons-y dans ce cas.

   Le jeune homme adressa un petit clin d'œil à la fillette dont le regard bleu plein d'adoration avait suivi chacun de ses gestes, puis guida Calen vers la sortie.

-Je vous le ramènerai dans quelques heures, promit le chevalier à Yoda, qui hocha la tête dans leur direction avant de les regarder quitter la grande salle d'un œil bienveillant.

   Ces deux-là projetaient déjà des ondes communes dans la Force, et il était évident que seules quelques années les séparaient encore d'une union maître/padawan. Il était surprenant de voir la rapidité avec laquelle le destin faisait parfois avancer les choses. Quelques jours, voire quelques instants plus tôt, ni l'initié, ni le chevalier ne connaissait l'existence de l'autre, et maintenant ils semblaient déjà liés par une complicité dont eux-mêmes ne se rendaient pas compte.

   Yoda sourit encore, ses grands yeux citrins pétillant de bonne humeur. Oui, les équipes qui continuaient de se former de la sorte, respirant la fraîcheur et l'affection, apportaient un réel bonheur au vieux maître, lui montrant que l'espoir en des jours meilleurs n'était pas perdu.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	16. Seulement un debut

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

~*~

      Obi-Wan Kenobi ouvrit en grand la large baie vitrée du salon afin d'aérer les nouveaux appartements spacieux qu'il allait partager avec son apprenti. Le décor, stylé et bien meublé, le changeait de sa toute petite chambre de chevalier, et à cet instant il essayait encore de comprendre à quoi pourrait bien leur servir tout cet espace à leur disposition. Une cuisine aménagée, un salon confortable aux meubles de qualité, deux chambres munies chacune d'une salle de bain… C'était presque trop luxueux.

   Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit pour sortir ses affaires du petit sac de voyage qu'il avait emmené sur Cynele. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur et sentit une forme étrange qui ne lui était pas familière. Il referma ses doigts dessus, et ce qu'il sortit du sac le toucha plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre : la petite danseuse en bois de Wyhare. Le vieil homme était parvenu à la recoller, et avait dû la glisser dans les affaires d'Obi-Wan juste avant son départ. Le jeune homme la retourna en sentant quelque chose gravé dans le socle.

"Ote min khean, lelu oghein"

-Brisé une fois, à jamais spécial, se traduisit-il avec un sourire ému.

   Il aurait aimé pouvoir aller le remercier, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Wyhare avait appris à le connaître bien mieux que beaucoup de monde en très peu de temps, et il avait dû savoir l'effet que son petit cadeau allait produire chez le jeune chevalier. Obi-Wan observa la figurine pendant quelques instants, puis la posa délicatement sur sa table de nuit.

-Maître ? Vous êtes là ?

   Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'Anakin venait de s'adresser à lui, mais il finit par se lever et entra dans le salon où venait d'arriver le jeune garçon.

-Ah vous voilà. Où est-ce que je dois mettre ça ? demanda celui-ci en désignant la pile de pièces détachées qu'il avait traînée derrière lui.

-…A la casse ? suggéra Kenobi, un sourcil haussé.

   Il soupira.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas garder tout ça, en tout cas ! Mets-les dans ta chambre, on fera le tri plus tard.

-D'accord ! sourit Anakin en tirant le gros sac jusque dans la pièce d'à côté.

   Il déposa le tout en vrac et retourna dans le salon que son maître était en train de visiter.

-Quand est-ce qu'on part en mission ? l'interrogea-t-il en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils pour en tester la souplesse.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis condamné à rester sur Coruscant pour au moins quatre mois ? De quoi te laisser tout le temps de te remettre au niveau des autres apprentis.

   Le jeune homme reposa un cadre et fit un grand sourire à son élève.

-Bienvenue parmi les Jedi !

   Il retint un rire amusé en entendant Anakin grommeler quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas totalement.

-Eh oui, poursuivit-il. Tu te rendras vite compte qu'avant d'aller sur le terrain, un Jedi suit une formation très poussée au temple. Mais même après, tu verras sans doute moins de combats que de réunions diplomatiques avec des politiciens plus vieux que la République.

-Vous cherchez à me décourager, là ? grogna le garçon en s'affalant de plus belle sur le fauteuil.

-Non, sourit Obi-Wan. Je te donne un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend. Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Tu comprendras que l'action ne fait pas une vie…

   Il fut interrompu par le bip de la petite station com qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

-Sans doute un appel des services techniques pour vérifier que tout fonctionne. Va donc déballer tes affaires pendant que je vois ce que c'est.

-J'y vais.

   Lorsque Anakin fut sorti de la pièce, Obi-Wan alla appuyer sur le bouton de réception de l'holocom… et manqua de pousser un cri de stupéfaction en découvrant son correspondant. Il ne put dire un mot alors qu'il contemplait ce visage qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir, encore moins si tôt.

-O… Onice ? arriva-t-il tout de même à dire.

   Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'apparence exténuée et agitée de la jeune femme.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ?

-Oh, Obi-Wan…, commença-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, comme pour retenir des sanglots. Je suis sur Coruscant. J'ai… j'ai pris le… le fighter que tu avais laissé à Biha et je…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? la pressa-t-il, rongé d'inquiétude.

-Le village a été attaqué, dit-elle en passant une main sur ses joues pour y essuyer les larmes. Ils… ils sont tous morts… Tous…

-Non… non…, murmura le Jedi en s'agrippant aux bords de l'appareil.

-Je ne savais plus où aller, alors je…

-Où es-tu exactement ?

   Elle hésita un instant et regarda autour d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas à l'astroport. Ce sont de vieux hangars désaffectés j'ai l'impression. Il y a une usine de gaz triballium juste à côté.

-Très bien, je vois dans quel coin tu te trouves. Surtout ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

-Mais… Et que vas-tu faire ? demanda l'image trouble de la jeune femme.

-Nous verrons, je ne vais pas te laisser là. Je viens te chercher.

   Il coupa la communication et s'éloigna de l'holocom, encore sous le choc. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Onice avait vraiment l'air perdu, il fallait qu'il aille la retrouver. Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de retrouver son calme et de paraître le plus normal possible, puis se dirigea vers la chambre d'Anakin.

-Je dois te laisser quelques heures, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

   Mais le jeune garçon avait tout de suite remarqué dans son comportement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, d'accord ?

   Anakin hocha la tête, son regard inquiet.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle Bant Eerin, c'est une amie. Elle sera ravie de t'aider.

-Oui…

   Obi-Wan tourna les talons, attrapa rapidement sa bure, et quelques secondes plus tard il avait quitté leurs appartements pour se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche. Il entra dans l'un des garages du temple et grimpa dans un air-speeder qu'il fit démarrer à toute vitesse, avant de se faufiler avec adresse dans la circulation constante de Coruscant tout en réfléchissant à la route la plus courte vers les hangars où l'attendait Onice. Il n'y avait que deux usines de triballium sur Coruscant, et la seule encore en activité se trouvait dans le secteur 723 au début de la zone industrielle.

   Il mit le cap vers le sud-ouest de la ville, abandonnant les voies habituelles pour emprunter raccourci sur raccourci, et dépassant de loin toutes les limites de vitesse. Les beaux bâtiments où vivait l'élite de la planète capitale laissèrent progressivement la place à des quartiers plus simples, puis à des blocs carrés noirs de pollution, à la fois entrepôts et repères de diverses activités clandestines.

"Blast, pourquoi n'est-elle pas arrivée à l'astroport ?"

   Mais Obi-Wan savait pertinemment que même si elle avait essayé d'atterrir en toute légalité, on lui en aurait refusé l'autorisation en raison des relations avec Cynele III. Elle avait agi de façon logique. Il ralentit doucement en arrivant en vue des hangars qu'il voulait rejoindre.

   Il scanna les environs du regard, et aperçut enfin la silhouette familière de son chasseur, le fidèle R4-P17 toujours à son bord. Il amena son speeder près de l'entrée principale et s'arrêta avec fluidité avant de sauter hors du véhicule. L'odeur désagréable mais typique du triballium vint agresser ses narines, portée par des courants d'air trop chauds après les brises fraîches de Cynele. A sa gauche se dressaient les cheminées noires de l'usine, énormes, qui déversaient une bonne partie de la pollution qui rongeait les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant. A sa droite, les hangars. Ils faisaient facilement quarante mètres de haut, pour deux bonnes centaines de long, et leur façade était aussi crasseuse que celles des autres bâtiments de ce secteur. Quel cauchemar ce devait être d'arriver sur la belle et grande Coruscant par sa porte la plus répugnante…

   Il attrapa la poignée en fer grossier de la plus petite entrée qui coulissa en grinçant, et entra. Il plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité du hangar quand la porte se referma automatiquement, mais ne put distinguer que des silhouettes sombres. L'une d'elles bougea, fine, élancée, le corps couvert d'une longue cape et la tête d'un voile noir.

-Onice.

   Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant, puis se mit à courir et se jeta dans ses bras accueillants. Il l'enlaça, sentant sa gorge se serrer d'émotion, et il était tellement pris par le bonheur de la tenir contre lui qu'il ne remarqua pas le léger changement chez la jeune femme. Il s'écarta d'elle un instant, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'admirer.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…, lui dit-il.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle, le timbre de sa voix un peu étrange alors qu'elle se blottit encore contre lui.

   Son parfum n'était pas le même, ni sa présence dans la Force, mais le jeune homme supposa que c'était bien naturel après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécues. Ce voile de deuil qui recouvrait une partie de son visage en était la preuve. Il la serra encore, comme pour la consoler, et la berça, la tête sur son épaule.

   Ses yeux se posèrent sur un motif brodé sur la cape. Une sorte de pieuvre stylisée, mais à l'envers – comme il la voyait – elle ressemblait plus à une patte griffue. Il fronça les sourcils.

_"Attention aux griffes…"_

   Il y avait plus d'un an, juste avant qu'il ne parte en mission, c'était ce que lui avait chuchoté le petit Calen. Il avait eu une vision alors. Seul, la nuit, des griffes… Mais c'était impossible, il s'agissait d'Onice…

   Il aperçut un reflet dans la vitre d'un vieux vaisseau abandonné en face de lui et écarquilla les yeux avec effarement en reconnaissant la forme d'une vibrolame. Il repoussa sa compagne vivement, mais pas avant que l'arme ne parvienne à entailler la chair sur son omoplate gauche. Il lâcha une exclamation où se mêlèrent la surprise et la douleur, puis porta sa main sur sa blessure. Lorsqu'il regarda ses doigts, ils étaient rouges de sang. Il leva des yeux incrédules vers la jeune femme qui tenait toujours la vibrolame d'une main ferme.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

   Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles pendant un instant durant lequel il sonda mieux la Force, et il comprit.

-Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Mais tu sais qui je suis… chéri, railla Onice.

-Cessez ce petit jeu, ça ne prend plus, dit-il en faisant un pas menaçant en avant.

   Le visage de la jeune femme se distordit alors, et sa couleur vira au vert foncé. En l'espace d'une seconde, les traits charmants étaient devenus complètement aliens.

-Une métamorph…, souffla Obi-Wan.

-Pas n'importe laquelle, sourit-elle en ôtant sa cape d'un geste précis et rapide.

   Le jeune Jedi put alors voir l'attirail qu'elle avait porté en dessous. Blasters, poignards, dagues et autres pièces d'artillerie se disputaient la place de sa taille jusqu'à ses chevilles bottées.

-Une vieille connaissance qu'il ne suffit pas de jeter dans un fleuve pour s'en débarrasser, tança-t-elle en lançant sa vibrolame sur lui, de toutes ses forces.

   Le temps qu'il l'évite d'une roulade arrière elle avait déjà disparu dans les ombres du hangar. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers l'un des gros interrupteurs contrôlant les lumières et l'actionna, pour se rendre compte que le système ne marchait pas. Il était tombé dans un traquenard, et ayant choisi l'endroit, elle avait dû prendre le temps de le truffer de pièges en tout genre.

   Il sentit la Force le prévenir d'un danger, et il activa son sabre juste à temps pour renvoyer une décharge de blaster bien placée. Il n'y en avait eu qu'une seule, et il savait que son ennemie ne se trouvait déjà plus à l'endroit d'où elle l'avait tirée. Il éteignit immédiatement son sabre afin de ne pas révéler sa position. Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, elle avait trouvé à qui parler.

-Alors c'était vous, lança-t-il au hasard dans l'obscurité tout en continuant de marcher. Chez FrameCorp.

   Un nouveau tir qu'il renvoya au dernier moment, allumant et désactivant son sabre en un éclair.

-Oh nous nous sommes rencontrés tant de fois…, répondit-elle d'une voix claire.

   Elle semblait se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable. Il aperçut des cordages près du toit du hangar, et devina qu'elle devait s'en servir, mais le bruit de l'usine à côté l'empêchait de discerner à quels moments exactement.

-Il y a eu FrameCorp, oui.

   Il sentit un déplacement d'air derrière lui et il fit un bond de côté quand la Force lui cria un avertissement qu'il n'entendit que trop tard. Ses pieds touchèrent des fils très fins qui déclenchèrent la mise en marche d'un appareil dont les pales démarrèrent, frappant le Jedi à la poitrine. Il tomba, le souffle coupé, mais dut se relever immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit – plus qu'il ne vit – arriver une dizaine de petites fléchettes dans sa direction. Il sauta sur une passerelle plus haut, où l'attendait le chasseur de prime qui lui décocha un violent coup de talon dans la mâchoire. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde le temps de retrouver ses esprits, mais cette brève pause avait suffi pour lui laisser le temps de s'échapper encore. Obi-Wan ravala un grognement. Elle se moquait de lui.

   Il ralluma instinctivement son sabre alors qu'elle lui tirait encore dessus depuis l'autre bout du grand hangar, mais tout une salve arriva également par l'autre côté, sans doute commandée à distance. Il renvoya chaque laser avec agilité, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite explosion retentisse, signalant la destruction de l'appareil à la source des tirs programmés.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, Jedi, siffla Boki en observant le chevalier à distance grâce à ses lunettes infrarouges.

   Elle leva le bras gauche, baissa le poignet, et le visa. Pendant ce temps, elle avait posé son pouce droit sur une petite télécommande accrochée à sa ceinture. Elle compta les secondes silencieusement, puis pressa le bouton, mettant simultanément en marche quatre petites batteries laser précisément réparties à chaque coin du hangar, toutes dirigées vers le jeune Jedi qui se remit en position de défense et commença à repousser l'impitoyable assaut tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

   Boki reconnut qu'il avait un certain talent. Ses gestes étaient fluides, ses parades précises, et il n'avait même pas l'air de regarder d'où venaient les tirs. Elle observa son visage, éclairé par son sabre laser tournoyant, et vit que ses yeux étaient effectivement fermés. La Force devait sans doute le guider, et le chasseur de prime devait admettre que jusqu'à présent elle était assez efficace. Mais probablement que jusqu'à un certain point…

   Son bras était toujours levé et pointé sur le Jedi, et le moment était venu de corser un peu les choses. Elle abaissa encore un peu son poignet, il y eut un faible cliquetis au milieu du sifflement des batteries, et une série de petites fléchettes empoisonnées furent catapultées hors du chargeur en métal fixé sur son avant-bras.

   Obi-Wan les sentit très distinctement arriver, et il sut au même instant qu'il n'arriverait pas à les repousser en plus des lasers qui continuaient de filer vers lui sans relâche. Il avait commencé à reculer depuis un moment vers l'un des murs, espérant parvenir à stopper les attaques au moins d'un côté, mais quand il perçut la myriade de fléchettes, il fut soudain à court d'idées. S'abandonnant totalement dans la puissance rassurante de la Force, il ferma son esprit agité et ouvrit ses sens. Sans réfléchir, il sauta en arrière tout en faisant virevolter son sabre en des figures compliquées qu'il ne se savait même pas capable d'effectuer. Mais malgré son osmose parfaite avec la Force et sa rapidité extrême, il restait humain, et vulnérable. L'une des fléchettes parvint à percer sa défense alors que toutes les autres avaient été éliminées par sa main experte, et alla se planter dans la chair tendre de son cou.

   Sachant que tout arrêt – même bref – causerait sa perte, il continua donc sur sa lancée et arriva jusqu'à l'une des batteries qu'il sectionna vivement d'un moulinet adroit, en une pluie d'étincelles. Il passa immédiatement à la suivante, faisant de son mieux pour renvoyer le reste des tirs pendant ce temps, et la détruisit également sous le regard favorablement impressionné du chasseur de prime, qui jugea le moment opportun pour accorder un répit au combattant. Après tout, elle n'avait pas organisé tout ça pour en finir si vite…

   Obi-Wan, haletant et en sueur, ne chercha pas à comprendre cet arrêt des hostilités et désactiva son sabre pour porter une main à son cou où était toujours plantée la fléchette. Il l'attrapa délicatement entre deux doigts et l'arracha sans dire un mot. Il tint le petit objet de métal devant lui, et reconnut malgré l'obscurité un dard au norsenus, poison lent mais efficace. Il avait déjà été confronté à ce liquide mortel, et savait qu'il n'aurait que peu de temps pour mettre un terme à cet affrontement et rentrer à l'infirmerie du temple. Il avait déjà plus de mal à reprendre son souffle.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détendu. Où ai-je pu avoir le plaisir de vous voir, à part chez FrameCorp ?

   Il y eut un éclair de lumière et son sabre fut brusquement arraché de ses mains. Il put voir dans la pénombre son adversaire accrocher son arme à sa ceinture.

-Un Jedi est perdu sans son sabre, l'ignora-t-elle.

-Que vous croyez ! rétorqua Obi-Wan en se lançant vers elle.

   Elle ne fut pas assez rapide et ne put éviter le balayage au sol du Jedi. Elle tomba en arrière mais se releva aussi sec, attrapant et activant encore son fouet laser avec dextérité.

-Il y a bien eu cette matinée radieuse devant le consulat de Panescan, dit-elle en faisant claquer le fouet vers le Jedi.

-Panescan ? hoqueta celui-ci. C'était vous ?

   Statufié par la révélation, il n'évita que de peu la morsure de la corde de lumière. Il tourna sur lui-même, se pencha pour éviter une nouvelle frappe, et lui attrapa le poignet, vif comme l'éclair. Boki lâcha son arme malgré elle, mais le repoussa d'un brusque coup de poing à revers sur la pommette droite. Etourdi, Obi-Wan eut la présence d'esprit de pousser du pied le fouet qui alla tomber dans une grille d'évacuation, hors de portée de son ennemie.

-Lay…, réalisa-t-il. Vous avez assassiné Lay Jooles… 

   Plus agile qu'un félin, Boki bondit sur lui et enchaîna les coups de poing que le Jedi eut de plus en plus de mal à contrer. Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir légèrement et son souffle se faisait terriblement court.

-On faiblit, Jedi ? se moqua-t-elle en assénant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme, provoquant un horrible craquement.

   Il lâcha un gémissement mais se tint toujours aussi droit, ses mouvements encore plus rapides que précédemment. Il la frappa à la mâchoire, puis au thorax, et profita de son étourdissement pour la saisir à la gorge et la plaquer contre le mur.

-Qui vous emploie ?

   La clawdite garda le silence et força son visage à reprendre l'apparence qu'elle s'était durement entraînée à avoir. Sa couleur devint pâle, son nez droit et fin, délicatement arrondi, ses sourcils très légèrement arqués, ses lèvres pleines à peine teintées de rouge…

   Le bras du Jedi trembla et il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas elle…

-Obi-Wan, dit-elle d'une voix pourtant si ressemblante.

   Il la regarda encore, ses doigts se desserrant sensiblement. Non, ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'Onice. Ils n'exprimaient rien, sauf peut-être de la colère et un peu de peur. Il n'y avait ni la passion, ni la douceur qu'il avait appris à tant aimer.

-Répondez-moi ! exigea-t-il, pantelant.

   Il était pourtant évident qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

-Et Onice, se ravisa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Est-elle en vie ?

   Le visage de Boki redevint normal et elle lâcha un ricanement.

-Bonne question. Et je crois que je vais te laisser mourir dans l'ignorance. C'est tellement plus douloureux, non ?

   Il ne la vit pas poser une main sur la commande contrôlant les deux batteries laser restantes, mais lorsqu'elle les activa, il sentit néanmoins le cri d'alarme de la Force qu'il écouta sans réfléchir. Il sauta en l'air, attrapant l'un des cordages, et laissant Boki seule face aux tirs qu'elle avait elle-même déclenchés. Obi-Wan se laissa retomber au niveau de la première batterie et en décrocha l'alimentation d'un ferme coup de pied, puis allait se tourner vers la dernière quand le silence revint subitement.

   Encore méfiant, il retourna près de l'endroit où il avait laissé le chasseur de prime et il la découvrit gisant sur le sol, le corps criblé d'impacts carbonisés. Elle avait dû désactiver la commande des batteries en tombant à terre.

   Mais le jeune chevalier n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, car il pouvait sentir le poison continuer de se répandre dans ses veines, et sa trachée se contracter davantage, rendant sa respiration péniblement sifflante. Des points blancs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et il récupéra son sabre laser sur le cadavre de Boki, le raccrocha à sa ceinture et chancela vers la sortie. La porte, qui avait été si facile à ouvrir en arrivant, semblait maintenant peser des tonnes, et il eut à peine le temps de se traîner jusque dans le speeder et de programmer le pilotage automatique sur le temple Jedi avant de perdre connaissance pour de bon. 

~*~

      Le chancelier suprême Palpatine était en train d'éplucher sans grande conviction des rapports d'affaires non résolues à présenter devant la Cour de Justice de Coruscant quand son holocom bipa, lui accordant une pause tant attendue. Lorsqu'il vit que son origine était cryptée, il se leva lentement de son siège et se dirigea vers l'antichambre où il s'enferma pour prendre l'appel.

-Bonjour, comte Dooku, dit-il de sa voix râpeuse quand le visage de son correspondant apparut. J'espère que vous m'amenez de bonnes nouvelles.

   Après toutes les récentes déceptions, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si on venait lui en apprendre d'autres.

-Excellentes, maître, sourit le gentilhomme, la tête fièrement dressée. Tout d'abord, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que si Cynele III est perdue pour la République, le gouvernement s'est réveillé et les usines sont à nouveau en plein essor.

-Bien, approuva Palpatine, la satisfaction évidente sur chacun de ses traits. Que penseriez-vous d'une petite visite sur cette charmante lune dans quelques mois ?

-Je suis sûr que le mouvement séparatiste à venir les intéressera tout particulièrement. Et les entreprises locales seront attrayantes pour les planètes sollicitées à l'avenir.

   Palpatine réprima un rictus de totale exaltation. De ce côté-ci, tout se passait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il n'avait pas pensé utiliser Cynele de cette façon, mais finalement ce léger changement était encore plus palpitant. Ses projets commençaient à prendre forme, et bientôt il pourrait concrétiser sa vision personnelle de la galaxie.

-Vous aviez autre chose à dire ? demanda-t-il, son ton toujours aussi posé.

-En effet. J'ai eu une visite… intéressante il y a peu.

-C'est-à-dire ? le coupa impatiemment Palpatine.

-Mon ancien élève, Qui-Gon Jinn, sourit Dooku, de toute évidence content de lui. Il a quitté les Jedi.

   Le chancelier haussa les sourcils en écarquillant les yeux, pour une fois réellement surpris. Puis il sourit.

-Restera-t-il près de vous ?

-Oui, il est en ce moment à l'astroport, où il est parti chercher ses affaires.

   Palpatine s'autorisa alors un rire âpre et guttural qui laissa transparaître toute sa malice.

-Voilà en effet une excellente nouvelle, gloussa-t-il. Si vous vous montrez aussi habile que je vous en crois capable, il pourra nous être un atout considérable. Oui…

-J'en suis persuadé, acquiesça Dooku, très sérieux.

-Je suis content de vous, seigneur Tyranus.

-Merci, maître. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, salua le comte en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Allez, mon ami, le congédia presque aimablement le chancelier.

   Ils coupèrent tous deux la communication, et Palpatine se sentit agréablement revigoré. Avec Qui-Gon Jinn dans leurs rangs, tant de nouvelles possibilités s'offraient… Il n'osait pas l'espérer, mais peut-être même qu'il pourrait attirer Obi-Wan Kenobi jusqu'à eux… Après tout, le jeune homme avait déjà accompli tant de choses et bravé tant d'obstacles uniquement pour son maître. Irait-il jusqu'à le suivre dans le côté obscur ? Cela valait définitivement le coup d'essayer. 

   Il quitta l'antichambre et retourna s'asseoir tranquillement à son bureau. Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, et Anakin Skywalker. Autant de générations de Jedi à ses pieds et dont il pourrait se servir à sa guise, comme de beaux pions noirs et majestueux sur un échiquier. Quelques frappes adroites et la République lui tomberait dans les bras sans le moindre effort.

   Oui, c'était une très bonne journée, se dit-il en retournant tout sourire à ses cas juridiques qui l'ennuyaient déjà moins. Il faudrait qu'il pense à rappeler le chasseur de prime qu'il avait envoyé aux trousses de Kenobi, il n'était plus nécessaire de le supprimer dans l'immédiat. Il deviendrait utile avec le temps…

~*~

      Anakin se précipita vers la porte des appartements qu'il partageait depuis peu avec son nouveau maître et l'ouvrit rapidement, avant de retourner au turbolift en un éclair.

-Venez, j'ai tout préparé, dit-il à Obi-Wan qui sortait du lift en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé. Appuyez-vous sur moi s'il le faut.

-Anakin, je vais bien, je t'assure !

-Maître Ses-Teyn a bien dit, je cite : "pas d'efforts", répliqua le garçon d'un ton sévère.

-Oui, dans le sens "pas de katas de niveau quinze avant trois semaines", pas de me faire porter par mon élève du lift jusqu'à mon lit…

   Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon où Anakin installa son maître dans le plus grand fauteuil avant de lui apporter une tasse de thé qu'il avait préparé. Obi-Wan l'accepta avec un sourire et força sa gorge encore endolorie à en boire poliment un peu pendant que le jeune garçon s'asseyait en face de lui et l'observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

   Il avait été là quand le speeder du jeune homme était revenu au temple une semaine plus tôt, et quand les Jedi avaient dû se mettre à trois pour le maintenir en vie le temps de l'amener à l'infirmerie. A ce moment, il avait eu tellement peur de le voir mourir et de se retrouver de nouveau seul qu'il ne voulait plus le quitter, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement rétabli.

   D'ailleurs Obi-Wan se sentait bien physiquement. A part la pression encore trop importante sur ses poumons, il ne ressentait presque plus aucun effet du poison dont son corps serait bientôt débarrassé. C'était mentalement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa bêtise qui l'avait conduit à se jeter la tête la première dans le guet-apens de Boki. Il préférait tout de même voir le bon côté des choses en se disant que ce serait là une bonne leçon qu'il retiendrait aisément.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Anakin, finit-il par rire. Je ne vais pas m'écrouler dans la seconde. Encore quelques jours de repos et je serai comme neuf, je t'assure.

   Un peu soulagé, le jeune garçon sourit.

-Vous disiez qu'il n'y avait pas tant d'action dans la vie d'un Jedi.

   Obi-Wan avala encore un peu de thé chaud qui endormait agréablement les irritations dans sa gorge avant de répondre.

-Oui mais ne te fie pas à mon exemple, j'attire particulièrement la poisse depuis ma plus tendre enfance, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

-Et comme je suis votre apprenti, j'en paierai les conséquences avec vous ! Une vie d'action je prédis, rit Anakin en une imitation ratée de maître Yoda.

   Kenobi grimaça.

-Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites…, dit-il avec un peu moins d'humour.

   Il jeta un œil au chrono accroché au mur de la cuisine et soupira.

-Bien, il est tard. Nous aurons une soirée chargée demain, fit-il avec un doux sourire. Il faudra être en pleine forme pour la cérémonie.

-Laissez, je vais nettoyer ça, offrit Anakin en prenant la tasse.

   Obi-Wan, encore peu habitué aux avantages du rôle de maître, le remercia, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se retira donc dans sa chambre. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et ôta sa ceinture puis sa tunique tout en admirant la petite statuette de Wyhare. C'est alors qu'il se rappela du cadeau que lui avait offert Onice juste avant de partir. Il reprit sa ceinture et ouvrit le compartiment où il l'avait rangé, espérant qu'il y était toujours. Il trouva en effet le paquet plus petit que la paume de sa main soigneusement emballé dans un papier brillant et doré.

   Il se contenta de le regarder un moment, comme pour savourer cet instant et retenir la présence d'Onice un peu plus longtemps. Puis il défit méthodiquement les plis, détacha les petites ficelles qui l'encerclaient, et ouvrit le papier, découvrant l'objet octogonal gris foncé. Un holoprojecteur portatif. Intrigué, il appuya sur le bouton qui se trouvait sur le côté et l'alluma. Un rayon bleuté s'échappa du centre du projecteur et se déploya sur une vingtaine de centimètres, faisant apparaître deux silhouettes serrées l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains liées par un ruban. La première, qu'il ne regarda pas vraiment, était vêtue d'une tunique de couleur crème. La deuxième, si belle, portait une robe qu'il savait des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et qui flottait élégamment derrière elle.

   Il se demanda un instant comment cette image avait pu être prise, et il se rappela avoir vu Kranan Lueth se promener avec une holocam pendant la fête du Caeloighe. Il avait tout simplement dû les filmer sans qu'ils ne le voient… Onice avait sans doute récupéré le film et l'avait coupé et fait passer en boucle de sorte qu'ils aient tous les deux l'air de danser sans s'arrêter.

   Il garda le projecteur dans les mains pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, à se regarder danser et tourner avec Onice dans ses bras. Il revoyait le décor, sentait les odeurs de la forêt, entendait cette musique folklorique entraînante qui résonnait encore en lui comme s'il y était.

   Le jeune chevalier sentit alors une peine déchirante le traverser. Il avait essayé de joindre Cynele par réseau piraté, mais même de cette façon il lui avait été impossible d'entrer en contact avec la lune. Est-ce que le chasseur de prime avait dit vrai ? Calaghin avait-elle été attaquée par les citadins ? Onice était-elle encore en vie ou avait-elle été tuée ?

   Il secoua doucement la tête en pinçant les lèvres, ses yeux bleu-vert toujours fixés sur l'image animée du projecteur. Elle allait bien, il aurait senti s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il en était persuadé. Il devait se raccrocher à ce bout d'espoir et croire qu'un jour peut-être il pourrait encore la tenir dans ses bras de cette façon.

   Un petit tapotement répétitif sur la vitre de sa chambre attira son attention, et il vit que la nuit était bel et bien tombée pendant qu'il était resté captivé par l'hologramme. Mais le plus surprenant était que pour une fois sur Coruscant, il pleuvait. Il se leva alors sans vraiment y réfléchir, et actionna l'ouverture de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur son petit balcon de pierre. Il se revit un soir dans un jardin fleuri avec une femme qui lui avait appris plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru, et lui avait montré qu'il pouvait vivre pleinement sans pour autant délaisser son identité de Jedi. Il s'assit sous la pluie et se laissa mouiller par les gouttes d'abord fines mais qui finirent par grossir. L'eau n'était pas douce et tiède comme sur Cynele, mais incroyablement purifiante. Il la laissa couler sur son visage tourné vers le ciel obscurci de nuages, le long de son torse et de son dos nus, et se regrouper en petites flaques fraîches dans la paume de ses mains.

   Il n'était plus le même homme qu'un an, ou même quelques semaines plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas un mal. Il sourit. Non, au contraire.

~*~

[A suivre…]


	17. Epilogue

AUTEUR: Nat  
  
EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.  
  
DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

Et voici l'épilogue. Une troisième histoire viendra clore cette petite trilogie… )

~*~

      La salle cérémoniale du temple Jedi, qui occupait toute la base de la tour principale, était utilisée pour plusieurs occasions, le plus souvent pour l'arrivée d'un padawan dans la chevalerie après plus d'une quinzaine d'années d'apprentissage. L'endroit se trouvait alors envahi par les amis et diverses connaissances du jeune Jedi dont le maître – la plupart du temps la larme à l'œil – prononçait les quelques paroles sacrées avant de couper la natte symbolique sous les acclamations de l'assistance. S'ensuivait un repas convivial où tous étaient cordialement invités, et qui se terminait rarement avant l'aube.

   Mais ce soir-là, ces mêmes lieux avaient été préparés pour un autre événement qui devenait de plus en plus exceptionnel avec le temps : l'entrée d'un initié dans sa formation de Jedi sous la tutelle de celui qui deviendrait son guide pendant plus d'une décennie et une source de sagesse pour le restant de ses jours. Des flambeaux répartis le long du mur circulaire avaient été allumés, éclairant juste assez la salle pour distinguer les visages et favorisant le temps de méditation qui suivrait l'étape centrale de la cérémonie, et les vitraux dissimulés par une protection en temps normal avaient été découverts, laissant fuser les lumières nocturnes de Coruscant en leur ajoutant quelques touches de couleur discrètes.

   Le seul public autorisé à assister à l'union d'un maître et de son padawan était le conseil Jedi obligatoirement réuni au grand complet, mais dont le rôle restait relativement passif. Les membres distingués faisaient office de témoins, vérifiaient que les vœux étaient correctement énoncés, et enfin acceptaient officiellement la création du lien mental entre les deux Jedi. Le reste du rituel était totalement entre les mains de ces derniers, qui avaient la liberté de choisir les mots et les gestes exacts.

   C'était donc au centre d'un cercle formé par les douze membres du vénérable conseil que se tenaient Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker, face à face. A leurs pieds se trouvait un petit coussin couvert de soie blanche sur lequel reposait une dague très fine au manche sculpté dont hériterait l'apprenti à la fin de la nuit. Le seul bruit audible était le chuchotement des hautes flammes qui dessinaient des ombres mouvantes sur leur visage solennel. Ils attendirent encore quelques instants dans un silence paisible, puis Obi-Wan adressa un très léger signe de tête à sa jeune charge afin de lui signifier que la cérémonie pouvait commencer. Anakin eut un petit sourire nerveux et s'agenouilla, selon la coutume, sans jamais quitter des yeux le jeune chevalier.

   Il fut imité presque immédiatement par Obi-Wan qui se mit à genoux en face de lui à son tour et prit la parole sous le regard attentif du conseil.

-En cette enceinte sacrée, par la volonté de la Force, en accord avec le conseil Jedi et en paix avec moi-même, je fais d'Anakin Skywalker mon seul et unique apprenti. Je t'offre mon discernement, mes enseignements, mon attention et ma force. Je te protégerai de ma vie, te montrerai les voies de la Force et te suivrai sur la longue route parfois ardue qui te mènera à la chevalerie. Tu as ma confiance, mon dévouement, et mon amitié éternelle.

   Il sourit alors avec une profonde douceur, imprégnant ses mots d'une sincérité totale. Anakin lui rendit son sourire avec émotion et parla à son tour.

-En cette enceinte sacrée, par la volonté de la Force, en accord avec le conseil Jedi et en paix avec moi-même, je reconnais avec honneur Obi-Wan Kenobi comme mon seul et unique maître. J'accepte avec gratitude votre autorité, votre sagesse et votre sollicitude. Ma vie est vôtre à gouverner, mon esprit à enseigner et mon bras à former. Je vous jure confiance, respect, et loyauté éternelle.

   Obi-Wan hocha la tête d'un air rassurant quand le regard du jeune garçon chercha son approbation, puis prit délicatement la dague précieuse entre ses mains. Comme il n'y avait pas eu de réelle cérémonie quand Qui-Gon l'avait pris, Anakin n'était pas au courant de l'utilité de l'arme, et il espéra en silence qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ces rituels où il fallait se piquer le doigt jusqu'au sang. Le chevalier se pencha vers lui, attrapa sa courte natte et la défit. Puis il sépara une mèche flamboyante de ses propres cheveux sur sa tête, et la tint entre deux doigts. Il approcha la lame d'un geste lent et grave, et d'un coup sec trancha la mèche.

-Que ceci soit le symbole de notre union, dit-il en l'exhibant de sorte que toutes les personnes présentes puissent la voir. Preuve de notre entente.

   Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'Anakin commença à refaire la natte, mais en y ajoutant cette fois sa mèche de cheveux.

-Garde ce témoin de notre alliance qui commence à ce jour et ne s'achèvera jamais. Par lui, souviens-toi de ces engagements, qu'il soit source de réconfort, de stabilité et te rappelle qui tu es.

   Il noua la natte, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon.

-Tu entres à présent dans l'Ordre Jedi, Anakin. Et tu es mon padawan.

   L'élève s'inclina alors devant lui, puis se prépara à la création concrète de leur lien mental.

-Ferme les yeux, chuchota doucement Kenobi. Et laisse-toi aller à la Force.

   Anakin obéit et attendit. Il essaya d'oublier la présence importune des membres du conseil et inspira calmement, sans penser. Pendant plusieurs longs moments il ne se passa rien, et il commençait à croire qu'il s'y prenait mal quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. La présence d'Obi-Wan, qu'il avait appris à reconnaître depuis Cynele III, s'était faite très proche. Ce qu'il avait déjà appris à identifier était en réalité la signature psychique de base du chevalier, et petit à petit, cette marque particulière se développa. Il put d'abord percevoir des émotions, puis des couleurs vagues, indistinctes, qu'il arrivait à se représenter mentalement sans comprendre comment. Et tout à coup, Obi-Wan était dans son esprit. Le jeune Jedi ne regardait pas dans les pensées d'Anakin – un acte de ce genre allait à l'encontre de l'éthique Jedi et serait un abus de pouvoir condamnable – mais l'apprenti, qui par son manque de méditation n'avait pas été convenablement préparé, fut choqué par cette intrusion qui lui sembla alors trop illégitime. Il se braqua, et se mit à repousser le mental d'Obi-Wan de toutes ses forces, inconscient du mal qu'il aurait pu occasionner si le chevalier avait été pris par surprise.

//Anakin, ne me combats pas…// lui fit parvenir Kenobi à travers le tourbillon de Force qu'il projetait.

   Le garçon fut non seulement surpris de ressentir le calme rassurant de son aîné, mais également d'entendre sa voix résonner en lui d'une façon agréablement apaisante.

//M… Maître ?// hésita-t-il.

//Oui padawan. Fais-moi confiance, je ne vais pas m'insinuer là où tu ne veux pas de moi. Je sais ce que l'on ressent dans ces cas-là et je ne t'infligerais ça pour rien au monde.//

//…D'accord…//

   Il se força à se laisser faire avec une pointe d'angoisse qu'il ne put dissimuler. Il sentit Obi-Wan prendre le temps de se ressaisir, et entrer une fois de plus dans son esprit. Il devait lui faire confiance, il avait dit qu'il ne regarderait pas… Et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, l'esprit de son maître s'était doucement retiré, laissant Anakin de nouveau seul avec lui-même.

   C'est à cet instant que Yoda prit la parole.

-Bien, instauré est votre lien. Officielle aux yeux du conseil, est votre équipe. Que la Force soit avec vous.

   Et sans un mot de plus, les douze Jedi sortirent en silence de la salle, laissant le maître et son nouvel apprenti à la première méditation commune qu'ils devraient bientôt commencer. Anakin leva un regard incertain vers Obi-Wan.

-Ca y est ? Le lien est là ?

-Oui, sourit le jeune homme. Je t'apprendrai comment y accéder. Le reste se fera tout seul.

//Tu vois, il est là// lui envoya-t-il par le biais de la Force avec une touche d'espièglerie. //Il est temps de méditer. Ce sera donc l'occasion.//

   Anakin, plus ou moins confiant, se laissa guider, espérant juste qu'Obi-Wan respecterait sa parole et n'irait pas lire dans les pensées qu'il voulait désespérément garder secrètes. En effet, comment réagirait le Jedi s'il savait que son serment d'allégeance avait plus été des mots qu'un réel engagement ? Il ne lui dirait rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il espérait retrouver avec le temps cette adoration des Jedi qu'il avait eue quand il avait quitté Tatooine. Son rêve avait été un peu dénaturé par ce qu'il avait vécu depuis plus d'un an, et il n'était plus sûr de vouloir vraiment consacrer sa vie à la quête d'illumination. Après tout, il avait déjà été rejeté deux fois, et il se demandait si les Jedi étaient ce qu'ils prétendaient être. Mais ce foyer en valait bien un autre, et il s'agissait là du meilleur moyen qu'il aurait pour libérer sa mère un jour. Il ferait de son mieux, c'était certain. Obi-Wan le méritait. Il essaierait de le satisfaire et de l'écouter. Et il deviendrait un grand Jedi.

   Le jeune chevalier, quant à lui, éprouvait aussi quelques doutes, et certaines craintes ne parvenaient pas à se dissiper. Il savait qu'Anakin était déjà bien grand et qu'il n'avait pas appris des valeurs pourtant intrinsèques pour tout initié ayant grandi au temple. Il devrait redoubler d'attention et veiller à lui enseigner ces choses qui lui semblaient naturelles. De plus, il s'agissait de l'Elu, et qu'il le voulût ou non, l'avenir de la galaxie dépendait de lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'entraîner. Entre le naturel peu sûr de lui d'Obi-Wan, le départ précipité de son maître et les désapprobations fréquentes de celui-ci… Il se demandait s'il était capable de prendre une telle responsabilité.

   Pourtant il était conscient d'une chose qui le força à balayer ses doutes alors qu'il dirigeait avec précaution son apprenti dans la méditation : la volonté de la Force. Elle était claire, limpide même. Elle approuvait ce qui arrivait, elle le soutenait et illuminait sa route avec un éclat plus brillant que jamais. Celle-ci était bien longue, sinueuse, couverte d'embûches. 

      Mais la lumière était au bout. Il suffirait de la suivre.

~*~

_"…Dans son pénible périple à travers les ombres de l'ignominie, il ne sera pas seul._

_De la Force, l'Envoyé sera le bras, le Rédempteur sa raison, et le Gardien son cœur. _

_Des choix de l'Envoyé dépendra la vie du Gardien, de la vie du Gardien dépendra celle du Rédempteur et du Rédempteur dépendront les choix de l'Envoyé._

_Unis par sa volonté, ils ne marcheront pas le long du même chemin, errant, cherchant, persistant._

_Mais au bout de cette route hasardeuse ils accompliront leur destin, _

_Quand un jour ils se retrouveront, _

_A la croisée des chemins…"_

_-Holocron Initiem _

**FIN**


End file.
